Chantaje
by Lis-Sama
Summary: AU: "— ¿Aceptas?... Era una simple pregunta, pero en su caso la sentenciaba al mismo infierno; y él era el verdugo que se encargaría de conducirla, de darle el golpe de gracia"... Cap XX: Noria.
1. Prefacio

**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota:** ¡Oh, sí! Éste fic no vería la luz del día por mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Era ésta la idea que estaba en mi cabeza dando vueltas... ¿Cómo lo publique? Todo gracias a Valu y a Mabe. Lucharían hasta que vieran la historia colgada, sin importar cuanto tarde en actualizar. Les dedico el prefacio a ustedes chicas n.n. Si hay mujeres tenaces en la vida, ellas lo son XD

* * *

**Prefacio**

Las reglas habían sido simples.

_La primera_; no habría sentimientos de por medio.

_La segunda_; jamás debería existir un ser proveniente de aquella relación.

_La tercera_; no tenía autoridad para prescindir el contrato.

_La cuarta_; le pertenecía absolutamente.

_La quinta_; no tendría derecho a reclamarle monetariamente ni a nivel personal durante y finalizado el contrato.

Él le aseguro el bienestar de su madre y ella, a cambio, se convirtió en su amante por seis meses.

Sí, las reglas habían sido simples.

Ahora, los sentimientos que volvía a sentir por él no lo eran, y solo faltaba una semana para que el contrato se venciera.

Acaso… ¿Acaso se había vuelto a enamorar de aquel hombre que una vez creyó que era el amor de su vida?

* * *

_**H**_ello. Como leyeron en la nota del principio, y para los que no XD; les recuerdo que ésta era la idea que tenía en mente. No quería publicarla tan rápido porque es un fic que recién esta dando sus primeros pasos; pero las chicas mencionadas son buenas convenciendo gente XD. Puede que me demore bastante en actualizar, aunque algo están acostumbrados después de "_Goodbye_". Puede que la idea del prefacio suene muy Twilight, pero como la idea del principio me parecía muy corta para un prologo lo encare mejor por ese lado. No niego que la saga Twilight no me guste porque estaría mintiendo XD.

En fin, éste es el nuevo proyecto en el que me embarco ¿Cómo saldrá esto?. Voy a tomarme el fic con calma, así que no me maten sin tardo en subir un cáp. Saben que tarde lo que tender el fic lo voy a terminar n.n

Gracias por los reviews y favoritos en "_Farewell_", además de los que siguen llegando para los viejos fic n.n. Como ustedes ya saben, siéntase libres de expresar lo que sienten en este cáp (?).

Nos estamos leyendo. Un beso enorme.

_**Lis **_


	2. Desesperación

**Capítulo I: Desesperación**

Kagome se encogió sobre el asiento con la mirada vacía en la blanca cerámica. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba en la misma posición. ¿Dos?, ¿Cuatro? O tal vez eran ¿Seis?

La verdad era que no tenía importancia.

El dolor en su pecho estaba extendiéndose peligrosamente. Por momentos, en los que lograba recuperar nuevamente su consciencia y movilidad motriz, el único pensamiento coherente que tenía es que no lo lograría. Ya no lo soportaría.

Su madre se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, aquella que solo se hallaba a unos escasos metros del asiento en donde estaba sentada, luchando por su vida contra algo que parecía no tener fin.

Y así era… no lo tenía.

Tres meses después del fallecimiento de su abuelo, a su madre le habían descubierto una extraña enfermedad. Aun no se recuperaba de un golpe que ya se encontraba totalmente desequilibrada por otro. Nuevamente su mundo desmoronado y hecho pedazos.

Desde ese entonces, había sido una lucha perdida tras otra. El dinero, que ganaba enseñando como profesora de literatura, escasamente alcanzaba para llevar adelante algún tipo de tratamiento, además de intentar mantener la casa. Por si fuera poco, cada vez que los doctores avanzaban en la aflicción de su madre, todo volvía a complicarse y comenzaban desde cero. Llevaban cerca de un año tratando de averiguar el procedimiento adecuado para contrarrestar la enfermedad, pero nada resultaba dar con las respuestas óptimas.

Lo único que conseguía tener en claro era que aquello que padecía su madre no era algo que los médicos pudieran tratar, no estaban especializados en ese tipo de casos.

Siempre había intentado ser optimista, si no era por ella era por su madre o por su pequeño hermano, pero nunca había perdido la esperanza… Hasta hoy.

Presentía que el corazón de su madre ya no lograría soportar una intervención más.

Iba a desmoronarse.

Una ligera presión, la que ella sintió como una pluma, sobre su hombro la hizo volver en sí. Silenciosamente su cuerpo se quejo por el entumecimiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo contemplo parado a su lado con la mascarilla sobre su cuello, el pelo cubierto por aquella gorra blanca y el traje de color verde; lo único que hacia contraste con todo el pasillo.

Kouga, quien no solo era el médico titular que estaba llevando a cabo el tratamiento de su madre, sino también su amigo desde la infancia; la observo fijamente con una cansada sonrisa.

— Esta fuera de peligro —le anuncio pausadamente para tranquilizar a la joven— Pero bien sabes que las cuarenta y ocho horas restantes son las más importantes

La joven sintió como el peso invisible, que se había alojado sobre sus hombros desde las pasadas horas, desaparecía. Podía darse el lujo de sentirse por el momento aliviada.

El cúmulo de emociones término venciéndola sintiendo el escozor de las prontas lágrimas. Se llevo las manos al rostro y lloro de forma desesperada, alivianando la tensión que había estado conteniendo estoicamente durante horas.

Ella podía aparentar ser una mujer fuerte, pero no lo era.

Los brazos de Kouga rápidamente la rodearon mientras tomaba haciendo a su lado en el lugar libre que se encontraba para que ella pudiera llorar sobre su pecho.

Susurro palabras tranquilizadoras sobre su oído mientras acariciaba con cariño su espalda para intentar calmarla.

Conocía a Naomi y especialmente a Kagome desde que podía recordarlo. Su familia vivía al frente del templo Higurashi y, también desde que recordaba, estaba enamorado de ella. Si bien en un principio la protegía como un hermano mayor a su hermanita menor por llevarse cuatro años de diferencia, la calidez, franqueza y cariño que notaba en Kagome no lo había encontrado en ninguna mujer.

Poco a poco sus sentimientos habían cambiando tan radicalmente y sin permiso que le fui imposible no aceptar la realidad.

Si ella solo le permitiera cuidarla y amarla de la forma que quería, podría ponerle a sus pies el mismo mundo. Solo bastaba una sonrisa de su parte o una palabra de aliento para que él avanzara aquel paso que tanto deseaba y anhelaba dar. Kagome sabía de sus sentimientos, y él sabía los de ella.

Lo quería, pero no de la forma que él buscaba que ella lo quisiera.

Aunque una parte de él no perdía las esperanzas de que ella notara a su lado que podría ser feliz y que nada iba a faltarle, no solo a ella sino a Naomi y Souta.

La escucho respirar pausadamente, así que corrió con cuidado los cabellos que cubrían su rostro. Se enterneció al verla dormir en sus brazos, pero enseguida la realidad volvió a golpearlo. No paso de ser percibido las profundas y marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos ni la palidez extrema de su piel.

Desde que todo había comenzado, Kagome prácticamente casi comía, dormía o vivía. Le sorprendía la mujer fuerte que se escondía baja aquel frágil rostro, y aquella característica hacia que la amara y admirada más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Con cuidado de no despertarla la cargo en brazos, aun le quedaban varias horas por delante para terminar su turno en la clínica y con la carga de trabajo que tenía dudaba que pudiera tomarse un receso, además ella lo necesitaba más que él.

La llevo hacia su despacho que mantenía a esta hora de la madrugada también abierto por alguna eventualidad y la dejo sobre el sofá color marrón cerrando la puerta con llave antes de retirarse.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Kagome se despertó pocas horas después, con su mente en un principio aturdida mientras intentaba reconocer donde se encontraba. El ultimo recuerdo que tenía era en aquel pasillo de la sala de espera sentada cerca de la puerta del quirófano.

Con lentitud se irguió hasta que su espalda quedo completamente recta contra el apoya brazos, de lo que ahora sabia era un sofá. La tenue luz de la lámpara sobre el escritorio era de mucha ayuda. Se llevo una mano a la frente dejando escapar un suspiro.

La imagen de Kouga apareció en sus recuerdos que poco a poco se abrían paso en su mal estrecha mente.

No pudo evitar avergonzarse al darse cuenta que se había dormido en los brazos de él sin poder evitarlo. La desesperación que había sentido, el posterior alivio y el cansancio acumulado por semanas terminaron por extenuarla por completo. Luego de saber que su madre estaba fuera de peligro, aunque tendría que esperar su evolución en las siguientes horas, no había podido evitar relajarse un momento, un momento que tal vez le valió la vergüenza de su vida.

Pero, no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ello en este instante. Ya era parte del pasado y solo deseaba poder ver y estar junto a su madre.

El característico ruido de la cerradura le hizo voltear el rostro hacia allí. Kouga apareció segundos después, abriéndose paso entre el pequeño lugar que dejaba el marco y la puerta. Él le sonrío cálidamente mostrando su brillante dentadura. Ya no llevaba el pelo cubierto ni la mascarilla sobre su cuello, incluso ahora vestida su bata blanca de siempre.

Cerró la puerta con el pie.

— Que bueno que hayas despertado —le dijo acercándose hacia ella con un pequeño vaso de plástico blanco— Es café, supuse que lo necesitarías

Kagome enrojeció levemente ente la atención. Asintió en silencio y estiro su mano para tomar con cuidado el líquido que él le ofrecía. Estaba caliente al tacto, pero no le quemaba; le era bastante reconfortante.

— Bebe —ordeno sin que su voz sonara tan autoritaria. Estaba hablando con Kagome, no con alguna de las enfermeras.

La joven obedeció llevando el borde del vaso a sus resecos labios. La combinación perfecta entre lo dulce del azúcar y lo amargo del café en su paladar le trajo viejos recuerdos. Solo había conocido a una sola persona que hubiera preferido que su café fuese amargo.

Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible. Era uno de los felices recuerdos que conservaba con aquella persona, aunque después todo se terminara volviendo una pesadilla.

Pasó el líquido caliente por su garganta, realmente Kouga tenía razón; ella lo necesitaba. No era el mejor café que hubiera probado en su vida, y definitivamente había consumido mejores; pero no se podía pedir mucho a una simple máquina expendedora de alguno de los pasillos de la clínica.

— Gracias —susurro con cariño cuando alejo el vaso de sus labios.

Kouga se sentó frente a ella, en el otro apoya brazos del sofá libre. La contemplo en silencio mientras bebía su café haciendo un pequeño ruido. Estaba poniéndola incomoda, lo sabía; así que solo le sonrío ante eso.

Kagome apretó el vaso contra su pecho cuando termino de beber. La intensa mirada celeste de Kouga la había incomodado un poco, la observaba con suma atención, como si en el lugar ella fue el objeto más interesante.

— Necesito verla —musito con el corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, tanto que dolía.

Él negó ligeramente.

— Se encuentra sedada y en terapia intensiva —explico tranquilo. No quería asustarla pero el estado de Naomi era delicado— Son las tres de la mañana además. A primera hora yo mismo te llevare a verla

Los ojos de Kagome se oscurecieron y agachó levemente el rostro. Su pobre madre ya había padecido bastante para que ahora sufriera de aquella forma. Ella quería ayudarla, pero sus medios no eran muchos, y si no fuera porque Kouga trabaja en la clínica y era un doctor reconocido, seguramente ahora estarían atendiendo a su madre en algún hospital de mala muerte.

Igual, aunque ella fuera casi familiar de él, la clínica no hacia favores. Le habían cobrado hasta el último centavo las veces anteriores cuando solo tuvo que ser hospitalizada de urgencia. No quería pensar ahora.

¿Qué haría? ¡¿Qué haría?!

Sin percatarse en lo absoluto había comenzando a templar y sollozar nuevamente desesperada. No tenía con que abonar la suma que de seguro le pedirían, y para cuando se enteraran su madre terminaría en la calle. Kouga estaba en todo su derecho si deseaba no exponerse, ya la ayudaba desde hacía un año como para que ella le hiciera perder el trabajo.

— ¡Kagome, Kagome!

Pestaño saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba. Las manos de él estaban sobre ambos hombros haciendo presión y su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Tenía la frente arrugada mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Las facciones de él se relajaron cuando la vieron en sí. Alejo sus manos de ella pero se mantuvo a la misma distancia. No importaba que su costoso pantalón se estropeara por estar arrodillado en el piso.

— Y-yo… —comenzó a tartamudear con congoja. Lo importante era que su madre se recuperara pero si no conseguía el dinero no habría recuperación— …no podré pagar esto

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero las contuvo. Alguna idea tendría que idear. Tal vez algún otro trabajo, uno de medio tiempo que no le demandara tanto esfuerzo para continuar con su desempeño como profesora. Sango, su mejor amiga, se había ofrecido a ayudarla en lo que necesitara desde el comienzo; pero nunca le pidió nada a cambio, salvo cuidar a Souta cuando casos como estos se presentaban.

— Ya me hice cargo —la voz de Kouga la tomo con la guardia baja— Despreocúpate

— ¿Qué? —inquirió perpleja mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos.

Él le sonrío con ternura, tomando una de las manos femeninas que lánguidamente habían caído sobre el regazo ante la noticia. Entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

— Ya me he hecho cargo de todos los posibles gastos —aclaro lentamente— Tú solo preocúpate por firmar los papales en recepción y estar junto a tu madre

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando termino de procesar la información. Kouga se había hecho cargo. Jamás lograría pagarle el favor.

De pronto se sentía incapaz de hacer algo, o de decir algo. Lo que Kouga había hecho por ella y su familia no tenía precio.

— Ven, te llevare a tu casa —tiro levemente de la mano de la mujer que aun mantenía sujeta entre la suya. Ella no lo había rechazado, tal vez sus plegarias estaban siendo escuchadas.

Kagome solo se limito a asentir en silencio. Eran muchas emociones para un día.

Kouga la condujo con cautela por el silencioso pasillo al salir del consultorio. Ni siquiera se quito la bata blanca de medico que llevaba sobre la ropa, si le daba algo de tiempo a Kagome de seguro salía huyendo rápidamente fuera del lugar.

Aumento la presión que ejercía su mano cuando ambos salieron al exterior quedándose expuestos bajo la fría noche. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento que se encontraba detrás de la clínica. Kouga rebusco las lleves del automóvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y presiono el botón de la alarma con ligereza cuando la encontró.

Las luces delanteras y traseras del auto iluminaron por un momento el lugar.

Kagome pestaño mientras se acercaban con pasos sinuosos hasta donde el coche se encontraba. Tenía en la memoria el viejo y casi destartalado automóvil con el que Kouga se movilizaba en el pasado. Ahora, la pintura plateada de un flamante Volkswagen Bora recién adquirido brillaba aun en la oscuridad.

Como todo hombre, él siempre había sido fanático de aquello.

Ella le sonrío levemente mientras se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante luego de que él le abriera la puerta. Inspiro el aroma a cuero sintético que llenaba el reducido espacio mientras lo veía rodear el auto y tomar asiento frente al volante.

Kouga condujo con cautela y en silencio.

Kagome solo deseaba decirle que aumentara la velocidad cuando observo que se encontraban cerca del templo. Solo quería estar baja las mantas de su cama y olvidar todo lo vivido del día por lo menos por unas horas.

A primera hora telefonearía a Sango para saber cómo se encontraba Souta, y luego iría a ver a su madre. No tendría que preocuparse por su trabajo por lo menos por un día más.

El auto se detuvo frente a las escaleras del templo con un suave ronroneo.

— Kouga —lo llamo poniendo una mano sobre la suya. Él voltio el rostro hacia su lado.

Ahí estaba en sus ojos lo que ella no quería ver. A pesar de la poca luz del ambiente, la chispa de amor que Kouga le transmitía era imposible no observarla.

Ella lo quería tanto, demasiado. Lo quería más que a cualquier otra persona, y podía jurar ante Kami-sama que siempre así seria; pero solo lo quería como un amigo o como un hermano mientras que él la amaba.

Jamás hubiera querido que él sufriera, y era justamente ella quien lo hacía sufrir al no corresponder su amor. Cualquier mujer se enamoraría fácilmente de un hombre como él. Ya no quería lastimarlo, pero a pesar que muchas veces le había aclara sus sentimientos él no perdía las esperanzas.

Kouga era el hombre más tenaz que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

Él único hombre al que ella había amado la había defraudado, él único que aun la perseguía a pesar de tantos años.

— Gracias por todo, Kouga —susurro.

Él se acerco y beso su mejilla de forma sonora. Kagome le sonrío tiernamente y bajo del automóvil.

Deseaba fervientemente que nunca él se apartara de su lado, tal vez era un pensamiento egoísta; pero Kouga era su única tabla de salvación en medio de la deriva que era su vida.

Lo escucho alejarse mientras subía a paso cansino las escaleras de piedra. Si pudiera elegir se hubiera enamorado de Kouga. Sufrimiento, decepción y desesperación se hubiera ahorrado si solo supiera cómo elegir.

Desesperación… esa era la palabra que parecía definir su vida últimamente día a día.

_**C**ontinuara...._

* * *

_**Y**_... estamos aquí. Iba a actualizar cuando tuviera el cáp dos terminado, así no voy corriendo con el fic (como suele sucederme mayormente XD) pero no puedo con mi genio. ¿Por qué es importante que el fic comience así? Por el siempre hecho de que explica la situación actual en la Kagome se encuentra. Nunca me canso de poner a persona al borde la de la muerte en mis historias XD, o cuando las mato definitivamente. ¡Dios! Soy una dramática jeje.

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Se que es medio raro encontrar un Prefacio en la sección de Inuyasha, eso se puede encontrar más en Twilight que acá. Pero bueno, copie la idea. El prefacio muestra lo que obviamente va a pasar en los capítulos posteriores. Solo queda saber ¿Cómo?

Como siempre les digo son libres de opinar abiertamente sobre el càp n.n. El reviews es el sueldo de cada escritor amateur.

Para todos aquellos que quieran saber el auto que conduce Kouga, en mi perfil, en la parte donde dice Extras van a encontrar un link con la imagen. Entiendo poco y nada de autos, solo tome la marca del auto de mi papá aunque él conduce el Gol XD

Nos estamos leyendo próximamente. Espero que pronto. Besos!!!

_**Lis-Sama**_

**_PD: _**Tanto a la señorita Valeria como a mí se nos ocurrió participar de un concurso realizado por uno de los grupos del _Facebook_ al que estamos asociadas. Los que quieran pasar el rato y leer el Os de Twilight que cada una escribimos puede hacerlo por acá: w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t/ ~a m o e s c r i b i r y l e e r f a n f i c s (acuérdence de sacarle los espacios)


	3. Intuición

**Nota:** No hay a alguien más que pueda dedicar éste capítulo que no sea a vos Valu. Gracias por soportarme hoy especialmente. Gracias por saber que cualquier decisión que tome luego de éste proyecto vos vas apoyarme. Una amistad como la tuya no se consigue fácilmente. Gracias por hoy y por todas esas veces. Sabes lo que quiero y te adoro. Simplemente... **¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Intuición**

"_Es por la lógica que demostramos, pero por la intuición descubrimos_". _**H**_enri _**P**_oincare

— ¿Sucede algo, Kagome?

La pregunta la saco de sus cavilaciones. Por la ventada frente a ella se podía observar el patio trasero de la casa. Souta estaba corriendo con una pelota de football en la mano mientras era perseguido por Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango.

No pudo evitar sonreír enternecida ante la escena.

— ¿Falta mucho para ello? —decidió inquirir intentando desviar a su amiga de la anterior pregunta.

La vio arrugar la frente y moverse con ligereza en la cocina entre las alacenas. El fuego de la hornalla encendido a su máxima potencia.

— Oh no, solo un poco —respondió mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones el cuchillo para terminar de cortar algunas verduras y echarlas en la sopa.

El ceño fruncido de Sango y su mirada completamente decidida le resultaba bastante cómica.

Sango suspiro pesadamente y se paso una mano por la frente quitando el sudor. El reducido lugar se encontraba tan caldeado que posiblemente podía comparárselo con alguna de las zonas del trópico.

Se apoyo contra el borde de la mesada descansando un momento, contemplo directamente los ojos de su amiga. Le resultaba familiar no encontrar el brillo que años atrás poseían, pero había algo que no encajaba.

Tal vez era el sexto sentido, o el simple hecho de conocerse desde pequeñas.

Algo andaba mal… más de lo normal.

— Dime que sucede

Kagome casi titubeo, temblándole ligeramente el labio inferior ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué sospechaba que Kouga le ocultaba algo? ¿Qué últimamente no estaba siendo honesto con ella? ¡¿Qué?!

Tal vez solo se estaba volviendo paranoica.

— Nada —musito.

Sango arqueo una ceja magistralmente. Si pensaba que iba a conversarla fácilmente con eso estaba equivocada.

— ¡Dime que sucede, Kagome! —demando con la voz un poco más alto de lo normal. Su amiga brinco levemente en el lugar.

— Tengo un presentimiento —dijo con la voz casi en un susurro y las mejillas algo encendidas. Claramente se encontraba avergonzada— Kouga me oculta algo

No tenía derecho alguno al pensar así de Kouga. Él siempre fue tan abierto con ella y directo, diciéndole las cosas sin medias tintas.

Su madre estaba evolucionando favorablemente pese a todo pronóstico y a lo delicado y debilitado que se encontraba su corazón. De hecho se encontraba en otra sala, y aunque aún continuaba con el respirador conectado; ya había recobrado el conocimiento.

El alta por el momento solo era una ilusión.

Igualmente, con aquel buen semblante que su madre poco a poco adquiría volvía a soñar con lo imposible.

No podía definir el por qué de su extraña y nueva aprensión en el pecho, desde el día posterior a la cirugía de su madre cuando había vuelto a hablar con Kouga en la clínica se había instalado en ella.

Algo en la mirada de él le decía que todo no estaba marchando bien.

No era que no estuviera acostumbrada a las malas noticias, o a los pronósticos desfavorables. Todos los días se despertaba con la sombra de ello asechándola, solo que esta vez… esta vez había algo diferente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —los ojos de Sango se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia su amiga— ¿Hablas enserio?

— N-no… lo sé en realidad —soltó quedamente— Lo intuyo

Sango volvió a reincorporarse con los ojos aun puestos sobre los de ella. Sujeto el borde de la mesada tras su espalda con ambas manos. Sus brazos formaron un ángulo.

— Te creo —concluyo al fin la mujer de melena castaña luego de un momento de cavilar— Tienes que hablar con él, Kagome

— ¿Y si estoy sacando conclusiones apresuradas?

Sango meneo la cabeza en negativa mientras se acercaba, con una cuchara de madera recién tomada, a revolver el contenido dentro de la olla.

— Por lo menos así ya no tendrías dudas —dijo tranquila con la mirada fija en la comida en plena cocción— Es la vida de tu madre la que se encuentra en juego. Solo piensa en ello

Sango tenía razón, la vida de su madre estaba de por medio. Kouga no podía, ni debía, ocultarle información.

Simplemente no debía. Iba a saber lo que sucedía así tuviera que obligarlo a que se lo diga. Sea lo que sea tendría que decirle la verdad.

El ruido estruendoso de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos presurosos sobre el suelo distrajeron a ambas mujeres.

Kohaku, precedido por Souta, apareció en el marco de la puerta mirando con suma atención la espalda de Sango que ni siquiera se había volteado. Un alboroto semejante solo podía ser hecho por niños.

— _One-chan_, tenemos hambre —demando Kohaku suplicante.

Sango suspiro pesadamente antes de voltear medio cuerpo y mirar fijamente a ambos niños.

— Lávense las manos y siéntense en la mesa. En un momento estará listo

Kagome se sorprendió de ver correr a su hermano tan rápido apenas Sango terminara de hablar. Era la primera vez que Souta obedecía una orden sin discutir. Un milagro.

— ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Kagome ni siquiera se había percatado de la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Negó ligeramente aun sonriendo y miro a su amiga que continuaba revolviendo pausadamente la comida.

— No tienes idea de lo que mamá lucha con él para que la obedezca. Le seca canas verdes

Sango le sonrío en complicidad.

— No te olvides que estamos hablando con hombres. Niños, pero hombres al fin —observo— Lo primero para ellos siempre será el estomago

— Y lo ultimo un buen baño —concluyo carcajeándose levemente al recordar la negativa de su hermano.

— Creo que ello es solo para los niños, Kag

— ¿Dudas de que existan hombres así?

— No, pero espero nunca tener que toparme con uno —le guiño un ojo a su amiga mientras apagaba la hornalla— Esto ya esta ¿Me ayudas?

— Por supuesto

Kagome siempre se había sentido en familia cada vez que visitaba la casa de su vieja amiga. Al inverso de ella, Sango había perdido a su madre desde muy pequeña y recientemente, solo hacia unos tres años, a su padre.

Ambas se lograban comprender con solo una mirada.

La casa de Sango no era espaciosamente grande, poseía tres habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y un comedor. La habitación que por mucho tiempo se encontró vacía había pertenecido a Sango y ahora era un pequeño salón de estudio donde Kohaku podía estudiar tranquilo. Ella dormía en el antiguo dormitorio de sus padres, que previamente redecoro y ordeno.

La casa no tenía segundo piso. Todo se encontraba en la primera planta.

El ventanal de la cocina daba al patio donde de niñas muchas tardes habían jugado, y ahora era utilizado por Kohaku y su hermano.

Lo espacioso era el terreno en donde la casa estaba construida, y aquello no era para menos. Desde el fallecimiento de su padre, Sango era la encargada de atender el dōjō que por linaje había pertenecido a su familia.

En algunas oportunidades Fukuo, el padre de Sango, le había permitió observar los entrenamientos de su hija.

Sango era una gran luchadora, y Kohaku estaba en camino para convertirse en uno.

Cuando ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina, los dos niños se encontraban sentados junto a la mesa esperando la comida. Kagome dejo el plato que llevan en sus manos frente a su hermano y Sango frente a Kohaku.

Ellas se sentaron en la mesa luego de un nuevo viaje a la cocina.

— Nou crupo quet teguas rauzop —respondió el hermano de Sango casi atragantándose con la comida. Trago sonoramente ante la mirada furiosa de su hermana— _Gomen ne_

Sango suspiro sonoramente y prefirió llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

— ¿Por qué no tendría razón? —Kagome estaba al pendiente de la conversación de ambos niños— ¿A pasado algo que no nos hayan contado?

Souta y Kohaku se miraron ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo, el primero opto la misma actitud de Sango mientras que el segundo prefería beber un poco de zumo de naranja.

— _Chicos_ —la voz de la pelinegra se volvió demandante mientras alzaba una de sus cejas— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¡No fue nuestra cumpla, Kag! —vociferó Souta alarmantemente— Ellos empezaron, nosotros solo nos defendimos

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto tranquilamente Sango apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos— Somos sus hermanas, confíen en nosotras

Kahaku inspiro aire valientemente y miro fijamente a ambas mujeres.

— Discutimos con Hiretsu… —soltó, bajando los hombros derrotado—…físicamente

Kagome se encrespo sobre el asiento mirando fijamente a los dos jóvenes. Kahaku había susurrado lo ultimo esperando un milagro, pero cuando se trataba de alguna discusión relacionada a ellos la audición de ambas mujeres aumentaba.

Sango sujeto el brazo de su amiga impidiendo que ésta pudiera realizar algún movimiento.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunto nuevamente la castaña intentando tranquilizarse.

— A-ayer —modulo con dificultad Souta— ¡Pero nosotros…!

— ¡No importa quien haya comenzado! —exploto finalmente Kagome— ¡No es la primera vez que hay un altercado con Hiretsu de este tipo!

— ¡Él siempre nos busca! —grito Souta defendiéndose a sí mismo y a su amigo.

— ¡Entonces les sugiero a ambos que comiencen a ignorarlo desde este instante!

— Suficiente, Kag —dijo de manera conciliatoria Sango mientras sujetaba con mayor firmeza el brazo de su amiga. Contemplo a su hermano— Sabes que ella tiene razón ¿No es así? —él solamente asintió en silencio— Espero que no vuelva a repetirse

— Lo sentimos

La mirada que Kagome le estaba dando a su pequeño hermano se suavizo. Creería en él.

El resto del almuerzo pasó sin mayores inconvenientes.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

— _Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites_

Kagome sintió que se le encogía el corazón el recordar las palabras de su amiga. De alguna extraña forma, luego del almuerzo de hacia solo una horas, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la hospitalidad y buena voluntad de ella.

Sango jamás había replicado cuando, suplicante, le pedía que se hiciera cargo de Souta por una horas; o que lo cuidara por unos días. Técnicamente, ella ya ni siquiera vivía en su propia casa. Las pocas horas del día la pasaba en la clínica, junto a su madre; para observar de cerca el estado evolutivo. Cuanto tenía oportunidad se reunía junto con Sango, Kahaku y su hermano.

Su mente tampoco la podía ocupar trabajando porque, aunque no quisiera, se había visto obligada a pedir una licencia desde hacía una semana. Por lo menos Souta continuaba con su vida normal. Asistía a clases y al mismo club deportivo que él y Kohaku se habían inscrito a principio del año escolar.

Intentaba que Souta estuviera casi al margen de la situación, no quería arruinar su día con sus propios miedos e inquietudes. Intentaba que él siempre la viera de buen semblante y estable. Claro que sabía de su madre, pero solo pretendía que Souta no sufriera lo mismo que ella padecía.

Lo más valioso para ella era cuidar de la vida de su madre y hermano. El resto, ya no tenía importancia; ni siquiera su bienestar.

— Señorita Higurashi —la saludo amenamente Keiko, la recepcionista de la clínica.

Kagome le sonrío cálidamente mientras se acercaba hacia ella rodeando el escritorio. Algunas de las personas que esperaban ser atendidas le dieron una rápida y evaluadora mirada. Era una joven común y corriente.

— ¿Puedes encárgate un momento de esto Ayame? —susurro Keiko a la pelirroja muchacha de ojos verdes que era su acompañante.

Por alguna extraña razón Kagome no comprendió porque los ojos de Ayame se fijaron en los suyos un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza y continuar con su trabajo.

— ¿Busca al doctor Takayama o vera primero a su madre?

Kagomo casi tuvo que correr por el pasillo para poder alcanzarla. Keiko le había comentando que prácticamente toda su vida le había dedicado a su trabajo de recepcionista en esta misma clínica, y que ahora, a pocas semanas de jubilarse, se encontraba triste por despegarse de algo que era una parte de ella. Contradictoriamente también estaba feliz, por fin tendría tiempo de sobra para dedicarse a su familia y sobre todo a aquella pequeña nieta que acababa de nacer solo hacia seis meses.

— Busco a Kouga

Keiko hizo una mueca con la boca. Ellos se trataban con tanta familiaridad. La primera vez que había visto tratar al doctor Takayama a Kagome creía que era su esposa. Le había choqueado enterarse por boca de la joven que solo eran amigos desde la niñez. La verdad es que no lo parecían. Por lo menos, podía afirmar eso del doctor. Los años le daban la razón.

También era consciente de la mirada de Ayame hacia Kagome. No había pasado de ser percibido el brillo profundo de sus celos cada vez que la veía llegar. Kagome era una muchacha maravillosa, lamentaba enormemente que estuviera pasando el peor momento de su vida.

— ¡Oh!… creo que el doctor se encuentra ocupado —comento desinteresada mientras aminoraba el paso— Hoy la clínica es un completo caos

— Comprendo pero… ¿Puedo esperarlo?

La mujer de unos cincuenta y nueve años se detuvo un momento y le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —la verdad es que tenía curiosidad ¿Es que acaso la niña no notaba lo que era fácilmente visible?— El doctor Takayama siempre la recibiría. Solo deje que le informe.

Las mejillas de Kagome levemente se sonrojaron ante el primer comentario. Keiko le sonrío levemente.

— Él haría cualquier cosa por usted, señorita Higurashi —prosiguió la mujer cuando volvió a retomar el paso. Solo unos cuantos más y el consultorio del doctor estaría frente a ellas— No tiene porque sonrojarse

— C-con Kouga hemos sido amigos desde siempre —trago sonoramente. El murmullo en el corredor le era fascinante.

— Lo sé, usted misma me lo ha dicho

Keiko pensó que ya había torturado demasiado a la joven, así que solo desvío la platica. Se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios y prosiguió camino luego de dejarla frente a la puerta del consultorio del doctor.

Kagome se sentó en el último asiento disponible en el pasillo. La recepcionista le había dicho que esperaba por un momento a Kouga, mientras él terminaba de atender a un paciente.

Debía aclarar por completo sus dudas.

— ¿Kagome?

Él asomaba la cabeza por la puerta buscándola con la mirada. Kagome se reincorporo y camino decidida aparentando estar calmada. Tal vez, como le había dicho a Sango solo unas horas atrás, estaba equivocada y completamente paranoica.

Kouga no podía estar ocultándole información ¿O si?

Los ojos de él brillaron al verla. Siempre que se perdía en aquel mar chocolate de los ojos femeninos le era inevitable no sentirse dichoso, aunque no estuviera en uno de sus mejores días.

La sonrisa que iba a darle bailo en sus labios al verla profundamente. Él podía leerla perfectamente.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —musito ella casi jadeante. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del hombre, escrutándolo. Queriendo ver la verdad en su mirada antes de hablar— Prometo que solo será un momento

Kouga le cedió en paso y cerro la puerta tras su espalda. Obseso como ella daba, vacilante, unos pasos dentro del consultorio y se detenía en el centro de éste.

— Toma por favor asiento —sugirió con delicadeza señalando con su mano la silla donde todos sus pacientes se sentaban frente a él.

— Prefiero estar de pie —respondió con rapidez.

Kouga aclaro ligeramente su garganta. Algo no estaba bien con ella.

— Dime ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Kagome cerró las manos en puño manteniéndolas al lado de su cuerpo. Inspiro lentamente por la nariz para tranquilizarse. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Solo debía ser directa e ir al punto. La vida de su madre estaba en juego. Además, se trataba de Kouga, confiaban mutuamente el uno en el otro.

— ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho sobre mi madre? —inquirió abruptamente en un jadeo doloroso. Los ojos de Kouga la miraron impresionados y sorprendidos— ¿Qué me ocultas?

Él camino hacia ella con pasos precipitados. La sostuvo por los brazos y Kagome sintió, por primera vez, estar siendo sujeta por un desconocido.

— Y-yo… —ella intento zafarse de su abrazo, repelerlo. Él la mantuvo en el lugar hábilmente— …perdóname —logro finalmente musitar con verdadera congoja.

— ¡¿Qué me ocultas?! —volvió a exigir experimentando esa lacerante opresión en el pecho que le quitaba el aliento — ¡Dímelo!

Él finalmente la soltó, derrotado. Kagome no había hecho algún otro movimiento, pero su actitud le bastaba.

Luego de hoy la perdería. Él jamás se tendría que haber atrevido a intentar ocultar, momentáneamente, algo así.

Los ojos de ella lo contemplaban suplicantes y furiosos. Ella lo sospechaba, siempre lo había intuido.

— No hay nada que pueda hacer para salvar a tu madre, Kagome. Lo siento

Ella sintió como el alma escapaba de su cuerpo. No podía ser cierto.

¡No podía!

_**C**ontinura..._

**

* * *

**

**_B_**ueno, otra vez aquí. Como me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente XD. Prometo que va a mejorar. Siempre quise poner algunas palabritas en japonés en alguno de los fic, así que no quise perder la oportunidad y lo hice en éste. Espero que lo entiendan.

Siendo completamente honesta con todos, con los que pocos que leen. No fue mi mejor semana a nivel "escritora" si podemos decirlo así. Es la primera vez que me platee en los años que vengo publicando en la pág dejar de escribir o de publicar. Pero, no se preocupen; no pienso dejar éste fic inconcluso. Va a tener su merecido final. Luego de éste me re plantare bien lo anterior. Creo que merecían saberlo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus reviews, ya sea en éste trabajo en los anteriores. También a todos los que en silencio leen.

No quiero aburrirlos más y les deseo un lindo día. Se puede decir que es un cáp salido del horno, o de la PC XD.

Sus reviews son bien recibidos ^^. Recuerden que es el único medio que tenemos para saber si les gusta la historia o no, a nosotras las autoras ^^

_**Lis**_


	4. Deriva

**Capítulo III: Deriva**

"_No necesito preguntas,_

_No necesito argumentos,_

_Solo deseo una luz,_

_Que me guíe en mis tinieblas._

_No busco una respuesta,_

_No quiero gritarle__ el viento,_

_Lo que es del tiempo,_

_Solo necesito una mano,_

_Que me enfile en la oscuridad._

_No quiero ruegos,_

_No quiero caprichos._

_Vivo atado al tiempo,_

_Para que cuando amanezca,_

_En medio de la noche,_

_Sigan brillando las estrellas,_

_Y siga en pie de lucha,_

_Con tu mano junto a la mía."_

Jadeó sonoramente buscando a bocanadas oxigeno. Kagome observo aquellos ojos celestes que la contemplaban adoloridos y arrepentidos. Su corazón se oprimo de tal forma en su pecho que gimió audiblemente. Sus labios nuevamente se entre abrieron y las dos extremidades que la mantenían aun de pie y erguida estaban por fallarle.

— _No hay nada que pueda hacer para salvar a tu madre, Kagome. Lo siento_

El dolor se abrió paso en su cuerpo, abriendo esa herida lacerante e invisible en su pecho que intentaba cicatrizar.

— No —exclamo con infinito dolor, cerrando su garganta y sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kouga no había hecho ningún movimiento pero, al ver su menudo cuerpo temblar con tanta violencia; como si una corriente invisible la golpeara; la rodeo con ambos brazos apoyándola contra su pecho.

Sus delicadas manos lo sujetaron con violencia. Como si él fuera el único madero que pudiera mantenerla a flote en medio de la deriva. Ella volvió a temblar en sus brazos, está vez sollozando lastimosamente.

Kouga podía sentir la misma mortal herida punzante cortarle la respiración. ¡Por Kami, como la estaba lastimando!

— No… no —volvió a gimotear desconsolada.

Él solo tuvo el valor y la fuerza suficiente para aferrarla con mayor ahínco. Las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta.

No había nada que él pudiera decirle para mitigarle semejante dolor, tampoco explicaciones.

Sentía que le estaba fallando horriblemente.

— Shhhh, tranquila. Estoy aquí…contigo —susurro con ternura sobre su oído cuando el habla volvió a él— Siempre contigo… siempre

Las palabras le habían salido con tanto sentimiento. Deseaba reconfortarla, hacerle entender que a pesar de las circunstancias él estaba junto a ella; como en el pasado.

— ¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué, Kouga?

Su voz lastimera hecha un murmullo ahogado y forzoso, sus ojos abatidos y desesperanzados que se habían atrevido a observarlo fijamente otra vez sin soltarlo volvieron a dejarlo sin habla.

¿Qué podía decirle? Absolutamente nada.

— Debes escucharme —fue lo único que atino a decir, rezando para que una parte de ella aun no lo odiara demasiado como para abandonarlo completamente.

Las manos de Kagome dejaron de sujetarlo, y pese a la negativa de su interior se vio obligado por segunda vez en la noche a soltarla. No se mantendría lejos.

Notaba en sus ojos castaños como ella luchaba para no derrumbarse nuevamente. La herida seguía ahí, abriéndose más y más sin preámbulos ni piedad. Destrozando por completo la única esperanza a la que Kagome se había sujetado.

Comprendió que las últimas fuerzas que ella tenía las había usado para ejecutar aquella pregunta.

— Mi intención no fue mentirte, Kagome. Nunca quise hacerlo —la vio fruncir los labios— Déjame continuar —pidió— Nunca lo fue… comprende, nunca.

— Me engañaste —lo increpo sin fuerzas, con su voluntad totalmente ida. Se sentía extraña, su cuerpo en aquella habitación mientras que su mente en algún lugar lejano lejos de ahí.

El dolor… ese aquel agudo dolor, estaba; y era lo único que le indicaba que continuaba lo suficientemente viva y consciente. Aun allí. Lo suficientemente viva para saber que aquello no era una pesadilla.

— No fue así —dijo decidido— Unos días antes de la ultima intervención de tu madre yo… —titubeo ¿Cuál era el punto? Dijera lo que le digiera Kagome pensaría que había jugado con ella y su dolor. Con sus esperanzas, y con las de su madre.

¡No iba a permitirlo!

Sin miramiento alguno, sus manos viajaron a cada lado de las mejillas de la joven atrapando su rostro. Kagome se sobresalto por el impulsivo movimiento. Los ojos de él la observaban con tanta determinación que los suyos propios se abrieron con sorpresa.

El rostro de Kouga se acerco varios centímetros al suyo, pero permaneciendo lo suficientemente lejos.

— No pido que me perdones. Te falle como medico y como amigo, Kagome —soltó apresuradamente— No existen excusas. Es cierto, yo no puedo salvar a tu madre; pero eso no quita que no haya encontrado una posible solución

Cuando había evaluado los últimos resultados de los análisis de Naomi, y en vista que no respondía a ningún tratamiento, estaba comenzando a darse por vencido. Había hablado con los mejores médicos cardiólogos de Tokio, incluso de todo Japón; pero el caso era tan extraño que la afección que tenía no entraba en ninguno de los parámetros que los especialistas habían tratado.

Cada día que pasaba el corazón de Naomi iba desgastándose un poco más. Las operaciones solo servían para estabilizarla y alargarle momentáneamente la vida, pero no la sanaban.

Su corazón estaba tan debilitado que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la última y estaba recuperándose favorablemente. Aun sí, seguía en grabe peligro.

Debía encontrar desesperadamente como tratarla, no la dejaría morir.

Entonces, un día sin más, hablando con uno de sus colegas, éste le había dicho que posiblemente aquello que Naomi poseía era tratable.

No en el país, pero si en Londres.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —jadeo sin aire Kagome.

— Existe un margen de posibilidad de que tu madre pueda salvarse, pero no aquí; sino en Londres —la observo con intensidad— Trasladarla allí seria más indicado que hacer que ellos vengan a Tokio, aunque Naomi no se encuentra en condiciones para afrontar el viaje por el momento… No dejare que ella muera —musito lo ultimo con ardor— No lo permitiré

Las palabras de Kouga la golpearon fuertemente. Despertando la ultima fibra adormecida de su mente ente el dolor.

Su visión se nublo por completo. Un tenue candor inundo su cuerpo, aquella fibra en su ser intentando salvarla de sí misma.

¿Podía ser cierto?

— No, no lo permitiré —volvió a repetir Kouga con fuerza, con su mirada intensa fijamente en ella— Nunca… _nunca_

Aun demasiado abatida por sus sentimientos como para hilvanar alguna palabra, pudo sentir unos labios masculinos presionándose levemente contra los suyos en una caricia calida y reconfortante. Solo era un suave toque.

Libremente, las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo y, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación él ya se había alejado.

— Todo estará bien —susurro el hombre con ternura, acariciando tiernamente con su pulgar la mejilla derecha de ella.

Sí, había sido una locura y una osadía de su parte tomar una pequeña parte de ella; pero le fue inevitable.

Kagome solo guardo silencio con la sensación del mundo girando a su alrededor. Totalmente sola. A la deriva.

* * *

Se acurruco en el sillón, volviendo a posar su mirada en el hombre de traje negro sentado detrás del escritorio con papeles en mamo. El hombre sonrío segundos antes de que el cartel con el pronóstico del clima de mañana sea mostrado en pantalla.

Soleado.

El volumen de la televisión estaba por debajo del nivel normal. Ni ella misma escuchaba, acostada a pocos metros, lo que él periodista había estado diciendo la ultima hora en el noticiero de la noche.

Tampoco era que le resultara tan interesante.

Su mirada voló esta vez a la mesa de café que separaba el sillón del televisor. Como si lo sospechara, su móvil vibro sobre la madera causando un desesperante ruido. Alargo el brazo y lo tomo, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

_Kouga_

Suspiro mientras pulsaba la tecla de color rojo sin dudar. No tenía deseos de hablar con él. Contemplo por un segundo más el aparato antes de apagarlo y dejarlo donde anteriormente se encontraba.

El beso de Kouga se repitió en su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus ojos fijos en ella, sus palabras pronunciadas con aquella voz tan apasionada, la forma en que la sujetaba. Él quería cuidarla, siempre había buscado protegerla.

Pero está vez se había equivocado.

Ella no necesitaba que él la protegiera, necesitaba que fuera honesto con ella. Pasara lo que pasara, quería que él siempre lo fuera con ella.

Aun así, la pequeña conversación que habían podido mantener estaba constantemente en su mente. Londres… el único lugar donde posiblemente pudieran salvar a su madre. La ultima esperanza.

Era una locura, pero ella se sujetaría a esa locura con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Kouga iba a ayudarla, lo sabía, la seriedad en sus ojos no le mentía.

Por el momento su madre no estaba enterada de nada, tampoco Souta. No quería volver las cosas más dolorosas de lo que ya eran para ambos. Su madre necesitaba descansar y recuperarse lo más pronto posible. Si su corazón no se encontraba en un buen estado para realizar el viaje, no habría posibilidades de nada.

En los últimos tres días, a pesar de la tirantes con la que ahora se manejaba con él, Kouga le había informado de cuanto costaría trasladarla.

El dinero había sido un problema constante en su vida, y ahora mucho más.

Era inimaginable económicamente traer a todo el equipo especializado de Londres hacia aquí, según las propias palabras de él.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola como en los últimos tres días.

— ¿Hermana?

La joven salio de su ensoñación y miro al dueño de aquella voz. Souta vestía su piyama e intentaba observarla por entre medio de sus entre cerrados ojos.

Ella le sonrío y estiro ambos brazos hacia adelante en una muda invitación.

El niño arrastro los pies por el suelo de madera, cortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Kagome se deslizo hacia atrás, pegando completamente su espalda al sillón, y dejando el suficiente lugar para que su hermano se acostara junto con ella en el reducido espacio.

— ¿No estarías más cómodo en tu cama que aquí? —musito mientras rodeaba a Souta con ambos brazos y lo apretaba contra su pecho suavemente.

— Tuve una pesadilla —murmuro quedamente bostezando. Se sentía algo avergonzado, ya no era un niño— ¿Te molesta?

Los labios de Kagome se curvaron en una suave sonrisa mientras observaba fijamente a su hermano que luchaba por no dormirse con su mirada cansada puesta en la suya. La ternura con la que había pronunciado la pregunta le calentó el corazón.

No estaba sola.

Deposito un beso en la frente de su hermano y éste automáticamente cerro los ojos y se aferro con fuerza a ella quedándose dormido al instante.

Todo saldría bien, tenía que tener fe.

Volvió a mirar el televisor frente a ella y la imagen que contemplo solo logro que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas.

Él no la sujetaría fuertemente entre sus brazos y la consolaría.

Él no le murmuraría palabras al oído para calmar su llanto.

Él ya no la besaría para transmitirle la paz que necesitaba.

El jamás volvería a pedirle que le regalara una sonrisa.

Su vida estaba a la deriva, y él… él ya no se encontraba con ella.

_**C**ontinuara..._

* * *

_**H**_ola. Solo una corta aclaración antes de comenzar. El poema al comienzo del fic, no es mío. Tampoco es de un autor reconocido, así que por eso no puse el nombre de quien lo escribe, como suelo hacer las pocas veces que comienzo con frases. Se llama "A la deriba", pueden googlearlo si quieren XD.

Bien, los reviews han bajado abismalmente ¿El fic no es interesante? Lamento si estoy molestando a alguien con mi pregunta, pero realmente quiero saber sus opiniones. Aunque sea para tirarme tomates XD, aunque preferiría que no lo gasten por como va la economía del país (Por lo menos en Argentina). Pero de verdad que me encantaría saber que piensan sobre el fic. Se que no puede decir mucho por tres cáps, pero recuerden que el reviews es el pequeño sueldo de cada autora. Aunque sean compadézcanse por eso XD.

Aviso que nuestro querido chantajista aparece pronto, un capítulo más o tal vez dos, pero ya va a dar la cara. El fic ronda alrededor de eso. Solo esperen un poco más.

Gracias a quienes dejan un reviews, vuelvo a repetir que sus comentarios son importantes para mí, a quienes leen en silencio, y las alertas. También gracias a quienes se toman el trabajo de agregar a favoritos historias viejas o de dejar comentarios. Todos los guardo (No bromeo, tengo una carpeta en mi mail XD).

Un beso enorme y nos estamos leyendo.

**_Lis-Sama_**

**PD:** ¡Estoy emocionada! Gane con un pequeño Os, pequeño si no pensamos en las doce páginas que me tomo escribir XD, en la categoría de Twilight de un concurso que la señorita Valu y yo participamos. Para quienes no sepan de que se trata hay un pequeño fragmento (que esta hace tiempo) en mi perfil. Tengo que agradecerle a mi mejor amiga por obligarme a escribir algo así. No estoy segura de si subirlo o no acá (aunque se encuentra colgado con otra cuenta en fanfiction). Por el momento solo voy a poner dentro de una horas el link en mi Factbook. ¡Pudimos con Trapo, Valu! (Pequeño chiste interno XD)


	5. Decisión

**Nota: **Mi loquita quiero dedicarte éste cáp, que por obvias razones no es mucho. Pero por lo menos deseo que pases unos minutos agradables al leer esto. No olvides que hoy estoy con vos, como vos lo estuviste conmigo aquel día. Sos mi pequeña loquita, mi ángel pervet XD.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Decisión**

— Entonces… ¿Cómo la encuentras?

No lo observo, sus ojos continuaron contemplando la mano que mantenía sujeta con tanto cariño entre las suyas

— Estable —respondió él con voz monocorde, terminando de releer el reporte.

Ella levanto el rostro por un momento, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas. Una lánguida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios resecos.

— Gracias

Kouga no pudo evitar que el corazón latiera de prisa, como si de un niño se tratara. Si bien, Kagome había adoptado una actitud reticente, aun le dirigía la palabra. Eso era demasiado para él.

Se aclaro ligeramente la garganta.

— Te dejare con ella —murmuro despacio— Procura no despertarla. Debo ir a ver a otros pacientes

— Descuida

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada hasta la salida de la habitación. No le agradaba tratarlo como si fuera un desconocido, pero tampoco podía pretender que nada hubiera pasado. Con el tiempo lo perdonaría, lo sabía, nunca había permanecido demasiado tiempo peleada con Kouga. Fuera cual fuera la causa.

Por el momento más que una relación de amistad solo pretendía una relación profesional.

Hasta que las cosas lograsen tranquilizarse un poco.

Sonrío cansinamente mientras acariciaba levemente el dorso de la mano de su madre con uno de sus dedos.

— Todo estará bien. Lo prometo —le susurro bajito, casi inteligible hasta para ella misma.

Era una locura, la propia Sango se lo había dicho pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

¿Dejar morir a su madre? ¡No!, ella jamás haría algo semejante.

Kouga se había puesto en movimiento, pero los resultados debían verse de inmediato como él mismo se lo había comunicado. No contaban con meses.

Ella ya había esperado suficiente.

Solo deseaba tener las fuerzas suficientes. Cualquier cosa podría suceder… cualquiera.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sus brazos recibieron inmediatamente el cuerpo, aquellas dos extremidades se cerraron en la infantil cintura apresando al pequeño.

— ¡Kagome! —gimió el niño escandalizo cuando los labios de su hermana besaron su mejilla sonoramente.

La muchacha lo soltó al notar como Souta se movía con brío para liberarse. Le sonrío tiernamente y comprobó que ambas mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas. La mirada indiscreta que Souta lanzaba por encima de sus hombros la hizo reír fuertemente.

— Tranquilo, nadie lo ha notado

Souta suspiro. Había estado cerca.

— ¿Iremos a ver a mamá? —inquirió con entusiasmo el niño.

Kagome se acomodo levente la ropa cuando se reincorporo y volvió a observarlo. Había ido a buscarlo a la salida del colegio por ese motivo.

—Claro —extendió uno de sus manos esperando que él la tomara. Souta pareció dudar un momento hasta que por fin acepto.

Seria un día sumamente agitado.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— _Estas demente… por favor, Kagome ¡Reacciona!_

¡Oh, Kami! Verdaderamente lo estaba.

Cuando observo el semblante de su madre, y el rostro de su hermano al volverla a ver, las pequeñas dudas que tenía sobre el asunto se habían disipado.

Ella debía hacer algo. ¡Tenia que hacerlo!

Quedarse con los brazos cruzados no era propio de ella.

Sango, en un ultimo y vago intento, había querido persuadirla; incluso hasta hablándole duramente y sin ningún tipo de "anestesia".

Ella sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentado, o por lo menos creía saberlo.

Las piernas le estaban temblando, y no precisamente a causa del frío.

La fachada del edificio estaba igual a como la recordaba, incluso hasta se encontraba en una mejor condición que en aquel entonces, solo unos pequeños retoques imperceptibles.

Sujeto el abrigo, que llevaba puesto, de media estación con fuerza. Entrar en el edificio era censillo, incluso no veía inconvenientes en pasar, sin que la detuviera, el guardia que custodiaba la puerta. Lo complicado vendría después.

No podía simplemente anunciarse y esperar a que él la atendiera. No así, y menos después de dos largos años.

— ¿Señorita Kagome?

Su corazón se disparo en el acto, el frío recorrió su espina dorsal y contuvo el grito de sobresalto que quiso escapársele al verse descubierta.

— ¿Kaede? —no pudo evitar murmurar al observar a la mujer.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la anciana, mostrando marcadas arrugas que comenzaban en la comisura de su boca.

— ¡Oh!... veo que me recuerda —dijo alegremente— Paso tanto tiempo

— Demasiado… —fue lo uno que pudo articular aun totalmente estupefacta por el rencuentro.

Le calentó el corazón ver a la mujer en tan buen estado, la apreciaba verdaderamente. Siempre había sido gentil y buena con ella, incluso defendiéndola a costa del trabajo que toda su vida había realizado.

Eternamente le estaría agradecida.

La mirada gentil de Kaede se volvió alarmada en un instante. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Tomo una de las manos de la joven y la arrastro, sin decir una palabra, hasta la esquina.

— Debe irse —alcanzo a decir la anciana apresuradamente gesticulando con las manos y observando tras su espalda.

Kagome comprendió porque le decía aquello, pero no podía echarse hacía atrás. Era muy tarde, y ella estaba aquí solo por su madre.

No por ella, o por su pasado. Estaba aquí para salvar a su madre.

Sujeto con cuido el rostro de Kaede, como en los viejos tiempos, y deposito un beso en su frente con cuidado.

— Tengo que hacerlo —afirmo decidida mientras contemplaba la entrada del edificio.

— Pero él… ¡Por Kami, mi niña! —exclamo desesperada, rogando para que la joven entendiera y corriera lejos de él.

Él no podía tenerla a su alcance. Iba a lastimarla… nuevamente.

Era ella quien había estado a su lado todos estos años, desde que era un niño; era la única mujer que lo conocía mejor que nadie, exceptuando a su propia madre. Era ella quien había estado ahí para ver su derrumbe, y era quien había estado ahí cuando casi había consumido por su ira a la joven.

— Esto no es por mi —le sonrío por ultima vez intentando apaciguar el tormento de la anciana mujer— Ni tampoco por él

Kaede quiso retenerla intentando sujetarla de la muñeca cuando paso por su lado. No importaba lo que estuviera movilizando a la joven, era descabellado.

Kagome solo camino en línea recta. La presencia de Kaede solo podía significar una cosa.

Sus razonamientos no habían sido erróneos, ahora él era el encargado de la empresa familiar.

La mujer logro llegar hasta ella, volviéndola a sujetar del brazo con toda la fuerza que para su edad podía emplear. Aun estaba a tiempo de evitar una catástrofe.

— Por favor —logro implorar Kaede.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta separo a ambas mujeres. Kagome contemplo como ligeramente el cuerpo de la anciana mujer temblaba ligeramente en el lugar de la acera donde se encontraba.

Solo puedo volver a sonreírle con tranquilidad, no solo para calmar sus nervios… si no además los de ella.

Su estomago se encogió cuando observo por fin su perfil luego de tanto tiempo… después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Él estaba caminando junto a una mujer, demasiado feliz con aquella compañía.

Inspiro hondamente mientras el cúmulo de emociones encontradas que experimentaba en su cuerpo luchaba en su interior.

Solo logro decir una palabra, la única que se había prometido no repetir hacia ya dos años; la única palabra que le causaba un dolor desgarrado en el alma.

— Inuyasha

Fue un susurro, pero él la había escuchado; y sus ojos dorados llenos de desprecio sobre los de ella se lo confirmaban.

* * *

_**H**_ola... Mayo, un mes a punto de concluir, y un mes no muy agradable para mi. No es razón publica, salvo para algunas personas, el por qué la demora en la actualización. Si bien, cuando comencé a publicar el fic dije que me tomaría mi tiempo… sin presiones XD, no es la razón por la que tarde. El cinco de éste mes perdí a una persona a la cual siempre voy a amar, con la que compartí los mejores momentos y quien fue mi compañía cuando más lo necesite… tuve que decirle adiós a mi abuela de un momento a otro, porque nadie se mi familia lo esperaba.

Principalmente, el retrazo del capítulo es por eso, porque después fue una seguidilla de casos relacionados al primero, como por ej: Mis nulas ganas de escribir. Espero que por favor sepan comprender el retrazo y que el cáp de hoy no estuviera brillante. Va a tomarme un poco de tiempo volver a mi ritmo.

Como en la pequeña nota dice, esto se lo dedico a una persona que quiero en demasía y hoy esta pasando por lo mismo que yo. Nop, no es nuestro mes; si le sumamos que un veintinueve, hace siete años, perdí a mi otra abuela… Las absurdas casualidades de la vida U.U

Gracias por sus reviews en el cáp anterior. Ustedes saben que son libres de comentar como siempre. Orgullosamente feliz al leer sus reviews, ellos son el sueldo de todo escritor n.n

Besos y cuídense mucho.

_**Lis**_


	6. Solsticio

**Capítulo V: Solsticio**

"_Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final" __**H**__arry __**M**__ulisch_

— Prometí no decírtelo pero: _te lo dije_

Kagome se mordió el labio tratando de soportar el dolor. Sus dientes apretaron fuertemente la zona, aunque lastimosamente dejo escapar un bajo gemido. La venda de color piel apretaba su mano y muñeca con fuerza.

— Deberíamos ir a un medico —musito Sango mientras terminaba de ajustar por completo la venda en la mano de su amiga. Observo un momento el rostro compungido de ella— Solo para asegurarnos en todo caso

— No, así está bien

Sango bufo cansadamente y soltó la mano de la pelinegra al terminar el trabajo.

— Voy por un vaso de agua y un analgésico —se reincorporo sin más y salio disparada directo hacia la cocina.

Kagome inspecciono su mano vendada. Dolía, pero no tanto como el raspón en su rodilla. No es que lo que tuviera fuera algo grave como para asistir a un medico por algo así, era una niñería… solo una tontería.

Un raspón y una torcedura en su mano no eran la gran cosa.

El tiempo curaría el raspón en su rodilla, y la venda junto con los analgésicos harían lo suyo a favor de su mano.

Problema solucionado.

_Kaede_

El rostro asombrado y consternado de la anciana mujer se reflejo en su mente. Sus ojos castaños ya sin el brillo de la juventud, pero aun así determinados. El cuerpo de mediana estatura que había adquiero una agilidad imprevista mientras se interponía entre ella y el guardia de seguridad que la había lanzado al piso sin ninguna delicadeza, ganándose en ese momento el raspón en la rodilla y la torcedura en su muñeca al estrellar fuertemente contra la acera.

Los improperios que habían salido de su boca hacia Inuyasha por permitir semejante atropello. Los mismo que luego se habían convertidos en ruegos.

Kaede se había quedado junto a ella, pese a la única palabra que él había lanzado en forma de amenaza hacia la mujer, o hacia ella.

— _Considérate despedida, anciana_

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Pero Kaede lo enfrento, no solo con sus palabras y su mirada; lo enfrento de una forma que ni siquiera ella misma conocía. No se movió ni un ápice de su lado, incluso se había arrodillado junto a ella.

Inuyasha… Inuyasha. Jamás se olvidaría de su mirada envenenada, o del rictus en su cara. Como si ella no mereciera respirar el mismo aire que él respiraba, como si… como si la odiara.

Él la _odiaba_.

Ni siquiera había mostrado una mueca de debilidad cuando grito el nombre de su madre, lo único que pudo decirle en realidad, antes de verse en el piso cuando intento dar un paso hacia él aun dubitativa.

Su rostro se descompuso solo al escucharla.

¿Dónde estaba aquel hombre que ella conocía de antaño?

Tal vez estaba camuflado en el traje negro y impoluto de empresario que portaba junto aquellos zapatos, de seguro, italianos. O tal vez solo estaba bajo la fría mirada con la que la observaba.

O tal vez ya ni siquiera existiera.

— _Siempre voy a cuidarte, Kag_

— Mentiroso… —exteriorizo con dolor manteniendo la mirada perdida aun en su mal estrecha mano.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se obligo a no llorar, no lloraría por alguien que no valía la pena. No había valido sus lágrimas, y no las valdría ahora.

Él ya no podía lastimarla. Estaba fuera de su vida.

Había sido una tontería haber intentado hablar con él, Sango se lo advirtió, incluso la propia Kaede; pero ella tenía que comprobarlo por sus propios ojos. Tenía que verlo.

Creyó que después de tanto tiempo, tal vez aceptara escucharla por lo menos; aunque fuera por las viejas épocas.

Nunca había estado más equivocada en toda su vida.

El hombre que hoy contemplo, no era la sombra siquiera del que ella había conocido. No era absolutamente nada, pero aun así no podía evitar que la tristeza la embargara.

Verlo era como mancillar su recuerdo, el recuerdo del viejo Inuyasha, del hombre tosco, celoso e impulsivo; pero gentil y amable… cariñoso.

Por Kami, como dolía que de él ya no quedara nada.

— ¿Kagome?

La joven se sobresalto levemente, no la había escuchado llegar. ¿Hacia cuanto estaba ahí?

Sango le extendió el vaso de agua y el analgésico sin hablar. Kagome se lo agradeció en silencio. Contener a Sango no había sido fácil, pero lo había logrado pese a darse por vencida en un momento.

Sango aborrecía a Inuyasha, y mucho más ahora.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —se aventuro pausadamente a preguntar mientras miraba inquisidoramente como su amiga ingería el último sorbo de agua.

— Bien —respondió Kagome luego de alejarse el vaso de los labios— Seguro que el dolor de mi mano se calmara ahora

Sonrío para complacerla, mientras jugueteaba intranquila con el dichoso objeto con su mano sana.

Un incomodo silencio se produjo entre ambas.

Sango noto como Kagome descendía levemente la mirada y volvía a dejar toda su atención puesta en el vaso. El aire de la habitación era denso incluyo para ella, pero esto debía terminar.

Por suplicas de Kagome era que no estaba saliendo por esa puerta a buscar a aquel bastardo desgraciado.

Merecía que una manada de lobos hambrientos se lo devoraba… solo para empezar.

Se arrepentía de no haberla acompañado, pero es que ella ¡Era tan testaruda! Si hubiera estado, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

No iba a obligarlo a cooperar, pero a escucharla si.

Inuyasha Taisho no era una persona diferente a ella o a Kagome. Solo por tener un apellido importante, o unos cuantos millones en alguna cuenta bancaria no lo hacía diferente.

Él era un igual, le pasara a quien le pesara; y le importaba muy poco las estadísticas sociales en este momento.

Era un…

— La mujer… la mujer que lo acompañaba…

La voz queda de Kagome corto el hilo de sus pensamientos abruptamente. El sonido que emitía era forzoso, y hasta su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

— La reconocí —concluyo, alzando sus ojos y buscando los de su amiga.

— ¿Quién? —musito ahogadamente. No le agradaba la sombra que se había colocado en la mirada de Kagome.

Ella frunció los labios levemente, como si obligara a su propia voz a hablar. Termino sonriendo con tristeza mientras sus dedos tocaban el frío cristal en una caricia lenta, consoladora.

— Kikyou —modulo lentamente.

Sango sintió la furia volver a bullir en su venas.

La _amiga_ de Inuyasha. Ella jamás se había tragado ese cuento; pero Kagome… ella era un tema completamente diferente.

— Estoy en lo correcto al decir que no intento nada ¿Cierto?

Kagome casi se rió ante el tono de voz de la joven. Kikyou nunca le había gustado.

— Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho

— Oh, claro… _por supuesto_ —arrastro entre dientes Sango. Era el colmo que intentara defenderla

La dueña de casa volvió a desaparecer de la habitación, Kagome ni siquiera intento retenerla. Suponía lo que por su cabeza estaba pasando, y Sango estaba absolutamente equivocada. El que aquella mujer se encontrara solo era un detalle irrelevante, verdaderamente no le importaba.

Quería comunicarse con Kaede, saber algo de ella; pero era una maniobra demasiado arriesgada, suponiendo que supiera donde encontrarla. Si Inuyasha no cumplía su palabra, Kaede solo podía estar en un lugar; pero ni aunque fuera la única parte habitable en el planeta se atrevería a ir.

Arriesgado, más aun que su jugada de hacia unas horas. Aquella pequeña mujer era lo único que le importaba.

Lo único _rescatable._

Kagome dejo el vaso sobre la mesa dando un fuerte suspiro. Curvo los labios al escuchar el sonido, proveniente de la cocina, que provocaban los mal disimulados gritos de Sango.

Todo se mejoraría, debía confiar. Tenía una madre y un hermano por quien luchar.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Kagome creyó que ese día en particular era extrañamente diferente.

Se había despertado con ese sentimiento, que solo aumentaba a medida que el tiempo transcurría con una inquietante lentitud.

Souta se había despertado al primer llamado, sin mostrar el normalmente berrinche. La saludo sin bostezar y no emitió comentario en todo el desayuno, salvo para preguntar si partiría directamente hacia el hospital.

Tampoco Sango no la había telefoneado como todas las mañana y pese a eso, el teléfono no había dejado de sonar durante casi todo el desayuno.

No tuvo el acostumbrado congestionamiento de la hora pico en la calle a primera hora de la mañana.

Casi tuvo que obligar a su propio cuerpo a moverse para traspasar las puertas automáticas de la clínica.

La recepción estaba vacía salvo por Ayame que le regalo una esquiva mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en la llamada que estaba atendiendo.

Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

— Señorita Higurashi

La voz jadeante de Keiko y el sonido de sus apresurados pasos contra la cerámica blanca del piso captaron por completo su atención. Le llamo sumamente el rostro en extremo colorado y el caminar más apresurado que de costumbre.

Inclusive observo por el rabillo del ojo como por un momento Ayame había puesto toda su concentración en la mujer que era su compañera en aquella área. Pestaño un par de veces y fruncir el entre cejo, antes de volver a su anterior tarea.

— Keiko —pensó que tenía que recibir entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer, pero antes de que sucediera ella se detuvo justo a tres centímetros de distancia. Jadeaba sonoramente por la boca y era desigual su respirar— ¡¿Qué sucede? —pregunto alarmada.

Jamás había visto a Keiko en ese estado, y era de saberse que la fluidez de sus rápidos movimientos nunca le causarían semejando cambio en su organismo. Ella muchas veces debía apresurar el paso para alcanzarla entre los pasillos, y eso que visiblemente era mas joven.

— É-él doctor Takayama y… —balbució mientras intentaba respirar por la boca. Kami ¡Debía detener esto!—… él señor Taisho di-dice conocerla… quiere ver a su madre y el doctor…

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe.

_¡Inuyasa!_

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, ¡Oh, esto no estaba pasando! ¡¿Qué hacia Inuyasha aquí? Y por el amor a Kami-sama, Kouga trabaja en este lugar y ellos se odiaban… se aborrecían por completo.

Ni siquiera omitió palabra, alarmada hasta la raíz de los cabellos, corrió por el pasillo hacia la sala donde su madre se encontraba. No reparo si Keiko estaba siguiendo sus pasos, tampoco le importo, aunque si llegaba a salirse de control necesitaría ayuda. Kouga era un hombre paciente, pero Inuyasha logra sacar lo peor de él, y no quería que perdiera su empleo por una pelea.

¡Era una catástrofe!

Las voces elevadas hicieron que sus pies se movieran de prisa, paso el murallón de personas que se habían juntado como espectadores, y choco a la gran mayoría sin pedir disculpas mientras lograba abrirse paso.

Lo primero que noto fue el cuerpo levemente encorvado hacia delante de Kouga, lo suficiente listo para atacar y lo tenso de su musculatura. El siguiente vistazo fue su rostro, su mandíbula estaba igual de tensa y sus ojos celestes ardían con un brillo fiero y asesino. Hablaba con los dientes apretados y siseaba varias palabras. Apretaba con fuerza el parte médico, que seguro seria de su madre, en una mano. Casi podía escuchar las uñas clavarse en el papel.

Lo único que podía mirar del otro hombre que lo acompañaba, de igual estatura que él, era su espalda. El largo cabello negro como la misma noche cayendo por la misma y a su vez haciendo constante con el negro traje que vestía.

No era otro que Inuyasha.

Cuando vio a Kouga avanzar un pie con la mirada puesta en él supo que debía detenerlos en ese instante antes de que algo mayor sucediera.

— ¡Kouga! —grito, llamando la atención de ambos hombres y del grupo de personas que aumentaba en cantidad para tener en primera plana una exclusiva de la pelea.

Las facciones del doctor se relajaron al ver el rostro de la mujer, pero aun así la intensidad de su mirada no disminuyo. Los ojos de la joven se desviaron hacia su acompañante, por un momento noto como la respiración se le cortaba y sus labios se entre abrían levemente. Ella retomo la compostura rápidamente y lo miro decidida, mientras lograba por fin alcanzarlos y sujetar con cuidado, con una de sus manos, el brazo de Kouga.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con voz filosa Kagome.

Él se permitió observarla. Estaba igual a como la recordaba, incluso más bella aún que la última vez que la vio. Sus ojos chocolates lo observaban con aquella mirada altiva y orgullosa que solo lograba cuando se enfadaba. Retándolo solamente con sus ojos, orillándolo como siempre a un mar de sensación en los que se sentía vulnerable y desorientado; bajando por completo sus barreras.

Volviéndolo absolutamente nada.

Noto el respirar irregular gracias el vaivén discordante de su pecho, y también como ella sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del _doctor_ arrugando la zona.

Toda una pequeña fierecilla.

— Deseaba ver a Sonomi —respondió pausadamente. Sonriendo tranquilo y casual.

La joven creyó que el estomago iba a revolvérsele. Inuyasha la observa fijamente, de una forma tan amena que le congelaba la sangre, solo le causaba reticencia su presencia.

Hacia unos días la mirada de él era gélida, propia de un glasear. Tan fría y carente de sentimientos para con ella. Era imposible que ahora poseyera una personalidad voluble, aunque algo en su interior le decía que éste Inuyasha podría esperar cualquier cosa.

Pese a la voz en su interior, el notorio cambio de actitud no le gustaba.

— Solo… _vete_ —siseo con los dientes apretados Kouga.

Kagome apretó ligeramente más fuerte su brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo. No iba a permitir que la presencia de aquel hombre le causara problemas a él.

La familia de Inuyasha siempre había estado en una posición social más alta que la de ellos, además de ser una de las familias más influenciables de Tokio.

Conocía al padre de Inuyasha, y éste, jamás había utilizado su poder; pero ahora, el mando de la empresa recaía en su hijo, junto a su influencia. Era el hombre más reconocido y respetado en todo Tokio, y él ya no era el mismo joven idealista que se había enamorado años atrás.

Inuyasha no titubearía en deshacerse de Kouga.

Las comisuras de los labios del magnate volvieron a alzarse.

— No

Kouga perdió por completo los escrúpulos y casi logro abalanzarse contra su objetivo. Kagome se movió rápido, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo de ambos y presionando sus pequeñas manos contra el pecho de su amigo. Lo escucho gruñir fieramente y, sin verlo, sospecho la sonrisa socarrona que Inuyasha estaba formando con sus labios.

— ¡No hagas esto! —le aspecto la mujer por lo bajo mientras pretendía mover el cuerpo de Kouga. Era como intentar arrastrar una pared de concreto. Imposible— N-no lo…hagas

Él se dejo arrastrar, logrando dar solo cinco pasos hacia atrás. Kagome jadeaba con violencia.

— Vete —susurro decidida y él la miro alarmado, como si la sola idea fuera una locura. Ella trago fuertemente y observo levemente tras su espalda… él sonreirá— Yo me encargo

Kouga sujeto su rostro, de la misma forma que siempre lo había hecho.

— No te dejare sola con él. Ni siquiera lo pienses

— Puedo con esto —aseguro, aferrando las manos de Kouga y alejándolas de su rostro— No sucederá nada, él no podrá hacer nada aquí

— Jamás me gusto —soltó al final con fiereza y contemplo por un segundo a aquel repulsivo hombre— Trama algo

Kagome guardo silencio un momento. Sí, ella sospechaba lo mismo. Algo en la mirada de Inuyasha le decía aquello.

Al parecer sí la había escuchado la vez anterior, y estaba completamente segura que sus influencias lo ayudaron a obtener la información que buscaba.

¡Oh, porque ella no lo dudaba! Él estaba ahí por eso… gracias a sus influencias.

— Confía en mí —fue todo lo que Kagome pudo decir, suplicando para que Kouga la comprendiera.

La mandíbula del hombre se contrajo, y murmuro algo inteligible incluyo para ella que se encontraba a su lado. Relajo los hombros y se alejo del cuerpo de la mujer, dándole una mirada derrotada.

Kagome siempre había querido resolver todo por su cuenta. Odiaba tener que depender de alguien, incluso de su familia o amigos más cercanos.

Las cuerdas invisibles que sujetaban sus pies al suelo parecían no querer soltarlo. Con desprecio contenido se alejo a paso lento obligando a su propio cuerpo a moverse. Odiaba a ese hombre, y si pretendía poner una mano encima a Kagome, no le importaba perder su reputación o titulo. ¡Nadie iba a tocarla!

La joven azabache dejo escapar un suspiro por medio de sus labios viendo como Kouga se alejaba doblando el pasillo, luego de que la muralla de personas perdiera el interés. La tensión en el ambiente la había abstraído totalmente, olvidando que ella era parte del espectáculo.

Recobrando la compostura se armo de valor para enfrentarlo, esta vez sin intermediarios de por medio. Confiaba que Inuyasha, por mucho que la odiara, no haría ningún movimiento en falso.

Voltio y lo enfrento. Su estomago se contrajo nerviosamente esta vez a observar las facciones de su rostro por completo.

Ya no sonreirá, y los ojos de él parecían brillar de forma extraña. Animal, instintiva al igual que calculadora.

Ella podía ver el fluyo de ideas que corría, de seguro, a gran vertiginosidad en su mente en los ojos dorados… en aquellos tan característicos ojos dorados.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Vergonzosamente la voz le salió estrangulada, reflejando el nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar con altivez al saberse solas con él. Inuyasha siempre la había apabullado con la fuerza de su aura, aquel magnetismo que ella no había sabido encontrar otra definición que _demoniaco_.

Estuvo a punto de temblar cuando lo vio caminar tranquilamente hacia ella, con los ojos puestos en los suyos quemándola con la intensidad de su mirada. Él se detuvo demasiado cerca, casi invadiendo su espacio personal, sintiendo la fragancia masculina llenar sus sentidos.

— Debemos hablar, Kagome —susurro en respuesta.

Incluso, a él le provoco demasiadas sensaciones al dejar escapar su nombre. Sentimientos que oculto mientras ella separaba ligeramente sus labios con la mirada entre incrédula y sorprendida.

Mentalmente sonrío complacido al notar su reacción.

Ella no se negaría. Replicaría, e intentaría sacar la mayor información; pero al final lograría lo que quería. Ya casi podía tocarlo.

Sí, aquello era un comienzo…podía sentirlo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**¿U**_n nombre más raro para el capítulo? Mmm... ¡No! XD. Mientras vuelvo de mi delirio místico (?), al que lo adjudico por sueño, ¡Hola a todos los lectores!. Volviendo hoy con un cáp _medianamente_ pasable. Por suerte el ánimo ya está mejor y arrancamos un nuevo mes donde vivimos, cada cuatro años, la copa del mundo. Es mi septo campeonato mundial, contando con éste, aunque solo recuerdo desde Francia 98. No es que sea "mujer futbolera", pero cuando juega la selección este tipo de campeonatos los miro. Se paraliza un país, especialmente el nuestro XD. Argentina es un país demasiado fanático con ese deporte U.U

_Solsticio_... ¿Por qué? Porque lo relacione al comienzo. Se llama solsticio al comienzo del verano o al comienzo del invierno, dependiendo del lugar del planeta donde se encuentren; las fechas del inicio del verano y del invierno cambian. Pero en sí, el solsticio marca el comienzo de aquellas dos estaciones. Así que yo lo tome por el lado del inicio, porque a partir de éste cáp es de donde todo comienza. Una amiga pensó que estaba loca cuando le comente hace una semana como se llamaría el cáp XD.

En fin, gracias por lo reviews y por las lindas palabras en ellos, de verdad que se les agradece de corazón. También gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos por perder un poco de su tiempo y leer, por los favoritos, alertas, etc. Gracias de verdad por entender la demora.

Cuídense mucho. Que pasen una agradable y tranquila semana.

Saludos enormes.

_**Lis-Sama**_


	7. Chantaje

**Capítulo VI: Chantaje**

Loca.

Por fin se había vuelto absoluta y completamente loca.

— ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡¿Escuchaste, Kagome?

La voz de Sango por el teléfono sonaba alterada, al borde de un verdadero ataque de nervios. Seguramente sus ojos estaban ligeramente salidos de sus cuencas mientras el rostro comenzaba a teñirse de un leve rojo producto de la ira con la que había obligado a mover sus cuerdas vocales para que su voz sonara dos octavas más alto.

— Lo siento —se disculpo en un susurro verdadero. Escucho los dientes de Sango rechinar insistentemente— De verdad lo siento

— Oh, no ¡No lo lamentas! —Grito nuevamente y esta vez Kagome casi tuvo que alejarse el auricular del oído— Si fueras como cualquier ser humano común sabrías lo que es instinto de supervivencia

— Sé lo que es

— ¡No lo sabes! Si lo supieras no estarías por cometer una locura aun mayor que tu anterior jugada. Pero ve… —la escucho decir sarcástica—… entrégate a él servida en bandeja

— Sango, escúchame…

— ¿Acaso olvidas como llegaste a casa la última vez que intentaste hablar con Inuyasha?

Por supuesto que no lo olvidaba, mucho menos la forma en que la había tratado, completamente diferente cuando lo volvió a ver en la clínica días después.

— No lo he olvidado —concluyo con voz cansina— Debo ir

Volvió a escuchar la voz de su amiga salir por el audífono fuertemente, pero esta vez se había alejado por completo el teléfono y cortado la llamada. Hacia treinta minutos que estaban hablando sobre el mismo tema, y pese a todas las advertencias que Sango le hacia, y que en una parte de su fuero interno comprendía, la curiosidad de saber el por qué de la visita de Inuyasha era aun mayor.

Tal vez no estaba midiendo riesgos, como bien ella le había dicho días atrás, tal vez estaba sirviéndose en bandeja; pero debía saberlo.

Quería saber lo que él tramaba.

Estiro las arrugas invisibles de la falda con nerviosismo. Solo faltaban cinco minutos.

Hablar, eso era lo que iba hacer con Inuyasha está noche. Hablar.

Había elegido algo sencillo para ponerse, una falda lisa hasta las rodillas de color negro con una camisa blanca.

Estaba vestida casi formal, haciéndola recordar bastante a su atuendo antes usado como profesora; salvo por la única diferencia que su pelo seguía suelto.

Le había costado varios días salir del estado sorpresivo en el que se encontraba en un principio.

Haber aceptado su invitación era una locura y más con la poca información que él decidió soltar.

Pero, es qué necesitaba saber aquel fluyo de ideas que había leído en sus ojos aquel día en la clínica cuando se encontraron a solas.

Comprendía que se arriesgaba, pero le había dicho que sí y no se echaría para atrás en este momento.

Dio un respingo al escuchar golpes en la puerta de entrada.

Ya era hora.

Se coloco el abrigo que colgaba del perchero cerca de la entrada y tomo su pequeño bolso de la mesa del recibidor. Por suerte Souta se encontraba en casa de Sango, así que no había inconveniente alguno.

Inspiro hondamente y giro el pomo de la puerta con manos temblorosas. Debía mostrarse fuerte y directa ante él, los nervios tenía que dejarlos aquí.

Inuyasha no debía verla vulnerable.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirla le hizo poner la piel de gallina.

— ¿Señorita Higurashi?

Arrugo la frente al ver la sonrisa amigable del hombre vestido de chofer frente suyo. Era unos centímetros más altos que ella, pero más bajo que Inuyasha. El rostro le resultaba demasiado juvenil, alrededor de unos dieciocho años.

Debía estar equivocada con la edad, ese joven tendría que estar pasando el sábado a la noche con algunos de sus amigos; como cualquier adolescente normal; no trabajando de chofer para una persona como Inuyasha.

¿Acaso le gustaba explotar niños?

— Oh disculpe, creo que me equivoque —dijo el joven perdido la sonrisa y algo de color en su piel. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron un poco— Perdón

Kagome salio de sus cavilaciones.

— No —musito abruptamente antes de que el joven se volteara— Sí, soy ella

La sonrisa volvió rápidamente al rostro del muchacho. Le resultaba amigable y afable cuando sonreía. Ya no quedaban muchas sonrisas verdaderas.

Él estiro su brazo al instante, esperando que ella lo tomara. Las comisuras de los labios de Kagome se alzaron saliendo por completo al exterior.

Cerro la puerta con llave y sujeto el brazo del muchacho.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

_Shipou_

Ese era el nombre del nuevo chofer de Inuyasha, por lo que éste había dicho. La primera impresión que había tenido de él era la acertada.

Era un joven muy alegre y amable.

Habían hablado todo el viaje y por extraño que sonase para ella, dialogar con Shipou fue demasiado ameno.

Descubrió que era un chico maduro, bastante más que cualquier otro adolescente de su edad. Incluso él le confeso que sus padres fallecieron cuando solo tenía cinco años, y que desde ese entonces estaba a cargo de sus abuelos maternos.

Valoraba el esfuerzo que ellos llevaban haciendo por él desde hacia años. Ahora estaba juntando el dinero necesario para poder pagar sus estudios en la universidad; por lo que un empleo de chofer de una persona como el empresario Taisho era lo que buscaba.

Era el mejor conductor de sus amigos, e incluso sabia de oficio un poco de mecánica por si se veía en el aprieto de reparar el coche por si solo para intentar salir del apuro.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar lo cerca que vivía del colegio donde ella enseñaba, en una pequeña casa con jardín frontal donde su abuela pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y hasta donde sus resentidos huesos se lo permitieran, cuidándolo.

No poseía una familia numerosa y le hubiera encantado tener un hermano a quien cuidar y proteger.

Tampoco conocía mucho a Inuyasha, y en confidencia le comento que le asustaba un poco el rictus de su cara la mayoría del tiempo. Nunca lo veía sonreír, siempre estaba gruñendo a alguno de sus empleados o solo enfadado con si mismo.

Se había imaginado su vida un poco más… _alegre_.

— Aquí es

La azabache observo a través del vidrio polarizado de la limusina.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —le pregunto inquieta a Shipou al ver el lugar frente a ella.

— Es un restaurante Frances —él se rió levemente al ver la cara estupefacta de la mujer— Por lo que le escuche decir es el más caro de toda la zona y el más exclusivo

Ella apretó los puños sobre el regazo ¡¿Qué pretendía con esto? ¡¿Una entupida cena?

¡No estaba para juegos!

Frunció los labios cuando la puerta del auto se abrió. La imagen de Inuyasha, con sus ojos dorados mirándola fijamente, la sorprendió un poco al tomarla con la guardia baja.

No esperaba verlo hasta entrar en el lugar. Pensó que al dejar que su chofer la recogiera sin molestarse por pasar por ella, volvería a encontrárselo sentado frente a una, de seguro, exclusiva mesa como el exclusivo lugar.

— Kagome

Se voz ronca y varonil la hizo pestañar. Noto la mano de él extendida frente ella.

Dudo en tomarla, observo sus ojos e intenta leer las facciones de su rostro. Pero la marcada sonrisa en sus labios, mostrando parte de su perlada dentadura, fue todo lo que encontró.

Temio. Temía tocarlo.

El contacto de la piel de Inuyasha contra la de ella, su calidez única; siempre había barrido su cuerpo.

Ella había podido luchar contra su recuerdo, contra sus propios fantasmas. No estaba segura de poder luchar contra su cercanía.

Lo amo de una forma tan profunda y devota que, cuando él no le creyó y la dejo sola, ella se hundió.

Demasiado profundo. Se quedo sin aire.

— Kagome —lo escucho repetir de forma más insistente, y ella hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para obligar a su cuerpo a moverse.

Tomo la mano que él le ofrecía conteniendo el aliento.

Inuyasha sintió el cuerpo de la mujer ligero como una pluma mientras la ayuda a bajar. La suavidad de su tacto solo le provoco una marea de recuerdos. Trato de luchar, pero las imágenes se volvieron más sensoriales y casi podía volver a saborear el sabor de aquella piel en su boca.

Su pecho vibro conteniendo un gruñido y noto como Kagome, ya a su lado, lo observaba desorientada.

Él solo pudo sonreírle, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Faltaba poco, no había porque apresurarse.

— Nuestra mesa nos espera —le dijo cuando creyó por fin tener la fuerza suficiente para hablar.

— Claro —respondió precavida.

Lo siguió, algo recelosa por el lugar que él había elegido para hablar. Hubiera preferido algo más íntimo y no tan concluido como un excéntrico restaurante Frances ubicado en la calle más costosa de Tokio.

Tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para declinar su invitación y pedirle que se marcharan hacia otro lugar no tan ostentoso.

Estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra cuando se sintió transportada. Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente observando el interior del lugar. La fachada la había impresionado, pero el interior del lugar la dejaba completamente sin habla.

Los techos altísimos, de las dos secciones que se podían fácilmente observar, las paredes cubiertas por espejos y lienzos que reflejaban la época. Los detalles en oro, los retratos y esculturas.

Pensó que fácilmente podrían encontrarse a alguna dama de sociedad de aquella época deambulando por el lugar.

— Oh, señor Taisho

Kagome salio de su ensoñación y dirigió la vista al hombre que se acercaba hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. A simple vista podía notar sus rasgos europeos y su recto porte enfundado en aquel traje costoso. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el hombre que la acompañaba.

Le pareció notar un leve atisbo de nerviosismo mientras lo veía acercarse cada vez más.

— Señor Taisho, lo estábamos esperando —saludo con voz correcta y educada el maître en un excelente japonés— Es un honor volver a tenerlo con nosotros. Por favor, si es tan amable

_«Pierre»_ leyó Kagome en el rotulo del uniforme cuando éste hizo un ademán para que los siguiera hacia su mesa.

Inuyasha pensó que tendría que tirar de su mano, conocía el rechazo que la mujer sentía hacia aquellos lugares, pero increíblemente ella simplemente camino siguiéndolo callada.

Rara vez venia a cenar a aquel restaurante, salvo cuando estaban de visita en el país los inversionistas franceses y él deseaba agasajarlos. Él prefería la soledad de su departamento y de las comidas que la propia Kaede siempre se encargaba de prepararle.

Solo intentaba impresionar a Kagome, él ya no era aquel mismo muchacho de antaño. Además, en un lugar como esté ella no seria capaz de hacer ningún tipo de escándalo. La conocía demasiado.

La mesa que había reservado era la más alejada del lugar. Perfecta para la intimidad del tema a tratar, aunque por el momento ella no lo supiera.

Los dedos femeninos tamborilearon sobre la mesa de forma impaciente. Kagome lo observo con determinación, por fin se encontraban solos. El maître se había retirado dejándole la carta que Inuyasha parecía inspección con verdadero interés. Ella ni siquiera deseo abrir la suya, su único deseo era que él se dignara por fin a hablar del tema por el cual la había citado.

— Inuyasha —lo llamo suavemente, controlando el tamborileo de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué crees que debamos cenar? —él la ignoro por completo, continuando con su vista fija en el menú— _Cordon bleu_ podría ser. Es mi plato preferido

La azabache lo contemplo, observándolo de la misma forma que lo haría un invidente por primera vez al ver el mundo luego de vivir bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

— ¿_Cordon bleu_? —pregunto absorta.

— Sí, ¿por qué? —él alzo una ceja— ¿Prefieres otro platillo?

No era el platillo, estaba segura que no conocería ninguno de los que pudiera estar en la carta, solo era la impresión de saber que su paladar se había vuelto lo suficientemente sofisticado para el corriente ramen que él decía adorar.

Seguramente, ahora, aquella sopa de fideos le resultaba tan insípida que ni siquiera la probaba por lo viejos tiempos.

Esbozo una leve y melancólica sonrisa mientras sus ojos se perdían en las mesas alejadas a su izquierda.

Incluso en ello había cambiado.

— No —musito.

Kagome no se atrevió a volver a hablar, por lo menos no de momento. Dejo que él pidiera por ella cuando se acerco el camarero hacia su mesa. ¿Qué tanto podía llegar a cambiar una persona en tan pocos años? Se pregunto internamente mientras lo observaba aun hablar con el joven camarero de también facciones europeas.

Eran dos completos desconocidos.

El incomodo silencio sobre ellos era palpable. Para Inuyasha, Kagome parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras le daba ligeros bocados a su comida por simple obligación. Los hombros de ella estaban firmes y erguidos, como si a la menor señal dada se preparada para salir sin miramientos del lugar.

En toda la cena jamás lo miro.

— Deseo hablar sobre tu madre

La voz le salio clara y limpia, masculina. Capto completamente la atención de los ojos castaño de ella, y se contuvo en el asiento para no removerse inquieto cuando los clavó en los suyos con un brillo particular. Ahora, solo la botella de vino se encontraba sobre la mesa.

— Entonces habla —soltó fríamente cerrando los puños sobre su regazo.

— Lamento que Naomi no se encuentre bien de salud aunque no lo creas —la vio entrecerrar los ojos— Estoy al tanto por completo de su estado.

— No lo dudo —respondió la azabache escuetamente. Contuvo las ganas de reírse.

Inuyasha sujeto con una de sus manos la copa de vino que momentos atrás había dejado. Giro la copa sobre si misma, logrando que el contenido en su interior también lo hiciera. Sonrió, de tal forma que los bellos de la nuca de la mujer se erizaron al instante.

— Tengo un trato para hacerte, Kagome

Ella escucho el ronroneo claro de su voz, casi aterciopelado. Inconcientemente llamándola y empujándola a algo desconocido. No le agradaba su tono por muy atractivo que pudiera resultar.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para obligarse hablar, algo en su cerebro le gritaba que corriera lo más lejos posible del lugar… de él.

Empujo aquel pensamiento al fondo de su mente.

Si había llegado tan lejos tenía que terminarlo.

— ¿Qué trato? —prácticamente sintió que estaba obteniendo por cuenta propia su sentencia de muerte al realizar la pregunta.

Inuyasha amplio la sonrisa en su rostro. A ella le resultaba tan maquiavélica como el brillo que sus ojos color ocre habían adquirido mientras la contemplaba en completo silencio.

— Oh, solo es un pequeño intercambio, _Kag_ —dejo la copa sobre la mesa luego de dar un pequeño sorbo— Puedo asegurarte que ambos nos veremos gratificados, muy _gratificados_

La azabache contuvo el aliento mientras un intenso escozor recorría su nuca.

— ¿Qué trato? —volvió a repetir segura, logrando que su voz saliera lo más clara y calma posible.

Él apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa acercándose con cautela, con la misma cautela que se acerca un depredador a su presa.

— Te daré todo el dinero que necesites para Naomi, pero a cambio pido una sola cosa —pudo ver como volvía a contener la respiración. Gruño en su interior con satisfacción— Te convertirás en mi amante

La sonrisa que él le seguía brindado la hizo entender por completo que no era ninguna especie de broma. Su cerebro salio del shock y sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras un frío casi mortuorio la recorría de pies a cabeza haciendo temblar.

Amante. Él le estaba prometiendo ser su…_amante._

— ¿Aceptas?

Era una simple pregunta, pero en su caso la sentenciaba al mismo infierno; y él era el verdugo que se encargaría de conducirla, de darle el golpe de gracia.

_**C**ontinuara..._

* * *

¡_**I**_'m back! ;D. No gente, no estoy muerta; sí desaparecida pero viva. Más tarde que nunca estoy acá. Sé que paso tiempo, y mucho; pero la verdad es que estaba alejada de éste fic, en si de la escritura. Mi musa se tomo unas vacaciones sin avisar, y todavía la estoy esperando U.U. Para aquellos que leen les digo que si ven que tardo demasiado en publicar es que estoy por completo con la universidad. Curso por el momento el CBC de letras, y aunque no estoy estudiando todavía materias relacionada a la carrera, las tres de este cuatrimestre son de estudio —como todas—. Principalmente estoy con filosofía, con Nietzsche y Co ¿Por qué los filósofos son tan complicados para explicar algo? .

Algunas aclaraciones con respecto al cáp anterior y a éste. Primero: Gracias **Anita4869** por marcar el error que tuve con el nombre de la madre de Kag en el capítulo anterior. Sonomi era el que tenía pensando cuando comencé a escribir el fic, además de leerlo en otras historias; así que de alguna forma lo tengo grabado en mi mente e inconscientemente lo escribí. ¡Gracias nuevamente!. Segundo: Y ahora sí con respecto a éste cáp. El restaurante donde Inu y Kag cenan existe. Se llama "_Le Louis XV_", lo único que hice fue ubicarlo geográficamente en otro lugar. Voy a poner un par de fotos en la parte de Extras en mi perfil para que puedan verlo con claridad, porque si lo detallaba con minuciosidad íbamos a estar media hora. Honestamente yo me quede enamorada. Así que véanlo ;D. Tercero: También relacionado a éste capítulo, el Cordon bleu es filetes de pollo rellenos con jamón York y queso. No es que sea un dato importante, pero me resulto que estaba bueno XD.

Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favorios y por sobre todo su paciencia. Espero que sigan brindándome su apoyo a pesar de la demora en éste nuevo cáp. Muchas pero muchas gracias.

Besos y cuídense.

**_Lis_**

**PD**: Ahora me hice un blog en el cual voy a intentar poner avances de éste fic en la medida que escriba. No se cuando va a estar en si eso, pero si me van a ver actualizar seguido. Voy a poner la pág también en mi perfil, en la parte donde pueden encontrarme para aquellos que quieran hacerlo n.n


	8. Contrato

**Capítulo VII: Contrato**

Levemente gimió al despertarse productor del dolor en su espalda. Sentía los músculos de su cuerpo entumecidos y su cuello no podía girarlo normalmente. Se masajeo suavemente la base de la nuca mientras se reincorporaba intento solucionar levemente el problema.

¿Quien diría que pasar la noche en un sofá siguiera causándole tantos problemas?

Se levanto un poco para estirar las piernas mientras el frió de la cerámica del piso hacia directo contacto con sus pies.

Aun no había amanecido.

Su madre seguía sin recuperar la consciencia y ello era lo que más le preocupaba. Le valía muy poco las palabras de Kouga, si le había mentido una vez podía hacerlo de nuevo con facilidad. No desea tener esa imagen de él, ni pensar de aquella forma; pero Kouga se había ganado su desconfianza en lo que representaba como medico.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy dura con él.

Kouga había sido siempre con ella, y toda su familia, una persona incondicional. Debía recordar ello.

Sonrío tenuemente al concentrarse en el rostro pacifico de su madre. Su pelo castaño estaba opaco y áspero, y su rostro estaba perdiendo masa muscular; de hecho todo su cuerpo; aun así era una mujer bella.

A su madre nunca le habían faltado pretendientes luego de la muerte de su padre, pero ella jamás volvió a tener otro hombre a su lado.

Cuando era niña temió que ella rehiciera su vida, ¡Kami, había sido tan egoísta!; pero no deseaba que olvidara a su padre. Luego, nunca tuvo el valor para preguntarle porque de aquella decisión. Internamente sabía la respuesta.

Su madre nunca había dejado de amar a su padre.

Era de aquellos amores que leía en los cuentos cuando era niña. De aquellos amores que no existían.

Ella había buscado la misma clase de amor, y hasta creyó encontrarlo. Ahora solo se arrepentía de haberlo conocido.

Cada palabra que Inuyasha pronuncio solo fue una vil mentira, y cada palabra que ahora pronunciaba solo era odio. Odio hacia su persona.

¡Que equivocada vivió al estar a su lado! ¡Que ingenua había sido!

— _Te convertirás en mi amante_

Se le revolvía el estomago tan solo al recordar sus palabras. Él no era _su_ Inuyasha, de ese ya no quedaba nada, y la pasada noche se lo termino confirmando.

Aun vestía las mismas prendas con las que decidió asistir al encuentro, de hecho desde que había salido de su casa para la cita no había vuelto.

Estaba segura que una cantidad incalculable de llamadas estaban registradas en su móvil, junto a otras en mensajes.

No la estremecería la furia de Sango al hablarle cuando le devolviera las llamadas, o el frío en contacto directo con su cuerpo en ese preciso momento; no podía estremecerse de algo tan banal cuando el rostro de Inuyasha no dejo de atormentarla en sueños.

Incluso el muy descarado le había dicho que lo pensara, que los dos saldrían beneficiados y que lo llamase cuando quisiere, después de dejarle su tarjeta con el número del móvil de él impreso.

Ni siquiera puedo maldecirlo, él solo dejo una cantidad exorbitantes de dólares sobre la mesa junto a su tarjeta y se retiro del restaurante dejándola sola.

_Desgraciado_

— ¿Kagome, qué haces aquí? —musito Kouga. Noto como ella se sobresaltaba al instante, al parecer no lo había escuchado entrar. Una rápida mirada al lugar hizo que se asombrara— ¿Pasaste aquí la noche?

La mujer retrocedió unos pocos pasos y se volvió a sentar en el único sofá de la habitación, aquel que le dio cobijo por esa noche.

— Sí

Kouga dudaba si acercarse o no a ella, cuando había ingresado a la habitación se sorprendió de encontrar a estas horas, pero su cuerpo tensionado le había llamado particularmente la atención; aun de perfil noto como sus ojos en un momento se entrecerraron de una forma casi peligrosa.

Era la primera vez que la notaba así.

Se tomo unos momentos para contemplarla mejor antes de sacarla de sus pensamientos. Incluso su voz sonaba un poco cortante.

— ¿Deseas que te traiga algo? —titubeó en el lugar, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que ella lo observase. A pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto los ojos de Kagome estaban extrañamente inexpresivos— Cualquier cosa, solo pide

— No

Estaba extraña, completamente extraña.

Kouga se dispuso a realizarle el chequeo de rutina a Naomi, luego de encender la luz en la habitación. Era demasiado temprano para correr las cortinas, y aunque lo hiciese no causaría ningún efecto a esta hora de la mañana.

Kagome permanecía inquietantemente callada. Los ojos de ella estaban perdidos en un punto de la pared blanca del frente, abstraída completamente de la realidad; en su propio limbo personal.

— Todo se encuentra en orden —le informo Kouga al terminar, suponiendo que le interesase saber el estado de su madre ese día.

Kagome concentro su mirada en él suavizándola al instante. Le sonrío como siempre, como la mujer que él conocía. Había extrañado esas sonrisas de su parte.

— Gracias, Kouga

Su nombre susurrado por los labios le ella le invadió el pecho de un calor reconfortante, algunas veces pensaba que no existía forma en el mundo que pudiera cautivarlo y enamorarlo de ella más de lo que estaba; pero estaba equivocado. Cuando decía su nombre de aquella manera, cuando lo miraba como si fuera la única persona en el mundo en la que podía confiar y cuando se sujetaba a él, era que caía más y más hondo.

Si él solo hubiera tenido la minima oportunidad que el bastado de Inuyasha nunca le hubiera lastimado o dejado ir de su lado. Siempre la protegería de cualquier cosa y nunca, no importara lo que pasase, se atrevería alguna vez a causarle algún daño.

Kagome se había convertido en su vida para él. Si había querido ser alguien ella por ella, solo por ella. Quería que se sintiese orgulloso de él, que lo viera como un hombre que nunca le haría faltar absolutamente nada y que siempre la respetaría.

Sus sueños se habían roto cuando ella había elegido a Inuyasha, pero ahora tenía nuevamente esperanzas.

Estaba seguro que con el tiempo ella comprendería que no había mejor hombre para ella que él… estaba seguro.

Los delicados brazos de ella rodearon su torso tomando por sorpresa.

— Gracias por todo lo que has hecho

Ella había murmurado aquellas simples palabras contra su pecho tiritando levemente. Le tomo solo un segundo responder mientras la carpeta medica de Naomi que tenia en sus manos caía al piso para estrecharla mejor contra su cuerpo.

Kouga no podía saberlo, pero los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas mientras fruncía los labios y un desgarrador grito se quedaba retenido en su garganta.

Él no había captado el significado de sus palabras.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— _Acepto, Inuyasha_

Nunca una simple palabra lo había llenado tanto de goce. Aun las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en una sonrisa torcida cuando lo recordaba.

La tenía en sus manos. Completamente en sus manos.

— Señorita Higurashi ¿Se encuentra usted _bien_?

Iba a saltarle a la yugular a ese maldito viejo sino se callaba en ese instante. A él solo se le pagaba por el ser el abogado de la familia, debía cumplir con su rol ¡Nada más!

¡¿Qué abogado en el jodido mundo tenia moral?

Un tema tan delicado no podía tratarlo con cualquier idiota que vendería la información a los mejores noticieros y revistas por una buena suma de dinero. Podría sobornarlo con una cantidad de billetes verdes considerable, pero él se había codeado con abogados de la peor calaña, así que sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer. Era su reputación la que estaba en juego y no iba a perderla.

Myoga era de su entera y completa confianza, había estado al lado de su padre durante años. El viejo era leal, con una profesión intachable; pocos abogados en el mundo quedaban como él.

En este momento él estaba odiándolo, lo sabía.

Sus grandes ojos le lanzaban miradas acusadoras desde el escritorio. El pequeño y anciano cuerpo se movía inquieto al observar a Kagome frente a él con el contrato en sus manos.

Le había obligado a escribir cada una de las cláusulas de ese contrato, le había obligarlo a ayudarlo. Claro que Myoga intento persuadirlo en varios momentos, incluso hacia solo unos instantes, cuando llego al despacho del anciano abogado luego de la llamada de Kagome.

El viejo se estaba pasándolo de listo, estaba insinuándole sutilmente a Kagome que no lo firmarse. Conocía muy bien las artimañas de ese charlatán de baja estatura.

— ¿Señorita Higurashi?

Inuyasha le gruño levemente entrecerrando los ojos, Myoga lo observo de soslayo; no quería formar parte de esta locura. A leguas se notaba la pálida tez de la muchacha, unas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y su labio inferior totalmente rojo por la cantidad de veces que lo había presionado con sus dientes superiores. Incluso templaba ligeramente, casi imperceptible.

Apenas había visto a la muchacha la reconoció de inmediato. Hace unos años se topo con ella en las empresas Taisho. Era una muchacha sonriente y alegre aquella vez, ahora parecía que los pocos años que habían pasado causaron estragos irreparables sobre ella.

Solo la había visto, desde que se encontraban los tres reunidos, levantar el rostro para mirarlo una sola vez; cuando deslizo el contrato sobre el escritorio y lo puso frente suyo extendiéndole renuente la pluma para que lo firmara. Quería llamarla abiertamente y decirle a esa muchacha que se negara, pero la mirada endeble del joven Taisho sobre él a cada momento le cuartaba sus actos.

En el instante que le deslizo el contrato había logrado sisearle una advertencia, ese fue el único momento en que ella lo miro y él creyó ver a una mujer que estaba completamente consciente que iba a perder su alma.

Esperaba que Kami-sama perdonara su alma por no tener el valor suficiente al enfrentarse a alguien como Inuyasha.

Kagome cerró los ojos por última vez y una sola lágrima se escapo de sus ojos. Estaba condenándose, pero no le importaba si aquello lograba salvar a su madre.

Releyó por enésima vez las cinco cláusulas del contrato y acerco la mano hasta la línea punteada donde el abogado de Inuyasha le había indicado que debía firmar. La elegante firma de él ya se encontraba al final de la hoja, solo faltaba la de ella.

Levanto el rostro y se encontró con las alarmadas facciones del abogado, él había querido ayudarla; se lo agradecía, pero ya no tenía solución.

Sentía la presión de la mirada de Inuyasha sobre su nuca y podía jurar, aun sin verle, que estaba sonriendo perversamente al ver como su mano decididamente se movía sobre la punteada línea extractando su firma.

— Eres mía, _pequeña_ —susurro él sobre su oído.

Ella no había sentido cuando se movió los únicos pasos que los separaban. Solo pudo estremecerse cuando el aliento de él cayo sobre su oreja y un vacío se abría en el fondo de su pecho y estomago, como una resiente herida lacerante.

Lo había hecho, ahora su alma estaba en manos del verdugo. Ahora él se encargaría de conducirla al infierno.

Nuevamente, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

_**C**_ontinuara...

* * *

**_H_**ace tiempo que no digo: "Un capítulo recién salido del horno". Realmente no pensé que las ideas iban a estar a mi favor para poder traerles el cáp. A la madrugada había subido un avance del capítulo con la idea de que no volvería a tocar el archivo hasta la próxima semana, pero realmente no fue así. Lo que es mejor para ustedes y para mí. Para quienes no están enterados el fic cuanta con una serie de Outtakes; hasta el momento solo el primero fue publicado. No llevo muchos hechos, pero como voy a ir escribiendo más. Así que si lo desean pasen a leer el primero ;D.

No sé cuando voy a volver a estar otra vez por acá. Estoy con éste fic y con la secuela de "Siete Pecados" —ni yo sabía que eso iba a tener secuela XD—, y obviamente con la uni.

Como siempre gracias por sus cariñosos reviews, y por el apoyo incondicional al fic n.n.

Que terminen excelente el fin de semana.

**_Lis-Sama_**

**PD**: Deséenme suerte para el martes que tengo parcial de filosofía XD


	9. Moîra

**Capítulo VIII: Moîra**

_"Luchar contra nuestro destino sería un combate como el del manojo de espigas que quisiera resistirse a la hoz". **L**ord **B**yron_

— Sube

No era un pedido, era una clara orden.

Los ojos del color del ónix de él la contemplaban de forma profunda. Sus largos cabellos negros se mecían levemente tras su espalda. Se sentía insignificante a su lado.

— Sube, Kagome —volvió a repetir, esta vez ásperamente.

Ella desvío por un momento la mirada hacia el flamante BMW negro antes de volverla a posar dubitativamente en él.

— No

Inuyasha alzo la comisura de sus labios hasta forma una perfecta sonrisa. Al parecer aun le quedaba algo de orgullo. Bien, él se encargaría de romperla.

Se encontraban fuera del despacho de Myoga. No pudo evitar pensar que el abogaducho fracaso al intentar salirse con la suya. Ya arreglaría más tarde cuantas con él, por el momento solo tenía en mente irse con Kagome.

— Demasiado tarde para una negativa, _Kag_ —le dijo con burla— Me perteneces

Ella abrió los ojos alarmada, la forma en que levemente su cuerpo se movió en el lugar le dio la clara señal de que se estaba conteniendo.

La tenía en la palma de su mano por completo. Era de su propiedad.

— No te pertenezco

Él avanzo despacio alejándose del auto, retrocediendo los pasos que había dado, hasta llegar frente a ella.

En su fuero interno una parte de ella grito para que hiciera algún movimiento, el más mínimo; pero su cuerpo no se movió. Solo pudo permanecer quieta mientras lo veía acercarse hasta ella como acechando a una presa, con su calculadora mirada clavada en la suya.

Inuyasha se inclino lo suficiente hasta que su rostro estuvo a un lado del de Kagome. Escucharla botar el aire a raudales lo enardecía.

— Toda tú eres mía. Vete haciendo a la idea, pequeña —musito sobre su oído.

Kagome contuvo la respiración con una sentimiento de repulsión, a pesar de la sensación contradictoria de sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolverla sin necesidad de rozarla, y sus roncas palabras estremeciendo una parte de ella.

¿Qué tanto lo odiaba?

Él se alejo, y junto con Inuyasha aquella sensación. Era imposible que guardara las distancias con él ahora que seria su amante, ahora que le había vendido su cuerpo para poder salvar a su madre. Pero por un momento, solo por un momento, su voz ronca sonando de forma baja sobre su oído le había producido un sentimiento de remembranza.

Era como ver al Inuyasha de antaño, al mismo hombre que había amado y no al demonio.

Debía matar esos sentimientos.

Debía luchar contra el destino.

— Vamos, sube —volvió a escuchar su voz llamándola, ahora que nuevamente se encontraba junto al auto abriéndole la puerta del asiento del acompañante— Quedan cosas por tratar, _Kag_

Kagome apretó la mandíbula, pero finalmente suspiro derrotada. Debía tragarse su orgullo y compartir el mismo espacio cuadrado que él.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino lo había puesto nuevamente en su camino? ¿Es que acaso Kami-sama la odiaba?

Quería sollozar, pero se trago las lágrimas. La vida de su madre estaba en manos de él… y su propia vida también. No pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico del destino, en el juego sucio y traidor con la que Inuyasha la había capturado.

Antes de avanzar hacia él busco nuevamente su mirada.

El hombre que amo estaba _muerto_, debía por fin aceptarlo. Tal vez, de aquella forma, aun pudiera salvar su alma de las garras que la mantendrían sujeta por seis meses.

Tal vez… se salvaría.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— ¡No!

La cabeza le pulsaba cuando se reincorporo, quedando sentada, de un sobresalto en la cama.

Arrugo la frazada que la estaba cubriendo con fuerza desmedida y la apretó contra su pecho. Sollozo, aprisionando con vehemencia su labio inferior con los dientes.

¡No otra vez!

La misma oscuridad, la misma presión en el pecho… la misma herida abriéndose sin misericordia.

— Un sueño, solo es un sueño —se susurro a sí misma balanceándose en la cama de forma inconsciente.

Presiono sus parpados mientras soltaba palabras inteligibles incluso para ella. Su garganta ardía cada vez que dejaba flotar monosílabos y frases incoherentes en el aire.

Detrás de sus parpados estaba viéndose caer… otra vez.

Suspiro profundamente e intento tranquilizarse, su cuerpo poco a poco dejo aquel casi frenético balanceo mientras intentaba pensar con lucidez.

Cuando recupero la consciencia y su llanto ceso, se abrazo a si misma.

Hacia años que no soñaba aquello, cuando su amargura no la perseguía en sueños. Cuando había prometido que saldría adelante.

Volvió a reincorporar su cabeza de entre sus rodillas cuando la luz en la habitación le lastimo los ojos.

No pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche.

Prácticamente no demoro en alistarse, salvo cuando se detuvo a contemplar las marcadas ojeras de color violáceo bajo sus cansados ojos en el espejo del baño. Agradeció que Souta aun se encontrara en casa de Sango, recordando que hoy pasaría por él, además de intentar pensar en algunas posibles buenas respuestas a las preguntas que su amiga seguro le haría.

Si su mente embotada por la plática con Inuyasha, hace menos de veinticuatro horas, le deba alguna tregua.

Debía mudarse con él, vivir en la casa de su verdugo.

La sonrisa con que él le había dejado en claro sus "_cosas por tratar_" la congelaron en el lugar. Fue directo y tajante cuando, amenamente, le informo que pretendía comenzar a disponer de su _pertenecía_ rápidamente.

_Cínico_

Eso había encendido la mecha en ella. Inuyasha siempre supo como provocarla. Incluso, en su total estado de locura, había cavilado lanzarse del auto de él en movimiento con tal de escapar de sus manos. ¡Podía hacer con su estúpido contrato lo que le viniera en gana! ¡La estaba tratando como un objeto!

Solo le vasto un segundo para recordar el rostro sonriente de su madre en sus buenos tiempos y compararla con su imagen actual en aquella cama postrada donde cada día que pasaba las posibilidades de salvarla se reducía hasta desaparecer.

Ello fue todo para volver a entrar en razón.

Tomo una pequeña cartera negra donde guardo rápidamente las llaves, el teléfono móvil, algo de dinero y los documentos.

Iría a hablar con Kouga, solo esperaba poder encontrarlo en la clínica.

Mientras descendía las escaleras del templo a toda prisa intentaba hacer poner en funcionamiento su mente. En el pasado siempre fue una mujer de ideas rápidas y casi, en la mayoría de los casos, acertadas; ahora le era humanamente imposible encontrar una solución para cualquier aspecto de su vida.

No podía llegar y decirle simplemente que había firmado un acuerdo con Inuyasha donde ella le vendía su cuerpo a cambio del dinero necesario para tratar a su madre. La crueldad de sus palabras la asustaba completamente, más el peso de la realidad.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarse como reaccionaria él, apostaba que buscaría a Inuyasha para acabar con su vida. La sola idea de ese desenlace la estremeció, pero no por el final de su verdugo, aunque sonara cruel se lo merecía, sino es que no quería condenar a Kouga por las erróneas decisiones que había tomado.

Suficiente problemas ya le había causado.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

La tirantes en el pequeño ambiente era palpable.

Sango se acomodo levemente en el asiento sin detener el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Con la escusa de servirle la bebida fría que le había pedido, se había escabullido en la cocina igual que una vil rata. De todos modos ¡¿qué pretendía? No iba a recibirle con los brazos abiertos como si su ausencia no existiera.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Le dio una disimulada mirada a su acompañante que al parecer bebía distraídamente contemplando la pared a su derecha como si hubiera encontrado la fuente de la vida eterna.

Casi pensó que se había vuelto lo suficientemente loca cuando lo vio parada en el umbral de su puerta al abrirla. Toda la furia que deseaba descargar contra quien tocaba insistentemente y de forma ruda, se esfumo… para convertirse en una inimaginable.

De todas formas lo dejo entrar, aunque hubiera preferido cerrarla la puerta en la cara y que siguiera golpeándola hasta que se hartarse.

— Así que… —medito un momento— ¿A qué has venido?

Su voz logro que sus ojos se centraran en ella, lo que consiguió que pudiera observarlo por primero vez luego de tantos años de ausencia. Sus ojos lucían cansados, poseía una barba de seguro de algunos días sin rasurar y la camisa celeste estaba por completo arrugada.

Ella, con el pelo amarado en un improvisado moño y las ropas desgastadas por estar haciendo la limpieza tenía un mejor aspecto que él.

Incluso lucia más pálido de lo que pudiera considerar normal y su cabello estaba levemente despeinado.

— Deseaba hablar de algo contigo

Sango hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca.

— Podrías haberme telefoneado

— Lo que vengo a decirte tiene que ser personalmente —apunto, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa— Tome el primer avión desde Inglaterra hasta aquí

Ella encarno una ceja y detuvo el tamborileo de sus dedos. ¿Después de tres años de ausencia pretendía que lo escuchara? Su corazón enamorado lo había celosamente esperado durante un año, anhelado que volvía a buscarla. Que tuviera el valor necesario para defender el amor que él decía tenerle.

Jamás volvió.

— No deseo escucharte, Miroku

Se reincorporo del asiento bruscamente. No iba a dejarse manipular otra vez por aquel hombre. Ella había estado dispuesta luchar por el amor incondicional que sentía por él, pero al parecer, no existía reciprocidad alguna.

— Por favor, Sango —le imploro, sujetándola del brazo en un hábil movimiento— Solo escúchame, es importante

La mujer se detuvo en seco, nunca le había escuchado suplicarle. Su voz sonó desesperada y sus ojos azules preocupados. Le conmovió observarlo, aunque ese sentimiento duro poco al notar la sortija dorada en el dedo masculino.

La realidad la golpeo.

— Te casaste —soltó sin aliento, en un murmullo doloroso.

Él la soltó lentamente y dejo caer su mano al lado de su cuerpo. La brecha que los distanciaba se abrió un poco más. No quería que ella se enterada de aquella forma.

— Sango, yo…

— Felicidades —lo interrumpió rápidamente con la voz levemente temblando— Estoy segura que ahora podrás tener el hijo que siempre quisiste, y el descendiente perfecto que buscaba tu padre.

Sin que ella lo notara él cerro fuertemente los puños. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero si valoraba su vida debía permanecer quieto; no importaba el dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus lúgubres pensamientos.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Encontrar una mirada amigable en la clínica hizo que se tranquilizara. El torbellino de ideas se detuvo.

— Keiko

La mujer le sonrío amenamente detrás del escritorio y fue a su encuentro. Le sorprendió encontrarla aun en sus labores como recepcionista, ya que recordaba que estaba pronta a jubilarse, pero por un lado era una especie de amiga para ella. Claro que contaba con Kouga, pero con Keiko era diferente. Algunas veces ella la escuchaba y la aconsejaba como si se tratara de su propia madre.

— Señorita Higurashi ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Bien, ¿Sabría decirme donde esta Kouga? —inquirió con una sonrisa— Es que necesito hablar con él.

La recepcionista le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar del tiempo de conocerlos a ambos no conciliaba aun la familiaridad con la que se trataban el doctor Takayama y la joven mujer frente a ella. Tal vez la señorita solo lo viera como un viejo amigo, como bien muchas veces se lo había aclarado, pero cada una de las canas que poseía en su pelo eran por algo, y el doctor buscaba algo más.

— Oh, lo siento mucho pero el doctor no se encuentra

Kagome suspiro. No era su día de suerte. Tal vez podría llamarlo por teléfono y concordar una cita fuera de la clínica, como en los viejos tiempos cuando solo salían para disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Estaba a punto de buscar el móvil en su cartera cuando pensó que no debía de esa forma acapararle su tiempo, además tampoco contaba con ninguna buena escusa.

¡No sabía que decirle!

Tal vez estaba de suerte al él no encontrarse.

— Pero de seguro mientras espera al doctor podría hablar con el señor que esta en la habitación de su madre

Las palabras de Keiko le helaron la sangre.

— ¿Hay un hombre con mi madre?

La mujer se echo levemente hacia atrás, le había sorprendido un poco el sobresalto en la voz de la joven. El cambio de estado resultaba casi ciclotímico. Caviló un momento en responder.

— Sí, el mismo hombre que vino aquella vez cuando se encontraba el doctor. Debo decir que dejaron muy en claro que no se simpatizan.

Y como si hubieran soltado unos hilos invisibles, Kagome corrió a trompicones por el largo pasillo blanco hasta la habitación de Naomi. El corazón le martillaba violenta y dolorosamente en su pecho. No podía concebir en su mente una habitación en donde Inuyasha y su madre se encontraran.

Estaba segura que él no iba a atreverse a hacerle daño de ningún tipo, más allá que ahora le demostrara ser un canalla.

Con el último aliento se abalanzo sobre él cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí? —lo increpo con la voz dos octavas mas alta de la habitual. Le valía muy poco el escándalo que pudiera estar haciendo.

Él le sonrío con una mueca torcida, con aquella característica de suficiencia. Hizo un movimiento de completo desinterés con los hombros.

— Quería ver a mi _suegra_

Lo fulmino con la mirada al notar la burla en su voz ¡El mandito se estaba divirtiendo!

— Mi madre no es nada tuyo —le escupió con rencor— ¡Aléjate de ella!

Inuyasha apreso en una de sus manos sus pequeñas y delicadas muñecas cuando intento apartarse. La fiereza con la cual lo enfrentaba lo hizo sonreír aun más ampliamente.

— Tú a mi no me das ordenas, pequeña —dijo firmemente— ¿Acaso olvidas con quien estas hablando?

Ella fue quien sonrío.

— Con un bastardo

Kagome grito de sorpresa cuando su espalda choco bruscamente con la pared. Soltó el aire dolorosamente por el golpe y levanto lentamente sus parpados.

Él la mirada fijamente… amenazadoramente.

Tal vez debería haber cerrado la boca.

Él iba a vengarse.

— Te dije que pensaba disponer de mi pertenecía rápido

Su cuerpo caliente se apretó contra ella mientras ambos brazos estaban colocados a cada lado de la cabeza femenina imposibilitándole el escape. El vaho caliente que salio por medio de sus labios al hablar cayo sobre ella atontándola como en los viejos tiempos.

— A-apártate —le susurro quedamente, casi en un gemido. Lo odiaba, su mente le gritaba que lo odiaba, pero su cuerpo le respondía como antaño; como si fuera ajeno a sus verdaderos propósitos.

Iba a dañarla, no solo físicamente.

Él descendió un poco más su rostro, rozando levemente los temblorosos labios de Kagome con los suyos. Entrecerró sus ojos y omitió el inminente vacío en su estomago que ello le provoco.

— No quieres que me aparte —musito deseoso y con la voz ronca sobre su boca, con la respiraron saliendo a raudales.

Lo ojos ónix de él no le mentían y, antes de que Kagome lo pudiera preveer, una de las manos masculinas se enredó en su cabello con fuerza y tiro de ella con ferocidad, mientras la boca hambrienta de él apresaba sus labios con deseo y violencia.

Contra su propia voluntad gimió audiblemente y su cuerpo se apretó levemente contra él. La razón, y todo pensamiento coherente, la abandonó al sentir la lengua le él en su cavidad profundizando el beso y obligándola a responderle con la misma necesidad imperiosa.

El agarre en su cabello aumento mientras la boca masculina se movía sobre la suya con mayor ímpetu.

Su respiración era errática y descoordinada, los sentimientos contradictorios estaban ahí. Deseaba apartarlo pero su cuerpo solo obedecía la orden de responderle. Se sujeto de su pecho cuando sus fuerzas la abandonaron.

Él la estaba doblegando a su antojo, haciéndola actuar de la forma que quería con aquel beso.

Entonces la soltó, alejándose completamente de ella. Kagome agradeció a Kami-sama tener la pared tras su espalda como apoyo.

Su corazón aun latía intrépido y presuroso, mientras su mente era un completo caos. Se había dejado dominar por él. ¡Había sido apresada por el destino cruel!

¡Que había hecho!

— Aun tus besos siguen sabiendo completamente bien, _Kag_

Cínico.

¡Cínico!

— ¡Bastardo! —le repitió colérica al darle una bofetada. Solo quería borrar la estúpida sonrisa de sus labios.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpio furiosamente la posible evidencia de su beso en sus hinchándoos labios mientras contenía las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos por la impotencia e ira.

Inuyasha soltó una sonora carcajada cuando se encontró completamente solo en el pasillo. Su pequeña presa había huido, no le extrañaba.

Disimuladamente con la yema de los dedos toco sus labios. Cerro lo ojos y suspiro.

La tenía ¡Por fin la tenía! Ahora que sabía que su cuerpo y su mente no iban en la misma sincronía iba a poder destruirla.

Su venganza estaba comenzando.

Nada, ni el propio destino, lograrían que su cometido se no llevara acabo.

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**D**_on't call my name, Alejandro (8)

Hola, dejemos un poco de lado el tema de Lady Gaga. Bien, ¡Estamos de vuelta! Se acerca el final del cuatrimestre y... ¡Voy a tener más tiempo para mis ideas!... Espero XD. Si todo sale bien, y me llego a sacar un 7 o más en los 3 parciales que me quedan, es las materias que estoy cursando no voy a final, así que en teoría el 26 me vería libre de todo. Espero poder volverme a sacar otro siete en los parciales T.T

Haciendo honor a las palabras que aprendo en filosofía "Moîra" es el destino particular de cada uno, según las palabras de mi profe XD. Así que bueno, por eso el cáp lleva ese nombre.

Unos pequeños anúncionos antes de los agradecimientos: 1) La imagen del auto de Inuyasha en mi perfil. 2) En mi blog, si quieren, pueden pasar a leer un drabble inédito que escribí para Hallowee sobre nuestra pareja favorita. 3) Como hace unos días, el dos de noviembre, cumplí años una muy querida amiga mía, por la cual el auto de Inuyasha es un BMW XD, me esta regalando unos conjunto de OS de las pajeras principales de Twilight. Con su permiso también lo publique en mi blog, así que si quieren dejarle su opinión en él o solo pasar a leer, son por completo bienvenidos.

Como siempre, antes de despedirme, muchas gracias a quines se toman la molestia de dejar un reviews, de poner este fic en favoritos o agregarme simplemente a su lista de autoras n.n. De todo corazón se les agradece enormemente. Son sus reviews quien alienta a los autores n.n

Dentro de unos minutos subiré un nuevo Outtake n.n

Besos enormes. Que pasen un hermoso día.

_**Lis**_


	10. Miseria

**Capítulo IX: Miseria**

Él tomo su mano suavemente dándole un cariñoso apretón.

— Puedes contar conmigo, Higurashi

— Gracias, Houyo

Kagome le sonrío con sinceridad, la verdad era que no había esperado toparse con él luego de tantos años ya. Todo fue producto de una coincidencia, aunque ahora le agradaba haberse encontrando de aquella forma con un viejo conocido.

Le guardaba cierto cariño, aunque nunca hubieran entablado una relación de amistad verdadera no podía negar que Houyo había intentado estar a su lado en varias ocasiones en el pasado.

Habían sido compañeros hasta los dieciséis años, luego él repentinamente tuvo que mudarse a Kioto cuando a su padre lo ascendieron y cambiaron de sucursal. Siempre fue tan caballero, cordial y generoso con ella. Único entre todos los compañeros de su clase.

Emi, Yuka y Ayumi, sus amigas en ese entonces y con quienes también había perdido contacto, innumerables veces le insistieron para que aceptara al pobre de Houyo y le diere una oportunidad. Él era popular entre las mujeres, incluso de cursos superiores, pero ella no estaba interesada de aquella forma en él. Solo lo veía como un simple amigo.

Houyo había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos en el pasado, aunque siempre supo el lugar donde ella lo había colocado.

Le agradaba saber que su vida estaba en completo orden. Estaba instalado por completo en Kioto, solo se encontraba nuevamente en Tokio por unos negocios y luego volvería junto a su futura esposa.

Se notaba que la amaba cuando hablo de ella hacia solo unos instantes. De seguro eran muy felices juntos. No dudaba que él pudiera hacer inmensamente feliz con sus cualidades a cualquier mujer.

Estaba contenta por él.

— ¿No puedes pedirle ayuda a ese medico amigo tuyo?

Ella solo negó lentamente con la cabeza derrotada. Tampoco comprendía bien en que momento se encontró hablándole de más. Su lengua se soltó por completo y en sollozos afligidos le contó absolutamente todo.

Nunca compartieron una amistad tan férrea como para que le confesase tal cosa, pero simplemente había actuado cuando él la saludo, con su peculiar sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ella vagaba apesadumbradamente por las calles transitadas de Tokio.

— No, quiero mantenerlo a margen. Kouga ya ha hecho suficiente por mí

— ¿Piensas mentirle?

Clavó sus ojos en los suyos de inmediato. Los castaños ojos de Houyo la contemplaban con total atención, esperando en completo silencio su respuesta. Su propia afirmación le dolía en la garganta, como si el filo de un cuchillo estuviera cortando la delicada piel de su yugulan.

Irónicamente, estaba desangrándose.

— No tengo otra opción

Él tomo aire sonoramente y negó con la cabeza.

— Podrías decirle la verdad

— Es tarde

— Siempre fuiste una persona catastrófica, Higurashi —sonrío, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas al levemente inclinarse— Pero nunca perdías las esperanzas a pesar de toda catástrofe

Kagome también sonrío al compartir aquel recuerdo de antaño, donde por primera vez los labios varoniles habían pronunciado las mismas palabras.

— Lo era —musito melancólicamente.

— No, lo eres. Estoy seguro que aun lo sigues siendo.

La convicción y aseveración en sus palabras, el tono en el que le había hablado la hizo emocionar. Sintió un calor reconfortante en su pecho y apretó fuertemente la mano de él que aun estaba entrelazada con la suya.

— Gracias, Houyo —dijo con total franqueza.

Él le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y le devolvió el apretón en silencio. No necesitan más palabras de las necesarias para que pudieran entenderse. Kagome lamento internamente haber perdido el contacto totalmente. Estaba segura que jamás lo hubiera querido como él pretendía, pero era consciente de que una bella amistad podría llegado a formarse en aquel entonces.

Ahora solo era una desesperada mujer a la que su lengua la había traicionado, al igual que su subconsciente; y termino por abrumar el hombre que solo se acerco a brindarle un saludo de antaño como viejos conocidos.

Ni quiera tenia el valor para pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento tan desafortunado.

Deseaba desahogarse, y él apareció en su camino brindándole un oído y unas palabras que no estuvieran cargadas de reproches.

Quería a alguien imparcial, alguien que pudiera escucharla con atención sin juzgarla o prejuzgarla; y Houyo ocupo ese lugar sin proponérselo.

Quería a alguien que no conociera a Inuyasha ni la historia que ambos habían compartido.

Kagome tomo valor y levemente enrojeció, esperaba que él no malinterpretara lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

— Ven a cenar a casa. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de haberte arruinado la mañana, Houyo.

Sus mejillas le ardían furiosamente como un candil cuando termino de decirle. Houyo se había notado en un principio completamente sorprendido ante su propuesta, pero se sintió un poco aliviada cuando la confusión abandonó su rostro y una sonrisa volvió a surcar en sus labios.

— No tienes que hacer nada por mí, Higurashi —apunto alegremente— Además, no me has arruinado la mañana, de hecho fue un gusto verte… pese a las circunstancias

— Me siento una miserable que solo te ha hablado de mis problemas —suspiro apesadumbradamente— ¡Por Kami, hace años que no nos vemos!

Él se rió despreocupadamente, algunas hebras de su corto cabello castaño se movieron de forma graciosa cuando se deslizo un poco por el banco del parque en la que ambos se encontraban sentados.

— Si te hace sentir mejor estaré a los las ocho por el templo —concordó— E incluso, por las buenas épocas, puedo llevar algunas de mis hierbas medicinales

Kagome frunció la boca conteniendo la risa, siseo bajo y luego carcajeo abiertamente cuando ya no puedo retenerla. ¿En que lado tenía la cabeza que hasta había olvidado esas extrañas hierbas?

Siempre pensó que la familia de su compañero contaba con alguna especie de boticario o algún miembro trabajaba para el sector de salud, o bien podría ser farmacéutico.

Su abuelo la asusto desde muy pequeña con sus extravagantes y disparatadas tendencias que él consideraba tesoros acumulados en la vieja pagoda del templo, pero la verdad era que Houyo y sus raíces raras también entraban en esa categoría.

— Creo q-que e-eso no será necesario —comento aun entre risas— Podríamos olvidarnos de ese detalle de las _buenas épocas_

— ¿Tan raro me veía?

La mujer amplio lo más que le fue permitido la sonrisa en sus labios.

— Absolutamente

Ambos rieron como nunca en el pasado lo habían hecho, pero con la familiar sensación de que ello había sucedido en algún momento.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Su estado era deplorable.

Las ropas que vestía eran del día anterior o ¿de hace dos? Estaban arrugadas al extremo y roídas en algunas partes, como si hace años las llevara puestas y no solo algunas cuantas horas.

Eran finas y de marca, pero en ese momento distaban mucho de serlo; incluso ni con un profundo lavado volverían a ser lo que eran. Varios dólares tirados a la basura por unos trapos. De cualquier forma no le importaba demasiado su aspecto. La mancha oscura sobre su camisa estaba marcada a fuego.

Sonrió tontamente y con gran esfuerzo logro poder levantar la copa que estaba bebiendo entes de llevársela a los labios.

La sombra violácea bajo sus orbes era marcada y profunda. Sus ojos azules estaban dilatados, el rostro más pálido de lo normal y en una de las mejillas tenía una resiente mancha negra que no recordaba como había llegado allí. Su cabello tampoco estaba mejor, era una maraña irreconocible y dispar.

Su lengua estaba adormecida casi por completo y le costaba poder moverla para pronunciar con claridad algunas letras.

Su vida era una completa mierda.

Volvió a brindar solitariamente con una sonrisa fingida en los labios, el licor de mala muerte le quemo la garganta y cerro los ojos mientras ingería el líquido amargo como el mismo infierno.

Pese a que aquello que estaba tomando solo podía comparárselo con la gasolina, pidió otro trago.

— Oiga, amigo ¿Puede pagarlo?

El aliento del hombre que atendía la barra le cayó en el rostro. A pesar de perder desde hacia rato la mayoría de sus sentidos por completo, no puedo evitar fruncir la nariz.

El aliento le apestaba, incluso se sintió más atontado que hace un momento.

Por lo poco que podía notar gracias a las tenues luces del pequeño y lúgubre lugar, el hombre vestía un andrajoso y sucio delantal que en algún momento, años tal vez, había sido blanco. Poseía marcadas arrugas a los lados de sus ojos y en las comisuras de su boca. La piel de su rostro se veía lastimada y quebrada, incluso noto el tabique de la nariz torcido, de seguro por alguna riña, y una línea fina de color translucido en su mejilla derecha.

La amenaza en sus ojos era clara, aun a pesar del estado de borrachera en la que se encontraba. No dudaba que en menos de dos segundos de alguna forma el hombre iba a cobrarse su deuda.

De forma boba le sonrió, y no le sorprendió que él nombre tardara en devolverle la sonrisa antes de que depositara sobre la vieja y descuidada barra unos cuantos dólares.

— Oh, enseguida le sirvo

El brillo codicioso en sus ojos no paso de ser percibido cuando recogió el dinero y lo metió con rapidez a la caja registradora. De seguro los únicos que frecuentaban en Tokio ese tipo de bares eran hombres de bajos recursos. Apostaba lo que le quedaba aun de consciencia que nunca había visto en su vida tanto dinero, aunque para él solo fueron unos cuantos dólares.

El hombre le extendió un vaso igual, o peor, de sucio que el anterior con la misma bebida en el interior.

La contemplo taciturno, esperando por fin entrar en un estado de completa inconsciencia. Los castaños ojos femeninos estaban clavados en su retina, en su mente, como una huella lacerante.

Gimió y se apretó las sienes.

— ¿Problemas con su esposa?

Frunció la boca y alargo torpemente la mano para alcanzar el vaso. Contemplo el líquido en el interior y boto todo el aire de sus pulmones como en una suplica silenciosa.

La mueca en sus labios fue melancólica mientras intentaba conectar coherentemente las palabras en la mente. La lengua tardo en responderle, pero aquello que había silenciado hace años salio con la mayor claridad que le fue posible en ese estado.

— No, con la mujer que amo

Y se llevo, tal vez por décima vez, el vaso a los labios y bebió como un sediento para no pensar en lo retorcida y miserable que era su vida.

Para dejar de pensar en sus ojos castaños.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Se rasco la nuca distraídamente mientras continuaba escuchando los nuevos cotilleos del día en la sala de médicos.

No tardo mucho en escapar, saludando cordialmente a las dos medicas residentes cuando se retiro de la sala. Nunca le llamo la atención enterarse de los trasfondos que ocurrían en la clínica, ni de la vida privada de sus colegas.

Con paso tranquilo y despreocupado, bajo la calma de los silenciosos rincones que no contaban a aquellas horas con las características corridas y bullicios, camino hacia su consultorio.

Su jornada laboral había terminado exactamente hacia una hora, pero el papeleo que lo aguardaba como parte de su obligación lo hizo retasarse un poco. De cualquier modo, el buen humor en su semblante no se iría ese día. Hoy era su noche libre, podría por fin descansar.

Primero pasaría por el templo. Desde que Keiko en persona se acerco excesivamente para informarle que Kagome había visitado la clínica esa mañana preguntando por él esa idea nunca abandono su mente.

El ajetreado día, como de costumbre, no le permitió comunicarse con ella, aunque estuvo tentado a tomarse un tiempo libre y telefonearla, pero ni siquiera en su horario de descanso el movimiento en la clínica se había detenido un solo momento. En varias oportunidades sintió que la cabeza iba a explotarle.

Guardo en uno de los cajones del escritorio los papeles que había firmado y dejado sobre el mismo antes de ir a servirse un café en la sala de médicos. Se cambio por algo más informal luego de dejar su bata colgada en un solitario perchero de la esquina.

Salio del consultorio cerrando con llave la puerta con la sola idea de ver a Kagome.

Deseaba verla dolorosamente.

Sus pensamientos se congelaron mientras freno de andar abruptamente.

Contemplo al hombre que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, extrañamente vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra recostado despreocupadamente en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Su cuerpo se tenso por completo cuando noto como él daba una última calada al cigarro antes de arrojarlo al piso, mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, para luego apagarlo con la punta de uno de sus zapatos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le increpo con la mandíbula tensa y los hombros de igual modo.

Inuyasha lo observo por el rabillo del ojo riéndose. Le resultaba tan patético aquel sujeto. Escucho como claramente rechinaba los dientes ante su nula respuesta, aquello solo le provoco que volviera a sonreír.

— Vengo a aclarar un punto contigo

Kouga frunció los labios, no le agradaba el tono de su voz. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo cuando hablaba de _"punto"_.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que voy a escucharte?

Él no iba a oír nada de lo que pudiera salir de la boca de ese miserable, mucho menos si se trataba de algo que tuviera que ver con la muchacha de ojos chocolates que hoy había acudido a verle.

— Créeme… te interesa

Suficientes veces había visto el brillo siniestro en los ojos de ese despreciable hombre, incontable…ahora era el mismo.

Aun así no pensaba caer en su juego.

— Nada de lo que me digas tiene importancia para mí

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron al terminar de decir aquello. Él podía irse al infierno mismo, incluso pudiere que con todo gusto lo ayudase a marcharse. Volvió a avanzar, pero la voz profunda de Inuyasha resonó en el pasillo al igual que lo hizo en lo profundo de su mente, mientras lo obligaba a detener por segunda vez el paso.

— Pensé que te interesaría saber que con Kagome estamos nuevamente juntos

El aliento se le atraganto en la garganta mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. La sangre estaba hirviendo en sus venas.

Ese bastando miserable no podía estar hablando en serio.

Kagome… ella, ella.

— ¿No me crees? —sonrío burlonamente mostrando algunos de sus dientes— ¿Acaso creías que podías tener algo con ella?

— ¡Eres una _mierda_! —siseo oscuramente.

La quijada la tenía completamente apretada. Estaba comenzando a perder los estribos por completo. Él le repugnaba, solo era un bastardo rico que había jugado con la delicada mujer que amaba. No necesitaba saber por qué tonta excusa había botado a Kagome igual que un vil animal, nunca le importo aquello. Él la vio, noto las lágrimas en sus ojos cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de aquel miserable y… lo odio aun más.

Deseo matarlo.

— Ella me prefiere, Kouga. Siempre me ha preferido —comento aun con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios— Y volvió a elegirme

Entonces su mente dejo se pensar y solo se cegó abalanzándose sobre Inuyasha.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— Uh, se han rendido

Kagome dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, concordando con las palabras de su invitado, mientras su hermano, dormido sobre el sofá de la sala, murmuraba algo inteligible con una extraña mueca en el rostro. Kohaku estaba en iguales condiciones, acurrucado en el único costado libre del sillón en el que se había podido acomodar. Tenía que reconocer que el joven término adquiriendo una extraña postura, mañana amanecería con todo los músculos agarrotados.

— ¿Me ayudas a acostarlos? —musito, observando a Houyo. No quería molestarlo demasiado, pero el trabajo claramente seria mucho más rápido.

— Por supuesto

Con extremo cuidado, para no despertarlos, ella tomo el cuerpo de su hermano y Houyo el de Kohaku. Luego de subir despacio las escaleras e indicarle en que habitación debía dejarlo volvieron a bajar a la sala.

La cena había sido agradable, casi familiar. Houyo se había llevado de maravilla con ambos niños, e incluso no titubeó en soltar sus intentos en su época de secundario por intentar conquistarla. En varias ocasiones tuvo que silenciar tanto a Kohaku como a su hermano por comentarios o preguntas indiscretas, pero él se desenvolvió resulto y siempre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Le sorprendió un poco encontrar a Souta y al hermano de su amiga en el templo. Estaba decidida a pasar por la casa de Sango y recoger a Souta, aunque ello conllevaba poner en funcionamiento su mente e inventar una buena escusa sobre porque no le devolvió las llamadas.

Agradeció que Kohaku se quedara a dormir en el templo, su compañía ayudaría a mantener distraído a Souta el mayor tiempo posible. Estaba guardando fuerzas para saber como decirle que pronto vivirían con Inuyasha.

Dormiría bajo el mismo techo que su enemigo.

— Ya es un poco tarde —apunto Houyo contemplando las manecillas del reloj colgado en la pared de la sala de estar— Gracias por todo, Higurashi

— No, gracias a ti

Él le sonrío complacido y deslizo, instantes después, una pequeña tarjeta de color blanco con los números donde podía localizarlo por cualquier inconveniente que tuviera. Kagome asintió aceptando la tarjeta, no era tonta. Sabía el motivo por el cual él estaba dándole esa información. Aunque no hubieran tocado nuevamente el tema, el halo invisible seguía estando sobre ellos.

— Gracias… nuevamente —volvió a hablar él cuando ambos se encontraban en la puerta de entrada— Ha sido un gusto volver a verte

— También lo ha sido para mi, Houyo

Kagome beso su mejilla a modo de despedida. No le resulto extraño aquello, era la primera vez que lo hacia luego de haberse conocido desde hace tantos años. Houyo le sonrío a modo de despedida, como antaño, haciéndola recordar viejas épocas.

Cerro la puerta y giro sobre sus talones, quedaban algunos quehaceres que hacer antes de poder finalmente acostarse. Solo llego a caminar tres pasos cuando los fuertes golpes en la puerta sonaron por toda la casa. Se abalanzo hacia ella, casi trastabillando con la pequeña alfombra de la entrada. Tiro de pomo sintiendo el corazón latir deprisa, tal vez algo le había sucedido a Houyo en aquel corto trayecto.

— ¿Kouga? —susurro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y completamente sorprendida. Alarmada, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos cuando noto el labio cortado y el claro color violáceo sobre el ojo izquierdo del hombre— ¡¿Qué sucedió?

Gimió asustada cuando intempestivamente él se echo sobre ella, sujetándola con sus fuertes manos de los hombros con violencia.

Completamente azorada clavo sus ojos en él, y por primera vez desconoció al hombre frente a ella. Su celeste mirada estremeció los vellos de su nuca.

Él jamás la había observado de aquel modo.

— ¡Dime que no es cierto! —le grito desesperado, zarandeando con brusquedad el cuerpo femenino— ¡Dime que no has vuelto con Inuyasha! ¡Maldita sea, dímelo!

Pese al terror que estaba experimentando, las fichas cayeron en su lugar. Aun, sin poder modular una sola palabra, mientras volvía a gemir por la fuerza de sus dedos clavándose en su delicada piel como dagas, solo puedo razonar una única cosa.

Él, con sus propias manos, se había encargado de destruir a Kouga.

Él… se estaba encargando de comenzar a destruirla.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**T**_ranquilas, Houyo solo vino como buen amigo, nada más. Él esta muy feliz junto a su futura esposa. Reconozco que la parte primera de Kag y él me gusto. No estoy segura si aparecerá otra vez a lo largo del fic o no, pero por lo menos pudimos ver un poco de él n.n

¡Es increíble que este de vuelta en tan poco tiempo! Incluso a mi misma me sorprende, últimamente me estoy tomando alrededor de un cáp por mes, pero ¡heme aquí! Raro, muy raro.

Dios, como quiero unas vacaciones. Por suerte solo me quedan dos semanas más de uni, si es que no me llevo filosofía a final, ¡Solo necesito otro siete para promocionarla, como paso en sociología!

Chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por el apoyo incondicional como siempre. Apenas tenga algo escrito del próximo capítulo prometo un pequeño avance en el blog como vengo haciendo.

Que pasen una bonita semana. Un beso enorme n.n

_**Lis-Sama **_


	11. Sentencia

**Capítulo X: Sentencia**

Sollozó, alzando sus brazos torpemente y rodeando el cuello masculino dubitativa. Sintió como él termina de flaquear, dejando caer su cuerpo junto al suyo y sujetando fuertemente su cintura con extrema desesperación.

Sus palabras aún se negaban a salir, morían en su boca mientras la propia agonía de él quemaba su pecho en demasía. Las piezas del macabro puzzle encajaban a la perfección. Habían caído para unirse sin piedad cuando los dedos fuertes de él se clavaban sin misericordia alguna en su hombro.

No había explicación ni palabras suficientes para evitarle aquel dolor. No había un justificativo.

Lo escucho exhalar el aire con fuerza, con apremio, sobre la curvatura de su cuello mientras su cabeza se apoyaba contra su hombro.

— Perdóname, lo siento tanto… tanto —susurro con dolor casi palpable—. Tanto, ¡Oh, por Kami-sama!

Sus pequeñas manos apretaron la tela de su camisa desde la espalda, inclinando la cabeza hacia su lado para apoyarla sobre la de él. Lo sujeto, sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón acompasarse al del hombre, golpeando a cada latido aún con dolor.

Por primera vez lo escucho llorar, mientra la fe se escapaba de su cuerpo a cada suspiro agónico y compungido que dejaba caer sobre ella.

Kouga comprendió sin palabras que nunca la había tenido, y Kagome entendió que él no necesitaba alguna de las absurdas respuesta que su mente busco por días de forma negativa.

Irrevocablemente, ella siempre perteneció a Inuyasha.

Sin saber de qué forma, o por cual medio, una parte del alma de la joven se había negado a soltarlo; tomándolo ardorosamente al rodear su cuerpo y cobijarlo junto a su seno. Tal vez se trataba de solo una mera añoranza al pasado que ambos habían compartido, o tal vez ella aún no era plenamente consciente que su alma continuaba aguardándolo en silencio mientras su cuerpo había formado las barreras de defensa para no volver a caer.

La muchacha no lo sabía, pero él sí. Su esperanza estaba escondida detrás de sus ojos profundos.

Cómo se las habían ingeniado Inuyasha era algo que tampoco comprendía… ni quería comprender, poco sentido tenía ya.

Ella lo aguardo silenciosamente y él vino a tomarla otra vez, mientras el mundo de Kouga comenzaba por fin a fragmentarse en pedazos.

— Estaré siempre para ti.

Él sonrió quedamente, con el sufrimiento quemándole las entrañas. Su manzana de Adán se movió silenciosa mientras actuaba de forma egoísta y tomaba un pequeño pedazo de ella donde, sin saberlo, Inuyasha era ya su dueño.

— Y yo para ti, Kagome.

Su mundo termino de desplomarse con aquellas simples palabras pronunciadas.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Los aletargados músculos de su cuerpo obedecieron con resistencia la orden que él les estaba enviando. Sus parpados se alzaron con lentitud, aunque pronto sus ojos se vieron en la urgencia inminente de ser cubiertos nuevamente por ellos cuando la pequeña luz del sol proveniente de la ventana a su derecha estaba quemando sus corneas.

El dolor de cabeza que experimentaba era como estar bailando sobre las llamas del infierno.

— Veo que has despertado.

Aun sintiendo como si se encontrara en una montaña rusa, logro reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba. Dejo caer pesadamente la cabeza hacia atrás, cobijándose en la mullida almohada con aroma a lavada. No le importaba la pesadez de su lengua, o lo lento que pudiera conectar su cerebro; ni siquiera el alcohol en sus venas. No le importaba morir en aquel mismo instante mientras la voz de ella fuera lo último que escuchase.

Jamás le había importado y jamás le importaría.

— Tienes un analgésico y un vaso de agua a tu derecha.

Él se sintió miserable mientras la motricidad de sus miembros le fallaba horriblemente. Pese a haber perdido su lucidez, la voz fría y extremadamente filosa de ella era algo que siempre reconocería.

Suspiro derrotado mientras la habitación continuaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Intento volver a reaccionar cuando un peso extra se instalo a su lado sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Por qué… te lastimas?

Sango acaricio la mejilla masculina con la yema de los dedos. La textura de su anguloso rostro varonil la había atormentando en sueños a través de los años al no poder olvidarlo. Sus turbios ojos azules, como la misma bruma, intentaron sin éxito alguno enfocarla. Los finos labios de Miroku se extendieron en una lánguida y triste sonrisa mientras inspiraba el aire del cuarto con fuerza.

— Porque lo merezco.

Ella observo como él volvía a perder la consciencia por completo, notando las marcadas arrugas en su rostro y el color ceniciento de la piel. Peino sus cabellos con cuidado y lloro silenciosamente.

Su corazón continuaba anhelándolo como el primer día, y odio que así fuera.

Era tarde para ellos. Demasiado tarde.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sino fuera porque estaba segura que no poseía ningún trastorno, creería que había terminado de volverse loca.

El cuerpo erguido de él, en su pose fuerte y prepotente, desentona por completo con la pequeña y calida cocina. Su traje negro de marca opacaba hasta el retrato más caro que su madre había decidido comprar cuando aun su padre estaba con vida.

Ella se había recargado contra la mesada, luego de dejarle un café humeante recién salido de la cafetera, frente a él, sobre la mesa. Una de sus duras manos sujetaba el mango de la taza, que ahora le resultaba tan frágil de quebrar a diferencia de la primera vez que la observo en la estantería del comercio donde la adquirió. Quiso haber tenido la valentía necesaria para poder cerrarla la puerta en la cara pero, en vista de los nuevos acontecimientos, eso hubiera sido firmar su sentencia de muerte en aquel preciso instante. Internamente, no le sorprendió encontrarlo llamando a la puerta de su casa a las seis de la mañana.

— Mmmm, no ha cambiado en nada.

Kagome se removió incomoda aun de pie, gritándose internamente por ser tan débil ante el tono ronco y aterciopelado de su voz. Incluso lo recordaba gutural en las mañanas, cuando su pelo negro, desordenado, se extendía sobre la cama o había cubierto su rostro como un velo en noches de intimidad.

Debía aprender a controlar sus pensamientos.

Los ojos periféricos de Inuyasha continuaron examinando el cuarto con cierta cautela, rememorando cada ínfimo detalle. Era irónico, pero agradeció que nada hubiera cambiado a como lo recordaba. Una parte de él se lleno de gocé, aunque pronto recobro por completo la compostura y ensombreció su mirada cuando sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en la mujer frente a él, a solo unos escasos metros de distancia. Recordaba el sabor de sus labios. Honestamente, jamás los había olvidado.

— Creo que sabes perfectamente cual es motivo de mi visita. ¿Verdad, pequeña?

Kagome rechino los dientes y junto sus labios en una fina línea. Su entrecejo se pobló de arrugas al fruncir su frente. ¿Cuánta humillación debía soportar? Lo peor era que, en su fuero interno, sabía que recién comenzaba.

Ya la tenía presa, era su rehén después de plasmar su firman en aquel absurdo papel, luego había sido Kouga, su amigo, su apoyo incondicional en todos aquellos años; lo destruyó completamente, comenzando poco a poco a hacer lo mismo con ella.

Kouga… Kouga. No había tenido el coraje suficiente para llamarlo luego de aquella noche. Deseaba hacerlo, ¡claro que lo deseaba!, pero temía que una sola palabra pudiera destruirlo aun más de lo que estaba. Él siempre aparentaba ser fuerte, pero lo cierto era que también, con la misma intensidad, era débil. Incluso había ido a visitar a su madre en los horarios que estaba segura que no se lo cruzaría. Ella no soportaría nuevamente ese dolor, ni mucho menos volverle hacer vivir ese padecimiento a su viejo amigo.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir el apretón fuerte y certero a la altura de su brazo. Jadeo sonoramente buscando a raudales el aire cuando el calor del cuerpo masculino de Inuyasha bañaba el suyo con extrema fiereza. Ella misma percibió el temblor en su cuerpo mientras los dorados y fríos ojos de él taladraban sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estas pensando en ese _médico_, no es así?

La filosa voz de él hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban. Inuyasha la empujo levente contra su cuerpo, haciendo que chocase sonoramente su pecho contra el de él. Aumento el agarre de su brazo y Kagome suplico para que la soltara. No se había percatado en que preciso momento él rodeo la pequeña mesa y había llegado frente a ella con la clara intención de demandar una respuesta.

— Suéltame —volvió a gemir Kagome. Se removió inquiera pero él la inmovilizó pasando el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Suéltame ahora.

Inuyasha le sonrió cínicamente, acercando su rostro al de ella. En un vano y absurdo intento Kagome se estiro hacia atrás, serpenteando su cuerpo en una forma que él consideraba ilegal, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban febriles y el sonido de su respirar se volvía errático al igual que el movimiento voluptuoso de su pecho.

— Tú, me perteneces —susurro oscuramente sobre el oído de la mujer—, a mí y solo a mí. ¿Lo has comprendido?

Kagome se tenso conteniendo el aliento, congelándose por completo la sangre que circulaba de forma calida por sus venas; luego se removió inquita con mayor fervor para intentar salir de su prisión. Él solo sonrió, bajando el rostro lo suficiente como para poder posar sus labios sobre la vena palpitante en su cuello níveo. La apretó más contra sí y ella volvió a retener el aliento, mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo sonoro y afligido cuando los dientes de él se hincaron en la curvatura de su cuello con fuerza.

— ¿Lo has comprendido?

Kagome se mordió los labios y no le respondió, dejando que la siniestra voz de él se perdiera en la cocina. ¡No le daría el gusto!

Algo de dignidad poseía y no pensaba perderla de aquella forma frente a él.

Noto el cambio potente del cuerpo de él y sintió que lo había llevado al extremo. Soltó su brazo, y ella casi ideo una salida en aquel segundo, pero ambas manos de Inuyasha se posaron otra vez su cuerpo desde su cintura.

Tal vez si estaba loca, porque era imposible que sintiera un aura oscura y demoníaca en torno a ese hombre por mucho que hubiera cambiado.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocarla. Aquellos ónixs duros brillaban perversamente. Ella pudo saber lo que pasaba por su mente sin necesidad de tener absceso. Sus pensamientos estaban allí, reflejándose en forma de humo brumoso, espeso y oscuro, en sus ojos como una sentencia.

Kagome hizo acopio de todo su fuerza de voluntad para poder buscar su voz entre el pánico presente en su débil cuerpo.

— Y-yo… no te pertenezco —logro decir de forma bastante convincente, pero no lo suficiente.

Inuyasha volvió a acercar su rostro, nublando por un momento los sentidos confundidos de la pequeña mujer en sus brazos. Sus ojos jamás dejaron de contemplarla, aun con aquellos pensamientos tangibles y peligrosos en su mirada como el oro viejo. Los labios de él se movieron provocativamente, mostrando la mueca de una perversa sonrisa bailar en su cara.

— Mañana —soltó él, y los latidos del corazón de Kagome se detuvieron abruptamente—. Bienvenida al infierno, _pequeña._

Inuyasha se alejo de su cuerpo, y con ello, las últimas fuerzas de la muchacha. Lo escucho marcharse, dejando como única muestra de su encuentro el café a medio terminar y la amenaza tras su espalad.

Ella miro el reloj de pared, contemplando con pánico las manecillas que marcaban las siete de la mañana. Oyó el despertar de su cuarto sonar y los pasos de su hermano en su propia habitación, mientras contaba mentalmente los minutos que aun podía sumergirse en su propia miseria antes de recomponerse.

Mañana, mañana comenzaría a vivir con Inuyasha.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**C**_orto sí, pero intenso XD. No, no llamen al 911; sigo viva. Estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones lo más que puedo, y aún me faltan. Lamento la demora, pero entre la operación del brazo de mi mamá, que esta muy bien, y que estuve bastante saliendo; nunca encontraba el tiempo, pero sobre todo las ideas, para continuar con el cáp. Estoy reencontrándome con él, como verán, pero no se preocupen que lo voy a terminar el fic.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, los que preguntaban cuando iba a continuar el fic y los de apoyo. Me hicieron saber que esta locura tiene sus fieles seguidores. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Como siempre vengo haciendo, apenas tenga un avance del próximo capítulo estará colgado en el blog. Por el momento lo último que pueden leer, quienes no lo hayan echo en mi _face_ aunque en blog hay un poco más del fragmento, un nuevo fic que tengo en mente. Será de época en este caso. Todo se lo debo a "_Lisa Kleypas"._

Ya lo saben, siempre son libres de comentar. No lo olviden ;D

Besos y buena semana.

_**Lis**_


	12. Traslado

**Capítulo XI: Traslado **

— ¿Cuándo vendrá por nosotros?

A favor de su miseria, su hermano era la cara opuesta de la moneda. Efusivo, inquieto y activo como en ninguna otra mañana. Por un momento envidio su ignorancia.

Le resultaba imposible calmar los precipitados latidos de su corazón, incluso luego de superar su propia prueba de fuego. Le había mentido de forma ruin a su propio hermano el día anterior, pero ¿cómo explicarle? Agradecía infinitamente que él fuera solo un pequeño niño cuando Inuyasha y ella se distanciaron. Con su propia desazón tenía más que suficiente por aquellos días.

La pasada noche, en su oscuro y silencioso dormitorio, los pensamientos que contemplo en los ojos del hombre abarcaron cada rincón de su mente. Aquellos mismos que horas antes observo en forma de humo brumoso. Con solo verlos había tenido un atisbó de lo que le esperaba.

Estaba condenada, aguardando el mortífero y certero golpe del verdugo.

Miro a Souta por sobre sus pestañas, había llegado demasiado lejos como para flaquear. Le sonrió ampliamente.

— En cualquier instante —respondió calmadamente, omitiendo nuevamente los latidos de su corazón—. ¿No se te ha olvidado nada?

— No, _one-chan _—se dejo caer pesadamente en el extremo del sofá que, solo minutos atrás, ocupo. Movió sus piernas con energía—. ¿Cómo crees que será? Digo, debe ser estupendo, recuerdo que su familia era rica.

— ¿Es lo único que te importa? —inquirió Kagome. Sus cejas se habían alzado con asombro ante la pregunta de su hermano—. Si es solo por eso, puedes estar tranquilo que continua siendo rico.

Souta se acurruco contra el brazo del sofá al saberse en falta, el tono de voz de su hermana le anuncio de su disgusto. No quiso haberle hecho enfadar, pero la verdad era que no podía medir la emoción que le embargaba. ¡Apreciaba a Inuyasha!, y un día solo desapareció de la vida de ella. Tal vez Kagome no lo supiera, pero él la observo llorar pocos días después de que Inuyasha dejara de venir a la casa. Entendía que era un tema delicado, aun sin saber cuál era el motivo que llevo al distanciamiento; pero los temas de los adultos siempre resultaban complicados. Así que había preferido mantenerse en silencio, si su hermana no quería hablar, él ni siquiera le recordaría la existencia de Inuyasha. Sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

— Discúlpame, sé bien que no lo decías con esa intención, Souta.

Era pequeño, pero los ojos de Kagome habían perdido ese brillo que la caracterizaba. ¿Cuál era la verdad de lo sucedido entre ambos?

El niño solo pudo sonreír quedamente, aunque el tono melancólico y la mirada de la mujer era algo que quedaría guardado en su memoria indefectiblemente.

Dos golpes en la puerta de entrada retumbaron en los oídos de la pelinegra con la misma fuerza que un huracán. El corazón se le disparo nuevamente, y pronto el inexistente valor que horas atrás logro acumular escapo de ella a cada latido desbocado y doloroso junto a cada irregular respiración.

_«__Tarde, muy tarde__»_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

¿Aquí vivirían?

Kagome se vio obligada a fruncir los labios en una fina y dura línea antes de terminar completamente avergonzada.

— Wow, ¡es impresionante! —comentó su pequeño hermano maravillado—, ¡increíble!

Ciertamente lo era, y eso que solo se encontraban mirando la fastuosa fachada del edificio.

Irrisorio, total y completamente absurdo. Ni quiera podía cavilar en como seria el interior.

— Asombroso, ¿no lo cree? —preguntó Shipou con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba caer pesadamente en la acera una de las maletas—. Nunca pensé que edificios así estén permitidos en Tokio.

La mujer trago en seco disminuyendo un poco el rictus en su rostro al rebuscar alguna palabra coherente en su aturdida y asombrada mente.

— Concuerdo completamente.

¡Aquello era demasiado!, se sentía abochornada.

El joven chofer de ojos verdes se rasco la nuca despreocupadamente. Ella sintió la vibración de su risa fresca y natural mientras tomaba un respiro.

— El señor Taisho es dueño del _penthouse_ que se encuentra en las últimas dos plantas —indicó con uno de sus dedos. Los ojos de Kagome se cansaron de solo seguir el recto recorrido de interminables pisos—. _Kaede-baba _me comento que es una réplica exacta de uno que se encuentra en Montecarlo. ¡Debe verlo por dentro, señorita Higurashi!

_«__Debería huir lejos de esta locura. Eso debo hacer__» _

Asintió levemente para complacencia del joven. Sus pensamientos estaban en una dirección completamente opuesta, en una recta perfecta y continua, muy diferente incluso a los de Souta.

Bien, por lo menos agradeció no haber tenía que observar el rostro de superioridad desde entrada en la mañana de Inuyasha. Podía alistarse e intentar acomodarse, aunque lo último le resultaba meramente imposible en todos los aspectos de la palabra.

La compañía de Shipou había sido la única cuota de tranquilidad que tuvo mientras la limusina avanzaba con rapidez hacia aquí, apresándola en una admirable jaula de oro.

El botones, quien la pelinegra supuso que había sido previamente informado, ayudo a Shipou con las maletas. Incluso el encargado de la puerta, otro joven de la misma edad que el chofer, se inmiscuyo en la labor.

Kagome sintió como casi entraba en pánico cuando se acercaban al elevador y Shipou no se encontraba a su lado. Lo sujeto de la manga del traje en el momento justo mientras sentía el frío sudor acumulársele en la frente. Tuvo que disimular, balbucear la primera mentira que su cerebro pudo armar, aunque no logro por completo el resultado obtenido; él la dejo en la recepción alegando que llevaría la limosina de Inuyasha a la cochera, pero que luego regresara a ayudarla a instalarse. Kagome se mordió los labios para no suplicarle y lo dejo ir con el corazón corriendo de hito en hito.

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, niña mía!

Unos afectuosos y cariñosos brazos rodearon a la joven mujer apenas las puertas del penthouse se abrieron. Souta se quedo mudo del asombro ante tal alboroto realizado por la anciana. Kagome reacciono un segundo después, tratando de estrechar entre sus brazos a Kaede con cuidado de no lastimarla. Estaba aturdida aun, pero las inteligibles palabras de ella hicieron que acaricia su cano cabello con dulzura. Había deseado tanto encontrarla y saber de su estado luego del incidente con Inuyasha. No quería pensar qué le pudo haber hecho.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Pasen ya —los empujo a ambos dentro, apenas se vio recompuesta del abrazo—. Gracias, Damien.

El botones le dedico a Kaede una cordial sonrisa y se retiro luego de dejar todas las maletas. Ella cerró la puerta del penthouse antes de voltear a ver a los nuevos inquilinos. Kagome notó una sombra de infinita tristeza en los añejos ojos marrones, sabiendo que en silencio le dedicaba unas pocas palabras.

Kaede estaba al tanto.

— Nunca creí que Inuyasha viviría en un lugar así —comentó quedamente Kagome cuando ambas mujeres pudieran estar a solas en la cocina del la tercera suite.

Souta se había instalado en la segunda, por órdenes ya establecidas del dueño del apartamento. Ambas lo dejaron disfrutar de la sala de cine que contaba el penthouse.

Hacia solo un cuarto del hora que el ambiente logro tranquilizarse. Shipou había cumplido su palabra ayudando sin quejarse. Kagome perdió la cuenta de las veces que él subió y bajo las escaleras de las suites llevando y trayendo las maletas, o solo acatando las ordenas de la vieja casera y niñera del amo.

— Pertenecía a la señora Izayoi, el señor lo mando a construir para ella —apuntó, siguiendo con su labor—. Su luna de miel fue en Montecarlo. Es el primer regalo que el señor le hizo cuando contrajeron matrimonio.

Kagome sonrió, relajando sus hombros y dejándose llevar por el tinte de voz acaramelado y melancólico de Kaede. Podía imaginar a la madre de Inuyasha entrando por aquella misma puerta que ella cruzo llena de esperanza y amor devoto hacia su marido.

En sus tiempos juntos ella nunca se atrevió a indagar mucho sobre el tema, él tampoco lo hizo. A Kagome solo le basto saber que Izayoi murió cuando Inuyasha era muy joven, incluso como para recordarlo. Era un tema delicado que tocaba la fibra más sensible de todo su ser. La contemplo por fotos una vez, pero sus facciones clásicas de rostro y mirada tranquila era algo que nunca había abandona su memoria. El cabello largo le caía en una lisa cascada hasta más allá de la cadera, y el simple vestido blanco de verano acentuaba sus formas. Supuso que la fotografía había sido tomada en el principio de la relación, o algunos meses después. Izayoi era una sencilla estudiante de pintura, e Inu-no retrato el momento en esa humilde fotografía.

Ambos de mundos diferentes, pero complementos del otro. Un amor que venció la división social. Un amor con un trágico y abrupto final.

— Es muy bello, incluso daña la vista —rió—. Aunque reencarnada jamás tendría algo así.

Kaede dejo el cuchillo al lado de la tabla de cortar, la preparación podía esperar un poco más. Le dio una larga mirada, aprovechando el distraimiento de Kagome en ese momento. Las palabras se acumularon en su garganta, tenía tanto que decirle y aconsejarle. Deseaba hacer algo por aquella pequeña y frágil niña. ¿Era consciente de cómo su mirada cambiaba cuando pensaba en Inuyasha?, las canas en su pelo no eran simplemente por el paso del tiempo.

— El penthouse se encuentra deshabitado la mayor parte del año —dijo, siguiéndole la corriente de la conversación, a pesar de lo contradictorio de sus verdaderos pensamientos—, vivíamos todos en la mansión. Quiso mudarse aquí hace solo dos días.

Kagome volvió a ladear el rostro saliendo de sus propias cavilaciones. Intuyo la razón del repentino cambio de él al instante.

— De hecho, está noche volveré allí. Esa casa sin mi mando no es lo mismo —argumentó nuevamente Kaede, alzando las comisuras de sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa. Las marcadas arrugas alrededor de la boca se definieron—. Estoy aquí para prepararte algo decente, ni niña. Si no fuera por mí viviría a base de ramen.

La madura niñera soltó un bufido exasperado y volvió a retomar su labor, cortando con presión las verduras que se encontraban sobre la tabla. Kagome casi se atraganto al escucharla. Tosió levemente antes de hablar.

— ¿Ramen?

No podía creerlo, y el tinte de su voz dio cuenta de ello. Kaede debía estar equivocada, seguramente estaba hablando del viejo Inuyasha, de ese que ella se había enamorado locamente hacia unos cuentos años; no del sofisticado hombre que estaba a la cabeza de una importante y absolutamente valorable compañía, no de aquel hombre que cenaba en restaurantes étnicos y costosos.

No, no podía ser cierto.

— Oh, sí —afirmó rápidamente la anciana contemplando por un momento a la joven antes de proseguir—. Él ha cambiado en muchos aspectos, pero ese es el único que ha mantenido.

Sin comprender, el corazón de Kagome se agrando en su pecho de puro goce. Tal vez, aunque sea una ínfima y única parte, el hombre que había amado estaba allí.

— Es una total sorpresa para ti, ¿no es así?

Kaede se limpio las manos con el repasador que había dejado previamente colocado a un lado de ella sobre la mesa, escrutándola con la mirada. El leve movimiento de Kagome le basto para saberse respondida. No necesitaba nada más.

La joven soltó un suspiro melancólico mientras Kaede se movía con rapidez por la cocina, poniendo ollas y sartenes en el fuego, sacando vajilla y platería. Por un momento la soledad de sus propios pensamientos la abrumaron.

¿Sango estaría preocupada por ella o desearía matarla? ¿La odiaría Kouga o simplemente sentiría lastima? Tantas cuestiones que no pudo resolver, tantas excusas y mentiras dichas. Dolía, en lo profundo de su corazón dolía. Ya no se sentía con el valor de volver a verlos a ambos a la cara.

_Débil_, se recrimino duramente para sí misma; con las dagas de sus propias palabras atravesándole. Tal vez si hubiera esperado un poco más Kouga hubiera podido encontrar una solución, tal vez si hubiera escuchado las palabras de Sango no se vería metida en tal embrollo. Tal vez si no hubiera jugado un papel de altruista Inuyasha no volvería a aparecer en su vida.

— Llevarías por favor esto al comedor, querida —preguntó amablemente la anciana, apuntando hacia la vajilla prolijamente colocada en la mesada.

— Claro.

La arquitectura con la que fue construido el apartamento le quitaba al aliento. Shipou estuvo en lo cierto al decirle que debía verlo por dentro. No conocía el penthouse de Montecarlo, pero ahora estaba allí, pudiendo contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio por una de las terrazas. Estaba en el epicentro de la ciudad, por lo que podía disfrutar de una agradable y magnifica vista. El juego de luces desde aquella altura de seguro le resultaría irreal.

El comedor conectaba con la cocina mediante una puerta de madera labrada con manijas de oro. Acarició con la mirada los acabados de la misma cuando paso a través de ella.

Sin poder reprimirlo una punzada de envía la invadió, no por el extravagante departamento; sino por el gesto que aquella obra de arte arquitectónica guardaba. Las tapicerías pintadas a mano, los detalles de marquetería en el piso, el acabado del techo con el revestimiento de platino, las cortinas del color del vino cayendo sobre el suelo al igual que las blancas, la alfombra beige extendida con pulcritud o las costosas arañas que colgaban sobre la mesa; incluso la terraza que conectaba por medio de una puerta de arco. A la vista del ojo corriente solo era un comedor de gente rica, pero para ella los pequeños detalles que formaban el bello conjunto era la muestra de amor tangible que Inu-no le brindo a su esposa.

¿Cómo podría vivir entre tanto cariño guardado en cada meticuloso fragmento cuando Inuyasha y ella representaban lo contrario?

Prefirió colocar la vajilla en silencio acallando su melancólica respuesta, mientras esperaba el avance de las horas, mientras esperaba que él llegara y cortara por completo sus alas.

Sólo…aguardaría.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— ¿No quieres un té, mi niña?

Kagome le sonrío cansinamente a Kaede, desviando por un momento su mirada de los matices tonos del atardecer. Se encontraba sentada en la terraza del comedor, dejándose llevar por el ambiente perfectamente combinado de estas; vegetación con piezas de escultura.

— No por el momento.

La anciana mujer se acerco, traspasando la puerta de arco y tomando asiento en el sillón de color crema frente a ella. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando la observo nuevamente de perfil. El color sonrosado de su rostro y la sonrisa cálida en los labios juveniles que mostró en el almuerzo había desaparecido. ¡Oh, por Kami! Era tanta la diferencia entre la joven mujer que reía risueñamente a cada instante o incluso podía iluminar la más oscura habitación con el brillo de su mirada, a la abatida chica que ahora tenía a solo unos palmos de distancia.

Aun era tan solo una niña abriéndose al mundo. Ya no podía retener el nudo en su reseca garganta.

— Quiero a Inuyasha como si fuera de mi propia sangre, incluso lo he apañado con los señores en pasadas oportunidades al igual que una abuela amorosa, pero él llego demasiado lejos —argumentó decididamente, con el rostro firme y serio—. Ese joven, ese… extraño puede dañarte. No lo permitas.

— Kaede…

— Tómalo como un concejo, te lo suplico.

El brillo desesperado en los viejos ojos marrones la hizo asentir mecánicamente. Algo dentro de ella se contrajo al saber que las palabras pronunciadas por Kaede podían volverse ciertas. Inuyasha representaba su mayor Némesis. Siempre fue tan frágil ante él… tan débil. Incluso ya había comenzado a dañarla.

Aquel día hubiera deseado ser lo suficientemente fuerte e impulsiva como para sujetarlo y obligarlo a que la escucharla sin importar que. Un error que le costó su propio infierno.

Se excuso con la anciana, cuando la línea de sus pensamientos fue lo suficientemente dañina para sí misma, saliendo del lugar rápidamente. Un pequeño y necesario _tour_ realizado por Shipou horas antes le fue de ayuda para encontrar la biblioteca y resguardarse allí.

No le sorprendió encontrar el tono distintivo de Inuyasha, el único ambiente de todo el penthouse que se asemejaba a su personalidad. El suelo de marquetería y el revestimiento de platino como acabado en el techo eran semejantes al del comedor, igual que las cortinas de color blanco en ambos ventanales; pero el tono oscuro de la madera de las bibliotecas del piso superior e inferior, del escritorio a unos metros de la puerta y de la mesa ratona en al centro del estudio eran el toque inigualable de él. Apostaba que la alfombra oscura había sido elegida por Inuyasha para contrastar con la luz de las paredes blancas, los sillones color crema alrededor de la mesa ratona, la chimenea de mármol claro veteado frente al juego de sillones y la araña colgante. Incluso llego a sentir aquel aroma a tierra recién mojada y bosque que él portaba en su tostada piel, en comparación con la nívea suya, en toda la habitación.

Aquello la hizo sonreír con tanta amargura que le resulto imposible permanecer un segundo más de pie. Su fuerza la abandono por completo cuando llego hasta el amplio sillón, acostándose en posición fetal sobre el mismo en el preciso instante que cerraba los ojos.

La calidez de una pesada prenda la hizo sentir protegida cuando comenzó a volver de la inconsciencia. El susurro del viento entrando por la ventana y la falta total de luz en el cuarto fue lo siguiente que noto. La textura del sillón que rozaba las partes expuestas de su piel le resulto vagamente distinta, por lo que alargo uno de sus brazos para comprobar que la estructura bajo la yema de sus curiosos dedos continuaba.

Un sillón por más espacioso que resultara no contaba con aquellas dimensiones. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

La fragancia concentrada en el ambiente a tierra mojada lleno sus pulmones al escucharse la calculada fuerza de las pisadas sobre el suelo de marquetería de la habitación. Procuro no moverse ni un ápice cuando la calidez inconfundible de una mano toco su mejilla derecha. Su piel reconoció al instante al dueño del acto. El tacto áspero estaba marcado a fuego en ella mientras observaba entre la penumbra como la sombra del cuerpo masculino se acomodaba a una corta distancia.

— _Tu es à moi, mais vous avez mon âme entre vos mains._

El dulzor aroma del brandy en su aliento le golpeo el rostro al oírlo musitar aquella frase. El tinte en la voz del hombre la estremeció, provoco que cerrara los ojos cuando el toque de su mano la abandono.

Oyó como Inuyasha salía del cuarto, con los mismos medidos pasos, dejándola con la aterciopelada y amargada voz de él resonando en su cabeza embotada de contradictorias sensaciones. Una oración que ella no comprendía, pero que su cuerpo insólitamente resultaba entender.

De alguna forma sabía su significado… de alguna forma.

_**Continuara...**__**

* * *

**_

_**V**_oy a comenzar la nota de autor de manera diferente a lo habitual, ya que es imposible no hacerlo de este modo: Es de pleno conocimiento el desastroso episodio que sucedió en Japón hace unas pocas semanas. Particularmente algunos miembros de mi familia y yo estamos siguiendo desde el primer día lo que aconteció. Tal vez no podamos hacer mucho por aquel país que nos ha brindado, por lo menos a mí, a lo largo de la infancia entretenidas tardes frente al televisor y una cultura completamente opuesta a la occidental. Aun hoy Japón nos sigue sorprendiendo no solo en anime, sino en otros aspectos. Por ello es que aunque no podamos ayudar a nivel monetario a la nación, oremos por cada uno de los habitantes de aquel país que continua ante el riesgo inminente de la planta nuclear de Fukushima. No me considero una persona cien por cien cristiana, a pesar de haber cursado todo el primario y secundario en un colegio católico, pero creo fervientemente en el poder de ayuda que tiene la gente. Por ello es importante no olvidarnos de Japón hoy más que nunca.

Cambiando de tema, y si sumergiéndonos en este nuevo capítulo, ¡estoy de vuelta! Aunque suene reiterativo lamento la espera… creo que las vacaciones no me hacen bien, me distraigo más de la cuenta XD. Pero, hoy que acabo de comenzar otra vez la universidad, prometo hacer algunos malabares para traerles el siguiente cap. Increíblemente el fic ya cumplió un año a principios del mes… ¡No puedo creerlo!

Algunas observaciones importantes: **1**) El penthouse al que estoy haciendo referencia de verdad se encuentra en Montecarlo, y es la propiedad más costosa vendida por el momento. En unos minutos voy a poner las fotos en mi profile como siempre para que puedan verlas. ¡Es impresionante! Lo que es inventado es que se encuentra una réplica en Tokio, de algún modo tenía que hacer que ese maravilloso apartamento estuviera en el lugar donde la historia se desarrolla. **2**) Espero que el traductor de Google no se equivocara al traducir del español al francés XD. Por ahora no voy a decirles el significado de la frase, eso queda para próximos capítulos ;)

En fin, gracias como siempre por sus reviews en cada cap; es una pequeña e importante caricia para el alma. No se olviden de los tomatazos o del tirón de orejas, si consideran que lo merezco XD, en sus comentarios.

Buena semana para todos.

**_Lis-Sama _**


	13. Convivencia

**Nota: **Mi Loquita, éste cap es para vos. Te amo hermana, sos mi hermanita del corazón. Gracias por soportarme cuando me pongo histérica por la facultad, mucho en estos días XD. Disfruta la metáfora de la libertad Jajajaja.

* * *

**Capítulo XI****I: Convivencia**

— No considero que sea correcto, niña.

La muchacha le resto importancia a las palabras pronunciadas por Kaede mientras hacía equilibrio sobre uno de los escalones de la antigua escalera. Era meramente imposible que encontrándose en un apartamento de semejante lujo y belleza las herramientas con mayor frecuencia de utilización pudieran estar en tales condiciones. Sonaba a broma de mal gusto.

— Oh, solo es un poco de sana diversión.

Kaede tenía los músculos de su rostro tensos, incluso el frío sudor estaba empapándole la frente. Una de sus manos cargaba un ramillete hecho de globos de color blando, en contraste con las paredes beige de la sala de estar. La luz del sol entraba por el ventanal iluminando los lugares correctos. Los arquitectos habían trabajado exhaustivamente en los detalles de cada habitación al construir el penthouse.

Kagome arqueó un poco más su cuerpo sintiendo algunos huesos de su espalda sonar horriblemente. La vieja niñera estuvo a su lado para alcanzarle el último ramillete que sostenía cuando el anterior había sido correctamente colocado.

— ¿Qué crees, Kaede?

— Lo considero incorrecto.

— No estoy preguntando por ello —dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo al mirarla sobre su hombro—; la decoración, ¿es apropiada?

La anciana asintió, aún con los vellos de su nuca erizados por los nervios, dándole el visto bueno al contemplar la sala levemente decorada con cierta calidez. La muchacha había estado trabajando, desde el despuntar del alba, para organizar la sencilla pero grata reunión por el cumpleaños de Shipou. Era una criatura sumamente tozuda cuando se lo proponía, y había logrado, pese a sus suplicas y reclamos, hacerla participe en aquel juego.

Era agradable volver a contemplar el brillo en sus ojos; fue algo automático, solo tuvo que comentar casualmente una noche aquel pormenor para que Kagome saltara de la silla en donde se encontraba sentara y empezar a tramar un plan para celebrar el cumpleaños del chofer, aprovechando que el joven Inuyasha no se encontraba en el país. Todo fue premeditado minuciosamente.

_«__Si piensa retenerme aquí será bajo mis condiciones__»_, aquellas fueron las palabras pronunciadas sólo dos días atrás por la joven. La vieja mujer supo que sus nervios estarían puestos a prueba desde esa mañana.

Observó a Kagome fijamente, mientras ésta bajaba con cuidado los escalones calculando con presión cada uno de sus pasos. Los pantalones manchados, la amplia camisa gastada por el lavado y el desaliñado recogido de cabello le daban un aspecto natural y bello. Kaede había conocido a pocas mujeres, como la señora Izayoi, que se vieran decentemente vestidas con ropas como esa.

Eran joyas preciosas irrepetibles. Únicas.

— ¡Oh, por Kami, el pastel! —exclamó Kagome con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Me he olvidado por completo de él!

La anciana sonrió, evocando en sus recuerdos el rostro de facciones clásicas de la madre de Inuyasha. Le fue imposible no asemejarlas. Ambas actuaban con desesperación por niñerías.

— Me he hecho cargo anoche del mismo.

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de la muchacha resplandecieron maravillosamente—. Gracias, Kaede.

Kagome se tranquilizo, todos los detalles estaban ya terminados. Esperaba que Souta estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo. ¿No era mucha responsabilidad?

Sentía que estaba pisoteando las enseñanzas de su madre, pero valía la pena. ¿Pedirle a Souta mentir? ¿En qué clase de hermana se estaba convirtiendo? Estaba inmiscuyendo al pequeño en sus embauques, aunque le tranquilizaba saber que Souta había querido participar por propia voluntad. Se sentía menos miserable con ello.

Oh, pero le debía tanto a Shipou, o eso creía. También se lo debía a Kaede, y estaba esperando poder pagárselo como era debido en alguna oportunidad próxima o futura. Ambos estaban haciendo mucho por su hermano y ella, aunque el chofer lo desconociera completamente.

Solo era una reducida reunión, y puesto que el día de ayer no había podido realizarse por ser el día libre de Shipou, había decidido hacer el festejo sorpresa hoy. Puede que ella no fuera la dueña del penthouse, pero ya que verdadero dueño no se encontraba iba a disponer de él como si fuera suyo. Estaba tomando una postura bastante altruista, pero no iba a permanecer encerrada en aquella jaula de oro sin hacer absolutamente nada. Al muy cretino solo le bastaba dejar asentado las horas de sueño que debía tener.

Llego a tener un solo contacto con Inuyasha, y ello se remontaba a la misma noche del día de su llegada. Luego que despertara misteriosamente en la habitación, sabiendo que la biblioteca había sido el último lugar que su mente registraba, supo que la intromisión de él y las palabras pronunciadas en perfecto francés no habían sido un producto de su imaginación.

Kaede misma le comunico que él se marcho a la madrugada, incluso antes del alba. Desde aquello habían pasado dos días, y salvo las estrictas órdenes que dejo antes de irse, aún no tenían noticias. Tampoco es que le importara.

Definitivamente no le importaba.

— Bien, tenemos que guardar esto y prepararnos. No demoraran en llegar.

Pese al cansancio Kaede se movió rápido, ordenando los últimos detalles casi de forma puntillosa. Sus viejos huesos se encontraban resentidos y necesitaba urgentemente unos minutos de descanso, pero jamás la edad sobre sus hombros había permitido que interfiriera en sus quehaceres. Además, no podía negar que la idea no le resultaba grata. Aún se mantenía en un estado de alerta constante y con un ojo puesto en la puerta de entrada, sería una catástrofe si el joven Inuyasha la atravesaba.

Inspiro y relajo los hombros mientras la silueta de Kagome se perdía hacia la recamara.

Era una locura, una bella y feliz locura.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Estuvo en lo cierto, las luces del brillante Tokyo desde aquella altura eran mágicas.

Deseó poder compartir el momento con alguien, aunque eso resultara imposible.

Kaede se había retirado ya y Souta estaba dormido. Solo ella se encontraba despierta a esas horas.

Siempre la noche le resulto maravillosa, mucho más que el día. Prácticamente era una persona diurna, pero el manto nocturno cargaba un misticismo embriagador que le fascinaba desde niña.

Había noches en las que su madre entro a su habitación encontrándola a altas horas despierta con la vista perdida en la lejanía del azulado cielo, imaginando la inmensidad con la que se podían apreciar las estrellas en un lugar apartado de tanta luz. Deseó verlo, y hoy se encontraba cerca de su sueño. No, no era lo mismo, pero por la altura que contaba el penthouse, y por el aire nocturno acariciando su rostro, sentía que estaba allí.

La noche le representaba libertad, y ella creía absurdamente en ese momento que lo era; aunque nunca hubiera estado tan prisionera. Anhelo tener alas.

Lo anhelo con todas sus fuerzas.

— _Avez-vous toujours à la recherche?_

Su voz ronca y baja le sobresalto. Se voltio a verlo, llamándole la atención el desaliñado estilo que portaba. Los tres primeros botones de la camisa se encontraban desabrochados, al igual que fuera de los pantalones; los puños de la misma remangados hasta el codo, sus pies desprovistos de calzado. La corbata desanudada y carente de saco alguno.

No parecía él.

Tal vez eran invenciones suyas o sus ojos estaban siendo engañados por la pálida luz de la luna, pero el rostro sereno y tranquilo de Inuyasha le resultaba irreal. Incluso que estuviera a palmos de distancia, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que unía la terraza con la alcoba, mirándola fijamente le provocaba el mismo sentimiento.

Debía sentirse aterrada con su presencia, puesto que él estaba aquí para cortarle la poca libertad que le quedaba, pero no era así. Su corazón palpitaba de alivio al verlo, aunque tendría que estar odiándolo con cada fibra de su ser. Con toda ella.

— Aun la buscas —afirmó, alzando las comisuras de sus labios levemente al asentir para sí mismo.

Kagome no comprendió sus palabras, ni las anteriores dichas, pero no pudo evitar contemplarlo embelesada cuando dio un paso y la luz de la luna baño su cuerpo.

— Espero no haberte asustado —continuó, en un murmullo—. Pensé que dormías, es tarde.

Algo estaba pasando, él se comportaba de forma extraña. Sus dedos querían tocarle el rostro; la fuerte mandíbula, sus facciones angulosas y varoniles. El extraño imán que la atraía hacia él le molestaba, su mente luchaba contra el cariño que se había mantenido durante años en su corazón.

Deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas sobre la pasada noche. Deseaba que su cuerpo se encontrara cerca del suyo para oler su aroma.

— No podía dormir —respondió, abandonando las palabras atropelladamente sus labios— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No había querido sonar tan autoritaria, y mucho menos cuando no tenía un por qué. Ésta no era su casa, ya casi no era su vida… Inuyasha la manejaba. La lucha de sus sentimientos la había hecho hablar así.

Noto como él se tenso al instante, incluso la fina línea que sus labios formaron. A pesar de la noche pudo ver como el enojo hacia mella en él por medio de sus ojos.

Él cuadro los hombros antes de hablar con voz áspera y filosa:

— Puedo estar donde quiera, todo aquí es _mío_.

Las palabras mandaron un latigazo directo a la espalda de la muchacha, incluso el cuerpo se le puso rígido por la fuerte y autoritaria voz con la que le había hablado dejando un punto, no a simple vista, en claro.

Ella también era suya.

Kagome ladeó el rostro, se sintió desnuda bajo la ardiente mirada de odio que él le dirigió. De pronto fue como una pequeña, ya no contaba con el ímpetu necesario para defenderse. Ahora se encontraba a su disposición por completo.

— Nadie sabía que regresabas hoy, a ello me refería.

Escucho sus pies desnudos moverse sobre el suelo en pasos tranquilos. El calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha traspaso su camisón y la abrazo agridulcemente cuando llego junto a ella.

Se movió ligeramente cuando el tacto de él le acaricio la mejilla. El estomago se le contrajo.

— Me pregunto… me pregunto por qué aun no la has encontrado —moduló, más para sí mismo que para ella; posando la otra mano en la espalda baja de la mujer.

Kagome miró sus ojos, bastante azorada por la cercanía. El tacto de Inuyasha le quemaba la piel, cubierta o no. Seguía sin entender a que se refería, aunque de lo único que comenzaba a ser consciente era de su fragancia inundándole los pulmones. Sin poder contenerse puso ambas palmas sobre el pecho trabajado. La intensidad de la tostada piel la quemo completamente. Cerró los ojos mientras la mano en su mejilla se deslizaba cuesta abajo y el tranquilo palpitar del corazón de él latía contra su mano.

Inuyasha le delineo el cuello, el hombro y el seno es una caricia de fuego ardiente; hasta que se detuvo en la cintura y volvió a realizar el mismo recorrido a la inversa. Kagome estaba relajada en sus brazos, aunque también en estado de alerta. Inconscientemente ella le había rodeado el cuello con sus delicados brazos.

Se mojó los labios cuando el pensamiento funesto, que ella tan bien conocía, la sobresalto. Observó los ojos de él mientras las palabras salían de su boca sin su consentimiento. La ambigüedad de Inuyasha la torturaba.

— Me odias —afirmó sin aliento, con el corazón contra su pecho.

Los oscuros ojos la contemplaron largamente, dejando caer a raudales el caliente y fresco aliento de su boca contra la suya. La yema de uno de los masculinos dedos delineó con suavidad su labio inferior. Él la ansiaba, y el brillo en su penetrante mirada lo aseguraba. Su olor y cercanía la mareaba. Ya no pensaba.

— Con la misma intensidad con la que aún te deseo.

El fervor en sus palabras hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Ella también lo deseaba, era una locura pero lo deseaba.

— Puedo mostrarte la libertad —susurró, apasionadamente—; ¿la recuerdas, pequeña? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Gimió cuando los labios de Inuyasha se deslizaron sobre su cuello. El calor de su boca sobre esa porción de piel sensible que él tan bien conocía. El cuerpo le ardía por completo, ¿cómo olvidar aquella sensación? ¿Cómo olvidar la libertad?

Estaba largando el aire casi sin fuerza, mientras sus manos se perdían en la mata oscura de pelo sedoso. Los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura en una prisión perfecta. La presión de su cadera junto a la suya, el calor de su duro pecho.

— Dime, ¿aún la recuerdas? —pronunció con voz sedosa, antes de depositar un ósculo beso en el cuello de Kagome nuevamente—. Jamás he podido olvidar el brillo de tus ojos cuando tocas por fin la libertad. Solo tienes que pedirla y la tendrás.

Kagome se movió inconscientemente contra él mientras las palabras pronunciadas anteriormente le envolvían el cuerpo en llamas. Clavó las uñas en sus marcados hombros, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y fricciono su cadera con la suya. La cadencia sexual de Inuyasha le quemaba las entrañas. Su sangre bullía caliente y espesa mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se rendía ante él.

Mañana se arrepentiría, lo sabía, pero el deseo de que se hundiera en su cuerpo le nublaba la razón. Lo quería suyo sin importar que.

La ruda y ardiente boca de él tomó por asalto la suya. Gimió cuando su lengua le penetro los labios. El beso era fuerte y desesperado que casi le hizo perder la razón por completo. No le costó seguirle el ritmo, porque el suyo era el propio.

Inuyasha la alzó raudamente de la cintura, y Kagome no pudo evitar sisear contra su boca cuando le pasó las piernas por la cadera y sintió contra su intimidad la medida exacta con la que la deseaba.

Atrás quedaba, momentáneamente, los destrozos que había hecho en su vida en cada caricia desesperada de sus labios contra los suyos.

Él se detuvo cuando camino los cortos pasos que distanciaban la terraza de la cama, deteniéndose al frente de la misma. Inuyasha hizo que desenganchara sus piernas, solo para obligarla a sentarse sobre su regazo cuando tomo lugar en el lecho.

— Puedo hacer que vuelvas a experimentarla, _koibito_.

Kagome tembló sobre él, con el cuerpo ardiendo y clamando por más. Su voz apasionada la acariciaba al igual que las raudas y ásperas manos que delineaban la línea de su espalda. Quería la boca masculina sobre uno de sus inflamados pechos. No le importaba estar rindiéndose ante Inuyasha, mientras la penetraba con su candente mirada. Estaba débil y expuesta.

Deseaba que cumpliera sus palabras. Que le mostrara aquello que ella tanto esperaba.

Sollozó cuando la lengua de él se enredo en su oscuro pezón cubierto aún por el camisón. El estomago se le contrajo de excitación a la par que tomaba fuertemente un par de mechones del largo cabello entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquellos labios que sin piedad, oleada tras oleada, le hacían erizar la piel con sus carias.

La prominente erección de él se apretaba contra su intimidad. Ella quería acogerlo en aquel lugar, fundirse con el calor que desprendía, olvidando por completo que él estaba tomando algo que le pertenecía.

Inuyasha presiono la erguida punta del pezón entre los dientes, escuchando el afligido respirar de Kagome. El ritmo discontinuo del corazón femenino le latía en los oídos con goce. Le pulsaba la cabeza y se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, pero no le daría lo que su cuerpo tanto ansiaba, y él también, mientras que ella no hablara.

La torturo, lo más que pudo, notando como el cuerpo de ella aumentaba maravillosamente de temperatura. Él meció sus caderas contra las de ella gimiendo profundamente, el olor a flores y el calor de la zona lo estaba afectando.

Gruñendo fuera de sí la obligo a alzarse levemente. Sentía los músculos pesados y tensionados. Alejó su boca de ella y cuadro la mandíbula.

Kagome no le temió, a pesar de ver el fuego abrazador en su mirada, pero si maldijo en su fuero interno que las caricias de él se alejaran. No había puesto resistencia a sus mandatos, pero tuvo que morderse los labios antes de preguntar el por qué de su detenimiento, aunque estaba meditando mandar todo al demonio y perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Bramó ante la repentina intromisión de los dedos de Inuyasha en su intimidad. Presionó sus parpados y gritó su nombre. Había sido rudo y rápido, pero no le importo.

La intimidad de Kagome lo albergo como tantas otras veces en el pasado, incluso creyó que nunca había tan dispuesta como ahora, mientras dos de sus dedos se resbalan hondamente en ella. Le costaba poder acariciarla como quería, pero no estaba tan loco como para desgarrar por uno de los costados la ropa intima de su dueña, así que debía conformarse con solo haberle apartado levemente la misma. Ella debía agradecérselo mañana. Se rió ante el pensamiento con ganas.

La muchacha sintió la vibración de la risa gutural contra su cuerpo, pero no estaba para pensar en nada más que no fuera el necesario oxigeno de la habitación que debía tomar por su nariz.

La vehemencia con que los dedos de él entraban y salían de ella la obligaban a botar el aire a raudales. Su bajo vientre ardía buscando más. Se olvido de su dignidad.

— Oh…por favor… por favor —gimoteó, con el cuerpo perdido en aquella plena y ardiente sensación.

Las fuerzas estaban por fallarle mientras intentaba sujetarse con sus pequeñas manos de los hombros de Inuyasha en cada nueva caricia intima de sus dedos. El aliento ardiente de él caía sobre su oído excitándola por completo.

— Dime lo que ansías, pequeña.

Su voz enronquecida la hizo jadear, apoyando sin fuerzas su frente contra la curvatura de su cuello. Se mordió los labios cuando el pulgar de él, con total maestría, presionó el punto de mayor placer.

Gruño fieramente ante la respuesta involuntaria del cuerpo de la mujer acomodado sobre él a horcajadas. Las piernas esbeltas y desnudas estaban a cada lado de las suyas, con sus rodillas clavadas sobre el colchón. Uno de sus brazos tensionados la sujetaba fuertemente de la fina cintura, mientras dos de sus dedos continuaban perdiéndose en la intimidad caliente y suave como un pétalo. Ella estaba lista para recibirle, incluso gustosa, con la mente perdida en un limbo de sensaciones.

Sería tan fácil rodar sobre la cama y tomarla, sentir sus piernas aferrar apremiantemente sus caderas mientras su enhiesto miembro entraba en ella sin piedad.

¡Oh Kami, como la deseaba!

— Vamos, dímelo —le insistió, con desesperación.

Kagome se meció contra sus dedos, respondiendo a él por completo. Era insuficiente aquella caricia para poder calmar las ansías de su cuerpo, pero lo necesitaba tanto que tomaría cualquier cosa que él pudiera darle en aquel momento.

No entendió cómo logro encontrar su voz, presa de aquel fuego que le roía hasta los huesos. Ella se irguió levemente para mirarlo, con los labios entre abiertos soltando cada placentero gemido, clavando sus ojos en los ónixs oscuros de líquida pasión.

— Deja que toque la libertad.

Él sonrió en respuesta y busco sus labios igual que un sediento.

Mientras le correspondía, Kagome supo que el peso de sus palabras era inminente y, aún así, estaba dejando que Inuyasha hiciera lo que le plázcara con ella.

Lo que quisiera.

Otra vez.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— Señorita Higurashi, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Kagome se sobresalto levemente soltando un sonido ahogado. Sintió la tirantez de sus labios alzarse en una falsa sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sus ojos marrones se toparon con los verdes del chofer por medio del espejo retrovisor.

— Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome —le recordó cándidamente, volviendo a tomar asiento cómodamente en las butacas traseras del auto—. Creo que ya habíamos dejado en claro aquel punto.

Notó como Shipou se movía incomodo en el asiento, logrando apretar con fuerza desmedida el volante que sujetaba con ambas manos. Incluso creyó ver que las mejillas de él se teñían de un imperceptible color rosa.

Carraspeo incomodo.

— Lo siento… Kagome —él le devolvió la sonrisa por medio del espejo—. Ahora, me dirás que es lo que te sucede.

La joven se perdió en los hechos de aquella mañana, en su despertar particularmente. Los sentimientos fluctuaban aún, dividiendo su fuerza en dos. Las manos sobre su regazo se cerraron en forma de puños, con tal ímpetu que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

La sensación plena y lánguida de su cuerpo, cubierto y cobijado por las sabanas, se había reído brutalmente de ella y de la cordura que poseía apenas abierto los ojos.

Las imágenes de la noche pasada la golpearon crudamente haciendo que el estomago se le contrajera.

Los besos cargados de necesidad imperiosa, las caricias rudas y ardientes, las palabras apasionadas susurradas sobre su oído, los labios de él recorriendo con parsimonia cada porción de su cuerpo. Y los ojos de Inuyasha, ¡aquellos ojos!, que la contemplaron fijamente con total lujuria cortándole la respiración. Su fragancia la había envuelto por completo, sobre estimulando su excitado cuerpo, mientras el nombre de él y las suplicas que le profesaba se perdían por medio de sus labios femeninos hinchados por los besos.

La había tomado, invadiendo su cuerpo con su lengua y sus dedos, pero jamás en toda la noche, o por lo menos hasta que la ola de calor sucumbió su cuerpo haciéndola perder la consciencia, había completado la entrega.

Continuaba sin saber cómo debía sentirse, si aliviada o humillada.

¡Odiaba sus sentimientos! ¡Odiaba su mente!

Para colmo se había encontrado acostada en absoluta soledad en la gran cama de dos plazas… Y le molesto saberse así. Fue lo mejor, no tenía la voluntad suficiente para enfrentarse a su mirada y mucho menos a sus palabras aún por estas horas.

Pero sí, había escuchado su voz mientras caminaba a hurtadillas por el pasillo que conectaba la recamara con la sala. Incluso, en aquel preciso instante, el corazón se le detuvo mientras las pisadas de Inuyasha y Kaede junto a los murmullos, de tinte de voz exasperado del primero y reprobatorios y desilusionados de la segunda, se perdían por el apartamento.

La pelea, porque estaba segura que aquello había resultado ser una pelea, se interrumpió cuando se escucho el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta de entrada siendo azotada.

La muchacha se relajo, cuando la tensionada postura de sus hombros le hizo dolor la espalda. Relajó también las manos, dejando que descansaran sobre la falda negra que portaba.

— Me preocupo por tonterías, Shipou.

Ella sonrió de nueva cuenta, haciendo otra vez contacto visual con los ojos del joven muchacho que recientemente había cumplido años. No debía pasarle sus problemas a un ser como él, además ¿qué diría?

Tal vez solo se encontraba, como muchas otras veces, sacando conclusiones apresuradas; pero el chofer sentía un verdadero y autentico respecto por quien lo había tomado en aquel trabajo. En la mayoría de sus palabras se notaba la admiración que le profesaba a Inuyasha.

— Contamos con compañía.

Kagome rotó medio cuerpo sobre el asiento de cuero, observando por el vidrio trasero el auto negro que los seguía de cerca. Frunció la boca en una fina línea y arrugo el entrecejo. ¡Como lo odiaba!

¡¿A dónde se pesaba que iría? No se fugaría de país y abandonaría a su suerte a su madre y hermano, ¡por los dioses!

¿No podía solo darle una hora de intimidad?

El mismo día que Inuyasha se había marchado del país, Kaede le comunico de las nuevas incorporaciones al personal: Dos custodios.

Se atrevió a pensar que posiblemente, y aunque sonara extraño y contrario a la personalidad de la mujer, que estaba jugándole una broma de muy mal gusto. Solo le bastó abrir la puerta del penthouse para convencerse por completo, y solo le bastó medio segundo más para escuchar que no podía abandonar el apartamento al menos que lo hiciera bajo la vigilancia de aquellos matones.

Una sola de las manos de alguno de los dos podía partir su cráneo.

Al parecer, y viendo la evidencia de ello, que Inuyasha estuviera en el Japón no significaba nada.

— ¿Puedes perderlos? —preguntó, cuando se voltio nuevamente e intento observar a Shipou por el espejo retrovisor.

— N-no lo sé.

Los labios del chico estaban temblando, al igual que su voz, mientras la mirada alarmada que le daba hacía sentir miserable a Kagome. Si la obedecía posiblemente estuviera jugándose el trabajo.

—Descuida, es mejor que hagamos como si ellos no estuvieran.

Termino reclinando la cabeza pesadamente contra el asiento, tendría que aprender a convivir con ello de todos modos. Exponer a Shipou a una maniobra así era demasiada imprudencia por su parte. Al final de cuentas era ella quien acepto las reglas del juego, y el joven chofer no podía pagar por sus ansias de salir de aquella prisión sin arrástralo consigo.

— Nunca lo he intentado pero… sujétate.

La cabeza de Kagome se alzó mientras la sonrisa de complicidad de Shipou hacia que ella esbozara una propia.

Se sujeto fuertemente antes de escuchar el motor del auto ronronear con patencia y acelerar en un pestañeó de sus ojos.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

La joven se encogió de hombros al pasar la puerta. Ya Kouga se encontraba dentro de la oficina rodeando el escritorio mientras dejaba el estetoscopio sobre la mesa.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó casual, desanudando la apretada corbata—. Puedo pedir que también traigan algo para ti.

— Estoy bien así. Gracias.

No sabía cómo actuar frente a él. El ambiente le resultaba extraño, aunque Kouga se moviera de manera relajada como siempre. Se había sacado la bata, dejándola colgada en el mismo perchero de la esquina, y arremangado los puños de la camisa hasta la altura de los codos. Supuso que nada en él había cambiado, y eso le agrado. Lo había evitado por el mismo motivo. No quería volver a presenciar el dolor en los ojos del hombre, aunque ahora lo único visible era la sombra violácea baja sus ojos y la barba insipiente de un día.

— Hacia días que no te veía por aquí —prosiguió él, sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio dejando escapar un suspiro cansino—. Estaba comenzado a preocuparme.

— Tuve una ajetreada semana —mintió, levemente—, pero ya todo ha vuelto a estar en orden.

Kouga la contemplo fijamente de forma casi periférica un momento. Se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca y luego se reclino sobre el asiento. Kagome supo que estaba cavilando, eran amigos desde hacía demasiado años.

— No lo dudo.

Aunque él se había dirigido en un tono ameno sintió como si le hubiera abofeteado la cara potentemente. Estaba cruzando el umbral de la locura cuando la mejilla empezó a arderle.

Los ojos celestes de Kouga no dejaban un solo instante de mirarla, la ponía nerviosa. La culpa acabaría completamente con ella, incluso antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hacerlo con sus propias manos. Estaba arrastrando consigo a todos los seres que estimaba. Primero habían sido Kouga y Sango, aunque no supiera nada de ésta desde hacía días, luego Kaede y por último Shipou.

Se sintió fatal al pensar en el pobre chico. Él había cumplido su promesa pero ¿qué precio pagaría? Perdieron a los custodios, en varias maniobras que solo había visto realizar a su hermano en juegos de video, y la trajo hacia la clínica. Incluso estaba esperándola en estos momentos en el auto, corriendo el riesgo de que los matones que Inuyasha contrato ya se hubieran comunicado con él para pasarle el reporte.

— Te ves distinta, Kagome.

La voz de él la hizo volver a la realidad. Inconscientemente escaneo ella misma la vestimenta que estaba usando. Hizo una mueca con la boca, definitivamente estaba distinta.

Su guardarropa había sido cambiado por órdenes de Inuyasha y, aunque se había negado rotundamente, Kaede estuvo a su lado para hacerla entrar en razón. Ella misma le ayudo a guardar algunas prendas de su viejo guardarropas en el fondo del armario. No habían sido muchas, la mayoría de las ropas pertenecían a las que usaba cuando se encontraba dentro de la casa, pero logro rescatarlas.

Supuso que ahora que era la _"mujer"_ de él tenía que vestir a su mismo nivel.

Le enfermaba saber que estaba controlando su vida hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

Intento sonar despreocupada mientras relajaba la tensión del cuerpo.

— Oh bueno, lo que sucede…

— No lo digo por cómo te encuentras vestida —interrumpió, rápidamente—, sino en cómo _luces_.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Él le sonrió levente mientras se reincorporaba del sillón en un movimiento grácil. La muchacha sintió las piernas temblar junto a cada paso que Kouga daba hacia ella. El hombre la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola de manera protectora contra su pecho.

_«¡Alejate!»_

Sus propios pensamientos la perturbaban, pero necesitaba tanto aquel gesto de cariño. Los pocos días que llevaba conviviendo con Inuyasha, a pesar de las escasas veces que se cruzaron, le resultaba un infierno. Mucho más ahora que su cuerpo iba en contra de sus pensamientos.

Tuvo deseos de llorar cuando sus propias palabras le llegaron a los oídos:

— Kouga… estoy con Inuyasha.

Los cabellos de la base de la cabeza de la joven se mecieron ante el suspiro profundo del médico. Beso su frente antes de alejarla.

— Lo sé —afirmó, apesadumbrado—; pero aún hay cosas con respecto a tu madre que debemos tratar.

A Kagome se le erizo los vellos de la espalda, la última frase de su amigo no le gustaba. Hacia solo unos minutos había visto a su madre, antes de encontrarse con Kouga y pedirle él que lo acompañara a su consultorio. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, la línea de sus razonamientos había sido muy obtusa.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Kouga apretó la mandíbula y cuadro la barbilla. La rabia era visible a través de los ojos del hombre. Había sido una reacción en cadena.

— Ya no soy el médico de tu madre.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente. Incluso la sangre se le congelo en las venas—. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Él la miro duramente.

— ¡¿Piensas que estoy feliz? —vociferó, fuera de sí completamente. Después de todo lo que realizo por ella ¡¿venia a cuestionarle?—. ¡He llevado el caso de Naomi desde el primer momento, Kagome!

— ¡Es por ello mismo que no comprendo!

— ¡¿Qué carajo es lo que no comprendes?

La azabache lo observo asombrada, era extraño que Kouga perdía de aquel modo los estribos.

El rostro de él se descompuso al instante al comprender la forma en la que se había dirigido hacia la mujer que aún amaba. Había estado bajo mucho presión, solo trabajando seguidamente durante días para intentar olvidarse de ella. De aquella sonrisa y perfume que lo volvían loco. Deseando que, por alguna gracia divina de Kami-sama, Kagome entendiera que aquel bastardo terminaría acabando con su vida.

¡Él no la merecía!

— Fue Inuyasha, ¿no es así?

La verdad escapo por sus labios como la misma hiel. La mirada de disculpas que Kouga le estaba dando le dejo en claro que su pregunta era acertada.

Lo comprendía.

El odio ardió en sus venas mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Aquello no se quedaría así.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

¡_**F**_redoom!

Dicho ese comentario, muy acertado para éste capítulo, nadie puede negar que no es uno de los más largos. Estamos otra vez, a días de mi primer parcial de éste cuatrimestre —7 de Mayo—, con el nuevo cap del fic. ¿Cuándo volveré? Tratare que sea a la brevedad, o por lo menos una vez al mes. Siempre sujeta a las ideas locas que voy teniendo.

A pesar de que hay personas que no pueden contenerse y traducen frases —así es Brujita, lo estoy diciendo por ti XD—, en esta oportunidad, y porque no es relevante para futuros capítulos en la historia, lo que Inuyasha pregunta, y suponiendo que el traductor de Google no se equivocara, es: ¿Todavía buscando?

¿No soy una persona maravillosa por haber dejado el encuentro de nuestros protagonistas inconcluso? Hace más de un año que no escribo un lemon, así que disculpen que no cumpla con sus expectativas chicas; espero que puedan comprender. Trate de poner lo mejor, especialmente en la metáfora sobre la libertad de Inuyasha —la cual ame, no porque la escribiera sino porque le da un toque más—. Así que les ruego que no me maten si ven, como les dije, que le falto encanto al encuentro.

Gracias como siempre por cada uno de sus hermoso reviews, en éste fic y en otros más antiguos.

Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos enormes y que pasen una buena semana ;)

_**Lis**_


	14. Vorágine

**Capítulo XIII: Vorágine**

Después de ello, Kagome no había durado más de veinte minutos en la clínica.

Shipou intuyó lo peor, mientras el sudor frío comenzaba a formarse en su frente, al observar avanzar a la joven hacia el auto aparcado frente a la acera contraria al edificio. Ni siquiera pudo maniobrar para salir del mismo, Kagome ya estaba tirando de la puerta del choche, con el cuerpo temblando, y deslizándose en el asiento trasero.

— ¿Quién se cree? —la escuchó mascullar con rabia, marcando con desespero el teléfono móvil—. ¡Es un jodido demente!

Era la primera vez que la notaba en aquel estado, tan fuera de sí misma. No podía creerlo. Se sentía incapaz de emitir palabra.

Kagome inhaló una, dos y tres veces fuertemente. Necesitaba calmarse si quería entablar una platica decente y no gritar como posesa a la persona del otro lado de la línea. Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca cuando Kaede respondió, la aturdida niñera sólo pudo soltar afirmaciones durante el escueto medio minuto de conversación.

— ¿A-a dónde vamos? —balbució el chofer, blanco al igual que un papel, cuando la muchacha guardó el celular en la cartera.

— Con Inuyasha. Vamos a la empresa.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— Gracias por informarme.

Colgó, sin esperar la posible respuesta de su receptor. ¡Par de inútiles!

¿Así qué todavía tenía agallas? ¿Estaba olvidando con quién trataba? Había sido demasiado paciente, incluso la trato con respeto a pesar de no merecerlo. Kami sabía que la hubiera podido tomar ayer mismo cuando perdió la razón. No lo había hecho.

¿Y ahora qué? Se escapaba para encontrarse con ese bastardo de Kouga. ¡Le importaba un carajo que Naomi estuviera en la misma clínica! ¡Ella era _su_ mujer! ¡_Su_ maldita amante!

Iba a comenzar a respetarlo.

— ¿A dónde crees qué vas?

Kikyo lo interceptó en las puertas del ascensor. La mirada que le lanzó no la amedrento, al igual que el aura asesina que estaba rodeándolo. Ella alzó la barbilla, con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

— Métete en tus asuntos, mujer.

— Tus asuntos no me importan en lo más mínimo, pero no voy a dejar que los intereses de la empresa se vean perjudicado por tus niñerías.

Inuyasha la contempló con furia.

— Cuida tu jodida boca.

— Y tú tus palabras, _querido_.

Kikyo le sonrió, al tiempo que varias miradas indiscretas se lanzaban sobre ellos. Pronto Inuyasha explotaría, y se vería obligado a trasladar la discusión a un lugar cerrado y privado. Ella sabía cómo debía mover los hilos para hacer que no abandonara el piso. En minutos se voltearía, poseído por el mismo demonio, y caminaría de regreso a su despacho con ella pisándole los talones.

En parte era mentira las primeras palabras que le había dirigido, ¡claro que sus asuntos le importaban!, pero cuando reacciona así era la única persona en toda la empresa que podía volver a hacerlo entrar en razón. Además, los asuntos de la misma estaban por delante de cualquier reñidilla sentimental.

— No te pases de lista conmigo —le aconsejó, con la mandíbula y el cuerpo tenso.

— Opino lo mismo.

Él tuvo verdaderos deseos de estrangularla ahí mismo, frente a unos veinte testigos que no tenían otro asunto importante en su patética vida que entrometerse en la de él.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están mirando? ¡Se les paga por trabajar!

Salvo su secretaría, que se había escondido al igual que una indefensa liebre tras la pantalla de la computadora, el resto de los trabajadores desapareció de escena.

— Podrías tranquilizante —dijo Kikyo, con aquella voz monocorde que Inuyasha tanto detestaba en momentos como éste—, ellos no tiene la culpa de que su jefe sea quien sea.

Él le dirigió una larga y filosa mirada antes de sacudir violentamente el hombro donde ella tenía posada la mano. Masculló una maldición mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hacia su oficina.

Ni siquiera pudo cerrar la puerta de su propio despacho, a pesar del deseo que sentía por ello, pero la presencia implacable de su amiga y colega estaba tras su espalda.

— Quisiera estar solo, Kikyo.

La escuchó moverse por el lugar, sus tacones altos resonando con insistencia. Le dio una fugaz mirada cuando se colocó nuevamente a uno de sus costados. Ella volvió a posarle una mano en el hombro, señal de que se quedaría allí, de que no iba a dejarle, mucho menos en aquel estado.

— Ese genio tuyo termina por destruirte.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada dolorosa sin una pizca de humor. Su carácter era su mayor Némesis, pero a su vez su mejor aliado. Perdía los estribos con cierta facilidad, logrando convertirse en una vorágine que acababa con cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, incluso muchas veces con él mismo.

_«Entonces haremos que eso no suceda, Inuyasha»_

Las palabras y el rostro de Kagome se colaron en su mente con agonía. Aún recordaba esa tarde. Cada detalle de su rostro: la luz en sus ojos, su boca pinta levemente, la pequeña mueca que se formaba en la comisura de sus labios cuando contenía una sonrisa. El perfume que había decidido llevar sobre su piel, la ropa que vestía. Los traviesos rizos de su pelo esparcidos sobre su abdomen. El vaivén de su pecho.

Había tenido que vivir con aquel recuerdo, y muchos otros, hasta que creyó desecharlos completamente. Se odiaba a sí mismo por saber que aún los recordaba con claridad, que nunca iba a poder borrar aquel pasado por mucho que la odiara.

¡Oh por Kami, cómo lo había engañado!

Cerró los ojos. Ella al final lo había logrado, ¿con qué propósito? Con el de destruirlo apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Cuando volvió a alzar los parpados Kikyo se encontraba frente suyo, y por primera vez el serio e imperturbable semblante que siempre portaba reflejaba completa y total preocupación. Las pupilas de sus ojos se habían dilatado por la cercanía, y el frío de los mismos parecía incluso inexistente. Eran cálidos.

_«Kagome»_

La mujer que torturaba sus pensamientos desde que había vuelto a su vida estaba frente a él. El pelo azabache le enmarcaba el rostro de la misma forma magnifica que la pasada noche, a horcajadas sobre su regazo, lo hizo mientras la torturaba con su boca y sus dedos. Era la misma mujer que él acorraló y volvió su amante.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciéndome? —se rió, con amargura, mientras acercaba lo suficiente el rostro a la vil mujer que tanto deseaba y detestaba con la misma magnitud—. Soy yo el que debe controlarte, _pequeña._

Kikyo se alejó un paso dejando caer su mano. Claramente se notaba sorprendida y estupefacta.

— Detente, Inuyasha —expresó, autoritariamente. Él avanzó hacia ella, con la mirada fija. ¿Qué le sucedía?—. Aléjate.

Algo no andaba completamente del todo bien, era como si él estuviera en su propio limbo personal. Kikyo sabía que las anteriores palabras no habían sido para su persona.

_«Odio que te parezcas a… ella» _esa había sido, hasta el día de hoy, la única vez que Inuyasha la miró con repulse. Algo hizo conexión en su cabeza.

Las palabras eran para Kagome, no encontraba otra solución. Él sólo utilizaba ese apelativo con ella.

— ¡Te dije que te alejes! —gritó, aborreciéndolo.

Inuyasha entrecerró la mirada peligrosamente. Asió a la mujer de los hombros en un rápido movimiento.

— Maldita seas —siseó oscuramente, con los ojos brillantes cargados de malicia—. ¡Me perteneces a mí, no a ese bastando!

Kikyo jadeó cuando él tiró de ella como si fuera una muñeca sin vida. Deseó gritar, pero antes de que la acción pasara por su mente la boca ardorosa y fiera de quien era su amigo desde hacia años se encontraba sobre la suya.

Inuyasha gimió ido ante aquel transe de locura momentánea, su cuerpo no reconoció que los labios que besaba eran diferentes bajo la urgencia de sus besos. Tampoco registró que el perfume que siempre había adorado ahora era una colonia importada de Francia.

Ni mucho menos fue consciente del vociferó de su secretaria, o de la puerta de su oficina siendo abierta de un tiron.

Pero sí reconoció aquella voz susurrando ahogadamente su nombre, logrando que se colara entre sus pensamientos que rayaban la completa y demencial locura. Y también, luego de ello, registro las únicas palabras que ella pronunció momentos antes de irse:

— Yo… lo lamento.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Kaede le colocó un abrigo sobre los hombros sin poder evitar sentir pena.

Había encontrado a la muchacha aislada en la biblioteca, con la mirada perdida en el ventanal cubierto por las cortinas. Sólo la tenue luz de la lámpara iluminaba el lugar que comenzaba a ser bañado por las sombras.

Sus resentidos huesos se quejaron cuando se sentó junto a ella, sobre el frío piso. Kagome no se había movido ni un ápice. Mantenía la espalda recta contra la pared, con los hombros encorvados hacia delante en señal de abatimiento y las piernas semi-encogidas sobre el suelo.

Temía saber qué era lo que había terminando sucediendo entre ambos, luego de que la cálida joven la llamara horas atrás. Es por ello que se tomó algunas libertades, y el atrevimiento, de venir cuanto antes hasta aquí luego de dejar al pequeño Souta donde Kagome le indicó.

Era injustificable el comportamiento de Inuyasha. ¿Qué había hecho la criatura para merecer aquel horrible trato? Se comportaba igual que un crío de cinco años, pisoteando los sentimientos de la mujer que en el pasado él profesó amar. No permitió que ella o el señor Inu-no traspasaran la barrera que se impuso cuando la relación de Kagome y él termino abruptamente.

El amor se transformo en odio profundo y dañino, volviéndolo una persona reservada y distante… volviéndolo un extraño.

Aun así, el odio que él decía profesarle no era tal. Ella lo sabía y él la odiaba por ello, negándoselo hasta el cansancio; como lo hizo esta mañana antes de salir.

Kaede musitó un par de palabras logrando poco a poco sacar del transe a la mujer. Cuando llevó a cabo su cometido la obligó a ponerse de pie y a tomar un baño, mientras ella se encargaba de preparar una cena ligera. No hubo remilgos, sólo el silencioso mutismo de un alma que acababa de ser lastimada.

— Debí suponerlo.

La anciana giró sobre sus talones al escuchar la voz de la muchacha. Era un susurro lastimero y bajo, pero era la primera palabra que emitía desde que ella la había encontrado en la biblioteca. Ahora se hallaba sentada sobre el sillón de la sala, en una posición que le resultaba sumamente similar a la anterior, cubierta aún con el abrigo que ella le había dado. Las mejillas estaban rojas por el resiente baño, aunque el semblante parecía haber mejorado pese a todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mi niña?

Kagome dejó caer la cabeza hacia el costado, omitiendo el tono cálido con que la pregunta había sido formulada, mientras las viejas palabras de Sango ocupaban cada porción de su mente.

Siempre tuvo razón.

Era demasiado doloroso para soportarlo, pese a la relación que ahora los unía. Sentirse usada y engañada por él era algo que nunca hubiera podido soportar jamás, fuera cuál fuese la circunstancias que atravesaran. Saber que jugó con ella, que se burló sin culpas. Ni siquiera quería pensar en las veces que él se río de ella, o de las veces que había corrido a los brazos de Kikyo, su amante.

Perversamente ahora ella ocupaba aquel papel.

— Ya no tiene valor, Kaede —mintió, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza—. ¿Souta dejo dicho algo?

La antigua niñera de la familia frunció fuertemente los labios por un momento para dejar que las palabras no escaparan por su boca en una serie de interrogantes. Incluso quiso zamarrearla para obligarla a decir algo, pero se contuvo a sí misma, a sólo unos pasos de distancia y en completa calma. No podía hacerla hablar por la fuerza.

— Sólo los respectivos saludos.

La muchacha asintió. Internamente se sentía profundamente aliviada de que su hermano desconociera la verdad de la unión que existía entre Inuyasha y ella, pero había una parte de sí misma que vivía en completo temor. ¿Y si descubría la verdad? ¿Si llegaba a saber que ella prácticamente se… prostituía?

¡El cuerpo le temblaba de solo pensarlo!

— ¿Ya has hablado con los médicos o aún no han llegado?

La pregunta de Kaede la tomó completamente desprevenida. Sus ojos rápidamente se enfocaron en la anciana que tenía a su lado, con la mueca afable de siempre pintada en sus labios.

Indirectamente aquello le hizo recordar el problema principal de su enfado y malestar con Inuyasha.

— ¿Médicos? —pronunció, extrañada.´

— Sí, los que atenderán a tu madre.

— Kouga atendía a mi madre —aclaró, algo contrariada por el episodio sucedido en la mañana—. Hoy me he enterado que Inuyasha, sin ninguna autoridad, ha decidido destituirlo del cargo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Lo que has oído, Kaede —le afirmó—. Fui a la clínica cerca del mediodía. Kouga en persona me lo ha dicho. Él ya no es el especialista de mi madre.

— No puede ser posible —susurró, estupefacta. No podía creer que el atrevimiento del joven Inuyasha llegara tan lejos. Siempre lograba sorprenderla— ¿Has oído bien, niña?

Kagome arqueó una ceja de manera magistral. Estaba comenzando a molestarse. Ella no era idiota, y Kouga tampoco jugaría con algo tan delicado.

— Absolutamente —volvió a afirmar—. ¿A qué te refieres con _médicos_?

Kaede estaba lo bastante absorta en su propio mundo de cavilaciones que no contempló el rostro atónito de Kagome, ni mucho menos sus ojos abiertos de par en par al terminar de pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

— Los que contrato en su último viaje.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Su pequeño hermano volvió al penthouse sólo un día después, pero Inuyasha no lo había hecho.

Kagome sostenía el teléfono en sus manos, con el número de su verdugo visible en la pantalla recientemente marcado, y con su dedo pulgar bordeando el botón de llamada. Kaede le comunicó días atrás el verdadero motivo del supuesto viaje de negocios de él, y pese al dolor que le causaba pensar en el beso que presencio aquella misma mañana entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, los hechos de la noche anterior seguían marcados en su piel. Su mente evocó la figura de él siendo bañada por la luna mientras el relato de la anciana avanzaba.

No sabía cómo proceder.

De pronto, su maltrecha alma anhelaba verlo traspasar por la puerta del apartamento, con los hombros erguidos en total orgullo y su periférica mirada amedrentándola. Incluso deseaba admirar la burlesca sonrisa que seguramente la boca de él portaba.

Estaba dispuesta a tragarse el orgullo que la mantenía de pie y agradecerle, aunque Inuyasha sólo estuviera cumpliendo parte del acuerdo establecido.

El corazón se le fue a los oídos al escuchar el ascensor. Contuvo el aliento.

Las puertas metálicas sonaron, y la voz de los guardias de seguridad que debían cuidarla a sol y a sombra le llego también a los oídos de manera distorsionada.

La perilla de la puerta giró.

— Souta… —musitó, levemente decepcionada al ver ingresar a su hermano con la mochila colgada sobre el hombro.

— Hola, _one-chan _—saludó, alegremente— ¿Hablabas con Inuyasha?

Kagome bajó automáticamente la mirada hacia su mano. Los números en la pantalla estaban esperando impacientes su accionar, ¿o era ella?

Con un frunce de labios oprimió el botón de finalizar llamada y los mismos desaparecieron, al igual que lo estaban haciendo sus esperanzas.

— Sí.

— Oh, ¿cuándo volverá? —Souta dejó caer la mochila en el suelo y se sentó sin el menor cuidado alguno en el sillón frente a ella—; Kohaku acaba de prestarme un juego y quisiera mostrárselo.

— Inuyasha es un hombre ocupado ahora, Souta.

— Lo sé, pero supongo que podría tomarse un momento para verlo —argumentó—, ¡estoy seguro que va a encantarle!

La emoción de su hermano era contagiosa. Dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras escuchaba atentamente el relato y sus quejas sobre la escuela. En su época escolar nunca había tenido tantas anécdotas en un día como él. Era maravilloso notarlo así de estimulado, creciendo felizmente. Aún así suponía que su madre estaba constantemente en los pensamientos de Souta, acompañándolo del mismo modo que estaba en los suyos.

— No me lo has dicho.

Kagome rió ligeramente al notar el cambio en el diálogo tan abruptamente, al igual que el rostro de poco amigos que colocó.

— ¿Qué se supone que no te he dicho?

— Cuándo regresa Inuyasha. Dijiste que habías hablado con él.

Ello borró la sonrisa completamente en la joven, que había suspirado aliviada momentos atrás. Estaba comenzando a sentirse acorralada. Era sabido que jamás diálogo con él, ni mucho menos se encontraba nuevamente de viaje de negocios como le hizo creer a su hermano.

Estaba volviéndose una mentirosa profesional, e incluso arrastro a Kaede en su mentira… por segunda vez.

— No lo sabe con certeza, pero seguro en los siguientes días.

A Kagome se le oprimió el pecho al notar la mirada desesperanzada de Souta.

— Si ello es lo que te ha dicho…

La joven sintió que el resto del día era una completa y absoluta agonía. Había pasado parte del mismo en la terraza correspondiente al comedor, luego prestándole ayuda a su hermano en los deberes del colegio y por último a los quehaceres del lugar. Kaede no había aparecido, y ella se negó rotundamente días atrás a contratar una mucama que la ayudara.

Kagome se refugió en la biblioteca luego de lavar los pocos utensilios que se utilizaron en la cena. Souta se había acostado ya.

El libro que sostenía estaba comenzando a deslizársele de las manos, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Escuchó las manecillas del reloj marchar las doce de la noche en punto.

Bostezó y dejó el libro a un lado, sobre la mesa ratona. Aprovechando que se encontraba libre se acurrucó en el lugar, logrando que su cuerpo adoptara una posición absolutamente incomoda.

Un travieso dedo delineó su mejilla.

— Te gusta estar aquí, ¿no es así?

Kagome sintió que el repentino sueño abandonaba de un certero golpe su cuerpo, mientras sus parpados se alzaban rápidamente. El rostro de Inuyasha frente a ella la mareó.

Separó sus labios para hablarle, pero él se alejó de ella apenas noto que estaba despierta. Contempló la vena pronunciada y palpitante sobre su cuello gracias a la leve desabotonada camisa que vestía. Kagome se reincorporó como pudo mientras, ahora, Inuyasha se dirigía hacia la salida. Las piernas le templaron un poco cuando logro ponerse de pie de donde se encontraba.

— ¡Espera un momento! —le dijo, pero él no se detuvo—; ¡Inuyasha!

La muchacha traspasó las puertas, con el cabello alborotado y la ropa visiblemente desaliñada. Las mejillas se le habían coloreado mientras continuaba llamándolo con el mismo nulo resultado.

Apretó el paso hasta que llegó junto a él. Lo sujetó de la muñeca.

— Inuyasha…

La voz se le atascó en la garganta cuando la boca de él silenció la suya.

Kagome le correspondió con desespero pese a saber que no debía hacerlo, no sólo por las circunstancias que lo obligaran a besarla sino porque estaba usándola. Ella no quería pagarle a Kikyo con la misma moneda.

Él sintió la presión de las manos de la mujer sobre su pecho, al mismo tiempo que los labios que anteriormente le correspondían con la misma vehemencia ya no lo hacían.

— D-detente.

El cuerpo masculino la acorraló contra la pared más cercada, anteponiéndose a sus palabras. Arqueó la espalda mientras gemía por el golpe en el precisó instante que la lengua de Inuyasha ingresaba en su cavidad. Automáticamente los brazos le rodearon el cuello, ahora siendo ella quien ansiaba el calor del hombre que estaba consumiéndola.

Se estremeció ligeramente cuando la yema de los dedos le rozó intencionalmente la piel que se encontraba expuesta entre el pantalón y la polera. Su mente gritaba que lo detuviera, pero su cuerpo lo quería junto a ella. Dentro de ella.

Inuyasha se apartó de la boca femenina sólo para apresar entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de la misma. El gimoteó de Kagome fue una descarga directa a su semi erguido miembro.

— Deja de luchar, pequeña —musitó, roncamente—. Ríndete.

La necesitaba, sólo los dioses comprendían cómo la necesitaba.

Pero tenía que demostrarle. Tenía…

Las delicadas manos de la mujer buscando su desnudes al intentar desabrochar a tirones la camisa que llevaba puesta lo descolocó completamente.

Aunque el mundo comenzara a llegar a su fin él no se detendría. Ya no.

Kagome Higurashi cumpliría su parte del trato.

Kagome Higurashi volvería a ser… _suya._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_S_**iete páginas, tres menos que el anterior. El buen promedio sigue ;).

Sí, ¡tendremos lemon el capítulo que viene! Así que ya están avisados a pesar que la letra M les haga saber ello.

Lamento la demora, pero ustedes ya saben, la facultad no es lo mismo que el secundario —en mi caso polimodal—. Por el momento las tres materias están aprobadas, aunque estoy buscando con los parciales que comienzo a tener el sábado que entra la posibilidad de no ir a final. En fin, toda una proeza XD.

¿Vieron la secuela de "Siete Pecados"? Los invito a leerla a todos lo que quieran. Como dije en la nota de autor del respectivo fic, será una historia que cuente con cinco o seis capítulos.

¡Noventa reviews! ¡No puedo creerlo! Muchas pero muchas gracias, sólo ustedes lo logran. ¿Tendremos cien antes del cap que entra? Fantaseo mucho.

No se olviden que siempre son libres de comentar sus gustos y disgustos en cada capítulo.

Les deseo la mejor de las semanas.

_**Lis-Sama**_


	15. Locura

**Capítulo XIV: Locura**

Los sentimientos de Kagone fluctuaban de hito en hito atormentándola y estimulándola.

Las manos del hombre acarician cada pedazo de piel expuesta con lentitud mientras la contemplaba. Ella podía notar el negro de sus ojos, aquel ónix oscuro que se había abierto paso ante el deseo. El brillo que los mismos emitían le extrañaba; diferentes a las antiguas noches de intimidad compartida.

Buscó aquella boca masculina con desenfreno, al tiempo que silenciaba la voz racional de su cabeza. Había cumplido la petición del hombre.

Se rindió.

Inuyasha gimió al volver a sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos. La obligó a retroceder un paso para caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Fue un milagro que sus pensamientos lo mantuvieran lo suficientemente cuerdo como para arrastrarla hacia allí. La idea de tomarla en el pasillo le había inyectado adrenalina en la sangre, pero Souta los encontraría con facilidad. No iba a descuidarse.

— Está mal… está mal —murmuró la joven contra los labios masculinos, mientras contradecía sus palabras arqueándose contra él en cada nueva caricia ardiente.

Inuyasha le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

— Nunca, _koibito_. Nunca.

Las manos del hombre se movieron con desespero alzando hacia arriba la polera que la muchacha vestía, obligándola a levantar los brazos y el cuerpo para que él pudiera retirar la prenda por completo. Kagome sintió que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que sus bocas sucumbieron a la búsqueda de los labios del otro.

La forma demencial con la que lo deseaba rayaba la locura; y sus pensamientos lucidos se escapaban en cada placentero gemido y en cada caricia exasperada que le propiciaba.

Aún vestida le rodeó la cadera con las piernas. Inuyasha gruñó fieramente contra su oído, al igual que un animal salvaje, e invistió contra ella.

— I-Inuyasha.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sollozando cuando la boca de él cubrió uno de sus oscuros pezones mientras la mata de cabello oscuro, igual que ala de un cuervo, le hacia cosquillas en la sensible piel expuesta de su pecho. No comprendió en qué momento su amante la había despojado del sujetador, sólo llevo sus manos hacia el pelo sedoso obligándolo a continuar con la caricia.

Lo abrumó sentirla tan sumisa, la muchacha de antaño se habría entregado así a él; sin reparos. Pero ella lo hacia libremente, incluso con mayor fervor. Presionó la erguida punta del pezón entre los dientes y Kagome lanzó el aire a raudales. Se obligó a no pensar mientras el ritmo acelerado del corazón de la joven lo envolvía, junto al aroma a flores que tanto amaba.

Ella mantuvo cerrado suavemente los parpados cuando los labios de Inuyasha volvieron a tocar los suyos. El estomago se le contrajo y el cuerpo le templó por completo.

El beso había sido diferente. Lo sentía.

Las delicadas manos se arrastraron sobre su pecho, soltando con premura algunos de los traviesos botones que continuaban abrochados. Inuyasha se abandono a la sensación de ella tocándole de esa manera con un gemido ahogado, al tiempo que la boca femenina hacia contacto con su cuello. Perdido en las placenteras sensaciones dejó que ella le quitara la camisa que vestía sin inconvenientes.

Estaba mal, era él quien debía doblegarla, no al inverso. Era él quien debía mantener los sentimientos al margen. Sólo tenía que desearla, y estaba dejando que traspasara sus barreras, que sus caricias lo afectaran más que la de cualquier encuentro casual.

No iba a permitir que lo manipulara nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres que te liberte, pequeña? —pronunció en un jadeo, mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas y alejaba las manos de Kagome de su cuerpo— ¿Igual que aquella noche?

Sin aliento, y con los pensamientos en una cadena imposible de hilvanar, la mujer asintió. El cuerpo le ardía, y las manos de él delineándole el costado la estaba marcando a fuego. Susurró el nombre de su amante impaciente y deseosa cuando él arrastraba el pantalón, junto a su ropa interior, por sus piernas de una forma sensual y delirante.

Lo quería suyo, egoístamente suyo. Olvidando que Kikyo era ahora quien poseía su corazón. Olvidando que estaba actuando igual que ésta. El deseo sólo se hundía en su cuerpo mientras le correspondía con desespero, y esperaba pacientemente que mañana el arrepentimiento hiciera mella en ella.

Se aferró a los musculosos antebrazos y gritó abiertamente al sentir la intromisión de los dedos masculinos en su cuerpo. Ella sólo lo escucho gruñir, perdido también en las sensaciones. El bajo vientre le ardía y la presión que sentía era demasiada para su sobrecargado cuerpo.

— Por favor, oh… por favor.

Le suplicaba con la voz suave y afligida que tantas veces oyó utilizar en noches de pasada intimidad. Contempló como su boca se abría y cerraba de manera lujuriosa buscando poder respirar. Su pecho trabajando a un ritmo discordante.

— ¡Mierda, Kagome! —bramó, deseoso y delirante, sin poder soportar un segundo más no entrar en ella ante aquella visión.

La joven alzó nuevamente los parpados soltando un gemido lastimero cuando él se alejó. Lo observó desanudar con ademanes exasperados los pantalones. El corazón se le detuvo de pura anticipación y el vientre se le contrajo de excitación. Inuyasha tenía la mandíbula tensa y la mirada fiera cuando volvió a contemplarla.

La visión de él desnudo era mortífera y peligrosa, incluso podía leer el oscuro deseo detrás de sus ojos; y ello sólo la estimulaba aún más.

Cuando la ruda y ardiente boca de él tomó nuevamente por asalto la suya supo que no había ya marcha atrás. Un pequeño atisbo de raciocino se coló en su nublada mente. No habría amor ni palabras dulces, aunque ya no las necesitara; pero la manera en la estaba siendo tratada, tan diferente a las veces que sus pieles habían estado libremente en contacto, le marcaban la realidad.

Era sólo su _amante_.

El peso inminente de la funesta realidad en la que se encontraba inmersa la golpeo de lleno, encogiéndole el estomago en un puño, pero la oscura y aterciopelada voz de Inuyasha susurrando su nombre, su aliento cálido y fresco cayendo sobre ella y mareándole los sentidos no le permitieron ni siquiera apartarlo; aunque dudaba que su cuerpo obedeciera ya las ordenes cuerdas de su consciente. No ahora, ya no, cuando la necesidad primitiva de saberlo suyo le roía los huesos. Le esfumaba el raciocino.

No cuando sus ojos observaban el inhiesto miembro de él aún en la densa oscuridad cómplice. Mucho menos, al delirantemente, anhelar fundirse con él.

Se mojó los labios, en una acción inconsciente, al verlo acomodarse entre sus piernas. Él le sonrió perversamente acercando el rostro, dejando que sus sexos se rozaran libremente. Tomó el lóbulo de la oreja femenina entre los dientes delicadamente. Kagome jadeó en su oído.

— Grita para mí, _pequeña_.

Y la joven lo hizo, luego del ósculo beso voraz que él le brindo, cuando las caderas del hombre arremetieron contra ella y la penetró profundamente.

Fiero. Rudo. Demencial.

Las uñas femeninas se clavaron en su espalda con ahínco, respondiendo así a cada brutal estocada. Era inhumana la forma en las que sus caderas chocaban en aquel baile sensual y erótico. La consciencia la perdía en roncos jadeos y besos furtivos, mientras el cuerpo de Kagome le respondía completamente, rodeando con sus esbeltas piernas su cadera en una prisión de la que no deseaba jamás escapar.

La cadencia sexual de él le quemaba las entrañas y la hacia delirar. Tuvo la leve sensación de que él la partiría en dos cuando las raudas y esperas manos de Inuyasha separaron aún más sus muslos y su miembro resbaló todavía más hondamente en ella.

— Mírame, Kagome —le exigió con voz enronquecida, mirándola fieramente, con aquellos ojos dorados de liquida pasión. Ella acepto sus mandatos, obligándose a mantener la mirada sobre el hombre—. Así… así. _Mía_

Los gimoteos femeninos y la forma enardecida en que la suave y cálida intimidad lo envolvía y acogía, cómo si quiera mantenerlo consigo por siempre, lo torturo. La presión en su bajo vientre fue inminente.

Sólo el sonido del choque potente de sus cuerpos y los forzosos jadeos se oyó en toda la habitación, hasta que el grito de éxtasis de la joven sobre su oído lo obligó a acompañarla; experimentando nuevamente la agónica y primitiva sensación de derramarse dentro de ella y marcarla como suya.

Nuevamente, y egoístamente, suya.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

El aletargado estado de su cuerpo la hizo gemir suavemente. Los parpados femeninos se alzaron con dificultad, mostrando los somnolientos ojos de su dueña. Poco a poco fue consciente de cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo, de cada pequeño detalle.

Los labios hinchados por los pasados besos le dolieron. Articulo una mueca.

Le costaba mantenerse despierta cuando la calidez de un cuerpo tras su espalda y un musculoso brazo sobre su cintura la mantenía sujeta férreamente inventándola a perderse nuevamente en la inconsciencia, donde los sueños de una realidad diferente habían asaltado su mente.

Se había rendido mansamente al verdugo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando que el cálido calor del hombre le envolviera el cuerpo agridulcemente. La fragancia de él estaba impregnada en sus venas. La desazón logro que su corazón doliera agónicamente.

¿Cómo podía desearlo y odiarlo con aquel fervor?

Le atormentaba saberse tan débil ante él, comprender la magnitud del daño que Inuyasha podía causarle con sólo proponérselo. Entender, que a pesar del dolor y del sufrimiento, una parte ínfima de ella continuaba conectada a ese hombre. A ese demonio.

— Kagome…

Él estaba allí, llamándola con aquella voz enronquecida. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, enlazándose con los del hombre que yacía a su lado en el lecho. El estado de su cuerpo pasó a segundo plato cuando los traviesos dedos de Inuyasha le serpentearon mansamente el vientre.

Jadeó, y el corazón aumento su ritmo desbocado cuando él dejo un ósculo beso en la base de su cuello. La electricidad fue inminente, recorriéndole rápidamente la columna vertebral e inflamando sus sensibles pechos y pezones.

Se sentía tan vulgar.

Inuyasha dejó vagar aquel juguetón toque de sus dedos unos centímetros por debajo de su vientre. La boca de él atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja y la urgente necesidad entre sus piernas la hizo arquearse contra el hombre.

— No he terminado contigo, _pequeña_ —lo escuchó musitar oscuramente al mismo tiempo que se apretaba contra ella. Kagome tuvo una medida muy clara de cuanto la deseaba.

Dejó que sus pensamientos se escaparan por cada poro de su piel mientras el nombre de Inuyasha se deslizaba de manera prohibida por su boca.

La garganta se le desgarró cuando gritó dos optabas más alto ante la intromisión de los dedos de él por segunda vez en la noche.

— Tan cálida y dispuesta para mí… Oh, Kagome.

Deseó insultarlo, pero sólo puedo sujetarse a él mientras lo escuchaba jadear agónico contra su oído. Uno de sus brazos se enroscó en la nuca de Inuyasha, y su otra mano viajo hacia la sabana que se encontraban bajo su cuerpo tirando de ella con fuerza desmedida.

Los labios de Kagome se abrieron buscando el aire y susurrando el nombre de su amente en el proceso.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula y sus dedos se curvaron hacia arriba cambiando ligeramente el ángulo.

Ella se movió descaradamente contra aquella mano que le enviaba oleada tras oleada de primitivo placer. La excitación quemaba su cuerpo. Inuyasha estaba a punto de mandarla a la cúspide con sólo ese toqué.

— Inuyasha, Inuyasha —gimoteó.

Cerca, demasiado cerca.

Kagome sollozó cuando los dedos de él dejaron de tocarla íntimamente y lo oía reír roncamente.

— Sólo te liberaras cuando me encuentre en tu interior, koibito —le avisó—; sólo así.

Ella estaba a punto de hablar, pero él le separó las piernas raudamente, sin más meditaciones de por medio; obligándola a posar una de ellas sobre la cadera de él. Contuvo el aliento de pura expectación, jamás Inuyasha la había tomado así. No hubo momento para ninguna cavilación más cuando el inhiesto miembro de él se resbaló, lo más que aquella posición le permitía, dentro de ella en un arrebato demencial.

Inuyasha bramó fieramente cuando la humedad de la mujer lo acogió nuevamente. Las sienes le pulsaban y la sangre en las venas le quemaba. El brazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura de Kagome se tensionó por completo marcándole profundamente las venas.

Chocó las caderas contra el cuerpo femenino, queriendo llegar más allá de lo que le era posible. Las uñas de Kagome se clavaron en su brazo como respuesta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

La cadera de ella se movió en sincronía con la suya. Gemía pidiéndole más y él se vio obligado a apretar los dientes fuertemente. No estaba siendo delicado, no podía aunque lo deseara. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección como imanes, así había sido desde la primera vez que la tomo. Aquella vez donde, con la garganta reseca, ambos se habían pronunciado palabras de amor. No pudo contenerse aquella vez y muchos menos podía hacerlo ahora.

Ella nunca lo amo, pero su cuerpo lo anhelaba y eso le bastaba. Era sólo sexo. Él estaba pagando por la mujer que ahora suplicaba en sus brazos agónicamente.

Kagome sollozó cuando los dedos de él pellizcaron su clítoris ligeramente y su intimidad envolvió la hombría de Inuyasha como un embuche. Los escuchó gruñir al instante mientras el clímax la golpeaba con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y el éxtasis escapo por medio de su piel, mientras el nudo en su bajo vientre era disuelto y volvía a caer en la inconsciencia.

El hombre sintió el cuerpo lánguido de su amante cuando volvió a liberarse dentro de ella. La oyó articular un gemido cuando deshizo la unión de sus cuerpos pero no la soltó. Inspiró el aroma de Kagome mientras su pecho se agitaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

La contempló antes de que el cansancio también lo venciera, negando la inminente orden impuesta por su cerebro.

_«Márchate»_

Se quedó a su lado, sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo de ella junto al de él. Omitiendo que la acompasada respiración de ambos se había sincronizado.

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, cuando la pequeña mujer detrás de sus parpados decía su nombre amorosamente y el cabello azabache el enmarcaba el rostro mientras lo observaba con ojos brillantes y él… él creía en ella y en cada palabra pronunciada.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Inuyasha se acercó hacia la brillante cama de metal conteniendo el aliento. Sintió como si un puño se estrellara contra su estomago cuando la mujer lo reconoció brindándole una cansina sonrisa. Las comisuras de aquellos labios se alzaron con esfuerzo y los ojos de la dueña resplandecieron antes de dirigirle la palabra.

— Inuyasha.

Había absolutamente emoción en esa voz, ahora más ronca y desgastada, que él tan bien recordaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se deshacía de la pesada chaqueta y se acercaba hacia ella.

— No quise molestarte, Naomi.

La mujer negó levemente con al cabeza y continuo sonriendo. Ella tomó una de las manos de él cuando se ubicó a su lado en la silla.

— Oh, no, mi niño —musitó—; nunca te lamentes por ello, soy yo la que lamenta que me encuentres en tales condiciones.

Inuyasha no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla con un nudo en la garganta, mientras el rostro de Naomi era reemplazado por el de su madre. La misma ternura, el mismo brillo en los ojos, la misma emoción en la voz. Él no había podido hacer nada por ella aunque hubiera habido alguna posibilidad, pero sí lo haría por Naomi. A ella sí la salvaría.

Esa mujer significaba tanto para él, lo hacia conectarse con la parte más humana que poseía; con la parte que había muerto junto a su madre. Naomi lo acogió como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo… de su propia sangre. Lo trato como un hijo desde el primer momento que atravesó la puerta de la modesta casa.

Recordaba haber besado ligeramente a Kagome en los labios dándole valor para tranquilizarla, cuando él mismo era un manojo de nervios. Nunca había detestado tanto la buena posición económica en la que se encontraba como aquella noche; donde había cavilado la posibilidad de ser, tal vez, rechazado por la familia de la mujer que amaba al juzgarlo sólo como un niño rico que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

¡Pensar que se llevó la sorpresa de su vida!

— Supongo que Kagome no te ha dicho que estoy aquí —dijo, con cierta picardía en la voz—. Me has encontrado por tus medios. ¿Cuándo será el día que dejaras de meterte en problemas? Ya eres todo un hombre.

Él rió ligeramente dándole un repentino beso en la palpa de la mano. Había sido descubierto.

Kagome deseó matarlo la primera vez que lo encontró aquí. No podía ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ahora. De seguro le saltaría encima como una bestia enfurecida. Su familia era importante para ella, y él amenazaba el delicado equilibrio de la tormentosa vida que llevaba.

Por un efímero momento se aborreció; había usado el delicado estado de salud de Naomi para volver a tenerla.

Estaba permitiendo que ella se colara debajo de su piel al igual que antaño, logrando que meditara su forma de proceder… logrando que pensara en dejarla libre.

— Será mejor que descanses —susurró Inuyasha, mientras volvía a encerrar aquellos pensamientos en lo profundo de su mente—. Prometo que pasaré otra vez a verte, pero ahora debes descansar.

Naomi hizo una mueca de desagradó.

— Ya descanse bastante tiempo, sólo quiero volver a casa —suspiró profundamente—. Desde pequeña que odio los hospitales, y Kagome ha sacado la misma reticencia.

— Lo sé muy bien.

La mujer ladeó el rostro nuevamente para observarlo, en algún momento sus ojos se habían desviado. Inuyasha intuyo lo peor cuando Naomi volvió a mover los labios

— Ella ya ha tenido suficientes visitas a estos lugares de paredes blancas, y yo también —afirmó con convicción—. Sólo deseo morir en casa, no aquí. No en este frío lugar al igual que Kenta. ¡Ya no deseo ver a mis hijos sufrir!

La voz de la mujer se había quebrado mucho antes de concluir la frase mientras las gruesas lágrimas surcaban la piel reseca de las mejillas. Con esfuerzo se reincorporó lo que su cuerpo le permitió en aquella cama para poder sujetarlo de la camisa.

— Protégela —susurró, con desesperación, y contemplándolo con intensidad—. Cuida de mi niña. No es tan fuerte como aparenta.

Él asintió, con los ojos agolpados de lágrimas no derramadas, mientras deseba gritar. Naomi no sabía que sólo quería destruir a su hija. Humillarla.

La mujer se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y sonrió, con el agradecimiento escrito en el marrón de sus ojos antes de que se cerraran por el cansancio.

Inuyasha permaneció allí velando por unos minutos el sueño tranquilo de la mujer. La última imagen de Kagome durmiendo a su lado llenó cara rincón de su mente mientras el sol le pegaba tenuemente en el perfil del rostro.

La salvaría, así tuviera que mover cielo y tierra porque había formulado otra promesa que no podría cumplir.

_**C**__**ontinuara...**_

* * *

**_¿A_** qué pensaron que no vivirían para contarlo, Eh? XD. Actualización, actualización. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? Ni siquiera quiero saber jajaja.

¡Aquí está el lemon, la escena de mi vida! No tienen una idea de lo que costo poder escribirlo. Pensé que moriría en el intento —aunque creó que lo hice—, pero ¡pude traerles la escena! Ojala que no las defraudara después de tantos capítulos con este tire y afloje de nuestros dos protagonistas. También estamos viendo el lado más humano de Inuyasha, ¡no es una piedra sin corazón! —aunque actué de esa forma en la mayoría de los cap anteriores y en los que siguen—. La dualidad de ese hombre me enferma, y eso que yo lo escribo ¬¬. Escenas para el próximo cap: Sí, tenemos algunas en mente. Muajajajaja.

El bloqueo que pasé fue grande, sumado que tuve que presentarme a una materia a final porque no la pude promocionar. Lo importante es que rendí bien semiología en el primer llamado, es decir, en julio —hice el ingreso en un año. Un verdadero milagro de la naturaleza XD—. Ahora puedo decir que estoy oficialmente en la carrera, y eso es directamente proporcional a pasarme los cinco días hábiles de la semana mayormente en la facultad. Sacando los miércoles —¡qué gracias a los santos pude elegir cursar el práctico a la mañana!— regreso a la tarde, pero el resto de los días son entre las 9 o 10 y media de la noche. Doy lástima al volver a casa XD. Así que mis ratos libres en la semana están dedicados a la facu —Concejo: Si alguno siente las ganas de venir a cursar a la facultad de filosofía y letras de la UBA, cuídense de las amenazas de bomba XD— y los fines de semana trato de hacer malabares.

Quería comentarles lo anterior para que sepan el motivo de mi retrazo.

¡Ciento cinco reviews! Creo que estoy delirando. No hay palabras de agradecimiento para todo el apoyo y el cariño que ustedes con sus comentarios mi brindan. Es una caricia y un aliciente para el alma. Gracias también por las buenas vibras que siempre me tiran para la facu, y su apoyo incondicional para los anteriores fic publicados. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios en "Vicios". ¿Podremos llegar a los ciento quince? Si no se logra la meta no hay culpas. ¡Se pasaron totalmente el capítulo anterior! *.*

Que pasen una muy buena semana ;). Un beso enorme.

_**Lis**_


	16. Inquietud

**Capítulo XV: Inquietud**

'_Mon petite, tu es un oiseau qui a obtenu sa liberté'_

Kagome releyó las cortas líneas escritas con aquella perfecta cerrada caligrafía sobre el minúsculo trozo de papel. Contuvo un lastimero sollozó, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban los trazos gráciles de color azul. No había existido la necesidad de que el remitente dejara su nombre o su firma, ella conocía en demasía al dueño que había escrito esas palabras.

No comprendía lo que él intentaba decirle, pero los sentimientos que aquella corta frase le transmitía le produjo un vació en el estómago, tan profundo y lacerante que el cuerpo le templó en agonía.

Cada espasmo que experimentaba era hiriente, multiplicándose junto al aroma del cuerpo masculino que el baño no había podido quitar.

Las cosas jamás tuvieron que suceder de esa forma y, ahora, él estaba matándola poco a poco. Consumiéndole primero el cuerpo y luego el alma.

La verdadera naturaleza del verdugo se encontraba agazapada… esperando. Aguardando pacientemente a que ella flaqueara un momento, sólo un efímero instante, para entonces él deshacerse de su persona.

Deseaba llorar, darle por completo la libertad a sus lágrimas de viajar a través de sus mejillas. Era una completa locura lo que estaba sintiendo, y se recrimino a sí misma profundamente; sabiendo que una minúscula parte de su corazón estaba ganando terreno.

Ella lo odiaba, pero… ¿por qué mientras más lo pensaba menos lo creía?

Pestaño reiteradas veces y guardó el mensaje, que había encontrado horas atrás sobre la almohada, en la cartera.

— Buenos días —saludó tenuemente a la secretaría de la clínica. La misma muchacha de cabello color fuego de la vez pasada.

— Buenos días.

Kagome no contaba con los ánimos suficientes como para preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, o por qué notaba tanta rispidez en su mirada y su falsa sonrisa de cordialidad. Así que sólo pasó a través de la mesa de entrada, adentrándose en los pasillos que tantas veces había transitado y que, seguramente, transitaría por mucho tiempo más.

— Supongo, que si te lo pregunto, no me dirás qué es lo que te aqueja.

Ella se sobresalto al escuchar la masculina y baja voz, incluso se echó hacia atrás al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Lo contempló en absoluto mutismo, como si se tratara de un espejismo. No, como si fuera una malévola lucubración de su mente.

— Creo que no.

Él pasó por su lado luego de dejarle caer aquellas palabras, rozándole levemente el hombro en el proceso sin tener la intención de hacerlo.

Con aquel tenue toque el cuerpo se le puso en alerta, erizando el vello de su nuca. De pronto había sido conectada a un suministro eléctrico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —comentó, en un bajo tono de voz casi quebrado. Luchando contra las sensaciones que Inuyasha le provocaba con su sola presencia.

El hombre se detuvo un momento, girando medio cuerpo para observarla.

— Sólo vine a ver cómo se encontraba Naomi. Eso es todo.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Kagome no había podido morderle la lengua, o intentar canalizar sus verdaderos pensamientos. No estaba mentalmente preparada para uno nuevo enfrentamiento, ni tampoco físicamente. Pero temía por el bienestar de su madre, y ahora que ambos eran unos perfectos extraños conviviendo bajo el mismo techo; ya no podía confiar con la misma fe en la palabra de él.

Ya no.

Inuyasha esbozo una medía sonrisa cansina. Se perdió en aquellos ojos llenos de temor y coraje. Los mismos ojos que habían iluminado sus noches más negras y lo alentaron a hacerlo vencer sus propios miedos. Si tan sólo ella no…

— Creo que sí, hay una parte de ti que aún siento conocer —Kagome desvió la mirada, bastante azorada y vulnerable ante sus propias palabras. Él la observó expectante y asombrado, con el corazón corriendo dos pulsaciones más rápido—. Yo… yo, necesito preguntarte algo.

— Luego, en la casa.

Lo había tomado con la guardia baja, mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantener sus brazos cayendo despreocupadamente al lado del cuerpo. Por un momento le pareció ver a la misma chiquilla de la que se había enamorado, y que deseaba desesperadamente abrazar a cada instante.

— Es importante, por favor. Prometo que no te quitare salvo un par de minutos.

Inuyasha dudó, pero finalmente acepto.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— ¿Cómo demonios es que puedes tomar esto?

— Costumbre… creo.

Ella sonrió al responder, ante la mirada iracunda del hombre, al tiempo que uno de sus dedos bordeaba la taza de café.

— ¡Es alquitrán!

— No lo tomes, Inuyasha.

Kagome se llevó el borde de la taza a los labios y bebió profundamente. Contuvo lo más que pudo la mueca que se formo en su rostro. ¡Por Kami, era un pésimo café! Ni siquiera había mejorado un poco de la última vez que vino aquí; incluso, a pesar de los cuatro sobres de azúcar que le echó, el sabor seguía siendo el mismo.

Aún así el lugar era agradable. Tal vez no sobresaliera por su servicio de cafetería, pero por lo menos se podía pasar un tranquilo momento. El lugar estaba limpio y cuidado, incluso arreglado; y el personal que lo atendía era bastante respetuoso. Era un pequeño local con poca clientela a dos cuadras de la clínica.

La clínica contaba con maquinas expendedoras y un comedor, aunque este último jamás lo hubiera visitado, pero pese al mal café ella no cambiaría aquel negocio. Había dado de casualidad con él, cuando estaba buscando una vía de escape para sus pensamientos.

— Lo único bueno de _esto_ es que si te intoxicas no demoraremos tanto en llegar a un hospital.

Ella se mojó los labios aún saboreando el sabor amargo de la infusión en la boca. Le causo gracia el rostro de Inuyasha, su ceño extremadamente fruncido.

— No te atacará —comentó con gracia, dejando la taza sobre la mesa con un pequeño sonido—. Además, lo siento, pero es lo mejor que puedo pagar.

— ¿Un café con gusto a cloaca? —apuntó, con sorna—. Si hubiera sabido que íbamos a venir aquí te hubiera llevado a un mejor lugar. Hay mejores negocios en Tokyo…

— Me gusta aquí —dijo rápidamente Kagome. Él alzó una ceja—; es tranquilo y agradable. No puedo decirte con exactitud qué, pero me siento cómoda cada vez que necesito huir de aquel lugar.

Inuyasha no pasó por alto la pequeña sonrisa que su compañera de mesa emitió mientras contemplaba el líquido turbio de la taza. Aquello iba mucho más allá de un modesto, pero cálido, lugar con un pésimo servicio.

— De todos modos no te traje aquí para discutir si es bueno o no el café que el negocio sirve. Quiero hablar contigo sobre otra cosa.

El hombre apretó los labios en una fina línea cuando los ojos de Kagome se posaron en los suyos. La urgente necesidad de lanzarse encima de ella era tan primitiva que no le agradaba. Flexionó los dedos un momento, antes de relejar la postura tensa que había adoptado y el rictus en su rostro.

— Te escucho.

A ella se le secó la garganta al oír el tinte de su voz, y su cerebro dejó de funcionar coherentemente. Su piel de erizó del mismo modo que ayer a la noche lo había hecho cuando las manos de él se pasaron sin reparos por su cuerpo. El toque de Inuyasha estaba allí. La pasión con que la había amado y liberado.

Tragó lentamente mientras desviaba la mirada buscando que sus pensamientos, y los sentimientos en su cuerpo, lograran volver a su sitio.

— ¿Es verdad que has contratado especialistas en tu último viaje? —inquirió, cuando pudo calmarse.

— ¿De qué especialistas hablas?

Ella levantó ambas cejas y lo observó fijamente.

— De los médicos que contrataste para mi madre.

— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

— Oh, por Kami, ¿estás ofendido? —le increpó, al escuchar el tono de voz y su rostro furioso—. No tienes derecho a estarlo, ¡soy yo la que debe sentirse así!

Inuyasha cuadró la mandíbula inclinándose unos centímetros sobre la mesa. El nombre de Kaede se repetía en su mente a cada momento. ¿De dónde sino? La vieja bruja estaba actuando detrás de él faltándole el respeto.

¿O tal vez había sido aquel médico de cuarta? Ahora que lo pensaba bien Kagome y Kouga se encontraron. Eso quería decir que ella estaba al tanto y sabía que su _amante_ ya no estaba a cargo del cuidado de Naomi.

— ¿Qué interés tiene, Kagome? ¡Estoy cumpliendo con mi jodida parte y deberías estar agradecida por ello!

— ¡Pero ella es mí madre! —su palma derecha chocó por inercia contra la mesa. Poco le importo que los pocos clientes y los que trabajan allí estuvieran observándola y pensado que se encontraba loca—. ¡Deberías haber tenido la consideración suficiente y avisarme!

Él se rió burlonamente.

— ¿Consideración? —comentó, aún riendo con fuerza—. Eres la menos indicada para hablarme sobre consideración, Kagome. ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ese tema? Bien, lo haremos… Ya que eres tan _considerada_ ¿por qué no me hablas sobre tus intenciones de seducir a mi chofer?

Kagome lo miró sin comprender, mientras sus ojos se abrían con magnitud gracias a la sorpresa.

— ¿A Shipou?

La sangre ardió en las venas de Inuyasha al escucharla nombrarlo con tanta familiaridad. Deseó estrangular a aquel bastardo y castigar a su pequeña presa por su osadía. Incluso cuando más la odiaba, más la deseaba.

Porque su cuerpo era suyo… y pronto también su mente lo sería.

Era insano, y él estaba perdiendo todos los papeles y estribos.

¡Carajo, ella estaba acabando con él! Pero no caería sólo, la arrastraría consigo.

La joven jadeó asombrada cuando vio como él se levantaba de la silla y rodeaba la mesa en un pestañeo. La asió del antebrazo y tiró de ella hacia arriba, sin darle tiempo a que su mente pensara en alguna factible vía de escape.

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre la mujer con la mirada ardiendo, y dejando que el caliente aliento de su boca le cayera sobre el rostro.

Kagome supo que la furia que había bullido en sus entrañas ya no existía, había escapado de su cuerpo.

— Nos vamos de aquí —siseó, de manera peligrosa.

La arrastró fuera del pequeño lugar sin delicadeza alguna, ante la mirada estupefacta del reducido grupo de presentes. La campañilla sobre la puerta tintineo cuando ambos salieron al exterior.

Ella trato de seguirle las rápidas zancadas que daba, rezando para no trastabillar por la irregular acera y doblarse el cuello. Lo llamó por el nombre, pero él sólo la observo un minúsculo momento con la mirada ardiendo mientras la empujaba más contra el costado de su cuerpo.

— ¡Ya basta! —intentó golpearlo con la mano libre, al tiempo que se resistía a sus demandas— ¡¿Estás escuchándome, Inuyasha?

Kagome chocó contra el macizo pecho de su acompañante cuando éste frenó y se situó frente a ella.

— Tanto que me desesperas, _pequeña_.

Los labios de Inuyasha se estrellaron contra los de la mujer con fiereza. Su mano se movió tras la espalda fina, buscando tomar a palmas llenas aquellos traviesos rizos de seda que se formaban en las puntas y bailaban con gracia reluciendo esplendorosamente.

Él los tomó mientras la mano que la sujetaba del brazo se afianzaba, ahora, a la cintura de ella y la acercaba hacia su cuerpo. La oyó gemir bajo la urgencia de sus besos, siguiendo mansamente aquel espiral de deseo que los arrastraba a estar más cerca uno del otro.

El calor de su cuerpo había aumentado considerablemente cuando Inuyasha la aparto de su lado. Contempló sus ojos sorprendida y con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Supo que hubiera caído sin gracia alguna si no fuera porque los fuertes brazos se él estaban sujetándole el lánguido cuerpo.

Ambos actuaban de manera incoherente siguiendo un invisible hilo de locura.

Y él podía acabar tan fácilmente con su resistencia.

El pulgar masculino delineo su labio inferior suavemente, mientras ella sólo podía permanecer boquiabierta pérdida en el magnético fuego de su mirada.

Inuyasha dibujó una perfecta sonrisa socarrona.

— Ahora soy yo el que requiere de tu tiempo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Suspiró.

Rosas blancas.

— Son de él, ¿no es así?

Kikyou miró al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta de su oficina. El pulcro traje de marca y el pelo recogido siempre le habían dado un aire de superioridad, pero el vivaz brillo azulado ya no se encontraba allí.

Su rostro, aunque joven, parecía el de un anciano. Tal vez no había centradas arrugas en sus perfectas facciones, pero la sombra bajo sus ojos era lo suficientemente notable.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes? —le preguntó de forma casual, mientras se volvía a concentrar en el trabajo pendiente que había dejado sobre la mesa—. Te ves fatal.

— Gracias, cariño, tú tampoco te ves nada mal.

Kikyou le lanzó una rápida mirada pragmática. Acomodó su espalda sobre el sillón y apiló los papeles por orden de prioridad. Tenía una importante junta en treinta minutos y la secretaria provisoria que estaba ayudándola no lograba localizar a Inuyasha por ninguna de las dos líneas de teléfono que poseía. Iba a darle jaqueca pronto.

Pero primero se desharía de él apenas viera su rostro. El muy bastardo no se salvaría esta vez. Aún había algunos temas que aclarar entre ambos.

La silla frente a su escritorio hizo un ruido bastante incomodo para el humor que poseía aquella mañana cuando el hombre tomó asiento. Los labios estirados en una perfecta sonrisa le dieron otra vez la bienvenida cuando buscó su mirada.  
— ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella tamborileó los dedos contra la lustrada y fina madera del escritorio.

— Atareada. Tu amigo sólo sabe darme dolores de cabeza —informó, con una mirada furiosa—. Deberías haber estado aquí hace unos días, ¿qué demonios fue lo que te sucedió?

Miroku se rascó la nuca despreocupadamente, más que nada para aligerar la tensión que sentía en el ambiente.

Ambos nunca habían sido lo suficientemente cercanos, a pesar de pertenecer al mismo grupo de elite cerrado que sus familias conformaron. La mejor educación, el mejor trabajo, los mejores objetos… basura.

Kikyo era el tipo de niña prodigio, la princesa de la familia; con notas sobresalientes y actividades extras por doquier. Puntura, piano, ballet y un sin fin de pasatiempos que tuvo que tomar desde muy pequeña por ordenes de su madre. Siempre llamaba la atención donde quiera que se encontrara, con su mirada altiva y el rostro impávido. Un digno ejemplo de dama de sociedad que sus padres habían formado.

Él era igual, salvo que más expresivo y jovial. Lo gustaba lo mundano, no el desabrido mundo en el que se encontraba inmerso. Tal vez por eso siempre desafío a su padre, porque él no quería vivir una vida carente de sentimientos.

Una parte de sí mismo envidiaba a Inuyasha y a su familia. Inu no Taisho fue como un padre para él, y muchas veces se encontró deseando que así fuera. Él y su familia también pertenecían a la misma elite, a la que Izayoi-sama se había sumado contagiando su naturalidad, frescura, amor y dulzura. Ella fue el cable a tierra de aquel hombre que la amo con fervor y entrega; la misma entrega que la mujer le brindo desde que se conocieron.

— Tanto tiempo trabando para Inuyasha te ha contagiado su pésimo humor —la picó, notando al instante como la suave boca femenina se juntaba en una fina línea—; deberías salir un poco más.

— Gracias por el concejo. Lo tendré en cuenta —siseó, mirándolo ásperamente—. Supongo que tú estas siguiendo tus propias palabras. Estoy segura que pasas las noches en bares de mala muerta para lamentarte por la miserable vida que te obligaron a vivir. La has buscado, ¿no es así?

El hombre no perdió la agradable sonrisa, aunque ella interpreto el odio mezclado con el dolor que había en aquella mirada. Una pizca de culpabilidad le embargo.

— No creo que tu propósito de hacerme venir hasta aquí sea para hablar de mí vida. Con una corta llamada telefónica hubiera sido más que suficiente.

— Te puse al corriente del por qué en el correo que te envíe —dijo, deteniendo el tamborileó de sus dedos.

— Sí, y déjame decirte que eres igual de simpática en persona —se burló—. Pensé, que luego de estos casi tres años, ibas a ser un poco más agradable.

Kikyo rodó los ojos, la verdad sentía que estaba hablando con un idiota.

— Lamento que no te resultaran agradables mis palabras. No era un correo de fraternidad.

— Oh, eso pude leerlo con mis propios ojos.

Ella se tragó las palabras que deseaban anhelantes salir por su boca. No estaba para juegos infantiles ni recriminaciones del mismo calibre. El asunto por el cual se había inmiscuido en la computadora personal de Inuyasha y robado la dirección de correo de Miroku, rezando para que tuviera la misma, iba mucho más allá que los estúpidos juegos en la que él intentaba mezclarla.

El peso sobre sus hombros era demasiado y sabía que sola jamás podría lograrlo; pero ambos hombres siempre fueron confidentes, incluso en sus peores desgracias. Esperaba que Inuyasha ya no le guardara rencor apenas se cruzarán.

De todos modos ya no tenía nada que perder.

— Espero que recuerdes que él me odia por protegerla —le afirmó, sabiendo que los pensamientos de la mujer llevaban aquel hilo conductor—; tú fuiste a la única que él permitió seguir a su lado en ese entonces. Yo partí a Inglaterra dos días después y, desde ese día, no se nada de él.

— Lo sé muy bien.

— Incluso Sesshomaru está en su lista negra.

_«Sesshomaru»_

Ella recordaba bien al medio hermano mayor de su socio. La última noticia que tenía era que se había mudado con su esposa a los Estados Unidos y estaba manejando la empresa que allí residía.

No mentía al decir que ambos hermanos se odiaban. Un sentimiento que aumento el mismo día que Kagome salió de la vida de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru era frío y de carácter reservado, un competidor temible y acérrimo para los negocios. Era casi imposible que alguien pudiera contra él en el mercado. Jamás lo había visto perder los estribos, ni ante la más complicada negociación, salvo aquel día. Sino hubiera sido por su actual esposa, su socio ahora se encontraría tres metros bajo tierra.

Por lo menos hubiera sido localizable.

La mujer deseó reírse ante la incoherencia de sus pensamientos.

— Es por ello mismo que sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Así que piensas mandarme al matadero? —comentó el hombre con gracia—. Puedo detestar mi vida, pero eso no quiere decir que este buscando morir joven. Mi hijo me necesita.

Kikyo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Un hijo? Eso era algo que no se esperaba. Miroku no amaba a su esposa, era algo visible a simple vista. La quería, prácticamente la adoraba, pero jamás llegaría a amarla.

Algunas veces se preguntaba por qué él no tenía el valor de anular el matrimonio, divorciarse. Era casi inhumano que ambos pasaran por aquel tormento. Yura, aferrada a un hombre que nunca la amaría, y él añorando silenciosamente a la mujer de su vida.

— Supongo que felicidades —dijo, aún bastante aturdida por la noticia—. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

— Con nauseas y mareos, recién va por su tercer mes —expuso, con una sonrisa verdadera. Kikyo supo que ese niño era la única fuente de felicidad de aquel hombre—. Es por ello que preferí que se quedara en la casa, además su madre está allí.

Ella miró como él dejaba caer los hombros en señal de derrota mientras era azolado por sus pensamientos. Sintió empática por Miroku, a pesar de no ser precisamente su persona favorita en el mundo.

Kikyo volvió a su postura imperturbable cuando la puerta de la oficina fue levemente abierta. El rostro asustado de la secretaria se dejó ver.

Ella supo la noticia que venía a comunicarle.

— Continúas sin encontrar a Inuyasha, ¿no es así? —preguntó, adelantándose de esa forma a la catatónico mujer, que de pronto parecía haber entrado al mismo infierno.

— N-no es eso, señorita Kikyo.

— Entonces dime.

Ella prefirió omitir el presentimiento que se había instalado en la boca del estomago cuando escucho a la recién llegada lanzarle esas palabras. Tuvo que luchar para que la voz le saliera monocorde y despreocupada, carente de cualquier emoción. Lo peor de todo es que Miroku al parecer también lo había sentido porque sus ojos volaron sobre ella un segundo antes de rotar la silla y observar atento y expectante las palabras de la joven secretaria.

— Un tal señor Kurosawa desea verla, dice que son viejos amigos.

La tensión en el ambiente fue tan inminente que Himiko estuvo a punto de huir de allí, sin importarle que su temporal jefa se lo permitiera. Soldado que huía servia para otra batalla, pensó dándose ánimos.

El hombre frente al escritorio contempló a Kikyo evaluadoramente esperando su respuesta.

— No estoy para nadie —soltó, de forma tajante—; y hazme el favor de continuar buscando a Inuyasha. Lo necesito aquí de inmediato.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Aquello era lo único que le faltaba esa mañana. ¿Qué hacia aquí?

No recordaba que hubiera solicitado ninguna reunión, o que estuviera nuevamente interesando en que ambas empresas trabajaran juntas. Después del incidente de hace algunos años era temerario que se paseara por la empresa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Él acababa de comprometerla.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kurosawa contigo?

Kikyo se masajeo automáticamente el costado de las sienes. Acababa de darle jaqueca.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— Debo ir por Souta.

— O puedes telefonear a Kaede y decirle que lo haga por ti.

No, ella tenía que hacerlo. Buscar cualquier excusa para poder salir de la prisión perfecta en torno a su cintura. Lejos de aquel aroma a tierra mojada y bosque. Lo más lejos que le era posible.

Él chasqueó la lengua cuando observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, lo que era posible al estar todos sus sentidos puestos en la pequeña mujer que retozaba a su lado desnuda.

Inuyasha se inclinó para tomar los hinchados labios femeninos sintiendo como el deseo volvía a recorrer con ardor sus venas y también se alojaba en sus entrañas. Debía salir de allí, ¡ahora!

— Kikyo va a matarme —comentó, con cierta jocosidad, al comprobar la cantidad de llamadas recibidas y pérdidas en el teléfono celular cuando salió de la cama—; tenemos una reunión en veinte minutos.

Kagome ni siquiera lo miro, de pronto las fuerzas habían escapado de su cuerpo. ¿Kikyo estaría enterada de lo que él hacia con ella? ¿Qué vivía en su misma casa y dormía en su misma cama?

Él estaba enamorado de ella, lo pudo ver en primera persona, así que no se arriesgaría a perderla por algo transitorio como la relación que ambos compartían. Era sólo un juguete para él, un intercambio de partes. Ella necesitaba sus millones para salvar a su madre y él… no sabía que necesitaba Inuyasha. Ciertos pensamientos del hombre ya no eran legibles para ella.

La palabra venganza era lo que mejor le sentaba.

— Ven conmigo, Kagome.

Ella volvió de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto casi jadeando, incorporándose sobre la cama ante la sorpresa de su pedido. ¡Debía estar jugando!

— Llama a Kaede y dile que recoja a Souta, tú te vienes conmigo para la empresa.

La simpleza con la que lo dijo la dejo aturdida. ¿Acaso se termino por volver loco? ¡Kikyo estaba allí! Era imposible que no terminaran cruzándose cuando ella era socia en la empresa.

¿Sus pensamientos habían sido tan errados? ¿Ella no le importaba tanto cómo creía?

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Te has puesto pálida —Él se inclinó sobre la cama, sólo con la ropa interior puesta, e intento tocarle la mejilla.

Kagome reacciono apartándolo de un manotazo. No sería participe de ese juego. Pese a saber que estaba lastimando a Kikyo, aunque ésta no lo supiera, no iba a dañarla más de la cuenta. Ella no era tan vil como Inuyasha. Poseía corazón.

— Ni lo sueñes —soltó, decidida, observándolo con firmeza.

A él le tomó medio minuto salir del estupor que la mujer le provoco. Tuvo que dejar de lado el estremecimiento que le producía verla sujetar la sábana contra sus pechos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras el desordenado pelo azabache le caía por los hombros desnudos.

Odiaba que aquella mujer siguiera siendo la fuente de su deseo más primitivo.

— No tengo ánimos de discutir contigo, Kagome —expuso calmadamente—, así que sólo vístete que nos vamos.

La amenaza en sus ojos era lo suficientemente notable para que guardara silencio, pero ella no se quedaría callada.

— ¿Estás siquiera escuchándome, Inuyasha?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que me hiciste la misma pregunta?

Kagome se echó hacia atrás ente el oscuro deseo que empezaba a formarse en los orbes del hombre. Aún experimentaba la boca de él recorriéndole el cuerpo, y sus terminaciones nerviosas, por no decir toda su persona, reaccionaban de forma automática ante su presencia.

— Mejor así, _pequeña_ —repuso, sonriendo; acariciándole el labio inferior—. Nos vemos en cinco minutos.

Kagome se quedo boquiabierta mientras él avanzaba elegantemente hacia el baño.

Iba a llevarla a la empresa… aunque tuviera que ser por la fuerza.

Solo rogaba, que por azares del destino, Kikyo no se percatara de su presencia.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**E**_s un milagro de la naturaleza que con la vida que llevo no me demore más tiempo XD. Actualizaba este fin de semana o me era imposible porque el sábado comienza mi primer periodo de parciales .

En fin, voy a intentar no extenderme mucho porque me tengo que ir a leer gramática ¬¬.

Si creemos fielmente en la traducción de Google, lo que Inu de escribe a Kag es: "Mi niña, eres un pájaro que obtuvo su libertad". Yo lo único que sé del Frances es que, al igual que el Inglés, no acepta que el sujeto sea _pro_ (lo que todos conocemos sujeto tácito). ¡Aguante el español y su rica flexión! jajajaja.

Mis hermosas niñas, gracias por sus increíbles reviews (y también por sus tiradas de orejas ;D). Ojala pudiera traerles más rápido las actualizaciones, pero mi mente está en la facu. Gracias también por su apoyo en "Vicios".

Como siempre son absolutamente libres de comentar ;).

Que pasen una hermosa semana. Besos a montones.

_**Lis-Sama**_


	17. Incertidumbre

**Capítulo XVI: Incertidumbre **

Las paredes de blanca cerámica le habían dado nuevamente la bienvenida mientras el dolor en su pecho seguía extendiéndose de aquella forma agónica que le oprimía el corazón hasta detenerlo completamente; si era posible.

Unos cálidos brazos masculinos rodearon los hombros de la muchacha cuando éste se sentó a su lado en la sala de espera. Kagome apretó fuertemente la medalla que pertenecía a su madre y ahora colgaba de su cuello, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Miroku.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien, señorita Kagome.

Ella sintió levemente, fijando inmediatamente la mirada en la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que también la acompañaba. Sango se encontraba frente a ellos, sentada en las incomodas sillas, con los ojos puestos sobre ambos pero, ante todo, en el hombre que se encontraba rodeándole los hombros.

Kagome dejó de observar el rostro frío de su amiga y enfocó la mirada en el celular que descansaba sobre su regazo. Debería estar aquí, se lo había prometido. Y ella confió en él… por una vez desde que esta locura comenzó.

— Vendrá —afirmó, Miroku, al darse cuanta de los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la mujer al contemplarla.

— Él aprecia a mi madre, pero sus negocios son más importantes. _Todo es más importante._

Se recriminó así misma por sonar despechada. Inuyasha no tenía la necesidad de estar junto a ella en aquel lugar. Había cumplido su parte, ¿qué más podía ofrecerle? Ya no contaba con su comprensión o su apoyo. No contaba con él aunque le hubiera dicho que estaría allí el día que intervinieran a su madre.

Es por ello que tenía tanto que agradecerle a Miroku y Sango.

Había resultado una completa sorpresa encontrarse con el hombre tres meses atrás en la empresa, aquel día que Inuyasha la obligó a acompañarlo. Ella se refugió en la oficina de él, agradeciendo a los dioses no haberse topado con Kikyo, mientras el hombre salía rumbo a la sala de reuniones. Grande fue su asombro cuando unos minutos después la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Miroku.

Pero la situación culminó de forma desastrosa.

Inuyasha entró de improvisto como si supiera quién se encontraba acompañándola, provocando que Miroku abandonara el lugar acompañado por uno de los guardias de la empresa ante los vociferos encolerizados del dueño

Desde ese día tenía la entrada prohibida.

Y, con respecto a Sango, las cosas entre ellas no habían mejorado.

Sólo hacia unas cuentas semanas anteriores, y por consejo de Kaede, se había armado de valor para telefonearla. Ella ya estaba al tanto de dónde y con quién se encontraba. No le sorprendía.

Kohaku o Kouga, supuso. Seguramente a Souta se le terminó escapando más información de la requerida; pero al fin de cuentas era su culpa por no decirle al niño que debía mantenerse callado.

A Kouga no podía culparlo, en el caso de que él le confesará sobre su desliz. Sólo intentaba velar por ella.

La verdad era que a ninguno de los dos podía culparlos.

La joven contuvo la respiración cuando las puertas del quirófano se abrieron de improvisto. El agarre del hombre sobre su hombro aumento.

Uno de los médicos, el de mayor edad, que Inuyasha había contratado; caminó hacia ellos quitándose el barbijo en el proceso. El cansancio estaba escrito en su semblante. Lo operación había durando más de lo planeado.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre?

Las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca cuando él llegó junto a ellos. Kagome se incorporó del asiento con rapidez, seguida de Miroku que ahora la sujetaba de la mano. Sango se unió a ellos un segundo después.

El médico se limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente con el dorso de la mano tomándose el tiempo para contestar.

Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. La nuez de adán se movió con ligereza.

— La intervención de su madre ha sido más compleja de lo que nosotros creíamos —informó, con voz pausada—; ni siquiera los estudios que previamente le realizamos demostraban por completo el estado en que se hallaba su corazón. Sabíamos que era un cuadro avanzado y complicado, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome contuvo la respiración por segunda vez sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

— Naomi ha demostrado ser una mujer absolutamente fuerte. La operación ha salido de acuerdo a lo planeado. Se encuentra bien.

Ella de pronto se vio siendo sujeta fuertemente por Miroku de la cintura, sus brazos aprisionando completamente su cuerpo laxo, mientras distinguía de forma borrosa la sala de espera y la cara de quienes la acompañaban.

— ¡Kagome! —escuchó gritar a Sango, sólo siendo consciente de una silueta difusa acercarse apresurada hacia ella— ¡Siéntala de una jodida vez, Miroku! ¡Nadie necesita que seas el héroe del día!

— Trate de inspirar profundamente por la nariz, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome le hizo caso al médico, cerrado los parpados como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando la bilis quiso treparle por la garganta. Se escuchaba respirar a raudales al tiempo que era situada en la silla que antes utilizaba.

En el momento que el ritmo discordante de su respiración y pulsaciones parecieron normalizarse se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

— Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien? —disparó, Sango, tocándole el rostro pálido y sudoroso que recientemente había adquirido su tez—. Estás blanca como una hoja de papel, y tú —los ojos se desviaron hacia el hombre que aún sostenía a la casi desfallecida mujer con rencor—; tráele un vaso con agua.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? —farfulló, Kagome, intentando aclarar por completo su visión pestañando repetidas veces.

— Sufrió un leve desmayo, señorita.

— ¿Podría ser un poco más especifico, _doctor_?

Kagome alargó la mano para sujetarle el brazo a Sango, arriesgándose a que rehuyera de su toque con repulse. Sólo intentaba tranquilizarla. El carácter de su amiga estaba al límite, bullendo en sus venas al querer liberarse. Primero fue ella y después Miroku. Ahora prácticamente perdía la consciencia en un segundo y, pese a lo mucho que pudiera estar enfadada con ella, aún la apreciaba con sinceridad.

— Estoy bien, _San_ —logró decir con fluidez, esforzándose un poco para curvas las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba y brindarle un sonrisa—. Estoy pasando por mucho stress, eso es todo; pero ahora mi madre está bien.

— De cualquier modo… —irrumpió, el médico—;… preferiría hacerle unos análisis.

— Los que usted crea necesarios —concordó, aunque la idea de que una aguja traspasara su piel volvía a hacerle templar el cuerpo como si estuviera hecha de gelatina—; pero quiero ver a mi madre en este momento.

— Señorita Higurashi…

Los presurosos pasos de Miroku sobre la baldosa hicieron al hombre tragarse sus palabras. Kagome tuvo que aceptar el pequeño vaso de plástico ante la atenta y firme mirada de Sango. Se lo llevó a los labios y bebió sólo un sorbo, turbándole un poco el hecho que ni siquiera había sido consciente de la partida momentánea de Miroku. Su salud resultaba ser de hierro, al parecer ya no.

El doctor se volvió a aclarar la garganta tratando de retomar la conversación.

— Como intentaba decirle, es necesario que se realice esos estudios. Podremos hacerlos en unos minutos, cuando usted esté recuperada.

— Por lo pronto quiero… _necesito_ ver a mi madre.

El galeno suspiró derrotado y tomó asiento en la ubicación libre junto a Kagome. Ella pudo observar de cerca lo tensó de su rostro y las marcadas arrugas alrededor de los ojos marrones. Se inclinó levemente hacia delante y apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas en un gesto de confianza. Por un momento el hombre resultaba ser el derrotado, y no ella.

— ¿Puedo serle franco? —inquirió, con voz casi cansina; a lo que Kagome asintió inmediatamente—. Hubo un momento crítico en la operación donde pensé 'ella no lo logrará', pero lo hizo. Contra todo, su madre lo hizo. Necesito que sepa que… —él meditó las palabras mientras inspiraba con fuerza—: pese a que la intervención salió según lo planeado, su estado continúa siendo complicado.

— ¿Qué es lo intenta decirme?

Los resecos labios del doctor se alzaron en una pálida sonrisa de desilusión mientras sus ojos le escrutaban el rostro a Kagome.

— Que el cuadro de Naomi era considerablemente avanzado cuando llego a nuestras manos. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero temo que ello no baste para curarla —dejó caer los hombros hacia delante soltando el aire contenido—. Sería poco profesional dejar que se aferre a una ilusión. Necesito que esté preparada para todo, señorita Higurashi.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— Nadie ha tenido la obligación de arroparme desde hace años.

— Oh, bueno, yo sí la tengo.

Miroku le sonrió ampliamente mientras extendía la pesada manta sobre su cuerpo. Kagome le devolvió el gesto, era imposible no hacerlo pese a las circunstancias.

— Souta, ¿dónde está Souta?

Alarmada, quiso levantarse de la cama, pero la mano del hombre encima de su hombro hizo que volvía a recostarse cuando ya tenía inclinado la mitad del torso.

— Está con Sango, acaba de llevárselo con ella. Dejó saludos.

Ella cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, su cabeza golpeando contra la mullida almohada. La tentación de cerrar los ojos y olvidar las últimas diez horas era grande, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Para volver verídica la resolución toqueteó con las yemas de los dedos la cara interna del brazo derecho donde se flexionaba. El picor de la extracción de sangre aún estaba allí.

Hizo una mueca desagradable y bufó molesta.

— ¿Odias las agujas?

— Cualquier cosa que se relacione con médicos y hospitales.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña de la pequeña y guerrera Kagome?

Ella lo observo fijamente a los pies de la cama, donde se había detenido hacia un instante y le brindaba una burlona sonrisa.

— No me llamas así —soltó resolutiva, ladeando el rostro hacia la mesita de luz con la intención de prender el teléfono celular. El aparato sobrevivió a la caída que sufrió producto de su incorporación repentina hacia horas atrás en la clínica—: Pequeña.

— ¿Él lo hace?

— Sí, y sé que sólo para torturarme.

Miroku abrió la boca para responder pero Kaede apareció en al marco de la puerta con una bandeja repleta de comida cargando en sus manos. La recién llegada se acercó hasta la joven mientras ésta se sentaba en la cama.

Kagome frunció el ceño cuando Kaede depositó la bandeja frente a sus ojos. ¡Era una exageración!

— No quiero ver una sola migaja allí, niña —avisó, ante el suspiro exagerado de la muchacha—. Últimamente te has salteado comidas, ¡mira lo pálida que estás!

— Tranquila, Kaede, conmigo aquí cumplirá tu orden.

El hombre volvió a reírse ante la cara que Kagome le estaba dando. Sus ojos lo fulminaban abiertamente, sin necesidad de ocultarlo. Kaede le palmeó el hombro en señal de aprobación y desapareció por la puerta para irle a prepararle una taza de alguna infusión caliente.

— Ya has oído a la dama, bella señorita. Come.

Con él allí se sentía tan relajada… querida. Miroku había sido un gran amigo, inclusive un compañero. ¡Salió en su defensa ante el hombre que consideraba cómo su hermano!

Nunca le podría pagar todo lo que hizo por ella, y le dolía no poder hacerlo. Detrás de esa sonrisa de millón de dólares estaba un hombre que sufría.

No había querido ahondar en el tema de su antigua relación con Sango. Estaba al corriente de lo sucedido, pero algo estaba escapándosele.

Por lo que le había dicho él estaba casado y esperaba su primer hijo para dentro de algunos meses; un niño que a leguas se venía deseado… pero no podía decir lo mismo de su matrimonio. Incluso él se ausentó un par de semanas, desde que se vieron en la oficina de Inuyasha, con motivo de algún viaje con destino a Inglaterra para visitar a su esposa. Se notaba que por lo menos la apreciaba y cuidaba de ella.

— No era tan complicado —dijo Miroku cuando Kagome, con las mejillas rojas por la saciedad, dejaba la bandeja a un costado—. Has hecho a dos personas feliz está noche.

— Si tú lo dices —rodó los ojos y se volvió a recostar por completo en la cama—. Ni siquiera sé cómo lograron convencerme para volver aquí.

— Oh, Sango lo hizo. Ella se lleva el crédito.

— Es su don especial. Nadie puede llevarle la contraria cuando se enfurece.

— Lo sé… lo sé.

Kagome sintió como la pena se extendía en ella cuando miró su perfil decaído y sus ojos fijos en un punto indefino. Aún la amaba, el susurró apasionado y melancólico de su voz se lo confirmaba. Quería gritarle y decirle que luchara por Sango, porque dudaba que ella, a pesar del rencor que le guardaba, lo haya dejado de amar. Tuvo que recordarse que él estaba casado y pronto sería padre. La situación no era la misma que hace antaño.

La muchacha se reincorporó en la cama hasta sentarse por segunda vez en la noche para entrelazar los dedos de su mano con la de Miroku, quien estaba sentado a su lado hacia unos instantes. Ella intentó que la comprensiva sonrisa que le estaba brindando y el apretón en su mano lo reconfortaran del mismo modo que él la apoyó horas atrás.

Miroku pareció volver de su transe y respondió con cariño a su gesto, sonriéndole de vuelta y apretando su mano. Era increíble contar con personas y amigas como ella. Tan nobles y únicas, tan…

De pronto algo pareció encajar en la mente de él porque sus ojos azules como la noche se posaron sin escala alguna en el vientre cubierto de la mujer. Sus orbes se abrieron por la sorpresa y rápidamente volvieron al punto de inicio.

A Kagome se le atascó el aliento en la garganta ahora que Miroku la contemplaba minuciosamente. No había tenido que decirle por qué estaba viviendo en el penthouse de Inuyasha. Extrañamente, él lo sabía; y era una respuesta que jamás le había dado.

— ¿En qué piensas? —se atrevió a preguntarle con voz estrangulada.

— En el desmayo que has sufrido en la clínica.

— Me bajó un poco la presión, eso es todo —rió, nerviosamente—; además los estudios estarán mañana por la mañana. De todos modos has escuchado a Kaede, últimamente salteó comidas.

Miroku apretó su mano con mayor resolución y soltó aquello que, increíblemente y fuera de toda lógica, hizo dejar de latir su corazón por un momento:

— Y si estás esperando un hijo de Inuyasha.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

¡Estaba harta!

— Pe-pero… señorita.

Kikyou le arrebató la tarjeta magnética al regordete empleado del hotel donde se encontraban hospedados hacia una semana. Odiaba la ineptitud e incapacidad de la gente. Si tenía que derivar la puerta de la habitación por sus propios medios lo haría.

¿Acaso su orden no era clara? Tenía que abrir la puerta o abrirla, ¿qué era lo que no se entendía?

Ella no estaba en la empresa y —¡gracias a los cielos!— esos no eran sus empleados, sino aquí habría más de uno que prontamente se vería desempleado.

— Usted no puede hacer eso —dijo el hombre cuadrando la mandíbula y echando sus hombros hacia atrás para adquirir una postura recta y firme—; es sólo una huésped aquí.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, aún con la tarjeta magnética que le daría acceso a todas las habitaciones del hotel en la mano, y curvó sus labios. Sus ojos fríos y autoritarios se posaron en el hombre que le llegaba al hombro por su estatura. Vio como la frente se le perlaba de sudor helado.

— Tal vez, pero ¿sabe con quién está tratando?

La nuez de adán se removió inquieta en la garganta de él ante sus palabras. Kikyou conocía en demasía esa expresión, pero le sorprendió que no diera un paso hacia atrás y le dejara el camino libre sin mayores inconvenientes. La verdad era que no podía detenerla aunque se lo propusiera, ella conocía al dueño del hotel. Sus padres eran amigos. Incluso, ciertas navidades, las había pasado en la mansión de éste cuando era una niña.

— ¿Lo sabe? —insistió, otra vez.

El hombrecillo, como lo había secretamente apodado, bajo los hombros en señal de derrota y ladeó el rostro a un costado, evitando así no ver el acto que ella llevaría acabo. ¡Tampoco era vandalismo!

Ese hombre, más que todos, comenzaba a exasperarla.

Sin perder un segundo más pasó la tarjeta por el lector y bajó la perilla de la puerta. La misma se abrió por arte de magia. Orgullosa consigo misma y furiosa como nunca antes, prácticamente, le arrojó la tarjeta al empleado del hotel antes de adentrarse en la cuarto.

Ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar la puerta, sólo avanzó a grandes zancadas unos metros hasta encontrar su objetivo.

El cuerpo, extrañamente desgarbado, de él yacía sobre unos de los lujosos sillones que amueblaban el pequeño salón con el que contaba la habitación. La lúgubre luz de la lámpara fue suficiente para reconocerlo.

— ¡Inuyasha! —rugió.

¿Dónde quedaba su seriedad y autocontrol?

Él abrió los ojos cuando la escucho, pero no se sobresalto. Continuó sentado en el cómodo sillón. Alzó una copa de fino cristal labrado y brindó. Kikyou no oyó lo que dijo pero reconoció al instante el brandy en la copa.

— ¡Deberíamos haber estado hace horas en Tokyo! —volvió a gritarle, casi increpándolo, sin importarle estar perdiendo por completo los estribos—, y ¡tú aquí bebiendo!

Él hizo una seña despreocupada con la mano y sonrió de manera boba.

— Respira, _querida_ —la miró con sus turbias piscinas ámbar—. ¿Ya se ha ido?

Ella suspiró contando mentalmente hasta diez mientras crispaba las manos. Estaba tratando con un borracho que hablaba incoherencias, aunque, pese a todo, su última pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

— ¿Quién se fue, Inuyasha? — inquirió en un bufido, siguiéndole la corriente. De todos modos observó hacia los lados en el pequeño rango de visión que la luz le permitía.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua antes de hablar:

— Una lastima —se lamentó, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos—; la traje aquí porque me observaba de la misma manera que ella cuando decía amarme.

Se quedó estupefacta al escucharlo.

— Todavía la amas —musitó, Kikyou, faltándole el aliento—; y nunca dejarás de hacerlo.

Cómo si las palabras de su acompañante fueran hiel, Inuyasha se reincorporo de un brusco movimiento del sillón con las facciones del rostro duras como el mármol. Los labios finos en una perfecta y tensa línea.

— ¡No la amo!

— ¡Lo haces! —vociferó contradiciéndolo, con el cuerpo templando por la ira y la frustración recién adquirida—; ¡¿acaso piensas que podrás dejarla ir cuando acabe todo? ¡Sólo te lamentaras!

Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿dónde estaba su socia? Esa mujer que conocía de antaño y la cual admiraba. Siempre tan centrada en su forma de dirigirse hacia los otros, tan… distante y fría.

Era la segunda vez que la veía perder los estribos así. La primera había sido unos meses atras, en su oficina, luego de que Kagome apareciera en la puerta de la empresa. La alarma en los ojos de ella fue tanta al descubrir sus planes que no lo comprendía. Esa vez quiso detenerlo y, ¡ahora le salía con esto!

Tonterías.

— No quise gritarte —se disculpó él, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella e intentaba alcanzar una de las mejillas femeninas, pero ella se alejó antes—. ¿Qué sucede?

Kikyou negó con la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse. El recogido de su pelo no se deshizo ante la fuerza que utilizó en el movimiento. Sus oscuros ojos parecían haberse de pronto enfriado de golpe, más de la cuenta.

— Llamaré para que tengan listo el jet dentro de una hora. Encargarte de ordenar todo.

Dicho aquello giró sobre sí misma y salió de allí sin medir palabra con el andar refinado que la caracterizaba. La sombra en su rostro no pasó de ser percibida por Inuyasha.

Algo andaba mal, y él lo averiguaría.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**¡N**_o es una ilusión! I'm back.

Como últimamente desaparezco por largas temporadas es conveniente hacer un refresco de memoria: Sí, Miroku está casado. Se da a conocer en el _capítulo VIII: Moîra_ (Estaba en el 1er cuatrimestre del CBC, por lo que eso data del tiempo que tiene este fanfic. ¿Reír o llorar?). Nada más que aclarar, por ahora, de capítulos pasados.

Como se darán cuenta hicimos un salto en el tiempo. Kagome lleva alrededor de tres meses y dos semanas conviviendo con Inuyasha hasta este cap, y el próximo también, aunque haremos más saltos en el tiempo de aquí en adelante. A la historia no le queda muchos capítulos más, alrededor de unos veinte o un poquito más ya que nuestro Inu andará de detective y les aseguro que no le gustará lo que va a encontrar (¡Necesito que ese hombre sufra! XD).

Y, siguiendo las palabras del médico, ustedes también prepárense para lo peor por si mi mente se decide por un alternativo final, con epílogo incluido, que se me ocurrió cuando intentaba dormir la noche pasada.

Como siempre, hermosas niñas, eternamente agradecida por su paciencia a la hora de esperar cada actualización y reviews; además de los ánimos que me dan con respecto a la facultad. Final dentro de unos días, así que no sé cuando estaré por aquí.

También, como siempre, libres absolutas para comentar esta locura ;).

Besos y saludos a montones. Bonita semana.

_**Lis **_

**PD**_**: **_¡Qué pasen unas espectaculares fiestas! ya que creo que no volveremos a leernos hasta el próximo año. Ojala nos encontremos antes, pero por las dudas... XD


	18. Punta del iceberg

**Capítulo XVII: Punta del iceberg**

Aquella noche no logró conciliar el sueño.

Desde que Miroku se marchó, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, fue imposible que el asunto no diera vueltas en su cabeza.

Por periodos cortos de tiempo paseó por la habitación hasta que no hubiera músculo de su cuerpo que no se quejara por el cansancio. En consecuencia, terminaba refugiándose bajo las mantas de la cama al igual que una indefensa niña. Pero en toda la madrugada sus ojos no pudieron cerrarse por más de un minuto, el tiempo suficiente como para que su cerebro imaginase a un pequeño recién nacido con los ojos de Inuyasha.

¿Y si de verdad se encontraba embarazada?

Estaba rompiendo una de las reglas del contrato, tal vez la de mayor peso, pero era una posibilidad. Había mantenido relaciones con él más de las que le gustaría recordar. Aborrecía el poder que tenía el simple toque de una de las manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo; la forma genuina y sin reservas con la que éste reaccionaba a cada estimulo. La manera en que dejaba de pensar cuando la piel de Inuyasha entraba en contacto con la suya.

Él tomaba precauciones, lo sabía. Recordaba algunos momentos con claridad y otros simplemente se mezclaban ya que el arrebato pasional no le había permitido pensar mucho más.

La sola idea la alarmaba profundamente. No podía simplemente ocultarlo. El embarazo se haría visible y con ello las primeras nauseas y mareos. Tampoco podía permitir que Inuyasha se enterara.

¡Podría quitarle al bebé!

No, definitivamente, si los resultados confirmaban las sospechas de su amigo jamás dejaría que él se enterase. Le importaba poco que fuera biológicamente el padre. No deseaba hijos con ella, y la cláusula del contrato se lo había dejado completamente en claro, así que ella no iba a dárselos por más que lo estuviera. Mantendría el secreto lo que su estado le permitiese y saldría de la vida del hombre como si nunca hubiera entrado, alguna vez, en ella.

Era una decisión tomada.

Cuando la luz del día entró en la habitación, Kagome comprendió que ya no existía fuerza alguna que la retuviera por más tiempo en el dormitorio. Descorrió las cortinas y buscó ropa en el armario oyendo el ruino de las puertas de las alacenas que se hallaban en la cocina siendo abiertas.

_«Kaede»_

Apenas se topará con la vieja niñera del dueño del lugar su salida se vería interrumpida, incluso existía la factible posibilidad de terminar atada a una silla. El tono violáceo bajo sus orbes sería el detonante de aquel accionar pero, mientras el reflejo de su rostro le era devuelto por el espejo del baño, el brillo en éstos era determinante. Sólo esperaba que el recién descubierto sentimiento permaneciera en ella cuando tuviera que ver nuevamente a Inuyasha a la cara con un resultado positivo sobre su espalda.

Con sus pensamientos puestos en él le fue imposible no volver a contemplar con resquemor el teléfono celular que seguía descansando sobre la mesita de noche al salir del cuarto de baño. No se había atrevido a prenderlo, pese a desearlo en infinidad de oportunidades aquella madrugada. ¿Para qué? Se dijo, si Inuyasha quería comunicarse con ella y viera que su celular se encontraba apagado ya se hubiera comunicado al teléfono de línea.

Pero él estaba ocupado, _siempre_ ocupado. Tal vez lo suficiente ocupado en los brazos de Kikyou mientras ambos se encontraban de "viaje de negocios".

Kagome frunció el entrecejo y se mordió en labio inferior. No valía la pena pensar en él. Actuaría de la misma manera, le mostraría que no tenía sentimientos como creía y lo recibiría gustosa; como toda una amante cariñosa. Ello era al final de cuentas.

Lo maldijo, pero sobre todo se maldijo por alguna vez haberlo amando; por haber sido una estúpida niña y por tener que volver a caer en los brazos y en la cama de él… su verdugo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— Si en algún instante mi trabajo se ve afectado por ti, yo misma te sacaré de aquí. ¿Comprendes?

Kikyou le envió una fría mirada, sin ni siquiera pestañar una sola vez. Quería que él comprendiera la magnitud de lo que ella se estaba jugando al hacerlo volver a entrar a la empresa. Se había enterado de primera fuente el escándalo de hacia unos meses, el mismo día que Miroku estuvo en su oficina. ¿Cómo se le ocurría adentrarse en la oficina de Inuyasha para hablar con Kagome?

Se estaba replanteando seriamente si había valido la pena tomar tantos riesgos como para que Miroku destruyera todo en un instante. Él no tendría que haber actuado de aquella forma tan impulsiva, pero era ágil. Un sólo momento le basto para escabullirse, mientras ella e Inuyasha acudían a la reunión, para entrar al despacho de este último.

El plan que finamente trazó casi se va por el caño.

Los hombres eran un par de incompetentes.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le increpó, ante el mutismo de su acompañante, mientras contemplaba con cierta impaciencia el número de piso que mostraba el elevador—. ¿Era tan importante lo que tenías que decirme?

— Me debes una respuesta —soltó, con total tranquilidad como si estuviera hablando del clima. Miroku ladeó el rostro y le sonrío juguetonamente—. Sé que es el primer día de la semana pero ¿por qué tanta prisa? Ni siquiera él ha llegado todavía.

— Créeme, que si así fuera, ni siquiera estarías en la puerta de entrada.

Él se carcajeó ante el brillo malicioso en los ojos de la mujer. Era imposible negar que aquellas palabras no fueran verdaderas. Lo más seguro es que pasara la noche en la cárcel si Inuyasha lo encontraba cerca de la empresa, ¡mucho menos a unos cuantos metros de su oficina! Porque ahí es hacia donde ambos se dirigían ahora. Nuevamente al despacho de Kikyou.

Ella se apresuró al ingresar dentro del elevador apenas las puertas se abrieron, incomoda ante la posibilidad de ser su cabeza la que rodara si la ira de su socio se desataba. Él no podría hacerle jamás nada, pero quería evitar cualquier posible discusión extra-empresarial. Marcó el botón del último piso cuando su acompañante estuvo nuevamente a su lado.

— He hablado con Rin —dijo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Kikyou lo observó con incredulidad y los labios ligeramente abiertos. ¡¿Él había hecho qué?

— ¿Estás bromeando?

— No.

La rotunda negativa a su pregunta la hizo templar ligeramente en el lugar. Miroku no estaba bromeando, la seguridad en su voz y en su rostro eran palpables. El corazón iba a escapársele por la boca si él había dialogado con la esposa de Sesshoumaru sobre el por qué de su presencia en Tokyo.

— Si quería que Sesshoumaru participara en esto no te hubiera llamado a ti —afirmó, con voz áspera.

— Lo sé, fue Rin la que llamó. Yura se encargó de comunicármelo. ¿No te he dicho que hablo con ellos?

Ella apretó el mango de maletín con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su mano izquierda se volvieron blancos. La sonrisa tonta en su cara le decía que estaba jugando con ella. Con su paciencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Miroku se llevó una mano a la barbilla en forma pensativa. Lo descubrió más rápido de lo que creía. Era hora de comprender que era imposible tratar de engañarla, siempre fue una mujer demasiado astuta. Pero, de todos modos, aquel sobresalto que logró provocarle le hacia corroborar alguna sospechas. Si iba a jugar su cabeza y su integridad tenía que hacerlo por algo que valiera la pena pero, por sobre todo, debía saberlo todo… y Kikyou sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron en el piso correspondiente y él salió al exterior, con aquella sonrisa y rostro tranquilo que lo caracterizaba. Volteó medió cuerpo, ella aún no había avanzado un sólo paso fuera del pequeño cubículo. El ceño fruncido y sus ojos fulminándolo con rencor era justamente lo que pretendía encontrar. Y allí estaban.

— Ya sabes lo que pretendo —colocó una mano sobre una de las puertas para evitar que éstas se cerraran ante la tentativa—; respuestas.

Le sorprendió ver como la fría, inalcanzable y calculadora mujer de negocios se deshacía delante de él. Los ojos oscuros de Kikyou adquirieron una mirada cargada de culpabilidad que lo golpeó directo en el estomago. Por un instante ella no era la misma, sino alguien completamente diferente y vulnerable. La mascara de su rostro impávido también decayó y dejo asomar una sonrisa de tristeza. Inspiró profundamente una gran bocanada de aire por la boca.

El peso de aquello que guardaba celosamente para sí misma estaba consumiéndola. Tal vez él no estaba preparado para escuchara, pero tenía que hacerlo. Al final de cuentas quería respuestas y estaba a punto de obtenerlas.

— ¿Kurosawa está implicado?

Ella afirmó su pregunta con un leve movimiento de cabeza. La garganta le ardió cuando abrió la boca para poder hablar, pero debía hacerlo. Había dejado que aquello llegara demasiados lejos.

— Vamos, te contaré todo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Librarse de Kaede no le resulto sencillo, pero lo había conseguido, aunque la mujer acepto a regañadientes el pedido de no interrogarla.

Kagome aguardó unos cinco minutos en la puerta de entrada de la clínica en un nulo intento por detener el temblor de sus piernas. Se negó rotundamente a que Miroku la acompañara cuando éste se lo propuso la noche anterior. Debía hacer esto por si sola.

Ni siquiera se anuncio, sólo le brindó un escueto saludo de buenos a días a Ayame cuando pasó por su lado. Si Keiko hubiera continuado trabajando como recepcionista en el lugar lo más probable es que se tomara el tiempo adecuado para saludarla e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. Era agradable dialogar con ella.

Tuvo una sensación de déjà vú cuando, luego de recorrer el recto trayecto por el pasillo que daba a la sala donde se encontraba su madre, contemplo el perfil de Inuyasha sentado en uno de los sillones blancos. Él aguardaba por ella pero, aún así, le sorprendió hallarlo allí.

Con el corazón en un puño camino hacia él. Inuyasha se reincorporo de inmediato al oír los pasos de ella sobre el liso suelo. Kagome se asusto un poco al ver el demacrado rostro del hombre. No solo el color violáceo bajo sus ojos sino el inexistente brillo que siempre habitaba en ellos. Pese al resquemor que le guardaba, a lo dolida que se sentía por sentirse traicionada, quiso abrazarlo. Consolarlo.

— Tendría que haber estado aquí.

— No tiene importancia.

La respuesta que le brindó fue simple y monocorde, tratando de que sus verdaderos sentimientos no fueran exteriorizados por el tono de su voz. ¿Qué más podía ofrecerle? Se preguntó por segundo día consecutivo.

En absoluto mutismo él alargó una de sus varoniles manos hacia ella para acariciarle la mejilla. Kagome contuvo el aliento al instante.

— Si la tiene —sonrió quedamente mientras que con el pulgar rozaba suavemente la sombra bajo los ojos femeninos—. Naomi es importante para mí, y te prometí que estaría aquí.

Ella frunció levemente los labios para que no se escaparan por los mismos la respuesta que deseaba darle al oírle decir aquellas palabras. Hacia tiempo que las promesas de Inuyasha carecían de valor para ella. Aunque esta vez había querido creer.

— No tiene importancia —repitió, con los ojos fijos en él—; no la tiene.

Permitió que el brazo que mantenía alzado decayera sin vida alguna al lado de su cuerpo ante la contestación de ella. Esta vez sus ojos no solo fueron fríos sino también el tinte de su voz.

Se sentía igual que un jodido desgraciado, peor que una escoria. ¿Por qué no podía darle igual la situación? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirse una mierda?

_«Todavía la amas, y nunca dejarás de hacerlo»_

El recuerdo de las recientes palabras de Kikyou le provocó repulsión consigo mismo. Él no podía amarla, ¡no otra vez! Se negaba a creer que seguía siendo tan débil ante la presencia de Kagome. Prefería arrancarse el corazón y dárselo de comer a los leones antes de volver a caer en esa vil trampa.

Era un simple intercambio de servicios, nada más.

No había tiempo de pensar en estupideces, así que se concentro de nueva cuenta en lo verdaderamente importante; como los análisis de sangre que Kagome se había realizado el día anterior y el doctor le entregó en mano hacia unos diez minutos, apenas llegó a la clínica.

— Tengo el resultado de tus análisis.

Aquel cambio de discusión e información hizo abrir los ojos de la mujer de par en par. El sudor en sus manos se hizo presente y empalideció inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió, con voz ahogada.

— Quería estar al tanto de los resultados de la intervención, así que me reuní con el médico antes de venir a esperarte aquí.

¡No podía ser posible! Él no… él no tenía que saber sobre ello, ¡muchos menos tenerlo en sus manos!

Los pensamientos corrían por su mente a una velocidad inhumana, ¡¿qué demonios le diría? La posibilidad que Inuyasha supiera el resultado de sus estudios era alta. Tal vez sólo le comunicaba la noticia porque estaba esperando verla reaccionar de alguna extraña manera para confirmar completamente lo que el papel decía. De ser así, y si los razonamientos de Miroku habían estado en lo cierto, él sabía que ella estaba embarazada.

Aunque todavía existía la posibilidad de no estarlo, de ser la manifestación del stress a la que estaba siendo sometida. Debía pensar en esa opción, ¡tenía qué ser así!

— ¿Los has abierto? —se atrevió a preguntarle cuando logro encontrar la voz. Inconscientemente se retorció las manos—. Dime, ¿lo has hecho?

Él entrecerró los ojos en dos finas rendijas escrutándola en silencio. Notó el tinte mal camuflado de nerviosismo en sus palabras. ¿Acaso ella sospechaba algo? El médico sólo le había extendido el sobre sellado mientras narraba el por qué de su atrevimiento al realizarle dichos estudios. No le había dicho cuál era el resultado del análisis de sangre, ni tampoco él pudo preguntárselo. Se quedó congelado ante el funesto pensamiento que le atravesó la mente haciendo que su estomago se contrajera de dolor. Más que nunca había deseado verla aparecer por ese blanco pasillo tan viva y repuesta como siempre. Y así la había encontrado, aunque con claras señales de estar cansada y abatida.

Pero ahora aquellas palabras pronunciadas lo hacían dudar; y su pensamiento anterior estaba dirigido en una línea recta y continua completamente diferente.

— No, no lo he hecho —sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa que a Kagome le resulto casi siniestra—. Pero descuida, puedo hacerlo por ti ahora mismo, _Koibito._

Él sacó el sobre del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Cuando notó que las hábiles manos se movían con intención de romper el sellado, Kagome lo sujetó del brazo antes de permitir que concluyera.

— Soy yo la que debería hacerlo.

Inuyasha admiró el brillo avalentonado en los ojos marrones de la mujer, pero también seguía encontrando allí la inquietud. Sus sospechas aumentaban mientras el cuerpo de ella parecía encogerse y moverse ligeramente en el lugar.

— Descuida, pequeña, puedo hacerlo muy bien por ti —dijo, resuelto —; pero ¿es qué sospechas algo?

La pregunta la encontró completamente desprevenida. No esperaba que abordara el tema tan abiertamente, aunque se tratara de una indirecta. Negó levemente con la cabeza y soltó su brazo, si no quería levantar sospechas debía actuar normal.

— No, sólo estoy un poco preocupada —vio que él comenzaba a mover los labios, así que se apresuró a terminar—; con los antecedentes que tiene mi familia ¿tú no lo estarías?

Inuyasha se silenció sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta. Lo que le había dicho era acertado, pero aún así la actitud de Kagome lo inquietaba un poco. Tal vez malinterpretó la señales. Ella le acababa de mostrar que no tenía nada que ocultar, dándole la completa libertad de ser él el primero que leyera el bendito resultado del análisis de sangre.

— Ábrelo —lo alentó—. No tengo nada que ocultarte, porque sé que ello es lo que piensas.

Kagome escuchó los golpeteos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, incluso fue consciente del latido que éste se saltó, cuando las manos del verdugo volvieron a retomar la labor. Sus últimas palabras dichas habían servido para exponerla por completo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Rezó una plegaria en silencio para que las rápidas conclusiones de su viejo amigo estuvieran equivocadas.

Los periféricos orbes que se asimilaban al oro viejo de Inuyasha vagaron con extrema rapidez por aquellas letras negras impresas sobre el papel.

Cuando la mirada de él se clavó en la suya dejando un pesado silencio, la garganta de Kagome se cerró con agónico dolor.

— Y bien, ¿qué dice?

Los ojos de él se deslizaron por todo su rostro como una caricia, pero también intentando encontrar allí algo que ella no comprendía con exactitud. Estaba a punto de arrebatarle el papel, incluso ligeramente había alzado la mano, cuando la voz ronca y baja de Inuyasha la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Te has alimentado correctamente?

Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender.

— ¿Qué?

— Estás anémica, Kagome.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Miroku guardo un momento de silencio aún con los ojos fijos, como hacia aproximadamente una hora desde que el relato comenzó, en el rostro de Kikyou. Ahora que ella había terminado lo único que restaba era que él emitiera palabra. Cualquiera que fuese.

— Estoy preparada para lo que tengas que decirme.

Él levemente sonrió.

— No soy mejor persona que tú para juzgar tus actos.

— ¿Qué es los que decís? —la expresión de sorpresa invadió por primera vez el semblante de aquella mujer, y Miroku se regocijó al comprobar que era tan mortal como él— ¿Es lo único que piensas decirme? ¿No me aborreces?

Los labios masculinos se alzaron con más fuerza acentuando las casi invisibles arrugas que comenzaban a formarse en los costados de la boca.

— No importa lo que diga, ¿acaso modifica el pasado? —dijo, calmadamente—. Y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta: No, no te aborrezco. En algún extraño punto te admiro.

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso estás demente?

— Algunas veces quisiera estarlo —respondió en broma, mientras le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada—. No admiro tus actos, pero sí tu valor. Tuviste el valor que a mí me falto para arriesgar a jugarte por aquello que querías.

Aún muda por la impresión, y por la sorpresa que le provocaron las palabras del hombre, Kikyou vio en los orbes de Miroku como por un efímero momento se perdía entre sus propios y lúgubres recuerdos. Añorando aquello que logró tocar y luego perder con demasiada facilidad.

Una parte de su alma pareció haberse reconfortado al saber que, por lo menos por él, era perdonada. Tal vez aquello que tanto había dañado podía ser reparado. Comprendía también que al final del camino, si todo volvía a su cause, ella jamás obtendría el perdón de Inuyasha.

Nunca.

Aquel tormento no la había dejado dormir por mucho tiempo... demasiado ya. Incluso ya no recordaba con certeza qué cantidad. Pero ya no le importaba que él la terminara aborreciendo, ya nada tenía importancia, porque haría todo lo posible para que conociera la verdad.

Miles de veces quiso entrar en su oficina o simplemente llamarlo por teléfono para decirle que ella no era la persona que realmente él creía que era. Que se estaba equivocando al depositar su confianza.

Pero había sido tan tonta. Tanto que aquello incluso le dolía mucho más.

Pensó que Inuyasha la miraría, de verdad la _miraría_. No como su vieja amiga ni como su socia, sino como la mujer apasionada que se escondía detrás de una mirada fría y altiva. Deseo, ¡no! anhelo que él la contemplara así, aunque sea un ínfimo instante. Sólo una vez... como a ella, como a Kagome.

_«Kagome, Kagome»_; aún la sangre en sus venas quemaba al pensar en ella. Absurdamente creyó que sería un juego de niños, pensar en su propia ironía le provoco una lastimera sonrisa. Tantas habían pasado por los brazos de Inuyasha, por su lecho, que nadie la preparó para que aquella vez resultara diferente. El golpe fue brutal, y la herida lacerante. Ardía al igual que las llamas de su odio.

Pero ella siempre de mantuvo allí. Inquebrantable e inamovible.

La relación entre ambos comenzó a ser sería y su odio aumento corriendo por sus venas como veneno recién inyectado.

¿Pero cómo Naraku Kurosawa entraba en aquel juego?

Recordaba la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron en Kagome. Había sido mediante una fotografía. Su manera de sonreír le impactó al instante. Kurosawa le mostró las fotos con los ojos brillando de forma maliciosa. Otra cosa que jamás olvido era como el marrón de estos últimos parecía arremolinarse con el rojizo, el color de los peores demonios. Su mirada era macabra. Le causaba escalofríos.

Lo había conocido un mes anterior, un día que casualmente Inuyasha y ella fueron a la empresa para ponerse al corriente del papel que desempeñarían pronto. Él había concertado una reunión con Inu-no, padre de Inuyasha y dueño de la empresa por aquel entonces, para ver si lograba adquirir algunas acciones de la empresa. Se le había pasado completamente por alto aquel encuentro, a pesar de ser la comidilla de las últimas dos semanas.

Sabía por propia boca de su socio que Kurosawa deseaba meter sus manos en la empresa desde hacia un par de años.

Ese hombre la contempló fijamente cuando pasó por su lado que supo que algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Y su instinto no se equivoco.

Ambos armaron un plan, y a ella no le importo estar vendiendo parte de la empresa que le pertenecía. Con Inuyasha a la cabeza de la compañía y con un único punto débil Naraku movió sus piezas.

Ella realizó el trabajo fino, concertando una nueva reunión con Kurosawa mientras las supuestas fotos de la infidelidad de Kagome con éste aparecieran misteriosamente en la oficina del nuevo dueño de la empresa. Engatusando a la secretaria de Inuyasha para que telefoneara a ésta con el pretexto de venir a la empresa porque este último deseaba verla

Todo fue tejido con total maestría y magnificencia que los resultados fueron los esperados, salvó que Naraku no obtuvo ni una miserable acción, pero sí un certero golpe por parte de Inuyasha.

— Dime algo, ¿Sesshoumaru sabe sobre ésto?

La pregunta de Miroku la tomó por completo desprevenida, tan así que tuvo que tomarse primero un segundo para poner en orden el caudal de pensamientos que arroyaban su mente.

— Conoces la respuesta mejor que yo.

Él se recargó en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y aquella sonrisa boba, que tanto ella odiaba, bailando en sus labios.

— Me pregunto por qué nunca se atrevió a decirle algo a Inuyasha, pero ¿cómo lo descubrió?

— A mí no me sorprendió que lo haga —su afirmación hizo que el hombre volviera a abrir los ojos para mirarla—, posee una mente muy aguda.

— Pero no es alguien que acepte ser precisamente apaleado.

— ¿Apaleado? —se inclinó sobre el escritorio apoyando los codos—. Él no dejó que Inuyasha lo apaleada cuando se interpuso para defender a Kagome, sino que esperó este momento. Quiere que su hermano sufra.

El hombre bostezó desperezándose cuando los músculos, a pesar de la comodidad del sillón, comenzaron a contracturarse.

— ¡Amor de hermanos! —soltó con ironía—. Aunque Rin fue la que impidió que él no se lanzara sobre Inuyasha en un instante.

— Sí, es imposible negarlo —frunció los labios ante el recuerdo—. Jamás me hubiera perdonado que Inu-no presenciara aquella pelea. Nunca fueron fraternales, pero ese día llegó demasiado lejos.

Él asintió, comprendía, a pesar de las acciones que Kikyou había llevado acabo, el profundo respeto que todavía le profesaba al padre de Inuyasha.

— El especial cariño que se profesan es el detonante para que ambos residan en países diferentes. He hablando con Sesshoumaru sobre ello.

— ¿Lo continua odiando?

— Más que a un trabajador incompetente.

Por primera vez en el día las comisuras de la boca de la mujer se elevaron en una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

— Sé a lo que se refiere.

Ella volvió a inclinarse sobre el asiento mientras el murmullo del otro lado de la puerta aumentaba. En cualquier instante estaría por llegar Inuyasha vociferando a diestra y siniestra las ordenes del día. Con el improvisado viaje la agenda de la empresa tuvo que ser reprogramada. Había prometido realizar una junta con algunos delegados luego de haber tenido que aplazarla antes de salir de Japón. Su socio se desentendió del tema, por lo que toda la responsabilidad recaída en sus manos. También quedaban algunos almuerzos de trabajo con unos importantes inversionistas extranjeros que estaban completamente interesados en lo que le empresa podía ofrecerles. El monto sería millonario si lograban abrir un imponente hotel en Dubái.

Tenía que dejarse de tonterías y ponerse a trabajar. Los papeles que descansaban sobre su grueso escritorio no se harían solos. Y pese a eso nunca le importó tan poco su trabajo.

— ¿Me ayudaras?

La monocorde voz de Kikyou, que no había despegado la mirada del ventanal de la oficina, llegó a los oídos de Miroku de forma escasamente audible. Él no necesitó indagar mucho más sobre lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Bromeas? —respondió, con jocosidad—; y perder la oportunidad de salvar mi pellejo, ¡nunca!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— ¿No tienes que estar en la empresa? —murmuró, con voz queda, mientras observaba como él abría la puerta del penthouse.

— Sí, pero no voy a ir.

Los voraces ojos de Inuyasha la contemplaron fijamente un momento antes de empujarla suavemente desde la baja espalda. El calor de su mano le hizo temblar las piernas aun a través de la ropa.

La cercanía de él siempre la hizo sentir frágil e indefensa. Mucho más ahora que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de éste sin reserva alguna. Su piel parecía haberle extrañado.

Disimuladamente se miró el pecho para comprobar que ninguna parte de su cuerpo no la estuviera traicionando. Podía jurar que sentía la tirantes de sus pezones.

¿Así era cómo se comportaba una amante?

— Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha le alzó el rostro desde la barbilla escrutándole el mismo casi al instante. Le resultaba tierno comprobar que tenía un leve toque de preocupación por ella. Y pensar que la odiaba con toda la fuerza de su alma.

— Completamente —afirmó, un poco hastiada consigo misma y sus sentimientos—. ¿Estás seguro de no querer ir a la empresa?

Le resulto ver que él se burlaba de ella o de su pregunta porque los mismos ojos que antes la miraban con preocupación ahora brillaban por el divertimento. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus perfectos labios.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —besó rápidamente la frente de la mujer, dejando a ésta completamente impávida, antes de hacerla avanzar de nueva cuenta—. No pienso quedarme afuera de mi casa el resto del día, pequeña. Camina.

— Pero...

— Ya hable a la empresa —le cortó, mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda—, sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer puede esperar un día más. Allí levan una semana.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y puso los brazos en jarra al bufar molesta. Los luceros oscuros de ella le resultaban a Inuyasha atrayentes. Le encantaba la forma que adquirían cuando su dueña estaba encabronada. El pensamiento de estar viviendo una cotidiana pelea de casados lo golpeó con fuerza quitándole el aliento. Sintió el vacío, pero de la misma forma que ese pensamiento lo asaltó lo desecho con furia. Era absurdo.

— Nunca me escuchas —siseó entre dientes, ladeando la cara molesta—. Mientras Kikyou esté enterada...

Las palabras de ella, aunque inaudibles, llegaron a sus oídos por la cercanía que todavía mantenían. Él dejó despreocupadamente las lleves dentro del cuenco de color blanco que estaba ubicado sobre el mueble al lado de la puerta de entrada. La sola mención del nombre de su socia le hizo volver los nudillos de su mano libre absolutamente pálidos.

— Te dije que hable a la empresa, no con Kikyou.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes al notar el perfil del hombre. Afirmar que estaba enojado era poco. Sus hombros se habían cuadrado y su semblante era fiero. No había querido que la pequeña oferta de paz silenciosa que establecieron se rompiera porque ella no podía mantener sus pensamientos para sí misma.

Él quedó bastante ofuscado consigo mismo luego de enterarse que estaba anémica. También estaba enfadado con Kaede. La vieja niñera era la encargada de cuidar de ella cuando él tenía que ausentarse, así que era inadmisible que le ocultara que se estuviera salteando algunas comidas.

Le hubiera parado los pies de un grito pero por aquellas horas habían estado en la clínica.¡Casi la arrastró al consultorio del médico!

Así que no conforme con sus planes la terminó conduciendo nuevamente hasta aquí, prohibiéndole con una sola mirada a que opusiera resistencia. Cuando le preguntó el por qué de tanto escándalo sólo le respondió que se encargaría de ella. Que le cocinaría.

Y ello tenía que verlo para creerlo. Inuyasha nunca en su vida había cocinado ni la comida más sencilla, tal vez un simple ramen. ¡Kaede misma se lo dijo el día que llegó al departamento!

Suspiró y se armó de valor antes de colocar una de sus manos sobre el tensionado hombro. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro con la flama del fuego en sus ojos. Kagome se estremeció y el corazón se le encogió en un puño. Ella reconocía esa mirada, y cada vez que la recibía la lastimaba tan hondamente que la asfixiaba.

Se tragó su orgullo y el dolor que en la última semana su ausencia le provocó. El sufrimiento que él le hacia padecer, y la desazón que el odio que emanaba del cuerpo musculoso a cada instante le producía en su alma.

Lo besó tímidamente, buscando en el interior de su memoria aquellos recuerdos de los tiempos felices... aquellos donde él no la dañaba. Sólo deseaba aplacar a la bestia que pugnaba por salir.

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre aquellos labios tan dulces como el melocotón cuando reacciono. Le costó un minuto comprender qué era lo que demonios sucedía, cómo ella se acercaba con movimientos cautelosos los centímetros que estaban distanciados. Y sus ojos, ¡por kami, sus ojos!, lo contemplaron igual que antaño; como en sus sueños. En aquella absurda fantasía que intentó desesperadamente revivir la noche anterior en brazos de una desconocida.

Ella no podía observarlo así, ¡no tenía derecho!

Las manos de ella sobre sus mejillas, sus labios y sus pechos rozándose era la única parte de sus cuerpos que estaban en contacto. Pero él quería consumirla por completo, porque solo él tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Era suya, su amante y, por consiguiente, su mujer hasta que el trato se acabara.

— Kagome... Kagome —musitó agónico contra aquello labios demandantes casi con desespero.

Los dedos de él se clavaron con premura en la cintura de la mujer, apresándola con una fuerza bestial y dolorosa. Ella se lo demostró gimiendo contra sus labios y curvando levemente los suyos, pero no lo alejo. Su cuerpo se pegó al de él con delirio mientras una de sus manos sujetaba su nuca y la otra jugueteaba con los mechones despeinados de su pelo.

— Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —jadeó, en respuesta—, me tienes atrapada aquí junto a ti.

No entendió el motivo de sus palabras, ni tampoco le importo porque cuando quiso hacerlo la lengua de él rozaba con la suya antes de levantarla en voladas para obligarla a rodearle la cadera con las piernas.

No había logrado aplacar a la bestia, sino todo lo contrario... la había liberado.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_S_**i no veo la cantidad de hojas que escribo no es ilegal (Chiste interno que me vengo haciendo todo la tarde XD)

¡La verdad los hará libres! Aquí todo el problema de la cuestión de este fic. Después de un prefacio y diecisiete capítulos —¡por fin!— es de público conocimiento el nudo de la historia. De aquí en más sólo queda el desenlace que aún se encuentra lejos.

Tengo que admitir que Kikyou en este fic es un personaje el cual amo manejar, por lo complejo que es sí como la establece Rumiko. Ese amor/odio de su naturaleza trate de reflejarlo lo mejor que pude. Es humana, y todos alguna vez cometemos errores de tal magnitud. Luego también queremos repararlos. Esa es la Kikyou que se quiso presentar a lo largo de toda la historia. Lo aclaro porque hay muchos anti-Kikyou como yo XD, pero se puede ver que siempre no tiene que ser la HDP (aunque un poco lo sea. Jajaja)

Mi largo retrazo es mejor dejarlo de lado, así que sólo unas inmensas gracias por sus encantadores reviews y los buenos deseos de navidad y fin de año. ¡Este 2012 con todo! Por mi parte tengo que volver al estudio .

Algo ya bastante repetitivo, pero cierto, son absolutamente libres para comentar. Sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y comentarios son recibidos con los brazos abiertos ;D

Un beso enorme y muy bonita semana.

_**Lis**_


	19. Indómito

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**: La perspectiva de Miroku resultó ser errónea y, por suerte, con el resultado de los análisis en sus manos Kagome sólo se enfrenta a una anemia y al regreso de su verdugo. Por otro lado, el peso de las acciones ha hecho que por fin Kikyou pueda confesarle a Miroku qué era lo que había sucedido años atrás; además de la importancia en el hecho que tanto Naraku Kurosawa como ella tienen en el rompimiento de Inuyasha y Kagome. Con las cartas sobre la mesa aguarda a que su viejo compañero le juzgue —algo que nunca sucede— mientras decide más que nunca a seguir adelante con su plan para aclarar las cosas, aunque ello la lleve a ganarse el odio infinito del hombre que ama. Mientras que Inuyasha comienza a experimentar sentimientos que luchan por salir y lo llevan a la locura; debatiéndose así entre lo que Kagome le provocó y su propio odio. Además de comenzar a sospechar sobre las extrañas reacciones de Kikyou.

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Indómito**

Gimió contra el oído del hombre cuando los avaros labios de él se perdieron en la piel de su cuello.

La fuerza de su espíritu era abrasadora, y Kagome lo sentía vibrar como si fuera la propia. Pero era la de Inuyasha. Sólo él. Nuevamente llegando hasta _allí_. Acorralándola.

Sus palabras terminaron de encadenar con grilletes los gritos de coherencia que aún poseía, mientras que las raudas manos de su verdugo corriendo la cara interna de sus muslos le hacían aceptar el pensamiento irrefrenable de querer ser consumida por él, arrancando de cuajo el último bastión de voluntad que albergaba.

Era inevitable luchar contra lo que deseaba, y su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado sobre aquel escritorio de lustrosa madera ansiaba el próximo movimiento de Inuyasha.

— Aquí para mí. Sólo para mí.

La declaración ronca, posesiva y apasionada dejó que el húmedo calor de su aliento varonil cayera sobre sus labios Los ojos oscurecidos por el primitivo y delirante deseo de Inuyasha habían estado fijos en los suyos mientras hablaba. La boca se le secó de pura excitación.

— Sí, para ti —murmuró, con voz meliflua —, atrapada aquí.

El hombre gruñó embravecido ante aquellos labios que lo tomaba por asalto de nueva cuenta. Mordisqueó el inferior y enredó su lengua con la de ella. Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron inhalando el toxico perfume que Kagome poseía en la piel y parecía rodearle el cuerpo. Una de sus manos se posó en su nuca e hizo la presión suficiente para evitar que se apartase.

Recién comenzaba a tomar de ella.

Las sienes le pulsaban y las piernas le temblaban sin poder contener el deseo y la emoción que se extendían por su piel caliente. Aquella necesidad imperiosa de resbalar por entremedio de los muslos femeninos era sólo una absurda muestra física de lo que él en realidad pretendía.

Kagome arrastró las uñas por el pétreo pecho todavía cubierto, tiró de la prenda de forma impaciente logrando su objetivo. Sintió la sonrisa burlona de Inuyasha sobre su boca al momento de resbalar ambas palmas sobre el duro estomago.

Lo observó desorientada cuando sus manos fueron apartadas y su boca se alejó de la suya. Entonces comprendió, y su estomago se contrajo bajo aquel calor abrazante que quemaba tortuosamente todo su cuerpo. El tinte rojizo que habían adaptado los ónices la dejó sin aliento.

Era mucho más que deseo… mucho más que sexo. Había una silenciosa, pero implícita, palabra en los ojos del hombre que se transformó en demonio. De aquella bestia que pugnaba por encontrar su completa liberación.

— Inu… ¡ah!

Los botones de la camisa que decidió usar salieron proyectados para caer desordenadamente por el piso de la biblioteca. La prenda, fina y delicada, ahora estaba abierta por la mitad careciendo de gracia alguna, mostrando la piel suave y turgente de sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén.

— Mía… —sus voz oscura le penetró en los oídos mientras la obligaba a apoyar la espalda en el escritorio, sujetándole los brazos con demasiada facilidad entre una de sus manos—; sólo mía.

Gimoteó cuando la lengua de él serpenteó por su clavícula pausadamente. Pronto se encontró clamando en roncos jadeos por el toque de él, aquella mano libre que aún poseía y no se había posado sobre su cuerpo. Poco lo importaba su reputación, o salvar su dignidad, sólo quería apagar el fuego que, como lava ardiente, recorría sus venas. La pulsada de placer en su intimidad.

Lo ansiaba de manera febril.

Arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con un siseo escapando por medio de sus labios. La boca de Inuyasha se enredó en una de sus pezones presionando ligeramente con los dientes la erecta punta. A pesar de haber sido sólo un leve roce la yema de los dedos que utilizó para apartar su sostén aún cosquilleaba en su piel.

Su conciencia estaba perdida y rodeada por una nube densa que le impedía hilvanar un pensamiento con claridad. El deseo que le quemaba en las entrañas y los sonidos que Kagome dejaba caer a raudales se mezclaban eróticamente.

Fieramente, separó sus muslos. Sus dedos marcando la frágil y blanca piel. Allí estaba esa sanción delirante que sólo ella podía hacerle sentir al rodearle con sus piernas.

La poca razón que le quedaba se perdió por completo cuando Kagome movió sensualmente sus caderas contra él incitándole a tomarla por completo.

— ¡Maldita seas! —gruñó con la voz enronquecida, y la parte más oscura de él, aquella que la mujer solía desencadenar con facilidad, se desató.

Ella soltó un gritillo al verse volteada sorpresivamente, ambas palmas haciendo contacto con la superficie del escritorio. Pero, lo que verdaderamente la hizo temblar, fue _sentirlo_. Sentir los hilos invisibles que siempre habían unido el alma y la fuerza de Inuyasha junto con la suya.

Quemaba. Él estaba ardiendo, y hacia que ella ardiera en el infierno.

Su falda fue subida y sus bragas arrancadas, ahora deslizándose cuesta abajo como sólo un pedazo inútil de tela. El ruido del cinturón y los botones siendo abiertos con premura la hizo morderse los labios. Lo necesitaba, y ya no podía distinguir si era solo su cuerpo o también su espíritu.

Podía reírse ante su propia ironía porque él estaba consumiéndola.

Inuyasha bramó fuera de sí al impulsarse, sin más meditaciones, dentro de la húmeda cavidad que lo apresó anhelante. Sus manos apretaron los costados de la cadera femenina, marcando la piel más allá de lo físico.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Se vanaglorió al escuchar su nombre siendo gritado así mientras se impulsaba tan hondo en ella con aquella fuerza descomunal recientemente adquirida. La forma de abrirse paso estaba al borde de la locura.

Estaba en transe, y sabía que no iba a detenerse hasta el final… pero tampoco le importaba.

Ella lo quería allí. Su intimidad lo abrasaba gustosa, su cuerpo arqueándose y moviendo sus caderas contra él para poder encontrarse a medio camino.

El torso musculoso de Inuyasha la cubrió como un manto, el cabello renegrido cayendo como un velo sensual. Él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, envistiendo aún más crudamente contra ella. No había ni un ápice de ternura en sus movimientos, y Kagome se encontró así misma no deseándolos. Lo quería así. Sus cuerpos chocando en perfecta sincronía. El respirar discordante de su pecho. La llamarada de fuego que atravesaba su cuerpo. Su sexo acobijando el enhiesto miembro de él. Los gruñidos de Inuyasha cayendo sobre su oído.

— Kagome, ¡oh, Kami!

Le fue imposible no exteriorizar el hondo gemido que trepó por su garganta al escuchar su voz ronca y, mucho menos, al sentir dos de sus dedos pellizcando su inflamado y sensible clítoris. Sus uñas se clavaron en la madera mientras apoyaba la frente contra la misma, dejando que ésta se empañara bajo su aliento. Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando las paredes de su sexo hicieron mayor presión alrededor del miembro de Inuyasha.

El hombre tensó el cuerpo ante el placer agónico que le proporcionaba la estrecha cavidad de su amante al cerrarse entorno a él de esa manera. El latigazo próximo al clímax bajó por su columna vertebral, y la pasión mezclada con el desasosiego que la mujer le producía se alojó en la punta roma de su órgano. Las hebras de cabello azabache le cosquillearon en la palma de la mano al enredarlas en torno a ésta. Empujó hacia arriba, obligando al cuerpo femenino a arquearse lo suficiente para que su boca pudiera estar a la altura de su cuello. Su bajo instinto tomó el control y, como si de un animal se tratase, sus dientes se hundieron en la zona mientras sus caderas se movían erráticamente liberando su esencia dentro de Kagome.

Liberándose a sí mismo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Sango contuvo el aliento por un segundo antes de despegar las rodillas del tatami. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con rencor al clavarse en los de él. Ni siquiera oyó cuando éste deslizó el shōji que el último alumno cerró antes de abandonar la habitación.

— No eres bienvenido aquí. Márchate por dónde has venido.

Pese al veneno que claramente notó en las palabras pronunciadas sólo pudo sonreírle cariñosamente.

— Deseaba saber cómo estaba todo…cómo estabas tú.

Ella se debatía entre borrar de una certera bofetada aquella sonrisa o dejar que los fuertes brazos de Miroku la sostuvieran nuevamente. Incluso el impulso de correr hacia él y dejar que la cobijara contra su cálido pecho abrió aún más la herida que su alma poseía.

¡¿Qué demonios era lo que pretendía al volver aquí?! ¡¿Acaso no comprendía el dolor que su presencia le causaba?!

— He dicho que te vayas.

Miroku avanzó un paso resolutorio sin dejar de observar un solo instante aquellos ojos castaños que durante años había añorando en silencio. Los mismos ojos que miles de veces lo hicieron sucumbir hasta hacerlo entrar en algún bar para intentar olvidarlos.

— No —soltó, con firmeza—. Si quieres que me marche sabes qué hacer.

Los dientes de Sango rechinaron antes de responder:

— ¡Tú no tienes derecho alguno para venir aquí y exigir que responda tus absurdas preguntas, Miroku! —le gritó, completamente cabreada y fuera de sí, con el fuego del rencor bullendo en sus entrañas con fuerza—. ¡¿Olvidas que me abandonaste?! ¡¿Qué te fuiste de aquí sin importar lo que yo sintiera por ti?! ¡¿Qué tú…?!

Los masculinos brazos la rodearon silenciado su voz, cuando en dos grandes zancadas él avanzó hacia ella. Sus cuerpos no habían estado tan cerca desde hacía años… desde el día en que Miroku se marchó de su vida.

— ¡Suéltame! —le increpó, de manera histérica y desesperada tratando de empujar el cuerpo del hombre lejos del suyo—. ¡No puedes hacerme ésto! ¡No puedes hacerlo, maldito!

— Lo sé, soy un bastardo —susurró contra el oído femenino ejerciendo la presión suficiente para poder retenerla—, pero no me alejes de tu lado mientras esté aquí, _taijiya_. Por favor no lo hagas.

¿Cómo... cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así? ¿Con qué fuerza ella lograría rechazarlo al él hablarle de aquel modo?

_«Oh, Kami, sólo dime la forma»_

Sango permaneció en silencio incapaz de volver a luchar... de alejarlo. De ello ya se había encargado el propio destino. Su suplica no fue respondida, pero los brazos de Miroku sosteniéndola alimentaban aquella parte egoísta. Además, él también lo quería. Se lo había implorado.

En su fuero interno sabía que luego de este encuentro no volvería a ser la misma. Olvidarse de él le resultaría completamente imposible ahora que había decidido reaparecer en su vida.

— ¿Responderás a mis preguntas?

Escuchar el murmullo contra su pelo le dio la entereza necesaria para poder separarse por fin. Aún así, la distancia que mantuvo fue poca, como si su cuerpo extraña el calor que en demasía conocía. Recompuesta, se atrevió a mirarlo.

— No hay mucho que pueda decirte.

Miroku volvió a sonreír. Sango tenía razón, sus preguntas eran absurdas. No había nada que ella pudiera responderle, pero decirle que sólo deseaba escuchar su voz y sentir su presencia rompería la pequeña tranquilidad que los rodeaba.

— Si hay alguien que tiene que responder algo ese eres tú, Miroku —sus ojos acusadores se cerraron levemente por un segundo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ya lo sabes, que...

— No me refiero a tu visita —lo interrumpió abruptamente, incluso alzando una de sus manos para callarlo—. ¿Qué haces en Tokyo? Tu hogar no es aquí, y si vienes por negocios ya los deberías haber concretado.

— Te sorprendería saber lo que demora cerrar un buen trato.

Sango alzó una ceja al saber lo que él estaba haciéndole. Algo tenía que ocutarle para evadir de forma tan clara y abierta su pregunta. No había sido sólo mera casualidad su llegada al país, y mucho menos que se encontrara estrechamente cerca de Kagome. Incluso ella paresia cómoda con su presencia. Ni asombrada o estupefacta. Sabía que Miroku se encontraba allí.

¿Qué más era lo que Kagome estaba escondiéndole?

La reciente relación de su amiga con Inuyasha no terminaba de satisfacerla por completo. Le causaba risa de sólo pensarlo. Era inverosímil que él se transformara en una persona comprensiva con la capacidad suficiente de reconocer los errores del pasado. Ese no era Inuyasha, y ella conocía muy bien la forma despiadada que adoptaba en determinadas oportunidades. ¡Lo había escuchado y visto!

Pero Kouga había estado allí para informárselo, y Souta para corroborarlo. ¡Kami! el niño lo tenía en un pedestal, y a ella sólo le provocaba que el estomago se le revolviese.

Y luego estaba Miroku resquebrajando su vida con aquella cálida sonrisa.

Los años de larga ausencia sólo sirvieron para sanarla, para obligarla a continuar con su vida. Nada la había preparado para tenerlo a escasos centímetros junto a ella, o para la alocada forma que reaccionaba su corazón cada vez que el hombre se encontraba en la misma habitación.

Él se había ido a vivir al exterior para comenzar con su vida mientras ella continuaba con el dōjō de su padre.

La dolorosa ruptura aún se encontraba allí, en su cuerpo y en su memoria. Miroku la abandonó, y la herida jamás terminaría completamente de cicatrizar ahora que se encargada de torturarla.

— Lo que me sorprendería es que fueras capaz de decirme la verdad. ¡Ello sí sería sorprendente!

La falsa jocosidad en las últimas palabras de la mujer caló hondo en él.

— Es la...

— ¿Verdad? —la joven negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza—. Conmigo puedes ahorrarte las mentiras y las excusas.

— Es lo único que tengo para decirte —respondió con sinceridad. Y así era, mientras su voz se ahogaba un poco más al contemplar la tristeza y desilusión que Sango transmitía. Todo era demasiado complicado—. Créeme.

No, no podía y no debía creerle, aunque Miroku se encontrara tan vulnerable; aunque la observarla con ojos tristes. Kami sabía que deseaba volver a confiar en él pero ¿cómo? La había defraudado en el pasado, así que ahora no tenía derecho a pedirle ese sacrificio de su parte. Ocultaba cosas, igual que Kagome. Al parecer todas las personas en las que deposito su confianza se habían encargado de pisotear la misma.

Podía no tener muy en claro en quién, o en qué, creer; pero definitivamente el hombre frente a ella estaba tachado de la lista.

— Si no tienes el valor para hablarme con honestidad no vengas aquí y esperes que te responda —dijo, resolutoria, mientras omitía el vuelco en el corazón al pasar por su lado—. Conoces la salida, Miroku.

Ella no voltio a verlo y él no tuvo el valor suficiente para retenerla.

Otra vez había vuelto a actuar como un cobarde.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Titubeante, se quedo allí de pie; parada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Mientras contemplaba con absoluto mutismo la forma confiada y galante de los movimientos del hombre, dejándola como anteriores veces estupefacta, se encontraba en una nueva dicotomía. Deseaba creer que seguirle hasta aquel lugar había resultado ser lo correcto, y tomar el valor para llevarlo a cabo había conllevado un sacrificio de proporciones descomunales. Le dolían las extremidades de su cuerpo, además de ciertos lugares del mismo que nunca creyó que pudiera tener. Permanecer de pie era un laborioso trabajo, y comenzaba a sospechas que dentro de pocos segundos el cansancio y el esfuerzo que estaba realizando la obligarían a hiperventilar.

Pero el estomago le gruñía y él había prometido cocinarle, aunque el almuerzo se hubiera transformado en cena.

— ¿Pretendes cenar de pie, koibito?

El calor inundó las mejillas de Kagome al verse descubierta. La mirada que Inuyasha estaba dándole tampoco la ayudaba. Tenía una ceja magistralmente alzada mientras su boca dibujaba una perfecta sonrisa ladeada.

Odiaba que él con su sola presencia aún le hiciera temblar las piernas.

— ¿Te sentaras?

— Cla-claro.

La segunda pregunta la hizo por fin reaccionar, así que avanzo con cuidado; concentrando completamente su mirada en el suelo y en sus pies descalzos. La piel le ardía al rememorar la razón de su estado, y los atentos ojos dorados que sentía clavados en su cuerpo colaboraban en ello. Aunque la vestimenta de ambos los delataba.

Inuyasha portaba el pantalón negro de su traje y ella estaba vestida con la camisa que horas antes le había desabrochado con extrema premura, además de las bragas… unas nuevas bragas.

¿Acaso con el correr de los años había adquirido un nuevo _fetiche_? Si era así no la sorprendía. Ella desconocía a este Inuyasha aunque, en contados momentos, pareciera encontrar el atisbo del hombre que la enamoró en el pasado.

Kaede le informó que ese hombre estaba allí, escondido detrás del monstruo sin corazón en que se convirtió. No podía creerle. Estaba tan cambiado.

¿Ella había sido la culpable?

No, no podía. Si así era ella tendría que haberle importado lo suficiente como para confiar primero en su palabra, y él ni siquiera le brindo la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas; aunque ella no supiera muy bien qué era lo termino sucediendo.

Le había arrojado unas fotos, y el hombre que aparecía acompañándola ni siquiera lo conocía. Se habían visto solo dos veces. Una de forma casual al toparse con él y otra aquel día en la empresa cuando la furia de Inuyasha estalló.

Él lo había corrido de allí luego de propiciarle un buen golpe; y después la destrucción se cernió sobre ella. Si no hubiera sido por el medio hermano de Inuyasha, por su pareja y por Miroku podía asegurar que el trato que él le brindó consistiría en el mismo que a aquel hombre.

— ¿En qué piensas?

La facilidad con la que Inuyasha lograba abarcar e interrumpir sus pensamientos era pasmosa. Kagome tomó asiento sin pronunciar una palabra, pero junto valor para observar aquella mirada de fuego que amenazaba con consumirla. Aún así, el peso de los recuerdos del pasado era mayor. Su sola presencia atormentaba sus sentidos mientras luchaba para gobernar sus pensamientos.

— ¿No piensas decirme qué es lo que ocupa tu mente?

La mujer negó con la cabeza y sonrió quedamente restandole importancia.

— Es una tontería, pero si quieres saber... —sus labios se ensancharon todavía más—, acabas de destruir la poca confianza que Kaede depositó en ti.

— ¿Mmm? —el rostro del hombre se ladeó, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de la muchacha. Los mismos se habían detenido tras su espalda—. ¡Demonios!

El vocifero de Inuyasha llenó la cocina, mientras éste se apresuraba a apagar el fuego. ¡Era inaudito! No podía quemársele una simple sopa con fideos. Era su platillo favorito, y el mejor que sabía preparar. El único... con honestidad.

— Si piensas sobrevivir a ramen quemado te aconsejo que le pidas unas clases de cocina a Kaede.

Él la contempló frunciendo el entrecejo. Sus palabras no le habían causado la mejor gracia, aunque Kagome portara en su rostro una alegría contagiosa. ¡Ella no era quién para criticar su comida! A pesar de tener un claro ejemplo a la vista.

— Nunca antes me había sucedido algo así —dijo malhumorado—. Además, Kaede trabaja para mí. Una de sus obligaciones es tener la comida lista.

— Y tú estás demasiado grande como para permitir que Kaede continué con esa labor. ¿No tienes cocineros?

¿Por quién lo trataba? Por supuesto que los tenía. La mansión contaba con todo el personal necesario que la propia Kaede se encargaba de contratar y controlar. Aquella vieja, pese a las diferencias que ambos compartían, era la mujer que más lo conocía y su mano derecha. La admiraba, algo que jamás le diría. Pero, lamentablemente, Kagome tenía razón.

Los años habían resentido su cuerpo, y pese a la vitalidad que aún poseía, ya no era la misma mujer de antaño. Permitió que desempañara más cargos de los necesarios.

Con un bufido de cansancio asintió.

— Tienes razón. Se lo diré apenas hable con ella.

¿Acaso él estaba concordando con ella? ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido?

¡Carajo! ¡Necesitaba controlarle! Su propia furia lo haría rechinar los dientes. Debía dejar de permitir que los labios de la mujer, ahora ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, y sus profundos ojos oscuros fueran lo suficientemente tentadores para lograr excitarlo. Ya tendría que haberse saciado lo suficiente de ella por aquel día. Pero ¡no!, su cuerpo aún vibraba ansiando las formas suaves y femeninas.

Quería aquellas piernas rodeándole la cadera, las palmas delicadas en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, la boca de ella sobre la suya y su voz diciendo su nombre como el bastardo egoísta que era.

La deseaba de forma incontrolable, y era algo que ya no podía ocultarse a sí mismo. La siniestra rueda del destino estaba jugando con él... o bien ella podría estar haciéndolo. Tal vez, no lo sabía; pero ya no podía afirmar sobre la inocencia de Kagome. Ya no como antes.

Pese a ello, cada día se sentía más atraído hacia ella por una fuerza que le era imposible controlar. No debía permitir que eso sucediera. Había caído una vez para salir con el corazón destrozado. Así que, en vista de no contar con la fuerza suficiente para huir de ella aquel día, dejó que su cuerpo se acercara al de la mujer y que sus brazos sujetaran la estrecha cintura. Para ser el único testigo de la profundidad de sus ojos y la tersura de su boca.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Estaba a punto de perder el control y, además, una desconocida sensación se había alojado en la boca de su estomago.

Se rió de sí misma. Estaba comenzando a volverse paranoica. Aunque, ¡por todos los dioses!, ¿dónde estaba Inuyasha? Parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Incluso caviló dirigirse a las autoridades, por más que la idea desde un principio le resultara completamente absurda. No conocía su paradero exacto —hasta Kaede había realizado un voto de silencio— pero estaba segura sobre su bienestar. Aunque, si lo analizaba como un morboso entretenimiento, hacerle pasar un mal trago no era algo tan descabellado. Con ello se aseguraba de forma directa y definitiva el compromiso de su amigo. Su total y completo cumplimiento para con la empresa que ambos manejaban, volviendo así… _localizable_.

Comenzaría a utilizar con más frecuencia aquella palabra.

Kikyou botó el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta ligeramente. Déjà vu, pensó.

— No necesito tus excusas —expuso, de forma casi lacónica, mientras le daba un último vistazo al balance que tenía en sus manos. Cerrar el trato era primordial, y la presencia de Inuyasha absolutamente necesaria—. Sólo procura seguir intentando comunicarte. Vuelve a telefonear a Kaede.

— Pero, señorita Kikyou, yo...

— ¿Acaso he pedido tú opinión? —consultó, observando a su secretaria de soslayo—. Haz lo que te digo y, por favor, convencerla para que te dé una respuesta. No te estoy pidiendo demasiado. Sólo ve y hazlo, Himiko.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, luego de un débil asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la joven, tuvo un pequeño pinchazo de malestar. Había descargado sus frustraciones en ella. Pero era imposible que no estuviera bajo tanta presión. Hacía dos días que su socio no se dignaba a aparecer por la empresa, y la reunión concordada para hoy ya había sido pospuesta en anteriores oportunidades. Ambos conformaban un equipo pero, al parecer, Inuyasha comenzaba a olvidarse de aquel insignificante detalle.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, y su salud mental estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Lo sabía.

Dejó el balance sobre el escritorio y se reincorporó arreglándose la falda plisada. Ya vería cómo proceder, aún tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para lograr que él se materializara o, bien, para buscar alguna absurda excusa antes de presentarse con los inversionistas. Por lo pronto, Himiko merecía una disculpa. Aunque aún desconocía la fuerza que la impulsaba a realizar un acto semejante, ya que jamás había inclinado la cabeza ante nadie con o sin razón, podía apostar que, tal vez, era lo único que recaía en sus manos y contaba con la plena autonomía para llevarlo a cabo.

Con pasos firmes traspasó la puerta, encontrando al instante el pequeño escritorio donde Himiko se hallaba. Los papeles se encontraban prolijamente acomodados sobre el mismo, algo que la hizo levemente sonreír; y los ojos de su secretaria volaban con obligada concentración sobre éstos y el monitor de la computadora. Los dedos presionando con ligereza las teclas.

_«Atolondrada, pero capaz.»_

— Himiko... —la llamó, utilizando el tono de voz más conciliador que pudo—, quisiera pedirte dis...

Pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta y sus ojos se abrieron ante el estupor mientras la aludida volteaba a verla.

— ¿Señorita Kikyou? —murmuró preocupada, al contemplar el semblante temeroso de su jefa. Jamás había notado algo así en ella.

La mujer se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y se obligó a inhalar al notar que no lo estaba haciendo de forma mecánica. Le costó poder encontrar las palabras.

— Di-dime... ¿qué es éso? —indagó con voz asustada sin despegar la vista de aquel ramo de campanillas negras—. ¿Quién las envió?

Himiko le extendió la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba en el ramo. A ella le había parecido un detalle bastante macabro, pero no estaba segura que no fueran del agrado de su jefa. Las mujeres con dinero solían tener gustos bastante extravagantes. Pero, por el rostro aterrorizado de la mujer frente a ella, algo le decía que ésta no estaba en la lista de aquellas mujeres excéntricas.

— La tarjeta no tiene remitente, y quién las trajo tampoco lo sabía —explicó, aún con la mano extendida esperando la reacción de la mujer—, pero sí cuenta con algo escrito.

Las palabras parecieron dar el resultado que Himiko tanto esperaba, porque Kikyou le arrebató la tarjeta de las manos sin ninguna delicadeza; algo completamente extraño en ella. El pulso le templó cuando la sostuvo a una altura considerable delante de sus ojos.

**"No creas que he olvidado nuestro trato. Hay algo que todavía me debes"**

Los vellos en su nuca se erizaron al tiempo que la tarjeta resbalaba por sus manos y el rostro se le desfiguraba por el pánico.

— Naraku.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Bien, para no perder tiempo explicando el motivo de mi larga ausencia —que seguro seguirá— los invito a leer la nota que hay en mi perfil. La van a encontrar al principio bajo el nombre "Agosto 2012". Poco a poco estoy intentando volver a estar en orden y, para ser brutalmente honesta, este cap pudo ser terminado gracias a ustedes y su constantes reviews que me alentaron a seguir con la historia —obviamente no la iba a dejar inconclusa, pero encontrar el tiempo para escribir es poco—.

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Espero que aún apoyen a este fic en la ausencia más larga que me he tenido. Cuando lean la nota lo entenderán. Sólo les puedo afirmar que soy inmensamente feliz cada vez que puedo escribir alguna pequeña oración de cualquier historia. Me vuelvo a encontrar yo misma, y ustedes del otro lado lo hacen posible. Cuando no tengo ganas de hacerlo hay algo que resuena en mi cabeza y dice que también soy lectora y hay gente, poca o mucha, esperando por cada nueva actualización.

Aún no puedo creer que tanto tiempo trascurriera. Espero que podamos encontrarnos más seguido ;).

Siempre libres de leer.

Besos y saludos a montones.

_**Lis-Sama **_


	20. Enigma

******Resumen del capítulo anterior**: El encuentro entre Kagome e Inuyasha trajo para ambos sentimientos imposibles de gobernar. Olvidados. Las dudas comienzan a abrirse paso. Por otro lado, la relación de Sango y Miroku continua reticente. Ella sabe muy bien que él algo está ocultándole, algo que jamás se atreverá a decirle. Encubrimiento que también involucra a Kagome. Mientras, Kikyou piensa concienzudamente sobre la actitud de su socio —actitud que la exaspera por demás— y, en el caso de ser necesario, tomar el toro por los cuernos. Pero la llegada imprevista de un mensaje del propio Naraku hace que su mundo se colapse por completo.

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: Enigma**

Se veía horrible.

Con extremo cuidado tocó la zona con la yema de sus dedos. La forma ovoide de la mandíbula de Inuyasha estaba marcada en la fina piel.

Todo se estaba tergiversando. Y la desconocida mujer que sostenía su mirar asentía con absoluto mutismo a aquellas silenciosas palabras.

Pero, debía callar. Era ella y su débil corazón el que le permitía a él tantas atribuciones. Ese órgano estaba comenzando a olvidar y, si ello de verdad sucedía, estaría perdida porque ya no tendría las fuerzas necesarias como para poder resistirse a Inuyasha.

Sería tarde, y él habría ganado la batalla. Y ella no permitiría que ganara.

¡Jamás!

La extraña mujer le sonrió y, por fin entendió que, quedaban esperanzas. Así que sólo procedió a maquillar esa parte de su cuello.

Debía ser paciente ya que, tal vez, todo lograría encausarse.

— _Nee-san,_ ¿qué haces?

La voz de Souta hizo que volviera abruptamente del lugar dónde sus pensamientos la habían sumido. Se alejó del lavado sólo para contemplar al intruso que se hallaba en el cuarto. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron mostrando una sonrisa cálida y sincera. ¡Lo extrañó tanto!

— Oh, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

El niño rodó los ojos. Al parecer estaba distraída porque gritó su nombre desde que entró.

— No me has escuchado —afirmó, enojado—. Pensé que no estabas aquí, pero Kaede me dijo que sí.

— ¿Aún está?

Esa información la sorprendió. La mujer parecía transitar una complicada mañana. Inclusive le anunció sobre lo poco que hoy se quedaría en la escueta plática que ambas tuvieron en la cocina. El rostro que portaba de mirada contrariada la asustó. Inuysaha no era el dueño de su enojo, lo sabía porque ella misma se encargó de interrogarla al respecto; pero tampoco quiso confesarle quién, o qué, causó ese malestar. Había cortado tajantemente la conversación alegando tener mucho que hacer. Y ella, por su parte, huyó a la habitación; seguramente en el acto más masoquista que alguna vez cometió. Había pasado los últimos dos días encerrada en ese cuarto junto a su verdugo.

Un proceder admirable.

— No, se marchó apenas me abrió. Pero Sango está aquí.

¿Sango? ¡¿Sango aquí?! Era imposible. Su amiga odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Inuyasha y, por extensión, cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con él. No importaba si era la más absurda. Ni siquiera se atrevió a pisar el departamento el día que intervinieron a su madre y se llevó a su hermano con ella. Souta debía estar confundido.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Crees que miento?

— ¡Oh, no!, por supuesto que no. —se apresuró a decir, moviendo incluso sus manos para calmarlo cuando notó el entrecejo fruncido del niño—. Me extraña que se encuentre aquí.

— Pero ustedes son amigas, no habría nada de extraño en ello. —argumentó con una sonrisa—. Sango siempre visitaba el templo, y ahora que estamos aquí ella puede hacer lo mismo ¿no?

Si sólo tuviera el valor para decirle que era más complicado de lo que su infantil mente imaginaba. Si pudiera tener ese valor las cosas no hubieran llegado tan lejos. Ambos se encontrarían en el viejo templo, con su madre internada y esperando pacientemente la ayuda de Kouga. Pero, ¿no fue aquello lo que provocó que buscara a Inuyasha?

Acarició tiernamente la mejilla del pequeño mientras asentía.

— Claro que sí. Ella puede venir aquí cuántas veces lo desee.

— ¡Perfecto!, porque Kohaku se encuentra con ella —expresó él con gozo—. Vamos, están en la sala de estar.

Souta no le mintió. Sango, su amiga a la que tanto lastimó, se encontraba allí aguardando por ambos. Poseía el rostro tenso y su cuerpo se encontraba en completo estado de alerta, como temiendo que algo pudiera atacarla...cualquier cosa. En sus ojos notaba con dolorosa claridad que estaba lista para recibir dicho ataque hasta del flanco más íntimo.

La postura continuó sin importar que ambas se hallasen, ahora, recorriendo el parque en círculos. El mismo parque que albergaba tantas añoranzas y buenos recuerdos. El mismo que representaba una huella imborrable en su amistad.

Ninguna de las dos se había podido resistir a la petición de los niños y su afán desmedido por el aire libre. Eran culpables.

— ¿Quieres...sentarte aquí? —musitó Kagome tranquilamente, mientras señalaba el banco que se encontraba a su lado—. No es necesario, si quieres podemos...

— Sentémonos.

El tono cortante la tomó desprevenida, pero se lo esperaba. Era la primera palabra que le dirigía. No habían tenido tiempo ni siquiera de saludarse y, cuando la conversación se volvió propicia para un intercambio entre ambas, Sango se mostró desinteresada. De cualquier forma estaba su lado, y no importaba si era porque Kohaku la obligó a ello.

Estaban juntas en esto. Juntas como antes.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kagome contuvo la sonrisa que sus labios clamaban por dibujar. Se sentía agradecida de poder hablar con total libertad después de las pasadas semanas. Su apoyo en la clínica fue incondicional. La había verdaderamente asustado aquella vez, y ella la socorrió a pesar de detestar sus descabelladas decisiones.

— Anémica, pero recuperándome. —apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y contempló cómo ambos pequeños jugaban—. ¿Tú? Deseo hacerte esa pregunta desde hace meses, pero nunca encontré el coraje para hacértela. Tampoco pude el día de la intervención de mi madre.

Escuchó a la mujer junto a ella inhalar profundamente mientras que por el rabillo del ojo la observaba tensar la mandíbula. Los pensamientos que corrían por la mente de ésta iban tan a prisa que le era difícil leerlos. Aunque lo cierto era que deseaba maldecirla, y para ello no necesitaba ningún tipo de entendimiento. Tenía un carácter explosivo.

— Hubiera cortado la llamada o cerrado la puerta si sabía que eras tú quién me buscaba —expuso con brutal sinceridad—. Me encuentro bien.

— Es bueno saber que no lo hice. —le dio una rápida mirada—. Me alegro por ti.

Sango se removió incomoda dejando que el silencio inminente y voraz se formara entre ambas. Sopesó la idea de tomar nuevamente la iniciativa para hablar, pero se aborrecía a sí misma. Aborrecía el sentimiento que gobernaba su alma quebrada. Estaba junto a la niña que la había apoyado en tantos momentos dolorosos. La misma que le brindó aquella sincera sonrisa la primera vez que cruzaron miradas. Ahora la resultaba una extraña, una extraña que la conocía en demasía.

Eso la alteraba. Sabía que estaba ocultándole cosas… cosas que tal vez ella no quería escuchar pero que eran necesarias.

¡Ambas prometieron confiar la una en la otra!

Se mordió los labios fuertemente. ¡Kami! sólo quería abrir su boca y obligarla, en el caso de ser necesario, a decirle absolutamente todo. ¿Que demonios hacia con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué vivía con él en aquel lugar? ¿Cómo es que logró perdonarlo? ¿Por qué parecía saber sobre la presencia de Miroku? ¿Por qué no confió en ella o en Kouga? ¿Tan turbio era lo que callaba?

Quería devuelta a su amiga, a la tierna niña que se escondía bajo el cuerpo de mujer. Quería a la verdadera Kagome, no la copia derrotada y sin vida que estaba sentada a su lado, porque era imposible que pasara por alto sus ojos tristes o su semblante decaído. Ella no podía estar por amor al lado de Inuyasha, y todo en su cuerpo lo gritaba. Entonces ¿por qué?

Supo que por más que la presionara no se lo diría. Era una de sus muchas características. No importaba si estaba equivocada, ella afrontaría las consecuencias por si sola sin inmiscuir a nadie más. Pero quería decirle que no era el momento para convertirse en altruista. Tal vez antes, pero no ahora.

Y su cuerpo templó al contener las lágrimas que le escocían los ojos. ¿Cómo ayudarla? ¿Cómo olvidar cuando era imposible y ser incondicional?

— _San_. —la rodeó con ambos brazos y la empujó contra su cuerpo emulando el triste recuerdo del pasado. Ese pasado que marcó la pérdida de un padre y la búsqueda de consuelo—. Perdóname.

Las palabras fueron claras y delicadas, dichas con todo el corazón. No la sintió resistirse, sino que se apoyó aún más contra ella. Igual que esa vez.

Era una pequeña señal, pero eso le bastaba.

Su amistad no podía terminar así. Ellas aprenderían a comenzar de nuevo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— ¡Señor Inuyasha!

Himiko se levantó azorada del asiento aún con el teléfono en mano. Lanzó el auricular sobre el pequeño escritorio de trabajo y bordeó el mismo cortándole el paso a su jefe. Parecía un demonio salido de los peores cuentos feudales. Los orbes en llamas la observaron con recelo y el rostro inclemente. Él estaba esperando que ella le diera una buena explicación de su comportamiento, pero ¿qué decirle?

Su jefa, la señorita Kikyou, parecía entrar en lapsos de catatonia. El día anterior la había obligado a desaparecer el extraño ramo de flores —sin importarle el cómo— mientras la amenazaba con despedirla si no cancela todas las citas del día. Incluso le prohibió seguir intentando localizar a su socio.

Y ahora estaban allí, veinticuatro horas después, con la empresa al filo del abismo El dueño desaparecido —presente en estos momentos— con su jefa cerrándole la puerta en las narices a quién se atreviera a molestarla cada vez que estaba consciente.

Menudo par de socios.

— Hazte a un lado —demandó sin ningún reparo—. ¡Ahora!

La temblorosa muchacha tragó en seco. Kami, ¿en qué se estaba metiendo? Debería haber meditado un segundo más su accionar. Él la despediría sin importar que sus servicios fueran requeridos por la señorita Kikyou. Ese hombre era el propietario mayoritario de la empresa, pero su jefa absoluta era la mujer que se encontraba detrás de la puerta que ella custodiaba con recelo No le permitiría el paso ni a él, ni a nadie.

Cuadró los hombros levemente y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

— Lo siento, señor Inuyasha, pero la señorita Kikyou se encuentra indispuesta en estos momentos —soltó, lo más claramente posible—. Ella misma ha pedido no ser molestada. Pero si gusta puedo dejarle algún mensaje.

El cuerpo se le sacudió con mayor violencia cuando lo vio dibujar una escalofriante sonrisa.

— ¿Así que eso mandó a decir? —sus ojos se cerraron en dos finas rendijas—. Y, supongo, que ella no contaba hoy con mi presencia ¿verdad?

— Bue-bueno, señor... lo que sucede...

— ¡Me importa un comino! —vociferó, perdiendo la paciencia. No podía entender cómo demonios había un empleado en todo el edificio que defendiera a Kikyou. ¡Por Dios! ella los subestimaba Ni siquiera imaginaba cómo era su trato para con la chica—. Sólo quiero que te muevas a un lado y me dejes pasar. ¡¿Estoy pidiéndote demasiado?!

Himiko trastabilló hacia atrás chocando su espalda contra la puerta de la oficina.

— Cla-claro que no, señor.

— Muy bien, entonces... ¡Muévete de una vez!

Pero Inuyasha no espero, con la misma fuerza que una ola embravecida apartó a un lado a la joven sin delicadeza alguna. No estaba para fijarse en ese tipo de niñerías. Con el camino libre tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar, casi carcajeándose al encontrar la misma sin traba. Era una señal de Kikyou y el respeto que ella sabía que profesaba. Nadie osaría entrar abruptamente en su oficina y seguir deseando mantener todos sus miembros en los respectivos lugares de origen.

Aunque, hoy parecía ser un excelente día para poner ese carácter a prueba.

Lo último que oyó fue el sobresalto desmedido de la secretaria de su socia antes de pasar a través del umbral. Pensó que la joven había juntado nuevamente el valor para defender a su jefa, pero al parecer el susto era mayor. Mejor así. No quería escuchar tonterías sin sentido.

Venía a enfrentarse con Kikyou, y no se iría de aquí hasta que ella le brindara una maldita explicación que lo convenciera.

Justo como sospechó ella saltó del lugar donde se encontraba sentada con todo el poderío que la caracterizaba.

— Himiko, ¡he dicho que...!

— Lamento desilusionarte, _Kikyou_. —arrastró su nombre, contemplando con regocijo como el rostro de la mujer se desfiguraba al verlo allí de pie. Era ella quién, con tanto ahínco, había solicitado verlo el día anterior—. Aquí estoy, como deseabas, pero… porque no me dices ¿qué hacia el bastardo de Miroku contigo en la empresa? ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás ocultándome?

A la mujer le tomó medio segundo comprender que él estaba allí presente, que, por fin, había hecho acto de presencia. No había lugar para juegos absurdos en su mente, era algo imposible, porque la imagen de Inuyasha era completamente real. El tinte enojado y recriminatorio de su voz, sus fracciones rígidas. Su socio por fin estaba donde debía.

Contuvo los deseos de gritar. ¿Así que sólo había movido su trasero porque _necesitaba_ respuestas? Bien, podía irse directo al hoyo de donde surgió.

¿Ella qué?

¿Y la empresa que su propio padre levantó con sus manos?

¡Todo estaba cayendo!, y ella era participe de aquel macabro juego.

— Respóndeme, Kikyou.

No podía, no ahora; no cuando la espada de Damocles se cernía sobre su cabeza. Estaba acorralada, ahora más que nunca. Ni siquiera el resquicio de aquel valor que logró juntar al confesar su pecado quedaba ya. Era imposible. La presencia latente de Naraku la ponía en jaque... la orillaba. Su mente procesó y comprendió las palabras encriptadas del mensaje. Tal vez ambos desconocieran el bajo mundo que Kurosawa espléndidamente manejaba, pero, por mucho que le pesara, allí estaba.

Su posición o jerarquía no la ayudaría. Era vulnerable ante un hombre con aquella moral.

Con pasmosa facilidad podía aún evocar sus ojos.

El demonio personificado. Un demonio que la había amenazado.

— Por lo menos te dignaste a venir. —pronunció, volviendo a tomar asiento como si nada hubiera sucedido—. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte por la fuerza. ¿Por qué siempre logras que llegue a esos extremos? Ambos estamos juntos en este proyecto desde el comienzo, ¿lo olvidas? —juntó ambas piernas y enderezó la espalda sin quitarle la mirada—. Deberías estar aquí preguntando por todo lo que te perdiste por el estúpido juego que intentas dominar, pero la realidad es que estás aquí por otra cosa.

— Ilumíname, Kikyou.

— Estás aquí porque desconfías de mí —soltó fríamente—. Porque no puedes manejar tus sentimientos y, por consiguiente, comienzas a buscar fantasmas donde no los hay. Sino, ¿por qué otra cosa me mandarías a vigilar? Tú mismo acabas de decírmelo.

— Jamás te he mandado a vigilar —se defendió rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario anteriormente dicho—. Eres tú la que no se ha cuidado. Hay cámaras en toda la empresa.

Kikyou lo miró cautelosamente. ¿Acaso la tomaba por idiota? Claro que sabía sobre las cámaras, ella fue la de la idea de aumentar la seguridad del edificio. Inu-no había confiado ciegamente en sus empleados, pero ella no; e Inuyasha sacó el mismo lado tierno que su padre. Era sólo por seguridad, cuando se manejaba grandes inversiones, y más siendo una empresa como aquella, se debía tener el doble de cuidado. Nunca se sabía de dónde podía provenir la traición.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír ante sus propios pensamientos. Ella misma los traicionó a ambos. No era mejor persona que cualquier otro empleado que buscaba su conveniencia personal.

— Inuyasha... las cámaras sólo están para casos extremos y Miroku no representa ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Te atreves a jugar conmigo?

— No, eres tú el que lo está haciendo. —afirmó, mientras se cruzaba de piernas—. Tú y tu rencor hacia el pasado. Nadie trata de engañarte. Él no está por ti, sino por mí.

— ¿Por ti? ¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer por ti?

— Jamás dije que tuviera que hacer algo por mí, sólo que estaba aquí por mí. Aprende a escuchar.

Con la mandíbula y el rosto tenso por las palabras que ella le estaba dirigiendo se acercó a su encuentro, inclinándose lo subiente para que sus miradas estuvieran a la misma altura. La rudeza en la de ella no lo amedrento, ni tampoco las facciones inexpresivas. Debía inventar una mejor patraña si quería que él creyera en sus palabras. ¿Pensaba que se tragaría ese cuento? Había demasiados cavos sueltos. Kikyou jamás se llevó de maravillas con Miroku, de hecho lo subestimaba como a cualquier otro empleado. Así que era imposible que de la noche a la mañana estuviera dialogando con él. Y si así era ¿cuál era el bendito propósito?

Su antiguo amigo vivía en Inglaterra, por lo que estaba demasiado lejos de casa. Tal vez estaba aquí como delegado del bastardo de su medio hermano, pero lo creía imposible. Sesshomaru nunca delegaba las cuestiones, y mucho menos las que tenían que ver con él; estaba aferrado a la absurda idea de humillarlo cada vez que lo veía. Así que ¡cómo perdérselo!

— No trates de engañarme —le aconsejó con voz monocorde, pero Kikyou sabía muy bien el peso que esas palabras acarreaban—. No te atrevas.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó ante los filosos ojos que la contemplaban. Inuyasha no estaba jugando, por primera vez en todos estos años no lo estaba haciendo. ¿Sería capaz de olvidarse de todo lo que había hecho por él? No podía creer cómo se atrevía a observarla así después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado. ¡Ella fue incondicional! No sólo para la empresa que recaía, en parte, en sus manos, sino para con él. Lo apoyó ciegamente en las locuras más absolutas, estuvo ahí cuando lo vio por los suelos, cuando su mundo se colapso.

Pero esta vez no podía apoyarlo, y pese a sentirse dolida por la forma vil que utilizaba para tratarla, no iba a dar marcha atrás en su plan. No permitiría que más gente saliera lastimada por su culpa. Suficiente tenía con ella misma.

Si Inuyasha iba a odiarla que así sea.

La mujer alzó la barbilla y sus ojos llamearon como flamas al rojo vivo. Se levantó elegantemente y acomodó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo completamente rígida Nadie iba a entrar en su oficina y darle semejante tipo de sermón.

— Vete de aquí ahora mismo, Inuyasha —expresó autoritariamente y sin dejar de mirarlo para que comprendiera la veracidad de sus palabras—. Vete de aquí y regresa cuándo puedas pensar coherentemente. Vete y regresa cuándo puedas tener nuevamente el control de tu vida y, sobre todo, de la empresa porque, vuelvo a reiterarte, me has dejado aquí botada. Sola no puedo _salvarla_.

— Kikyou, tú a mí no...

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡¿No entiendes?!

Había perdido el control, pero no le importaba si con ello lograba hacerlo partir. Todo lo que alguna vez construyó comenzaba a desmoronarse. Su vida, su personalidad... todo. Suspiró con alivio cuando lo observó marchar, aunque la mirada que le lanzó antes de retirarse en silencio jamás la olvidaría. Inuyasha no se quedaría cruzado de brazos. ¡Claro que no!

Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Sólo necesitaba saber cómo actuar.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— Fue un buen día ¿no es así?

No cabía en sí. Sus manos revolvieron juguetonamente el cabello de su hermano pequeño sin detenerse a pesar de oír los gruñidos de protesta. Le sacó la lengua, en una mueca infantil, y continuó despeinando las sedosas hebras.

— ¡Hermana, ya para!

Se detuvo al instante para observarlo fijamente a los ojos. Souta aprovechó para pasar desesperadamente sus manos a lo largo del pelo e intentar normalizarlo.

— Supongo que… ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Como si de un grito de batalla se tratase el joven empalideció mientras veía moverse las manos de su hermana de forma rápida y certera para alojarse a los costados de su cuerpo y hacer presión sobre sus costillas y cerca de su estomago.

Kagome recibió la explosión de aquella infantil risa con júbilo, con el mismo júbilo que, horas atrás, dejó correr sus lágrimas en la plática que mantuvo con Sango.

Había podido desnudar su alma. Sincerarse en parte. Guardar lo que aún debía ocultar y responder aquello que no era necesario callar. Sus brazos estuvieron alrededor de la otra en todo momento, como queriendo apresar eternamente lo que les fue arrebatado y posteriormente recuperado.

Sabía que miles de preguntas quedaban en la mente de su amiga, pero no era el tiempo adecuado para responderlas; y ella silenciosamente lo comprendió. No necesitó, ni siquiera, pronunciar una palabra.

Cuando el momento propicio llegará se confesaría.

El avance óptimo de su madre también la alentaba. Era imposible lograr espantar la sombra que se cernía sobre sí misma, y las dudas. Pero había demostrado ser fuerte, estoica. La admiraba.

Tenía tanto que aprender. Tanto por lo qué luchar.

— ¡No es justo!

— ¡Claro que lo es!

Souta se defendió atacando a su hermana pese a saber que ella saldría victoriosa. Le costaba hacerlo, y hablar entre carcajadas le restó fuerzas. Pero Kagome hacia ver tan natural aquello.

— Cla-claro que no. —inhaló sonoramente aprovechando la corta y reciente tregua—. Eres más alta que yo y más… _grande_.

La ceja de la muchacha se alzó magistralmente. Él no había podía acabar de decir aquello. ¡Estaba muerto!

El niño gritó cuando los dedos de su hermana lo volvieron a atacar sin piedad. No fue hábil su combinación de palabras, pero sólo buscaba molestarla un poco. Chilló pidiendo clemencia. ¡No era justo ya que sí era mayor que él! Cuando fuera grande y fuerte como Inuyasha le haría pedir misericordia a ella.

¡Él era Souta Higurashi!

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

La sola voz de él tenía el ímpetu suficiente para hacerla detener. Le dio una leve mirada al cuerpo desparramado de su hermano sobre el sillón de la sala antes de ladear el rosto y fijarse en el recién llegado. Se sonrojó sin poder contenerse ante el escrutinio de Inuyasha. Tenía alzada ambas cejas, pero era su burlona sonrisa lo que hacia temblar ligeramente su cuerpo.

— ¿Nadie me va explicar el motivo de semejante alboroto? —miró a ambos contrincantes evaluativamente—. ¿_Pequeña_?

¡Tonto!, lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Sabía muy bien lo que sucedía. Estaba segura que llevaba varios momentos observando en absoluto silencio como Souta y ella batallaban en aquella guerra de cosquillas. Lo único que quería es ponerla en vergüenza.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Con las fuerzas repuestas y las mejillas como un candil producto del juego interrumpido corrió hacia su héroe ante la estupefacta mirada de su hermana. El vocifero prácticamente le perforó los tímpanos a la mujer.

— Hey, mocoso —saludo al niño al tiempo que le despeinaba aún más su pelo revuelto—. ¿Cómo has estado?

¡Aquello era increíble!

¡Indignante!

Kagome tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para que la boca no se le abriera. Souta despotricaba como caballo enardecido cuando ella le hacia aquel inocente gesto, pero no decida nada cuando lo recibía de ¡él!

_«Pequeño traidor»_

— Excelente. Me hubiera gustado poder verte antes.

— Estabas con Sango.

— Sí —afirmó con rapidez—. Pero hoy me trajo aquí. Ya quería volver y darle una sorpresa a Kagome.

— ¿En serio?

Su voz había sonado convincentemente asombrada mientras le daba una mirada profundamente mordaz a la interpelada. Inclinó el rosto hacia un costado y presionó suavemente los labios para que no se le escapara una estruendosa carcajada. Los oscuros luceros de ella estaban brillando envalentonados captando por completo su atención. Sabía que si presionaba un poco más de la cuenta explotaría. Y a él siempre le divirtió tanto hacerla enojar.

El único problema era que el niño estaba moviendo la boca tan atropelladamente que le resultaba imposible seguirle el hilo conector. Aunque la verdad era que había dejado de oírlo.

— Mejor voy a bañarme así puedo prepararme para cenar. ¿No es así, _nee-san_?

— Ve. Pero no demores mucho Souta. —advirtió mientras se acercaba un poco a éste—. No iré a buscarte.

Souta abrazó un momento su cintura con ambos brazos y luego salió corriendo hacia el jardín para subir la escalera que conectaba con el segundo piso. Ese era el momento preciso para escabullirse con cualquier excusa y salir de allí antes que sucumbiera a la presencia del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Era extraño que aún mantuviera la formalidad en la vestimenta. Solía sacarse el saco y arremangar su camisa cada vez que ponía un pie de regreso. Además, había llegado más tempano; lo que también resultaba extraño.

Lo contempló verdaderamente, tratando de observar más allá de lo que Inuyasha en realidad quería mostrarle. Tal vez ya no pudiera leerlo con la misma facilidad que antaño, pero algo le había sucedido. Había una sombra que empañaba sus ojos. Una sombra que él luchaba por ocultar.

Encogiéndose en el lugar tomó el valor para hablar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

El suspiro que botó fue cansino, demoledor. Incluso pensó que se derrumbaría sobre el piso, pero no le respondió. Alzó con tirantes las comisuras de sus labios y caminó hacia ella sin detenerse. La jaló de la muñera y la arrastró consigo para sentarla sobre sus piernas cuando él se alojó sobre el sillón.

No era lo más osado que Inuyasha le había hecho, pero experimentar aquella tibia y casta intimidad le provocó un nuevo enrojecimiento en las mejillas.

No entendía qué le sucedía.

Las ásperas palmas de él se posaron en su plano estomago.

— ¿De verdad… de verdad quieres saberlo, _koibito_?

El susurro bajo y ronco sobre su oído le provocó un sinfín de sensaciones que ella luchaba por gobernar y controlar; pero Inuyasha seguía dejándola sin armas. Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de él y dejó que el embriagante aliento de su boca cayera en su rosto.

Su mirada gritaba tantas cosas.

Y, por primera vez desde hace meses, volvió a anhelar aquella destreza perdida. La habilidad de poder encontrar en los ojos del hombre todas las palabras, las intrigas y los sueños que él guardaba celosamente en su alma.

Porque, de algo estaba segura, ni Inuyasha mismo sabía las respuestas de sus propios y particulares tormentos… y tampoco se las diría.

Por lo menos no a ella.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Imposible.

Aquella era la palabra adecuada, la perfecta para definir sus pensamientos.

— ¿Niña?

Kagome alzó levemente los labios en una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa al verse descubierta. Se sentía avergonzada de omitir deliberadamente la presencia de su acompañante y el delicado tema sobre la carga extra de trabajo que estaban tratando. Al parecer, Inuyasha no había podido hacerla entrar en razón el día anterior. Y, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que hoy se estaba presentando para poder dialogar calmadamente con ella. Ayer no tuvieron oportunidad.

— Oh, prometo estar más atenta. Lo juro.

La anciana le devolvió el cálido gesto. Sabía muy bien quién era la persona que ocupaba la mente de la mujer, y no sólo por el brillo particular que se alojaba en los ojos de su dueña.

— Tú sabes, mi niña, que no debes prometerme nada —dijo, con voz meliflua—, pero hoy te encuentras más distraída de lo normal.

Los labios de la joven muchacha formaron una fina línea. Kaede resultaba ser una persona demasiado observadora. No podía ocultarle nada, la conocía más de lo que aparentaba.

Quería concentrarse, ¡de verdad lo anhelaba!, pero su mente se negaba a cooperar con ella. Las imágenes estaban allí presentes, grabadas a fuego, y no era lo humanamente fuerte como para olvidarlas.

Pero aquella actitud, aquellas notas que habían fluctuado por la silenciosa y oscura habitación hasta el lecho haciéndola ir a su encuentro, era algo completamente nuevo. Sin precedentes.

Extraño.

Su parte racionan gritaba que aquello sólo era un mero producto de su imaginación, pero ella se negaba a creerlo. Y jamás lo creería porque había sido brutalmente tangible.

Los ojos de su verdugo habían ardido cuando la melodía concluyó al alejase del piano. La contradicción, la angustia y el desespero se abrieron paso en los mismos al observarla.

El hombre había buscado su boca con agonía antes de volver a tomarla. Pero fue _él_, no la persona que la odiaba, sino aquella que alguna vez la amó, y también, la que más la lastimó.

— Kaede... —musitó, con la pesadez de aquellos recuerdos de la noche pasada que calaban profundamente y laceraban su alma—, Inuyasha... él...

La garganta de se le cerró sin saber bien qué decir o qué preguntar. Tenía millones de dudas, pero no sabía bien por dónde comenzar. La actitud del hombre estaba acabando con ella. Primero había sentido el alma de Inuyasha en contacto con la propia, y luego aquello. Sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento, y los ojos preocupados de la vieja niñera estaban contemplándola de forma alarmante.

— ¿Señorita Kagome?

Kaede alargó la mano de forma dubitativa para tocarle el rostro ante la perdida de color momentáneo pero, antes de poder hacerlo, los labios de la joven murmuraron algo que jamás creyó volver a oír.

— Lo escuché tocar... —enfocó su mirar en la mujer con profundo dolor y asombro—, lo escuché tocar el piano.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron con magnitud. No, aquello no podía ser. Era absurdo. Pero, la frágil muchacha no podía mentirle. La postura de su cuerpo y el desgarrador temor en su voz se lo estaban confirmando.

¡Oh, por Kami!

¿Cuánto sabría ella? ¿Cuánto el niño se habría atrevido a hablar? ¡Tenía que saberlo desesperadamente! Debía quitar la venda que cubría los ojos de aquella bondadosa joven. Sólo esperaba que resultara.

Arrastró un banquillo para tomar asiento junto a ella. Estaban completamente solas en aquella cocina. Ambos hombres se habían ido, así que nadie podía interrumpirlas.

Además, ella se juró a sí misma proteger lo mejor que pudiera a la mujer frente a ella. Y, por todo lo sagrado que conocía en este mundo, ¡lo haría!

Tomó una de las manos de la muchacha para darle un reconfortarte apretón. Cuando los ojos de ella volvieron a estar sobre los suyos juntó el valor necesario para hablar.

— Alguna vez ¿él te ha contado la historia?

Pese al nudo en su garganta Kagome logró responder.

— ¿Qué historia?

Kaede asintió con el reflejo del profundo dolor que aún guardaba proyectado en aquella sonrisa triste y melancólica que dibujo. El chocolate viejo de sus ojos adquirió la misma característica. Pese a los años y a los valiosos recuerdos acumulados la perdida de la madre del joven Inuyasha había sido como el final de su propia existencia. O como la muerte de una hija.

Una parte de ella jamás lo superaría.

— De niño Inuyasha resultaba ser, en algunas ocasiones, incontrolable. —la voz baja y dulce hizo levemente sonreír a la joven frente a ella—. Otras veces sólo se trataba del complicado genio que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior, o sus conflictivos sentimientos. Era un pequeño fuerte, pero vulnerable. Un buen día a la señora Izayoi se le ocurrió una solución.

— ¿Cuál?

Kaede soltó una tenue risa.

— Enseñarle a tocar el piano —dijo, como si la respuesta fuera totalmente natural—. Su abuelo, el padre de la señora, había sido un aficionado pianista; y ella adquirió el gusto por aquel instrumento desde muy niña. Nunca le interesó especializarse ya que su pasión, hasta el fin de sus días, fue la pintura.

Completamente inmersa en la historia Kagome tuvo que morderse la lengua para no interrumpir a la mujer entrada en años. Al ser un tema extremadamente delicado para Inuyasha, éste nunca le había revelado más detalles de los necesarios acerca de su madre. Y lo comprendía perfectamente.

— Así que puso en práctica el viejo refrán — prosiguió—, esperando que la música aplacara a la bestia.

— Ella, ¿ya tocaba? —inquirió sin poder contenerse.

— ¡Oh, sí!, y era muy buena —explicó con total candidez—. Prefería sus cuadros y sus paisajes pero, cuando se hallaba abrumada, sólo tenía que tomar asiento unos minutos junto al piano y deslizar sus dedos sobre las blancas teclas. La melodía siempre resultaba ser amorosa, suave y armónica Muchas de aquellas veces encontré al joven absorto mientras la contemplaba.

Pese a desconocer aquella parte de la vida de él su mente creó una imagen tan perfecta que le estrujó de pura ternura el corazón. Tal vez Inuyasha fuera reservado sobre esos detalles, pero sólo le había bastado un segundo para comprender cuánto quería a su madre y cuánto había sufrido aquella pronta perdida.

— Ambos se pasaron tardes enteras sentados sobre el taburete junto al piano con el único propósito de apaciguar los tumultuosos sentimientos.

— Él... jamás me habló sobre esto.

— No lo dudo, mi niña. —volvió a plasmar una melancólica y triste sonrisa—. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su madre le resulta doloroso, el mismo dolor que el señor Inu-no acarreó.

— Lo entiendo —musitó la joven quedamente.

A pesar de la clara diferencia que existía entra la madre de Kagome y la señora Izayoi, la mujer sabía el motivo por el cual las últimas palabras pronunciadas cargaban ese tinte angustiado.

— Cuando ella murió los muebles que utilizaba fueron cubiertos y la habitación donde éstos se hallaban cerrada. El señor no había podido soportar la presencia casi tangible de su esposa en los mismo —continuó, volviendo a retomar el relato—. Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a pisar aquí.

— Pero ¿qué sucedió con Inuyasha? —farfulló, nuevamente sin poder contenerse.

La anciana frente a ella bajó la cabeza con el rostro ensombrecido por el lúgubre recuerdo que llegaba a su mente.

— Se convirtió en un autómata hasta el primer aniversario del fallecimiento de la señora donde, escabulléndose, robó las llaves del estudio y tocó la melodía más dolorosa que alguna vez escuché —habló, casi sin aliento—. Nunca más tocó después de ello.

Entonces, Kagome lo supo. Algo andaba mal. La historia que Kaede acababa de terminar de narrar tenía un significado, algo que ella no podía dilucidar.

¿Cuál era?

— No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, niña?

La mirada preocupada de la vieja niñera le hizo recordar el primer día de su llegada, y aquellas palabras de advertencia que le soltó cuando ambas se encontraban en una de las terrazas.

Aun así continuaba sin poder comprenderlo.

— No.

Kaede guardó un momento de silencio tratando de acomodar los pensamientos que se abrían paso por su mente de manera vertiginosa. Si antes temía por el bienestar de la joven a manos de ese _extraño_, ahora lo hacia con mayor fervor. Esta nueva revelación podría destruirla.

Ya estaba muy lejos de poder afirmar lo que él pretendía, pero algo estaba muy claro. Además, los ojos de ese hombre se lo habían confirmado. Así que sólo le restaba rezar a Kami, y esperar que su plegaría fuera escuchada. Esperar que Kagome sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder enfrentar el cúmulo de emociones contradictorias que estaban surgiendo en Inuyasha.

Podría consumirla.

Notó la impaciencia y el desconcierto en la mirada de la mujer que aguardaba su respuesta.

— Sólo... ten cuidado. —aconsejó sinceramente, deseando con toda su alma que aquello fuera suficiente para poder mantenerla a salvo.

Completamente.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**¡H**_ola! Se nos va el año y yo aquí. Por suerte estoy por aquí. Como les dije: Mis demoras continuaran. Quiero agradecerles las buenas vibraciones y deseos de cada uno de ustedes. Por suerte mi papá está mucho mejor con su diabetes, pero ahora lo tienen que operar del corazón —el problema saltó gracias a el buen tino del primer médico que lo atendió—. Todavía no tenemos fecha, pero estoy segura que en enero o febrero del próximo año. Él está de buen ánimo, y yo también ;)

No me alcanzan las palabras para pedirles disculpas por la extensa demora, pero espero que este capítulo —el más largo que escribí hasta el momento— compense un poco la demora. Gracias por su infinita paciencia, por sus comentarios que siempre tan bien me hacen sentir. Leer lo que ustedes opinan del fic es reconfortante. Gracias también a aquellas personas que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos, en sus alertas y quienes leen en silencio. ¡Gracias!

Siempre voy a actualizar, es algo que deben tener muy presente; y este capítulo fue escrito en hojas, celular, borrador de mail y nuestro querido Word. Inclusive escribí ideas inconexas que ordené hace unos días. Hasta el título para el cap que elegí fue complicado XD. Y la idea de Inu tocando el piano fue bastante cómica. Efectivamente, en el departamento hay un piano que en la imagen de mi perfil no se ve; pero, haciendo otra búsqueda, me topé con una foto desde otro ángulo de la biblioteca y ¡aparece el dichoso piano! Rápidamente me imaginé a Inuyasha ahí.

Como siempre espero sus críticas y comentarios ;)

¡Felices fiestas!, y no estamos encontrando el próximo año. Pásenlo en familia y con las personas que aman.

Besos y saludos.

_**Lis**_

**P.D**: Porque no me pude resistir, y también porque se lo copie a mi mejor amiga, me hice un_ Ask_. Para los que quieran hacerme, particularmente, alguna pregunta lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.


	21. Noria

******Resumen del capítulo anterior**: A pesar de los silencios que Kagome debe guardar, Sango y ella han hecho una tregua y retomado su amistad. Por otro lado, el extraño comportamiento de Kikyou, y la certeza de la presencia de Miroku en la empresa, ha llevado a Inuyasha a enfrentarla de una vez por todas. Pero nada sale como lo planea ya que su socia lo echa de la oficina sin darle ninguna respuesta. Mientras que Kagome, consternada por haber escuchado a su verdugo tocar el piano, escucha de la boca de Kaede un recuerdo que nunca se hubiera imaginado y que guarda más significados que los que cree.

* * *

** Capítulo XX: Noria**

— _Continúan allí, señor. Sólo han salido a arrojar algunas cajas y artículos en el cesto que se encuentra en la entrada. El chofer está ayudándolos. No han hecho otra cosa._

Perfecto. El grupo de ineptos que formaba parte de la seguridad que vigilaba a su _pequeña _estaba realizando impecablemente el trabajo. Meses atrás, luego de la heroica y estúpida astucia del mocoso de Shippou, varias cabezas rodaron. Un par de despidos y amenazas fueron más que suficientes. Requería gente competente, no orangutanes haraganes que deseaban obtener dinero fácil haciéndole perder el tiempo.

Seguir los pasos de una mujer y de un niño no podía ser un trabajo tan laborioso. Kagome se movía en círculo. Juraría que seguía un jodido mapa, y esos torpes ¡se atrevieron a perderla una vez!

¡¿Acaso a alguien le importaba que el crio manejara un automóvil igual que un vídeo juego de carreras?!

Seguía siendo el pretexto más patético que alguna vez escuchó.

En esa oportunidad no tenerla bajo su control le había costado caro. Sus nervios desatados crearon una incómoda situación entre su socia y él. Y Kagome coronó el cuadro con su _oportuna_ intromisión en la oficina. Aquella muestra de valentía sólo para salvar el pellejo de la porquería de Kouga.

Su mente, sus pensamientos, eran de él. Nadie más iba a ocuparlos. Ningún otro hombre. Ella le pertenecía, y poco le importaba lo retorcido o perverso que las palabras sonasen encerradas en su cabeza.

Suya. Siempre suya.

Aún contaba con un mes para saciarse de ella. Para vengarse. Le mostraría el dolor, un leve atisbo de la traición, mientras daba rienda suelta a la pasión desmedida que seguía bulléndole en las venas.

Luego, con Naomi repuesta como muestra de su único acto humanitario, la apartaría sin piedad. Sin mirar atrás.

Kagome se lo había dicho: Era de él. Estaba allí por él y, como tal, haría lo que se le plázcase.

— _¿Señor?_

— Quédate allí —gruñó, tomándose unos momentos en la puerta de entrada del penthouse para dar por terminada la llamada telefónica—, y no te muevas así haga implosión el mandito planeta. ¿Puedes comprenderme?

Un ruido secó se escuchó a través de la línea.

— _Sí._

— Trasmítele el mensaje a tu compañero. Llámame si vuelven a ponerse en movimiento.

Con un resuelto ademan finalizó la comunicación sin esperar respuesta alguna de su interlocutor. Kagome estaba vigilada y a salvo. Sólo eso le importaba. Tal vez continuara siendo un completo paranoico, pero prefería prever pese a la cooperativa conducta.

La mujer era una bomba de tiempo. La conocía por completo, lo suficiente para afirmarlo con los ojos cerrados sin ningún tipo de titubeos. No tomaría riesgos por más idílica que la cotidianeidad se presentara.

La gente bajo presión actuaba de manera poco… apropiada. El hipócrita eufemismo lo hizo sonreír felinamente.

Treinta días, setecientas veinte horas, cuarenta y tres mil doscientos minutos; demasiado tiempo para que alguien decidiera cometer una tontería.

El delicioso aroma a comida lo sedujo apenas traspasó la puerta. Sin molestarse por anunciarse arrojó las llaves y el móvil dentro del cuenco sobre la mesa de entrada. El ruido proveniente de la cocina se detuvo. Tendría que aprender a ser más silencioso.

— ¿Inuyasha?

La figura de Kaede entró en su campo de visión causándole gracias. ¿Qué demonios hacía, en la sala de estar, empuñando un chuchillo? Y, lo que resultaba aún más extraordinario, ¿cómo lograba moverse con aquella agilidad?

— Baja de una vez eso, vieja. —le reprendió frunciendo las cejas y aguantando las ganas de reír—. Tengo suficientes problemas como para terminar en el hospital por ti.

— Ten un poco de respeto. Tus padres te han educado mejor.

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

La anciana alzó, aséptica, ambas cejas antes de responder con total simpleza y resolución:

— Defenderme.

Oh, ¿lo que acabada de escuchar había sido pronunciado? ¡Algo así no podía estar pasando en su casa! Rayaba lo absurdo.

— ¿De quién? —se atrevió a inquirir con más extrañeza aún. Si alguien hubiera puesto a Kagome, Souta o Kaede en peligro su servicio ya le habría comunicado sobre el asunto y, lo que es peor, se hubiera encontrado aquí antes de lo acordado; no en China—. ¡Habla de una vez!

— De quien sea que entrara por esa puerta.

_«¡Por amor a Kami!»_

La situación, ya de por sí sacada de un programa de bajo presupuesto, se volvía cada vez mejor. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer que, prácticamente lo crio, tomara el asunto en sus manos como en la época de las guerras civiles? Además, estaban en un penthouse, ¡un jodido y custodiado departamento que se encontraba en un vigésimo piso!

— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo descabellado que suena lo que acabas de decirme?! —vociferó exasperado—. Debes aprovechar mejor el tiempo libre que te has ganado. Deja de ver esas series que te implantan fantasmas y miedos. ¡Júntate con las otras decrepitas caseras chismosas que han inventado centenares de habladurías sobre mí!

Quince minutos después, con los nervios en su punto máximo y cada uno enfocado a sus quehaceres —Kaede concentrada en triturar las verduras con más fuerza de la necesaria e Inuyasha leyendo el reporte de finales de mes— establecieron una tregua.

Desde la biblioteca, uno de los lugares más apartados de la cocina, oyó el nuevo golpe de la cuchilla sobre la tabla de madera. Los papeles estuvieron a punto de resbalársele de las manos cuando el frío cosquilleo le atravesó la espalda y le erizó los cabellos.

Era irónico que a un hombre de su contextura le hiciera templar las piernas una mujer que le llegara al nacimiento del cuello y sus huesos sonaran al caminar como una caja de música descompuesta.

Tendría que haberle dado el doble de trabajo y no dejarla salir de la mansión. Kagome debía dejar de intervenir en las decisiones que concernían a su personal.

¡Esa mujer era el demonio!

¡¿Cómo jamás lo vio?!

¡¿Cómo sus padres no lo hicieron?!

Estaba rodeado de locos. Desde los aprovechando, pasando por el doble de riesgo y concluyendo con la veterana exterminadora. Toda una amorfa colectividad.

Dos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar el rostro. Los ojos de Kaede se clavaron con indignación en los suyos. El rictus en el rostro era tan lúgubre que temió por su vida. Apostaría buena parte de la fortuna que por herencia le correspondía que ella estaba allí para terminar el trabajo. Sólo tenía que avanzar un par de pasos, los suficientes para encontrar un mejor rango de visión y puntería, y arrojarle un cuchillazo que terminara por incrustarse en medio de su frente.

Ahora, ¿quién estaba comenzando a perturbarse seriamente?

— ¿Ha sido anómalo que no me preguntes por la niña al llegar? —ametralló la mujer sin ningún tipo de anestesia—, en vista que telefoneas varias veces al día cuando estás fuera. Por cierto, regresaste antes de lo planeado.

Si fuera cualquier otro empelado lo estaría arrojado de la ventana más próxima. Por un momento la idea le resulto terriblemente seductora, y más cuando le echó un leve vistazo por el rabillo del ojo al ventanal. Chasqueó la lengua, lastima, no llegaría muy lejos. Los jardines eran tan amplios que colindaban con la biblioteca; tendrían que salir a los mismos, o a las terrazas, si quería que su idea resultara efectiva. Por muy guerrera que Kaede fuera, no sabía volar. Pero, pese a todos los dolores de cabeza producto de las reiteradas discusiones de los últimos meses, principalmente desde la llegada de Kagome, se trataba de ella; y la apreciaba como a una madre.

Dejó los papeles y se masajeó ambas sienes. Su viaje, por muy prometedor en cuanto a los negocios que resultase, terminó siendo todo un desastre. Kikyou lo abandonó, alegando una absurda excusa de último minuto, soltándole la mano.

La relación entre ellos no había mejorado, más bien todo lo contario. Las secretarias de ambos se volvieron sus intermediarios e ellos disminuían al máximo la posibilidad de habitar, ya sea sólo por unos segundos, el mismo metro cuadro.

La cuestión con respecto al traidor de Miroku todavía no había sido aclarada, ni mucho menos zanjada. Confiaba ciegamente en ella… o por lo menos así era unos meses atrás, antes que las cámaras mostraban como, pese a la implícita y reiterada negativa establecida hacía tres años, pasara por alto la imposición tajante que él estableció para permitir el ingreso de aquel sujeto a la empresa vaya a saber con qué propósitos.

No tenía ninguna prueba contundente para afirmar absolutamente nada, lo que le desesperada. Pero su insólita forma de actuar le bastaba.

Y después, después se encontraban aquellos anónimos que, sin saber cómo, siempre llegaban a sus manos. Desde hacía dos semanas que aparecían traspapelados junto a los archivos que estaban sobre su escritorio, o en cualquier lugar que él se encontrase.

Era imposible mandar a realizar una pericia caligráfica, aunque la sola idea sonaba descabellada en sí. Los anónimos no contenían amenaza alguna, pero sí una palabra. Un nombre formado por letras previamente recortadas de algún medio grafico elegido al azar:

«Kikyou»

Sin advertencias, sin afirmaciones que lo obligaran a actuar. Sólo el nombre de su socia.

— Estoy segura, como cada cana que poseo en mi cabello, que tus perros de caza están vigilándola —le reprochó, aprovechando que el joven no le había devuelto la estocada—. Sé que la vigilas desde que ha venido aquí con su pequeño hermano. Te desconozco, aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

El murmullo triste y apesadumbrado lo obligó a terminar con sus acciones y contemplarla en silencio.

— Déjala ir —imploró, con el corazón sujetado en un puño—. La obligaste a volver a ti por su madre. La manipulaste sabiendo que podrías hacerlo porque se encontraba desesperada. Ella, al igual que tú, hubiera dado su vida por la misma causa. Y te la ha brindado. Es tiempo de perdonar, joven Inuyasha. Es ahora de exorcizar.

Él jamás sabría el valor que la anciana casera acumuló. La fuerza titánica que necesitó para expresar lo anterior. Una parte de su cuerpo estaba muriendo allí, en aquella exquisita habitación, como consecuencia de la súbita imagen de Izayoi conformándose en la nebulosa de sus pensamientos. Juró protegerlo, aconsejarlo y cuidarlo; pero si uno de los factores ponía en peligro a una criatura como Kagome, ya no tendría fuerzas para llevar a cabo su labor sin intervenir.

Por meses fue la concejera de la muchacha, e intentó encontrar al niño que cuidó en el demonio que se alzaba frente a ella. Ya no estaba. Sólo sombras y dolor.

Tormentos.

Se negaba a perder la esperanza pese al resolutorio veredicto. Allí, ¡tenía que haber algo de aquella herida y maltrecha alma! Si él pudiera ver más allá. Sí sólo viera la realidad. El sufrimiento resultó ser cegador, y el amor que Inuyasha le profesaba a aquella muchacha no abrió sus ojos. Lo empeoró.

Nadie se atrevió a dialogar o indagar sobre el tema. Con absoluto mutismo observó como él encerraba en las profundidades de su corazón la amargura que reinaba en su interior. Entonces mutó y un extraño nació. Comenzó a hablar, tocar, oír, ver y respirar; pero ya no estaba.

Su pequeño se marchó.

No permitiría que inocentes acabaran destruidos. Dos vidas de un disparo. Carecía de testigos, o de pruebas, pero la verdad resurgía por sobre todos los obstáculos creados. Él tenía que ver la inocencia de Kagome; porque en caso contrario, lo único que lograría sería invertir los papeles.

Inuyasha acabaría muerto a manos de su verdugo.

Muerto en vida.

Los orbes del hombre se oscurecieron y su demonio interior bramó frenético con las fauces abiertas.

— No.

Una sola palabra. Un tono mortal y certero. Un ultimátum implícito. La cólera tomando nuevamente el control.

— No.

Pese al hielo y la tristeza que se abría paso en su corazón, la antigua niñera dio un paso hacia él tratando de romper la coroza construida alrededor.

— Piensa en Naomi. Tú la aprecias —marcó con voz ahogada—. La destruirás y nada logrará que puedas salvarla. Lo hiciste, pronto volverá a su hogar. En algunas semanas. Es allí donde Kagome y Souta se encuentran ahora, intentando que todo sea confortable para su regreso. El pequeño retornará con su madre apenas suceda y tú, aunque no se lo dijeras explícitamente, le prohibiste a Kagome cuidar de ésta. Sólo tuviste que decir que contratarías una enfermera. ¿Hasta dónde te atreverás a llegar?

El rostro de Inuyasha mostraba la tensión, el esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el control. Kaede no pudo evitar cavilar sobre la posibilidad de salir físicamente dañada de la misma cruenta forma con la que se manejaba para con su antigua amada.

_«No»_, se dijo al instante. Jamás debía olvidar con quién estaba tratando.

— Responde lo que te he preguntado. —movió las manos con desesperación al no obtener respuesta—. ¡¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?!

Al contrario de lo explosión de furia que esperaba, él se movió tranquilamente en la silla y pasó la lengua por los resecos labios, como si saboreara los segundos previos que se estaba tomando antes de hablar. El reflejo de la intensa ira que gobernaba con verdadera y temible vehemencia el alma del hombre le arrebató el aliento de un certero golpe al descubrirlo en aquellos ojos.

La monocorde y medida voz la paralizó.

— Me engañó.

Era… inconcebible. Tenía que estar equivocado. Esa criatura no…

— Esa niña, la _perra_ que tanto defiendes, no dudo un segundo cuando tuvo que revolcarse con otro. No lo hizo por dinero o necesidad, sino porque es una vil zorra. —la sínica sonrisa que dibujó enfrió la sangre de la mujer—. Así que permanecerá aquí hasta que me canse de su cuerpo. ¿He respondido tu pregunta?

¿Quién era esa persona? Ése, no podía ser Inuyasha.

Con esfuerzo recobró la compostura, aunque permaneció inmóvil tratando de procesar la información recién anunciada. Él seguía observándola sin perder la sonrisa, seguramente esperando pacientemente a que se marchara ahora que su inquietud había sido saciedad de la más bárbara forma.

Pues bien, ¡no iba a hacerlo!

Su táctica, por más que le hubiera erizado los grisáceos cabellos, no la haría flaquear. Necesitaba más si quería verla huir horrorizada.

Repuesta, y con la verdad a su favor como una epifanía divina, cuadró los hombros y lo desafió con la mirada al tiempo que se movía resolutoria y con el peso de la ley sobre sí.

— Completamente. Sólo déjame decirte algo antes de volver a mis quehaceres: Implora a Kami para que la mujer que me has descrito sea la verdadera Kagome Higurashi porque, si Él me da la razón, cuando la rueda llegue al principio tú… caerás. La vida es una noria, y cobra todo el mal que haces. Recuérdalo el día que descubras que lo que dabas por cierto era una simple patraña. Piénsalo, Inuyasha.

Avalentonada por la incrédula mirada que le estaba dando su acompañante salió de la biblioteca satisfecha consigo misma. Esperaba que sus palabras hicieran entrar en razón a esa dura cabeza antes que sea demasiado tarde para pedir clemencia. La certeza de la pronta verdad al descubierto la tranquilizaba, pero también le causaba una profunda angustia. La liberación de la niña mataría completamente al joven que se hallaba encerrado en aquella habitación.

Su instinto era quién le decía que pronto todo colapsaría; y creía ciegamente en él. Así como su corazón dictaba la inocencia de la muchacha sin ninguna prueba en su haber.

Inuyasha debía comenzar a dudar o su presagio se volvería una fatídica realidad:

Caería.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sus ojos descendieron hasta el reloj de pulsera sin detener el tamborileo de sus dedos.

Estaba retrasado.

Con absoluto hermetismo posó su mano sobre la taza declinando el cordial ofrecimiento de la mesera. No era una mala infusión, algo que le resultaba particularmente extraño. Su paladar estaba acostumbrado a las más finas delicias. Y, aunque aquel café tampoco era el mejor que alguna vez hubiera probado, entraba en la corta lista.

Concluyó que no compartiría su descubrimiento. Además, lo hiciere o no, era irrisorio. Nadie de su círculo creería que un pequeño café de la zona este de Tokyo pudiera superar los estándares de la élite.

No sólo la bebida era _agradable_ —y la palabra se cargaba de una cierta semántica diferente e insólita que la hacía reír— sino también el ordenado y pequeño local. Al parecer, contaba con un porcentaje de clientela frecuente; lo que le daba un aspecto de absoluta afabilidad y buen trato pese a los problemas particulares de ambas partes. En algunas mesas donde la familiaridad era dada por la concurrencia diaria, la atención resultaba más cercana. Las sillas se volvían divanes y los meseros confidentes temporarios.

El aroma de las galletas y tortas de manzana recién horneadas llenaban la estancia junto al sonido constante de las máquinas. Los empleados volaban hasta la barra para acercar los pedidos o cargar en las bandejas las órdenes.

Pensó que el dueño del lugar era estricto a la hora de la pulcritud. Los pisos y el mobiliario brillaban como nuevos, y los trajes que el personal usaba estaban impecables.

Allí no había nada que ella pudiera considerar proveniente de su mundo, pero se sintió como en casa, rodeada de sus costosos y finos muebles de estilo y de su ropa de diseñador.

— Lo siento, ¿demoré mucho?

Escuchar su voz la tomó desprevenida, con la guardia baja. El pequeño hecho le provocó un malestar consigo misma. La distracción no era bienvenida cuando se intentaba ser precavida. Con Naraku respirando sobre su cuello e Inuyasha actuando como un sabueso de caza no podía darse el lujo de caer en la infantil ignorancia. Debía estar atenta si deseaba minimizar el riesgo que implicaba ser abordada de forma abrupta.

— Te asusté. No estaba en mis planes que sucediera —se excusó—. Pensé que habías oído el ruido de la silla.

— No, estaba absorta.

Él alzó ambas cejas asombrado. La nueva actitud de la dama rompía los esquemas de su naturaleza.

— Es inquietante en ti. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

— ¿Y qué podría contarte yo a ti? —las comisuras de sus labios se asaltaron unas pocos centímetros para plasmar una burlona sonrisa—. Nada necesario. Y déjame decirte que ello ya lo sabes.

Miroku se echó hacía atrás, dejando que su espalda reposara plenamente en el respaldo de la silla. Alzó ambas manos a la altura del torso en una clara señal de verse atrapado. Contempló en silencio como Kikyou bebía un sorbo de café y relajaba la postura. Tuvo deseos de preguntar por el atuendo que hoy llevaba puesto, aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era el cabello. Lo traía suelto. Relajaba su rostro y le brindaba un aire místico y bello.

Kikyou siempre había sido bella; pero allí, en aquel instante, parecía terrenal y no etérea. Una mujer normal.

— Y sí, demoraste. La puntualidad no es para ti.

— ¿Cuánto?

— Quince minutos.

— Entonces estoy dentro de los límites permitidos.

— Pero no de los míos.

Miroku no pudo ocultar la sonrisa al escuchar semejantes palabras dichas. Terrenal o no, Kikyou siempre sería la misma. Una simple vestimenta no cambiaría su esencia. Tampoco lo haría su cabello. Las personas eran más complejas de lo que el común de la gente creía.

— Trataré de tenerlo en cuenta para las próximas oportunidades. —le informó con verdadero interés de cumplirlo—. Lamento que tuvieras que esperar por mí. Fui yo quien te citó aquí cuando me pediste un lugar neutral.

Ella asintió en silencio, aunque un poco sorprendida por el radical cambio en el tono de voz de su acompañante. Haber tomado la decisión de involucrarlo en aquel sombrío juego fue algo hercúleo. Cuando buscó contactarse con él no pensó en su vida, ni muchos menos en los conflictos que rodeaban la misma. Por primera vez, y pese al abrumador sentimiento que todavía le provocaba el nombre de Kagome, pensó en aquella mujer. Era el primer acto desinteresado que realizaba.

El embarazo de Yura seguía constantemente colándose en sus pensamientos cuando recordaba a Miroku. La revelación que él le había hecho aquel día en su oficina luego de años sin verse continuaba despertándole la misma conmoción. Pero ello no le importo. Aceptó ayudarla.

Sin poder detener el hilo de sus recuerdos su memoria prosiguió caminando hacia atrás, hasta un punto particular en su vida.

Lo recordaba como el antiguo "adolescente" que, sin importar la edad y por ese entonces, para ella, estaba lejos de _convertirse_ en un hombre. Solía interrumpir las pláticas importantes con alguna elocuente broma con el propósito de dejar a los presentes desconcertados.

Aquella niñería le parecía el recuerdo de una vida pasada, ajena. Pero era la suya propia. Podría tocarla si lo deseaba. Rememoraba perfectamente hasta el más insignificante detalle, y también le causaba una amarga nostalgia. El desalentador sentimiento no era por la pérdida de esos momentos felices; sus motivos eran otros, dos en particular: Por un lado, era saber que, a pesar de haber estado frente a ella, los catalogó como trivialidades y, por el otro, marcaban el comienzo de un mundo cargado de falsedades, apariencias, envidias y engaños.

_«Es la educación que tus padres te impartieron»_, caviló en lo más interno de su fuero con pesar; y sus ojos contemplaron al hombre que la acompañaba. Ambos habían sido preparados desde pequeños para esta vida. Su estatus social así lo indicaba.

— Por lo menos es un buen lugar —señaló, dando una nueva y rápida mirada alrededor—, ya que nuestros gustos han sido desde siempre diferentes.

Miroku le guiñó un ojo en complicidad volviendo a ser el mismo que desde antaño conocía.

— Gustos y personalidades, cariño. Gustos y personalidades.

No contaba con palabras para refutarlo y, si lo hacía, los problemas habrían terminado por volverla loca. Se negaba a permitir que eso sucediera.

— Sé que fue un poco improvista mi llamada.

— Esta vez telefoneaste. —denotó con sorpresa—. Me esperaba un frío correo electrónico. ¡No, espera!, la llamada fue igual de agradable.

Kikyou contuvo el ferviente deseo de insultarlo. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Dulcificar su voz y preguntar por el clima? Tenían cuestiones importantes que atender. Además, aquello no tendría que sorprenderlo. Él la conocía, y no importar la poca amistad que en el pasado hubieran compartido. Ambos seguían conociéndose lo suficiente.

— Lo importante es que pude investigar acerca de lo que me comentaste —prosiguió, viendo que ella iba a continuar callada—. Utilicé algunos de los contactos de mi padre, pero di con lo que necesitábamos. ¿Por qué no me informaste que Kurosawa estaba presionándote?

La información de haberlo obligado a relacionarse, de alguna u otra forma, con su padre le hizo olvidar la pregunta que Miroku acababa de hacerle.

Miatsu había muerto avergonzado del impropio comportamiento de su hijo, y su casamiento con Yura jamás menguó dicho sentir. O, por lo menos, prefirió no demostrarlo. Que su hijo se enamorada de una muchacha de clase media como Sango era algo que Miatsu nunca contemplaría. Todos lo sabían, incluso su propia familia. Pero al final doblegó a su hijo, pese al cruento enfrentamiento desarrollado en una de las fiestas de caridad que Inu-no organizaba como padrino de un hogar que albergaba niños abandonados. La discusión había tomado tal relevancia que encabezó las portadas de la sección de sociales de los diarios. Luego de ello, padre e hijo dejaron de dirigirse la palabra; y continuó así hasta el día que Miroku se marchó para contraer matrimonio con Yura abandonando a Sango en el proceso.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡Ambos contaban con familias extraordinarias!

Menuda ironía.

— No soy una niña, puedo solucionar mis propios problemas. No necesito ayuda.

— Siempre fuiste autosuficiente, y es algo que sé muy bien —concordó—, pero si acepté jugar mi pellejo por esto, y tú tuviste el valor de contarme lo que en realidad sucedió; es porque hay un acuerdo tácito.

— Jamás te he dicho…

— Escúchame por una vez en tu vida, y ahórrate las palabras despectivas que quieras decirme. —contempló como Kikyou entrecerraba los ojos y pegaba los labios—. No sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte con Kagome, estoy aquí para mantenerte a salvo. Y no hablo de Inuyasha.

Su voz, la ferocidad y convicción en sus palabras casi le hizo perder la compostura y desencajar la mandíbula. Para ella, Miroku era un niño que no había tenido el valor de escapar de su controladora familia. Su actitud siempre la diseccionaba. Lo envidió, pero cuando lo vio perecer sin luchar lo odió. Era un hombre sin temple… manipulable.

Pero ese infante, ese adolescente que le jugaba bromas por puro placer, le estaba mostrando su original personalidad. Aquella llama dormida que habitaba en su interior.

Sus ojos le picaron, y tuvo que tragar con fuerza el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Siempre tuvo que luchar sola. Sobrevivir. Hoy un hombre se alzaba para protegerla, el mismo hombre que le había dado su comprensión al momento de confesar su mayor pecado… pecado que estaba pagando.

Porque todo regresaba a su punto de inicio, tal y como su madre alguna vez se lo susurró al oído.

En aquel momento, donde su temple estaba flaqueando, comprendió que buscar su ayuda fue la maniobra más acertada que alguna vez realizó.

No se había equivocado.

Ante ella se abría un conocimiento velado.

— Tú…tú no tendrías que hacer nada por mí. —murmuró, todavía con la garganta cerrada—. Después de la forma que te he tratado en todos estos años no puedes querer protegerme.

Él le sonrió, pero no con burla, sino de una forma verdadera y cariñosa; intentándole transmitir el calor que contenían sus palabras.

— Eres como eres. Amas u odias. Sin matices, sin puntos grises.

— Estás completamente demente, ¿te lo he dicho?

— Más veces de las que puedo recordar.

De manera incontrolable una sutil carcajada brotó por medio de sus labios. Escuchar el fluir libre de su risa le resultó impropio. Anormal. Una mujer distinta.

Cuánto se había equivocado.

— Pero, no creas que no me he dado cuenta —dijo, volviendo a retomar el anterior tema de conversación—. Si me hiciste volver antes de tiempo, dejando a mi esposa con seis meses de embarazo, hay algo más que necesitas que hago con apremio; y supongo que no tiene con volver a reencarnar en Sherlock Holmes.

Intuitivo, era una excelente palabra para caracterizarlo. Lamentaba no haberse percatado con anterioridad.

El tiempo se acortaba. Eran momentos de decisiones, no de juegos. La conclusión ya estaba tomada, e iba a hacerlo. Dejaría ir una de las cosas que más le importaba. ¿Cómo continuaría? Sólo esa vida conocía, pero no tenía opción. O, por lo menos, ya no lograba vislumbrarla. Pero no temblaría como un niño a la derriba. Jamás caería. Y, mucho menos, le daría el placer a Naraku, a ese demonio, verla de rodillas.

De todos modos, todavía aquella vida estaba en sus manos. Disfrutaría de ella, pese a saber que el final era innegable… inminente.

— Necesito tus servicios. Tus _verdaderos_ servicios.

Miroku arqueó una ceja.

¿Qué estaba tramando?

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sus dedos pulgar e índice lo sostuvieron con cuidado. La pequeña flor de diamantes y zafiros resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna. Centellaba con la misma intensidad de antaño. Años atrás, se había topado con él por mera casualidad luego de evaluar diferentes modelos en varios escaparates.

No era el más ostentoso para la ocasión, pero sí el perfecto.

Hablaba de ella.

Oro blanco de dieciocho quilates engastado con una flor de frangipani con pétalos de calcedonia, acompañado de una pequeña flor hecha de diamantes talla brillante. Un zafiro coronaba el centro de cada una de ellas.

Efectivamente, no había sido el mejor; pero opacó al resto.

Un anillo de compromiso.

Una propuesta nunca pronunciada.

¿Por qué aún se encontraba en sus pertenencias? ¿Por qué continuaba perteneciéndole?

Liberarlo era como perdonarla. Y se negaba hacerlo. No podía, aunque los planetas se alinearan y marcaran el final del universo como se lo conocía. Él se prometió partir de este mundo con ese rencor, siempre y cuando no diera nuevamente con ella.

Cuando dentro de un mes finalizara el trato, él podría soltar sus demonios y volver a comenzar. Sería un hombre nuevo. Con su pasado por fin enterrado. Con la presencia de Kagome fuera de sus pensamientos por completo.

Pero no se desharía del anillo. No. Lo conservaría hasta el fin de sus días, como un recordatorio de la única vez que decidió amar y fue brutalmente engañado.

Si había permanecido oculto durante tanto tiempo, ¿por qué estaba allí, sentado, contemplándolo?

Porque, por más que luchara con todas las fuerzas de su cólera, las palabas de Kaede sirvieron para hacerle vislumbrar una brecha de tiempo diferente. Una donde Kagome fuera inocente y todo se hubiera tratado de un morboso artificio para separarlos. Pero la cruda realidad era otra.

Ella jugó con él.

Kaede estaba equivocada. Y no importaba la reducida parte de él que imploraba anhelante, con mutismo y melancolía, aquella realidad ficticia.

— No pensé que te encontra…

Conmocionada por el resplandor de la sortija que Inuyasha sostenía se le fueron las palabras. Se detuvo en el quicio de la terraza, aquel que conectaba con el amplio comedor, sin aliento. Los labios le templaron, y pronto el maravilloso sábado en compañía de su hermano, Sango, Kohaku y Shipou para acondicionar el templo y albergar cómodamente a su madre nunca existió.

Le costó volver a respirar. Buscar el impulso preciso para aparentar.

Él… iba a casarse. Le pediría matrimonio a Kikyou. El solo pensamiento la hacía estremecerse con tanta violencia que tuvo que disimular cuando las piernas le fallaron y necesitó sujetarse del marco con manos trémulas.

Todo hilo de pensamiento coherente abandonó su cabeza y fue reemplazado por la imagen que tenía a pocos centímetros. ¿Por qué… por qué dolía tanto? ¿Cuál era la explicación?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Allí, quieta y pálida, contemplándolo con sus temerosos ojos abiertos sólo le producía querer estrecharla contra sí y calmar lo que sea que estuviera atormentándola. Pero era demasiado íntimo para ambos. Un juego por demás peligroso. Debía permanecer quieto.

Se dio cuenta que aun sostenía el anillo, así que rápidamente lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y rezó una plegaría silenciosa para que ella no lo hubiera observado, aunque una voz en su interior le dijera lo contrario.

Todavía, bastante consternada por el episodio como para sostenerse sin soporte de algo, cerró los ojos un momento mientras tragaba ruidosamente e intentaba controlar el tono de voz.

— So-solo me has dado un susto. Te esperaba mañana por la noche.

Inuyasha la miró largamente, conteniendo un instante el aliento cuando aquellos ojos volvieron a clavarse en los suyos.

— Terminé antes de lo pensado. No tenía motivos para quedarme.

— Oh. —murmuró—. Comprendo. Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

— Lamento si te he dado un susto, aunque supongo que ya debes estar acostumbrada a ello.

Kagome plasmó una sonrisa ligera. El tinte juguetón de su acompañante había servido para distender el incómodo ambiente.

Fue un bálsamo curativo, y le dio fortaleza para continuar.

— Siempre llegas así. Nunca avisas y das sustos de muerte.

— Ese es el tipo de vida que tengo.

Luego, ambos se quedaron en silencio, dejando que el vacío sólo fuera llenado por el suave murmullo de sus respiraciones. Kagome aprovechó para apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el quicio, teniendo así una posición mucho más placentera. Había recuperado sus fuerzas, pero aún la opresión en su pecho no disminuía.

— Tienes el cabello húmedo —notó con cierta desenvoltura Inuyasha cuando la luz del comedor le dio de lleno a su acompañante en la espalda.

— Sí. —corroboró—. Souta y yo nos hemos pasado el día en el templo. Necesito que esté listo para cuando le den el alta a mi madre. Trabajamos desde muy temprano, y cargué una muda extra de ropa para ambos. Sabía que terminaríamos llenos de polvo. Así que me duche allí. Todavía falta un par más de arreglos.

El hecho de saber que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad casi le provoca reír de puro goce.

— Supongo que estará en su habitación.

— No, está en casa de Sango. Ella y su hermano nos ayudaron. Kohaku lo invitó a pasar la noche.

— Así que estamos solos.

La voz de él fue ronca, baja e insinuante. Un murmullo suave que sólo utilizaba cuando el fuego de la pasión le comenzaba a arder en las venas. Tenía un poder de seducción innato y sabía cómo hacer para que su cuerpo siempre respondiera con total naturalidad a la tácita sugerencia.

Pese a la nueva información que minutos atrás registró, aquella vez no fue la excepción.

El matrimonio era una institución sagrada, algo que no debía mancharse; pero a su piel parecía no importarle. Tampoco al hombre que la observaba con ojos hambrientos.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te has quedado muy callada.

Kagome se mojó los labios y omitió la excitación que poco a poco se alojaba en su vientre.

— Ha refrescado. Iré a prepararme algo caliente.

Inuyasha enfocó con descaro la mirada en los pechos de su acompañante encontrando allí la prueba que buscaba: El influjo que proporciona el deseo no solo lo había afectado a él. Pero la conocía. No importaba cuántas veces la haya sostenido entre sus brazos con el sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo gracias a la pasión. Kagome no se rendiría con facilidad. Jamás sería como otras mujeres. Acercarse con movimientos felinos y tomar asiento sobre sus piernas esperando a que él la tomase bajo la luz de la luna con desenfreno estaba fuera de todos los pronósticos.

Aunque la sola idea de tenerla en ese preciso lugar casi lo hace gemir.

Era igual que un espejismo sublime. Uno que pensaba cumplir.

Pero el recordatorio del anillo de compromiso guardado presurosamente en su bolsillo fue un balde de agua fría lo suficientemente efectivo como para que volviera su alocado termostato a la normalidad.

— ¿Quieres algo?

— Estoy bien —respondió, con aquel tono pragmático practicado durante años. Lo que en realidad desea no podía decírselo. Ni siquiera a él mismo —, no te molestes por mí.

Ella prefirió guardar silencio y no insistir. Retrucar carecía de sentido. Él había rechazado mucho más que un mero ofrecimiento. Las palabras cargaban una connotación que desconocía, una connotación que superaba, y algo en su fuero interno se lo decía, la incómoda situación producida por el pedido de mano descubierto.

— No es molestia. No lo ha sido a lo largo de estos meses. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Inuyasha exhaló un largo y cansino suspiro cuando se encontró nuevamente en soledad. Sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo cobarde y patético que se estaba comportando. Él no actuaba sí. Unas cuantas palabras sobre Kagome no debían atormentarlo.

Revolver el pasado sólo alimentaba viejos martirios. Y era tarde para anhelos desesperados.

_«Cuando la rueda llegue al principio tú… caerás»_

Absurdo. Kaede estaba demente. Cuando el tiempo se agotara saldría airoso como en cada negocio.

Esa era la única e indiscutible verdad. El resto era falso. Una puesta en escena por parte de su entorno.

Sólo eso.

El final ya estaba marcado.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Himiko esperó con paciencia a que la información visible en la pantalla del ordenador saliera impresa. Aprovechando los breves segundos con los que contaba se permitió sonreír ante su reciente y brillante futuro. Ser secretaría no era un empleo con el cual se pudiera ahorrar cuantiosas sumas de dinero, ni permitirse excesivos gastos durante el mes; más si sólo se estaba por un periodo de tiempo previamente pautado, como en su caso. Pero ahora era permanente, y todo gracias a la señorita Kikyou.

Casi se había echado a sollozar al momento de escuchar semejante asenso. Por suerte Kami le brindó las fuerzas necesarias para contenerse y retener las lágrimas. Hubiera sido todo un desatino de su parte conociendo el carácter de su empleadora. El ecuánime discurso y palabras de felicitación que le dirigió en la intimidad de su despacho le calentaron el corazón.

A pesar de no tener motivos para pronunciarse en su nombre, lo hizo. Su jefa se tomaba con absoluta seriedad los empleados que estaban directamente bajo su cargo. Por ello es que le comunicó que no dudó en ir primeramente, entes de concentrarse en los pendientes del día, a Recursos Humanos y _pedir_ que la ascendieran. Himiko sabía que era una patraña. La señorita Kikyou imponía, no reflexionaba.

Al parecer, no estaba muy conmovida por haber dado por concluido el contrato laboral con su anterior secretaría. La notó bastante ofendida consigo misma por la demora de aquella resolución. No era una novedad, aunque como todo chisme de corredor se había tomado con recaudo, que la persona que antes ocupaba su puesto, y a la cual reemplazó hasta esa mañana, pidió vacaciones anticipadas producto del desmejoramiento de un familiar. Por el loable argumento que soltó para obtenerlas, la empresa le concedió los días necesarios con las respectivas observaciones.

Que su jefa se enterara del fraude no la sorprendió. La mujer era un águila para los negocios.

Reparó con extrañeza en el repentino silencio. Medio segundo después cayó en cuenta que la impresión había concluido. Pase a tomar el recaudo necesario previo a la impresión de la información, cotejó lo transcripto.

Se negó a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero se trataba de un reconocido — según la información que había podido relevar de varias páginas— médico psiquiátrico.

A simple vista, y dejando de lado el fuerte carácter con el que mandaba al personal, la mujer que se encontraba trabajando afanosamente del otro lado de la puerta estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Le fue pedida completa confidencialidad sobre el caso. Y así sería. Mantener la confianza era una de sus mayores máximas.

Contuvo un momento la respiración antes de botarla suavemente y atreverse a tocar la puerta con los papeles anclados contra su pecho.

— ¿Señorita Kikyou?

— Pasa.

Abrió la misma con la mayor delicadeza posible y caminó por inercia hacía el escritorio colocado a su izquierda.

— Estoy aquí, Himiko.

La afirmación flotando en el ambiente la hizo pestañar desconcertada al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas colorearse producto de la reciente vergüenza.

La cómoda silla detrás del escritorio se encontraba vacía. Parecía pobre, carente de gracia alguna, sin la avallasante presencia de la dueña.

Kikyou leyó los alterados pensamientos de la muchacha en sus ojos. Con un golpe seco cerró la carpeta que estaba leyendo y la echó a un lado sobre el sillón donde estaba plácidamente acomodada. Le brindó una escueta sonrisa a su acompañante y extendió el brazo.

— Lo sé. También lo es para mí. ¿Cuántas veces me has encontrado aquí desde que estás bajo mis servicios?

Himiko meditó un momento si avanzar o no hacía aquella dama de hierro. Desde su perfecto ángulo de visión, y con la luz temprana del sol bañándola con toda la grandeza de los antiguos reyes proclamados por Dios, ya no era una simple mortal. Supo que debía controlar la admiración que estaba llenándole el pecho con sólo contemplarla y caminar recto.

Tuvo que concentrarse con verdadero apremio para recordar qué era lo que le había preguntado.

— Nunca, señorita Kikyou.

La interpelada asintió complacida.

— Creo que es la primera vez que decido tomar asiento en este sillón. Sabes, yo misma me encargué de elegirlo cuando me hice cargo de este despacho y de la mitad de la compañía. —comentó, por un instante abstraída en el recuerdo—. Inu-no me di completa autonomía para disponer a mi gusto y complacencia. Una de las primeras cosas que hice fue contratar a un decorador de interiores. Quería que la oficina se ajustara a mi personalidad.

La joven secretaría le alcanzó el papel tratando de mantenerse estoica ante el insólito discurso que su empleadora estaba desarrollando.

Kikyou leyó la información, pero su boca siguió moviéndose para continuar con el relato:

— Las únicas dos cosas que elegí por mi cuenta fueron este sillón de tres cuerpos y el que se encuentra detrás del escritorio. No gasté un solo centavo, salvo el traslado. Eran los favoritos de mi madre.

Aliviada por poder participar aunque sea escuetamente de la conversación, Himiko habló:

— Su madre tiene muy buen gusto.

— Tenía. Falleció. — levantó la vista con tranquilidad y la miró fijamente—. Quería que ella fuera parte de esto. Soy su logro. _Todo_ lo que me rodea es producto de su disciplina. De mi padre también, no voy a negarlo; pero mi madre es quién se lleva el mérito.

— Yo… señorita Kikyou, no sabía nada. Lo siento.

Ella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, aunque captó perfectamente que el sentimiento en la voz de su secretaría era verdadero. Le calentó levemente el corazón. Pocas personas habían sentido con genuino pesar la pérdida de su madre. Era una mujer con una agenda repleta de contactos, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los más cercanos, derramaron una sola lágrima al enterarse de su muerte.

_«Bastardos»_

Ese último golpe le bastó para comprender el mundo y la sociedad que la rodeaba. Misma que su padre falsamente amaba. Pero él seguía sonriendo. Seguía estando inmerso, y lo seguiría estando mientras pudiera mantener su copa de champaña colmada.

La suya… y la de la _mujercita_ de turno que estuviera acompañándolo.

— ¿Se-señorita Kikyou?

Himiko estuvo a punto de salir espantada hacía el teléfono más cercano al verla en aquel estado de catatonía. El recuerdo la llevó el día de las campanillas negras pero aun, con ese extravagante y lúgubre regalo, estaba más consciente.

La vio inflar el pecho e inhalar con profundidad. Cuando largó el aire ya había vuelto a ser la mujer que conocía.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Llamo a alguien? ¿Le alcanzo un vaso de agua?

— Demasiadas preguntas farfulladas —le reprendió—, ya hablamos sobre esto. Estoy bien, relájate.

La secretaría sonrió aliviada, pese a haberse ganado una leve reprimenda.

— Me preocupé. Lamento si soné desesperada, pero usted no se comporta de esta manera.

Kikyou sintió que contratarla como su secretaría permanente había sido una buena decisión. Más allá de las diferencias, era buena en su trabajo y daba lo mejor de sí cada día. Aun preferiría que puliera varios aspectos de su desempeño, pero no iba a negar lo obvio. Además, le inspiraba confianza. Era una criatura indefensa rodeada de lobos salvajes. Si sólo supiera para qué clase de persona se desempeñaba saldría espantada.

— Gracias por traerme lo que te pedí. Ahora ve y averíguame si Inuyasha ya ha llegado. —se reincorporó con elegancia, sujetando el papel que Himiko le imprimió y la carpeta que en primera instancia estaba leyendo—. Es temprano para él, y más siendo lunes; pero si no está en su oficina vas a tener que hacer lo mismo de siempre.

— ¿Localizarlo?

— Con éxito si fuera posible.

Cuando Himiko se marchó murmurando un formal saludo, ella dejó que los recuerdos revividos durante los últimos dos días volvieran hacer mella en su mente. La información en sus manos sólo acentuaba el dolor sepultado.

Por años arrojó dentro de las profundidades más oscuras de sus pensamientos aquella fatídica escena, la misma cantidad de años en los que se obligó a observar a su padre nuevamente con admiración. Admiración impuesta por su madre desde la cuna y, que desde la muerte de la misma, el silencioso rencor que le profesaba se lo había impedido.

Mantenían un frío trato. Sólo apariencias. Sospechaba que él era un participe voluntario porque estaba al tanto del odio que le guardaba. Dudaba que su padre se mantuviera allí por cobardía. Era su progenitor y lo conocía demasiado bien. Estaba allí, actuando el juego propuesto con encanto, sólo por su arrogancia.

Él creía tener razón. Pero no era así.

Se equivocaba.

Se equivocó.

Su madre fue un "daño colateral". Algo que estaba fuera de los planes iniciales pero que, cuando salió herido, debía ocultárselo a como diera lugar.

Él formaba parte de aquellas personas que no lloraron su perdida. No mostró ningún sentimiento al momento de su partida. Ni pesadumbre o aflicción. Nada.

Pocos días después supo el motivo: Tenía una amante.

Sí, otra mujer que calentara su lecho. Otra ramera a quien envolver en seda y adornar con joyas. Otra con quien revolcarse mientras ella se quedaba a presenciar los brotes de esquizofrenia de su madre. Los gritos del personal. La llegada impetuosa de los médicos. Las suplicas vociferadas.

Su padre se negó a internarla, pese a la recomendación del galeno, por considerar deshonroso que se supiese la locura de su mujer. Así que era un paciente ambulatorio, aunque la clínica se hubiese trasladado a un ala de su casa pocos meses antes de su muerte.

_«Es mejor así, querida Kikyou. Es lo mejor para tu madre»_, le había dicho una tarde sosteniendo un costoso e importado habano con una de sus manos. Y ella creyó en él porque —¡vamos!— eran de la misma sangre. La única persona que no la traicionaría ni le daría la espalda.

Lo que no sabía por aquel entonces, cuando su madre estaba teniendo los primeros brotes, es que su padre era capaz de vender hasta su propia alma con total de obtener sus propósitos.

Tan miserable fue que, pese a la advertencia de su madre, aquella nefasta noche se marchó.

Ocho horas después la mucama la halló muerta en el piso del dormitorio producto de una sobredosis. Nadie comprendió cómo el frasco de pastillas terminó en sus manos. Lo único importante era que, al lado de su inerte cuerpo, descansaba la fotografía de su casamiento.

Culpaba a su padre de la muerte de su madre, pero no lo tocaría por el lazo que ambos mantenían.

Por lo menos no directamente.

Kikyou abrió nuevamente la carpeta que Miroku le había proporcionado y contempló la foto carnet del hombre. Estaba completamente demacrado. Tenía los pómulos hundidos y marcadas ojeras debajo de unos fieros y llameantes orbes negros. A pesar de su palidez, de la piel curtida y reseca que saltaba a simple vista con facilidad, le agradaba ver el brillo vengativo en esa mirada.

Estaba cuerdo, lucido. El lugar donde su hermano lo encerró parecía no haber demorado su psiquis y alma. Por lo menos era lo que quería creer. Esperaba que la imagen fuera reciente.

Había contado con todo un fin de semana para saberse la ficha médica al dedillo, pero necesitaba la evaluación de una persona idónea en la materia para que leyera lo que allí estaba escrito.

Lo verdadero y lo ficticio.

Buscó el número de teléfono actualizado en la información que Himiko le entregó. Cuando pronunció su apellido a la muchacha que la atendió y ésta, luego de unos momentos, la comunicó con quien requería con urgencia, estaba segura que podría lograrlo.

— Necesito su ayuda —declaró con apremio sin mayores intermediarios—, y tiene que ser hoy mismo.

Aquello fue todo lo que hizo falta. Ese hombre se sentía en deuda con ella y, por su parte, pese al trágico final de su madre, sabía que no existía mejor especialista en la disciplina.

Tomó las cosas que preciso y salió de la oficina. Si era como pensaba tendría que hacer un largo viaje.

— Señorita Kikyou, ya hablé con la secretaría del señor Inuyasha y él está a pun…

— Déjalo así, Himiko. —le cortó, brindándole una rápida y perversa sonrisa ante los recientes pensamientos—. Si viene por mí le dices que me fui. Que va siendo hora de tomar, él, la responsabilidad completa aunque sea por un par de horas. Que regreso a las dos de la tarde y espero las correspondientes noticias que debe darme. Dile que no me llame porque no le responderé. A ver qué siente con eso. ¿Me comprendes?

— Sí.

— Bien. Continúa trabajando.

Sin más explicaciones que las dadas salió de allí. Se regodeó al pensar en el rostro que su socio pondría cuando su secretaría le informara todo lo que acababa de comunicarle. La idea de quedarse a observar era tentadora, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Como salvar la vida de un posible alfil para poner en jaque mate al siniestro rey.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**S**_upongo que muchos creerán que lo que acaban de leer no es verdad. Y los comprendo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y se estarán preguntando qué fue lo que me sucedió. Algunos lo saben porque me tienen en el facebook pero, para los que no, pasaré a explicar: El 27 de marzo de este año he perdido a mi padre. Se fue un compañero de aventuras, el hombre que por su profesión —profesor de Historia, pese a no ejercer— me transmitió el amor por la lectura. Fue la persona que, de alguna forma, me abrió el camino a esto y a la carrera que estudio. ¿Cómo fue que se marcho? Luego de estar internado un mes —desde el 25 de febrero— por la operación al corazón que debía practicarse y comenté en la nota anterior. Salió bien de ella, pero nadie previó que por su diabetes, su asma y su presión alta pudieran desencadenar en una pleuritis. Pese a todo lo que los médicos hicieron —no puedo quejarme para nada con ellos— la infección ganó. Se fue dormido. Estaba bajo ARM —asistencia respiratoria mecánica— al momento de perecer. Explicar bien cómo es que entró en ARM cinco días antes de morir y todo lo que sucedió en ese mes es muy largo para esta nota. Pero, por lo menos, ya están informados de lo más importante.

No hay palabras con las que pueda explicar el dolor que sentí, ni el dolor que siento hoy. Poco a poco voy retomando la cotidianidad de mi vida porque los problemas que se desencadenan luego de la muerte de un padre —tramites principalmente— son muchos.

Ustedes saben que no dejaré esta historia inconclusa, sólo debía recordar cuánto quiero esto y cuánto me sirve como distracción de mis problemas. El review número 172 me hizo recordar eso. Y, también, gracias a todos los que con su pequeño y significativo comentario me acompañan.

_Chantaje_ entra en su recta final. Quedan pocos capítulos. Están avisados.

Besos.

_**Lis-Sama.**_

**P.D:** En mi perfil está colgado el anillo que está descrito por Inuyasha. Así que, si lo quieren ver, pueden darse una vuelta.


End file.
